


Runaway

by Tangerinebabe



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Anya, Alpha Bellamy Blake, Alpha Finn, Alpha Lexa, Alpha Prime, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Beta Raven Reyes, Domestic Violence, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Omega Clarke, Omega Jake, Omega Octavia Blake, Smut, True Mates, slowish burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2018-10-29 06:56:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 116,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10848789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tangerinebabe/pseuds/Tangerinebabe
Summary: Clarke was forced to marry Bellamy when she was 18 and he's an abusive ass hole to her. She wants to escape him and the small town that she was raised in, where omegas are treated like property. Running away with Octavia, she ends up in LA where she meets new friends and an alpha that could show her what love really is.Basically Clarke escapes Bellamy and her mother. She goes to LA where she meets Lexa and they fall in love. There will be angst, but also quite a bit of fluff.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all,  
> Anyone that read my other fic will know that this is an idea that's been going around my head for the past month or so. I finally have a plan for it, so I should be updating every Sunday and Wednesday bar a disaster.  
> I won't be including anything about sexual assault in this, because I'm just no comfortable writing it, but there will be mentions of physical domestic abuse, mainly in the past though.  
> True mates work differently in this fic than they did in my last. Basically they exists, but less than 1% of the population has one. No one knows if they have a true mate and only find out when they share their first kiss. After that kiss they will both enter heat and rut.  
> I've put slowish burn because I'm aiming to have them together properly by about the 10th or 11th chapter, I can't have them apart for longer than that, it's an issue for me. They meet quickly as well.  
> Anyway I hope that you all enjoy this and as always let me know what you think.  
> Oh and as a reminder I'm English so spelling may not be right to some people.  
> Enjoy

Clarke often wondered how the hell her life had tuned out so shit at such a young age. Being born an omega in Arkadia, Oklahoma meant that from birth she has been treated like a second-class citizen, but being caught in bed with her boyfriend, 20-year-old alpha Bellamy Blake, when she was 18, just made everything even worse. Her and Bellamy had been forced to marry by their parents, because god forbid an omega should have more than one sexual partner in their life time, but whilst he was allowed to carry on going to college she has been forced to give up all of her dreams and stay at home like the good omega wife she should be. Luckily, she had a job doing the books at Sinclair’s Garage to help pass the time waiting for Bellamy to come home for the holidays, but now that he is home permanently she has also been forced to give that up as well. 

Now, she is four days off her 21st birthday and miserable in her life. She has a husband who isn’t afraid to slap her around to get his own way and who regularly cheats on her. She isn’t allowed to have any other friends, except for Bellamy’s 18-year-old omega sister Octavia and isn’t allowed to have a job because that would create the impression that her husband, her alpha couldn’t support her financially, which of course Bellamy couldn’t allow.

The only things that have kept her sane over the past few years are her father, brother and the fact that even though her and Bellamy are married, they are not yet mated. Her father, Jake, knows exactly what being an omega in the small town of Arkadia is like and he has been her rock her entire life. She honestly doesn’t know what she would do without him and his constant support. Her brother, Aden, is a beta and he supports her just as much as her dad does. She knows that he will be leaving for college next year though, so he will not be around for her. As for the mating issue, well Bellamy wants to change that in her next heat. He plans on giving her, his bite, but not letting her bite him in return because that would mean that he wouldn’t have the desire to have sex with Gina from the diner and all of the one night stands he has whenever he goes to the bar, which is something that he will never stop doing. The only reason that he hasn’t bit her yet is because she would have gone into abandonment when he was away at college, but now that he is back there is nothing stopping him.

The last thing that she wants is to be mated to him or bare his children. She has two weeks to escape him this shit whole of a town. This is something that she has been planning for months and she is now counting down the days until she leaves. Everything is ready, all she has to do is last four more days and she is gone. Hopefully without a trace so no one can find her ether. She knows that she will only get one chance at this so she has made sure that the only person that knows about her plan is her dad, as he is the only one that she can trust not to tell anyone.

With it being Saturday night, that means that Bellamy is out, either at the bar or with Gina, she really doesn’t care anymore as long as he isn’t around her. Octavia has decided to spend the night in order to get away from her parents and she needs to talk to Clarke about something. She has been hiding something from Clarke for the past few weeks and she knows that the blonde has been hiding something from her as well. She has been biding her time for the last two hours and knows that they need to talk about this now or else they are not going to talk about it at all.

“So, when are you leaving?” Octavia asks nonchalantly, making Clarke freeze up. ‘This can’t be happening’, Clarke thinks. She knows that she has been so careful in her planning and she thought that nobody had any idea what she is planning. How the hell Octavia found out she will never know and she just hopes that she can try to hide the fact that she is intending to leave, soon.

“What are you talking about?” Clarke tries to shrug it off and make out that she isn’t going anywhere and doesn’t have any plans of leaving. If Octavia decides to tell anyone of her plan then she will never leave and will be stuck with Bellamy for the rest of her life which is something that she doesn’t think that she will be able to handle.

“I dropped by the other day to get that sweater that you borrowed and I couldn’t find it anywhere. I also noticed that your suitcase is gone, half of your clothes are missing, the box with your grandma’s jewellery is gone and all of the photos of you and your dad have been replaced by ones of you and Bell. These are only things that you would move if you are planning on leaving. So, I will ask you again, when are you leaving?” Octavia has always been to good at good at finding things out and if they lived somewhere else then Clarke thinks that she would make a great cop she just wishes right now that the younger omega wasn’t as intuitive. The only reason that she has been able to get most of her stuff out is because she knows that Bellamy is too self-absorbed to notice. She never counted on Octavia going into her closet and noticing her things missing. 

“You can’t tell Bellamy please, he’ll kill me.” Clarke practically begs and starts pumping out distressed pheromones. She knows that if her found out what she is planning then he will be furious and it will only end up with her in hospital or dead. If he will slap her for his shirt not being ironed the way that he likes, then he will definitely kill her for something like this. 

“I’m not asking so I can tell my asshat of a brother. I’m asking because I want to go with you Clarke.” Octavia knows that if she stays in this town then she will end up miserable and she want better from her life. This is her best and possibly only chance to get what she wants. She starts to pump out her calming scent to try and calm Clarke down, smelling the distressed pheromones pouring off the blonde.

“Wait, what?” Clarke was so sure that Octavia was going to tell Bellamy, that what the brunette has just said shocked her to say the least. Why would the brunette want to leave when she is going to be going away to college next year anyway? It doesn’t make any sense, she is going to be leaving without having to runaway into the unknown, like Clarke is having to do. 

“Look, no offence, but I don’t want to end up like you.” Rather than be offended Clarke is just confused as she thought that Octavia was getting ready to go to college and just taking a year out so why would she end up like the blonde. Seeing the confusion of Clarke’s face the brunette elaborates. “My parents are making me take a year out of college because Atom told them that we have been sleeping together and that he wants to marry me, so now they are going to force me to marry him just like they did with you and Bell. They’re announcing our engagement to everyone next month when he comes back for thanksgiving. They aren’t going to let me go to college because I will have an alpha to look after me. If I stay here, then in a couple of years your life will be mine, everyone knows how much Atom idolises Bellamy so I’m screwed.” Octavia has tears in her eyes as she finishes speaking. This is not the life that she wants for herself, she has been dreaming of leaving Arkadia for as long as she can remember and now it is all being taken away from her. 

“Fuck O, I get why you want to leave, like I seriously get it, but are you really sure. You know that if you come with me then you can’t stay in touch with anyone from here right? I mean it will just be me and you with a completely clean slate.” Before Clarke tells her what she has planned then she has to make sure that the younger omega knows exactly what she is getting herself into. “If you even want to come back here then there will be serious consequences when you get back as well.” There is no way that either of them will be able to come back to Arkadia without being severely punished so that all of the other omegas in the area know never to leave as they will never be treated well by the community again. 

“I have no one here Clarke. I hate my parents, I only speak to Bellamy when I absolutely have to and all of my friends have gone to college and forgotten about me. You’re all I have, I want to leave, you want to leave, so let’s leave together and be done with this hell hole.” There is no way that Octavia is staying here. She will leave on her own if she has too, although she would prefer to leave with Clarke so that they are still together as the blonde is like an older sister and best friend all rolled into one to her.

“If you’re absolutely sure that this is what you want, then you can come with me, but you have to be certain Octavia, as in no doubts at all.” In all honesty, it will be nice to have someone with her and not be completely alone in a strange city. Taking Octavia with her won’t change her plan all that much, she will just need to get a place with more space is all. If anything, then it will help her as they will be able to protect each other rather than having to watch her back on her own. 

“Oh my god, thank you, thank you, thank you.” Octavia jumps up and pulls Clarke into a hug whilst jumping around. She is just so happy that Clarke agreed to take her with her and that now she is definitely getting out of Arkadia. “I’m positive I want to leave, I promise you. When do we leave? Where are we going to?” Octavia asks in rapid succession. She wants out of here asap, but she knows that Clarke is one of the most level headed people that she knows and will have a proper plan so she will follow the blondes lead on this.

“Okay, okay let’s sit and talk about this properly.” Immediately Octavia sits down and Clarke sits next to her before continuing. “If everything goes to plan then we leave on Wednesday.” She knows that this is soon, but she has been planning this for months so if anything, it’s still too far away for her liking. 

“Wait, Wednesday is your birthday.” Octavia can’t believe that they are going to be running away on Clarke’s 21st birthday. She thought that they would at least get that out of the way before making their escape. Surely everyone will notice if Clarke is missing on her birthday more than they would on a normal day.

“Exactly, it means that I can be out of the house all day without anyone being suspicious and it’s also the day that I get the $10,000 that my gran left me in her will when she died.” Clarke has been planning this for months with the help of her dad and has everything ready to go she just needs that money. She knows that her neighbours are nosy as hell and if she is out all day they will be ringing Bellamy to ask if he knows that his omega has been out galivanting all day as they have done it before. 

“Yeah, I heard Bellamy telling dad about that, he said that he was going to buy a new truck with it, asshole.” Octavia has always dealt with the fact that her brother is a spoiled, arrogant asshole who expects to have the world laid out at his feet for him just because he is an alpha and she honestly doesn’t know how Clarke has dealt with him for so long. She has also seen the bruises on Clarke from time to time and she is sure that Bellamy is the one that has put them there, but she has never had any proof of that as Clarke just stays quiet on the matter.

“Well he thinks that the money is going to be transferred into our joint account in the afternoon, when in fact I have to go to the lawyers in the morning to sign some paper work and I will be given the money in cash there and then as per my grandma’s will.” There is no way that she is letting Bellamy spend her inheritance, from her favourite grandma on a new truck for himself. “That’s the money I’m using to start my new life with, well I suppose it’s the money that we are using now.” Clarke corrects herself. When her grandma had been alive she had wanted better things for Clarke as well and that’s why she left the blonde so much money as well as her jewellery in her will.

“I have $2,000 at home hidden away. I have been saving it from my tips at the dinner so that I could buy a car, so we’ll have that as well.” There is no way that Octavia is going to let Clarke pay for everything, she will scrape together as much as she can before they leave.

“Good, the more money we have, the easier this will be.” Clarke knows that they will need as much money as they can get to tie them over whilst they are looking for jobs. “My dad is going to pick me up after Bellamy goes to work and take me to the lawyers to get the money. Then the plan is for him to drive me Stillwater, a few towns over where I’ll get on a bus to L.A.” That was the original plan, but it will have to be changed slightly now that Octavia is going with her.

“If I stay here the night before then you won’t have to change the plan and I can just go with you in the morning. I can just tell my parents that I’m going to a birthday breakfast for you with you and your dad.” This would make everything easier and keep the plan as close to the original as possible so that they don’t have to start changing big parts of it that could get them caught.

“My dad already has my suitcase hidden in his car, so we need to get you packed and then get that to him as well. This way when we leave in the morning it just looks like we are going out for the day and not leaving forever.” The key to this plan working is that they need to make everyone believe that nothing out of the ordinary is going on and that no one is suspicious about them until long after they have already left. If her neighbours will ring Bellamy about her being out all day, then they will definitely ring to tell him that she has just left with a suitcase in her hand.

“My parents are out all day on Monday and I have my mom’s car to go and do errands with so I could meet your dad and give it to him when your mom is still at work and Aden is still at school.” Saying this makes Octavia realise that this is all real. She is really going to escape this shit hole of a town, with her best friend and be able to live her life freely. 

“Okay I’ll ring my dad tomorrow morning when Bellamy is still in bed, if he’s even home, and tell him that you’re coming and when you will drop your thing off.” Clarke tells her knowing that she need to let her dad know the change of plans as soon as she can.

“What are you going to do about your marriage to Bellamy though?” She knows that Clarke won’t want to stay married to him, but she doesn’t know how she will get out of the marriage without Bellamy finding out where they are.

“Honestly, I just want to get away from him and this town, I don’t really care about a divorce. If I ever want to get married again then I will deal with it then, but I can’t see that ever happening. As far as I’m concerned as soon as we leave me and Bellamy are over, I don’t need a judge to tell me that.” Clarke couldn’t care less about a piece of paper that says that she and Bellamy are legally together, all she cares about is making sure that he doesn’t find her once she has left. She knows that one day she may meet someone and want to get married again, but that won’t be for a long, long time as she isn’t sure if she will be able to trust someone again so soon after escaping her abusive, cheating husband. If at some point, she does want to marry again, then she will file for a divorce then, with a partner by her side.

“So, we’re really doing this, we’re really escaping a life of shit for a life of possibilities?” Octavia has dreamt about this since she was a little girl and now she can’t wait for Wednesday to be finally free.

“We’re really doing this and as long as we’re careful then this will work. As long as everything goes to plan, then our biggest problem will be finding somewhere to live and getting jobs when we get to L.A.” Clarke knows that even though they are taking thousands of dollars with them, the money isn’t going to last long do they will both need to get jobs as quickly as possible. They will have to do this without any references, as the only job that Clarke has had is in Arkadia and someone ringing for a reference will let everyone know where they are straight away.

“Well I’ve worked at the dinner for the past two years and you worked at Sinclair’s Garage doing the books for like, three years, so at least we have some experience.” In Octavia’s mind, they will get jobs no problem as they have experience and there has to be lots of job opportunities in a city as big as L.A.

“Yeah, but we can’t prove that we have experience with references or we risk everyone finding out where we are. Our experience will count for nothing because we can’t tell anyone about it.” Clarke explains knowing that it’s going to be harder than what the brunette thinks. 

“Clarke, we are both intelligent and you have to remember that LA isn’t Arkadia. Sure, there will be some assholes that look down on us for being omegas, but being an omega out there isn’t a bad thing like it is here. I’m sure that we will be able to find something to do, even if we have to do something crap until we can find a better job. We can do this, we will do this.” Octavia knows that this is going to be really hard, but it will still be a hell of a lot better than what they are doing now. At least they will be free to decide their own lives.

“You’re right O, we can and we will do this. Now we just have to get through the next few days until it’s time to leave. I just hope that Bell isn’t a complete asshole for the whole time before we leave.” Clarke doesn’t think that she has it in her to deal with the alpha being a tool, knowing that she is just days away from leaving him. Her biggest fear is that she will lose her temper and tell him that she is leaving him. If that happens than she is going nowhere except maybe the hospital.

“If you think about it it’s only three days now because we leave Wednesday morning. Tomorrow he will be hungover and probably not get out of bed for most of the day, if he comes home at all tonight and then he is at work all day Monday and Tuesday, so at most you will only have to deal with him tomorrow and Monday night because I will be here Tuesday night. Two nights Clarke that’s it.” Octavia knows that Clarke can last two nights, after all she has dealt with Bellamy for nearly four years.

“Yeah, I can do two nights, two nights is nothing.” Clarke knows that even with the alpha not being around much over the next three days they will still be the longest of her life, but all she needs to do is survive them and then she is free. She can handle three days when she has handled hiding this secret for months, three days is nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day of their escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Afternoon all,  
> Thanks for the comments on the last chapter,  
> Hope you enjoy,  
> As always let me know what you think.

As predicted the last three days have been the longest of Clarke’s life. She has spent most of her time with Octavia making sure that they have everything ready to leave. Monday, Jake had taken Octavia’s suit case of belongings and hid it in his car along with Clarke’s. Yesterday, Octavia had then spent the night at Clarke and Bellamy’s meaning that Bellamy had gone out for the night, not wanting to be around the two omegas on his own. He hadn’t got back until past midnight before passing out quickly and this had suited Clarke perfectly as it meant that she could just pretend to be asleep and not have to deal with any of his alpha dominance crap from him.

It’s now 6am and Clarke is sure that she hasn’t had more than a couple of hours’ sleep. Deciding that she might as well just get up, she gets out of that bed, for what she hopes, is the last time ever. Knowing that today she and Octavia are heading out into the unknown scares her a lot, but looking back at Bellamy sprawled across the bed just reminds her the exact reason that she is leaving. It may be scary, but it has to be a whole lot better than living the life that she is now.

Heading to the bathroom after grabbing her clothes, she takes a shower and gets dressed before heading to the kitchen to make herself a coffee. Sitting at the kitchen table, nursing the mug, she sits staring at the wall running the plan over and over again in her mind, trying to make sure that she is as prepared as she can be. There are going to be things that she can’t control, but she will make sure that everything that she can control she will to the best of her abilities. She knows that this is her and Octavia’s only shot, they need this to work or else she doesn’t know if she will be able to carry on just surviving her life. Both her and Octavia deserve to be happy and live a life free of fear so they have to make this work.

Hearing Bellamy’s alarm go off, she gets up and starts to make his breakfast just like she does every morning. Knowing that he was drunk when he got home last night she hopes that he is hungover, so that he just eats his breakfast and goes to work with minimal conversation. Even though it’s her birthday she knows form past experience that he probably won’t even remember and just go off to work like it’s a normal day, which is fine by her. The only thing that he may want to know about is the money going into their account, but she hopes that he will just go to work without a word like he usually does.

Hearing the shower turn on, she goes to the spare room to wake Octavia up, but when she opens the door she sees an obviously nervous, fully dressed Octavia sat on the bed waiting for her. She can smell the nervous pheromones pouring off the omega and she knows that Octavia need to get her shit together before they leave the room. Walking over to the bed, she sits down and takes the brunette’s hand into her own and tells her, “We just have to get through this morning and by this afternoon we will be out of here. Okay?”. Clarke knows that Octavia needs to keep it together or they will be found out before Bellamy even leaves for work.

“You’re right, I’m just nervous. I think once Bellamy is at work I will feel better.” Octavia knows that this is theie last hurdle before they are free and doesn’t want to mess this up for either of them. She starts to get a grip on her pheromones knowing that it could give them away and takes a deep breath trying to calm herself properly.

“Come on, the sooner he’s had his breakfast the sooner he will leave.” Getting up she leads the brunette down stairs to finish making Bellamy his breakfast for the last time. Octavia gets a coffee as she doesn’t think that she will be able to stomach anything else as she is just too nervous. She sits at the small kitchen table and concentrates on trying to make her smell as normal as possible. 

20 minutes later a fully dressed Bellamy walks into the kitchen and takes a seat at the table whilst Clarke serves him his breakfast without a word. After having his first few bites he turns to Clarke, who is washing the pan in the sink, and asks, “What time will the money be in my bank account today?”. She knew that he would ask about this so she is already prepared. The fact that he says his bank account, like the money doesn’t have anything to do with her, annoys her, but she keeps her temper in check so that he will leave quickly.

“My dad is picking me and Octavia up at 9, then taking me to the lawyers to sign the paper work, so it should be in our joint account by 5 this afternoon at the latest.” She hopes that this answer is good enough for him and he won’t ask for any more details or try to take her to sing the paper work himself as that would be a complete disaster.

“Good, I’m picking up my new truck on Friday after work so I need it by then.” Octavia is furious that the first thing that Bellamy would ask his wife about on her birthday is money that is rightfully hers. Not only does he ask about it though, he demands that he have it as he wants a new truck, the self-centred asshole. She keeps her mouth shut though as the last thing that she wants this morning is an argument, she just wants him to go to work so that she never has to see him again and she and Clarke can leave as well. She knows that her pheromones spike a little, but it isn’t enough for Bellamy to pay attention to however, Clarke does shoot her a look to control herself. 

Bellamy seems hungover so the rest of breakfast goes by in relative silence. As he finishes shovelling food into his mouth he stands up and grabs his keys and jacket. He then walks over to Clarke and grabs her face roughly by the jaw forcing her to look at him. “We have dinner with your parents tonight so I want you ready when I get home. I’m not going to wait around waiting for your lazy ass to get ready and wear something nice, you’ve looked like shit for the past week. I won’t have anyone thinking that my omega looks like a dog. If your good, I’ll let you suck me dry when we get home.” The whole thing makes Clarke feel physically sick, but she just nods her head so that he thinks that she will be the good omega and do what he wants her to. 

He then gives her a rough kiss on the mouth and heads for the door before turning back and saying, “Oh, happy birthday, see you later O.”. With that he is out of the door and the two omegas let out a sigh of relief. Clarke looks out of the window and watches him get in his car and drive off, hopefully that’s the last time that he will ever touch her. If she has to stay here then she knows that she will either end up dead by his hands or she will kill him and end up in prison.

“Are you okay?” Octavia asks, walking up behind the blonde. She knew that he could be bad, but she has never seen him act like that before. If that’s what he’s really like behind closed doors with Clarke, then she doesn’t know how the blonde has lasted as long as she has with him.

“That’s him being nice.” Clarke says with a weak smile, turning around to face the brunette. Seeing the serious look on the other omegas face she continues, “I’m fine O, I just want out of here, so why don’t you go and grab out toothbrushes and toiletries, while I ring my dad.”. She will feel so much better when her dad picks her up. Octavia nods her head and leaves to get the last of their things together, whilst Clarke gets her phone. The blonde takes off her wedding ring and puts it on the kitchen table knowing that she doesn’t need to wear it anymore. It will also let Bellamy know that she is gone for good. She only wishes that she could see his face when he finds it and realises that she has left him.

********

An hour later Clarke’s dad has picked them up, wished his daughter a happy birthday and drove them to the lawyer’s office in town. He and Octavia are sat outside waiting for Clarke in the car. Octavia knows why Jake is helping her and Clarke, but there is something that she doesn’t understand. “Jake, can I ask you a question?” She doesn’t want to get personal with him but this has been really bugging her since she found out that Clarke is leaving and taking her with her. 

“Of course you can.” Jake reply’s. He has been just a nervous about the pair leaving as they have. Now that the day is finally here, he just wants them both on the bus and heading for a better life. He never wanted Clarke to be stuck in Arkadia and had fought Abby when she wanted Clarke to marry Bellamy, but he hadn’t been able to stop the wedding. Now he can help not only his daughter, but a girl that he has come to see as his, getaway and start a new free life. 

“You’re helping us get away, but why haven’t you left or why aren’t you coming with us?” Octavia doesn’t understand how he could willingly stay here and be treated like scum by the entire community when he obviously has the means to escape. If she were in his shoes then she would have left years ago especially as she knows that Jake has a good job that he can do anywhere as he works from home.

“At first it was because I really loved Abby and hoped that thing would get better, then it was because I could leave Clarke and now I have Aden to worry about. He goes to college next year, but even then, it’s not that simple. Unlike you and Clarke I can’t just leave, I will need to go into hospital to have my mating bite dissolved. That will cost a lot of money that I just don’t have at the moment. Until I can raise the money I can’t leave without entering abandonment after a couple of weeks.” Jake explains. He wishes that he could just jump on the bus and go with them, but it just isn’t that simple for him. He just doesn’t have the money to survive away from Abby and he will never leave Aden alone. 

“Yeah, I can understand that.” Octavia feels sorry for the older omega. Jake has always been someone that she can go and talk to whenever times have been hard. She just wishes that there is some way that she could repay the kindness that he has shown her and help him in some way. Maybe in the future she will be able to help him the same way that he is helping her.

“Hey, don’t worry about me kiddo, I’ve already started to put money to one side. I should be able to leave in the next 2 to 3 years if everything goes to plan. Aden will be a college away from Abby so I won’t have to worry about him either.” Jake knows that one day he will leave, it’s just more complicated for him and he needs to make sure that his timing is perfect. 

Just as Jake finishes speaking, Clarke climbs back into the car. “Okay, I’m done, we can leave now I’ve got the money.” The final part of the plan has just fell into place so now they are good to go. All they need to do now is get to the bus station a few towns over and leave. This had been the only thing that could stop the plan today other than being caught. Now that she has the money in her bag she knows that they are so close to being free that she can practically taste it. 

Jake pulls the car onto the main road out of town. Once they have left town Jake speaks up, “Clarke there’s a white envelope in the glove box. It’s for you two so get it.”. Clarke gives him a strange look, but retrieves the envelope like he asked her to. Inside there are two tickets to LA from Wichita, Kansas, a phone number and enough suppressants to get her through her next heat.

“Dad, why are these form Wichita when we are leaving from Stillwater.” She thought that she was just going to get the tickets from the bus depo when they got there, so she has no idea why he has bought them in advance or from the wrong place. Surly he isn’t going to drive them all of the way to Wichita so why buy them tickets from there.

“When we get to the bus station you two are going to buy tickets to Chicago. Then you will get that bus all of the way to Wichita where you will get off and use those tickets to get another bus to LA.” Jake has thought about all of this long and hard and he knows that this is the only way that they will get away safely and permanently. If they just go straight from Stillwater there is a good chance that they could be found.

“That sounds like a lot of hassle.” Octavia says, not understanding why they would have to do something so complicated when they could just go straight to LA from Stillwater. Why complicate things when they could be nice and simple so that nothing goes wrong.

“If you buy a ticket straight to LA then as soon as Bellamy, Abby and your parents report you both missing to the police, all they will have to do is ask the bus station where you bought the ticket to and they will know where you have gone. This way everyone will think that you’ve gone to Chicago and Wichita is the first major city that you stop at once you are outside of Oklahoma. I want you out of this state asap.” He knows that once they are out of the state they will be harder to find as the police force can’t cross state lines and it will make them harder to find. This is the best shot that both the girls have at not being found.

“Won’t mom be able to track the tickets that you bought?” Clarke doesn’t want her father involved anymore in this that he is and if he has bought these tickets online then her mother will know as soon as she checks his credit card statement. She doesn’t want him to get hurt because of her and Octavia.

“I do all of the finances for the house and a few years ago I set up a bank account that she knows nothing about. I paid for your tickets through that account and then overnighted them to me on Monday so that there was no chance that she would be able to find them. The phone number is for a phone that bought that your mother knows nothing about either, I keep it hid in the car so it won’t be on all of the time. I will turn it on every Monday, Wednesday and Friday at midday so that if you need me you can contact without anyone knowing. I need to know that you are both okay, so you better keep in touch.” Clarke is amazed at how much her dad has thought this through and how he has thought of things that she never would have. She is so thankful to have such a supportive father because she knows that neither of Octavia’s parents would help her like her father has. 

“Thank you so much daddy.” Clarke says whilst grabbing and squeezing his hand. “We will both make sure that we stay in touch with you and when you’re ready to leave then you can call us.” Clarke knows all about Jake’s plan to leave and can’t wait for him to be free as well. By the time that he is ready to leave her and Octavia should be ready to help him and completely set up in their new lives. 

“Yeah, thanks Jake.” Octavia knows that if people from her home town find out what he has done, he could be in serious danger. He is an omega, helping two other omegas escape and that won’t be taken lightly. Not only would he be ostracized by the community, but some people may way to make an example out of him and physically hurt him even though she hopes that Abby wouldn’t allow this. 

“Dad, are you sure that you’re going to be okay going back there? When they find out what you’ve done you could be in serious trouble and you know that some people will be furious with you.” The last thing that Clarke wants is her dad in trouble because of her, she just wants to protect him from what she knows will happen when everyone finds out that she and Octavia are gone. She knows that Abby won’t hurt him physically, but she could hurt him mentally and emotionally. 

“All they are going to think is that I dropped you two off at the bus depo after Bellamy surprised you with tickets to Chicago for your birthday.” Octavia looks at him confused, but Clarke gets what he is saying straight away. This is possibly the smartest thing that he has done yet as it will take all suspicion off him and keep him safe. 

“You’re going to tell everyone that we lied to you and hid this from you as well as everyone else.” Clarke summarises. She knows that most people will actually believe that story and feels better about him being safe now.

“Exactly, the one good thing about being an omega in Arkadia is that if you want to play dumb then it’s easy as that’s what everyone already expects from you. The only person that won’t believe me is Abby, but she has never raised a hand to me and won’t want anyone talking about us any more than they already will be. The worse that she will do is question me, but I will just stick to my story until she backs off.” Jake knows that this will work and isn’t worried about himself. He just wants his baby girl to have a better life than he has had and he knows that he will join her in a few years as well. 

Pulling into the parking lot next to the bus terminal all three get out of the car and get the suitcases out of the trunk. Jake pulls both girls into a hug then tells them, “Oaky, now stick to the plan and look after each other. Text the number I’ve given you when you get a new phone. I’ll keep you informed of what’s happening here, so if they find out where you have gone I will let you know.”. Pulling them back into his arms, he finishes with, “I love you both, so go and be safe and be happy.”.

“I love you too Jake.” Octavia tells him, knowing that he has been more of a parent to her than her own parents have been for most of her life. He is going to be the only person in Arkadia that she will miss and she just hopes that he will join them sooner rather than later.

“I love you daddy, stay safe.” Clarke tells him as well with tears in her eyes. With that both women move into the bus terminal and off to their new lives. Jake can only hope that the girls will make a good life for themselves and that one day he can join them. He knows that they may have it tough to start off with, but if anyone can make a good life for themselves it’s those two. As far as he is concerned, as long as Clarke is away from Bellamy she will be happier and safer and the same thing goes with Octavia and her parents.

*******

It takes them 3 and a half hours to get to Wichita and then another 32 hours to get to LA. Getting off the bus and walking to the front of Los Angeles Union Station they are both hungry and exhausted.

“What do we do first?” Octavia asks, not really sure where to go from here. She knows that they need to find somewhere to stay, but they have both left their phones in Jake’s car so that they couldn’t be traced, so it’s not like they can just google map the area. If they can find somewhere with free wi-fi then they could use her laptop, but they will still need to find somewhere first.

“We find a diner and get something to eat. We can ask someone there about cheap hotels in the area. Tomorrow we need to go and get new phones and start looking for somewhere to live. Then we get jobs.” There is a lot to do, but right now Clarke knows that they both need food and somewhere to sleep for the night. They can deal with the rest tomorrow.

“Hey, Clarke.” Octavia says and Clarke turns to look at her. “We’re free.” Both women smile at the thought and grab their suit cases before walking off and heading into their new lives.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Small time jump,  
> Clarke goes for a job interview and meets some new people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good afternoon all,  
> Thank you for all the kudos and comments on this story so far,  
> I'm posting this a bit early as I'm at the football this afternoon,  
> Next post will be on Wednesday,  
> As always let me know what you all think,  
> I hope you all enjoy.

They have been in LA for three weeks and so far, things have been going well. They have got new phones and set up bank accounts so that they weren’t carrying around thousands of dollars in cash with them all of the time. They managed to get a small, cheap, 2-bedroom apartment within their first week, it is small and crappy, but it is theirs. They partly furnished it from a second-hand furniture store down the road from their new home. They have bought a sofa, 2 beds, 36” TV and fridge freezer so that even though they are still living out of their suit cases, at least they have somewhere to sleep and sit. They have even managed to get new sheets for their beds and kitchen appliances such as a microwave, pots, pans plates and cutlery from another nearby shop so they have all of the basics that they need.

Their second week in the city, Octavia managed to get herself a job at a diner and had started the next day. It is a bit of a trek from their apartment, but the pay is okay and she makes decent tips so she doesn’t mind for now. Clarkes heat had hit this week and even though she took the suppressants that her dad had given her she hadn’t left the apartment much. She doesn’t know what it‘s like in the city, but back in Arkadia even omegas on suppressants could be targeted in their heats and she just didn’t want to take that risk. She decided to stay inside and apply for jobs that she found on the internet through her new phone. 

The only problem that they have been having is that Clarke has been struggling to find a job. She has had three interviews, but all of them have been busts and she is beginning to get frustrated with not having a job. All of the jobs had been for clerical work, which she has experience in, but because she doesn’t have any references they just didn’t want to take a chance on her. Today she has another interview and this time it is at a mechanics doing the same job that she did in Sinclair’s garage back in Arkadia. She’s a lot more confident about this interview as she has already done this job before so if they have any questions she will be able to answer them confidently. She just hopes that they won’t demand a reference that she can’t give.

Leaving the apartment wearing a grey pencil skirt, white blouse and black heels, she feels like she looks the part and that gives her some confidence. She decides to walk the five blocks to her interview so that she doesn’t get there to early as she doesn’t want to appear desperate, even though she is. It doesn’t take her long to get there and as she stands outside Grounders Repairs and Restorations she takes a deep breath before waking inside. 

When she gets inside she is approached by a Latino beta that has more grease on her than most cars have in their engines. “Hey, I’m Raven, how can I help you?” She asks looking Clarke up and down. It’s unusual for someone in this neighbourhood to be dressed like the omega is, so Raven had spotted her as soon as she had walked in. 

“Hi, I’m here for an interview with Anya.” Clarke says somewhat shyly. She doesn’t really do well around new people and she is sure that’s why she hasn’t got a job so far. She is just so used to being shoved in the corner and forgotten about so when she has some one’s undivided attention it can be unnerving for her. That’s why she is looking for a job doing office work as then she won’t have a lot of interactions with people that she doesn’t know and she won’t be forced into situations that could be confrontational, like people complaining etc. 

“Oh thank god, please tell me that you know how to do the job and that you aren’t some asshole that just wants a job here so that we will fix your car for cheap.” The beta exclaims. She is sick and tired of people only wanting to work there so that they can get their shit cars fixed cheaply. The great thing about the garage doing so well is that she gets to do all of the work that she loves doing, but one of the downsides is that people are always trying to get things done for cheap rather than just paying what they should.

A very confused Clarke reply’s, “I don’t even own a car, so no and I worked in a garage back where I’m from for three years doing the same job that I’ve applied for here.” She has no idea what the beta is going on about, but she hopes that answers her question. She thinks that this maybe some sort of test so that she isn’t wasting peoples time and she thinks that she should have passed it.

“Thank all of the sky fairies for that. Anyway, I’m Raven Rayes, head mechanic and all round genius. If it’s something to do with engines, then I’m your girl. Who, may I ask, are you?” Raven asks in such a way that makes Clarke smile a little. She likes that Raven, just is who she is and own it completely, even if she is a little bit cocky with it. 

“I’m Clarke Griffin.” She replies. It’s still a little unusual for her to say Griffin and not Blake, but it feels so god damn good. She always hated saying Blake as it made he feel like she was just someone’s property and had lost all of her independence that she had fought so hard for growing up. 

“Well Clarke Griffin, come with me and I will take you to Anya. A word of advice though, if she starts being a bitch, just be one back. She can be like that sometimes so don’t take it personally it’s just who she is.” Raven laughs knowing exactly what Anya can be like with people. The only way that anyone should deal with the alpha is to fight fire with fire, but she gets the impression that Clarke may not want to do that as she seems nervous and very shy.

Raven leads Clarke upstairs to the main office and barges in. “Babe, this is Clarke Griffin, she’s here for an interview with you. She doesn’t own a car so no chance of her using us and has done the job before so be nice.” The beta warns. Walking in, Clarke can see a blonde-haired alpha with Asian features and she is sat behind one of the desks looking irritated at the world. “Good luck.” Raven whispers to Clarke and then leaves the room just as quickly as she had entered it.

The alpha stands up and extends her hand across the desk. “I’m Anya Forrester.” Clarke steps forward and shakes Anya’s hand firmly trying to portray an air of confidence. She is really nervous though as this is the first time since she moved to LA that she has been alone with an alpha and even though Anya seems calms, the omega knows just how quickly alphas moods can change.

“Clarke Griffin nice to meet you.” Clarke says back and is shocked that her voice actually come across steady when her insides are shaking like a leaf. Her omega is telling her that she needs to be careful and she is struggling to stop herself from pouring out nervous pheromones.

Sitting down opposite Anya, the alpha begins with some basic questions until she asks the one question that Clarke has been dreading. “It says here that you worked at a garage for three years, but doesn’t say where or if I can get a reference from them. Why’s that?” Anya knows that people lie on their resumes all the time and she doesn’t want to hire someone that can’t do the job. The last person that she hired lasted a week because once they started it became clear that they didn’t have a clue what they were doing and she doesn’t want that to happen again.

“Errm, I would prefer if you didn’t contact them for personal reasons, but I can tell you that I left them and wasn’t sacked. They actually asked me to go back on numerous occasions so it had nothing to do with my performance of the job.” Just as Clarke finishes saying this, the door to the office opens and in walks another alpha. This one is around 5ft 8”, long curly brown hair and is gorgeous. Before Clarke can look at the new arrival properly though, her attention is brought back to Anya. 

“Look, I’m gonna level with you. I can’t hire you unless I can get a reference from your old job. I just can’t take the risk.” As she is saying this the other alpha moves behind the other desk to Clarke’s right. Clarke knows that this is over now as she can’t let them contact Sinclair’s garage without everyone knowing where she is. This is the same problem that she has been having with all of her interviews and is becoming seriously frustrated as she knows that she can do this job easily. All she needs is someone to take a chance on her to prove it.

“Okay, well I better leave then. Thank you for your time.” Clarke stands up ready to leave, before getting either a moment of bravery or a moment of stupidity she’s not sure. Looking straight at Anya she states, “In fact let me level with you. I was born in the asshole of small town America, where omegas are treated like property. It took me 21 years to escape, but I did and I can’t let you ring my old job because then everyone will know where I am, which means that my mom and abusive ex will come looking for me. I have done the job before and I can do it again. I’m smart, I learn quickly and I need this job. If you don’t believe me then test me.” Clarke doesn’t know if she should run away from the alpha whilst she still has a chance or she should just stay and accept her punishment like she would have to do if she was back in Arkadia.

Before she can make up her mind though Anya speaks up, “Test you how?”. She asks calmly, not changing her pheromones at all. If anything, the alpha seems to be intrigued with what Clarke just said.

“A week’s trial, give me a week to prove that I can do the job. If I can’t then I will leave and you will never see me again.” It’s the first thing that pops into her head and she just hopes that the alpha will go for it. She is also now more relaxed as Anya didn’t react to her blatant challenge when most alphas would have. Well at least where she is from they would have. Maybe alphas in the city are as different as she has heard that they can be.

The blonde alpha looks over at the other alpha that Clarke had forgotten was even here and raises her eyebrow questioning what she thinks that she should do. The brunette alpha laughs as she says, “I think that she has bigger balls than you and you should give her a chance. What have you got to lose?” She has a sexy little smirk on her face when she says this to the other alpha and it’s obvious that she is trying to get some sort of rise out of Anya. Clarke realises straight away that this strange alpha has an Australian accent and that only makes her even hotter. 

“First of all, fuck you Lexa.” Anya says and Lexa laughs out loud at this, getting the reaction that she wanted. “Secondly, be here tomorrow at 9am and you can start your week trial. If by the end of the week you can’t do what I need you to, then you’re gone.” She states and Clarke beams knowing that this is a job she can defiantly do. Finally, she is getting the chance that she so desperately needs and she knows that she can’t fuck this up.

“Thank you, you won’t regret this.” Clarke tells Anya and turns to leave before remembering that she doesn’t know the way out. “Errm, can one of you tell me the way out of here?” She asks and turns around just in time to see Lexa throw a paper plane and hit Anya in the head with it. Anya let’s out a low growl that makes Clarke jump, she is sure that Lexa sees the flinch, but the alpha doesn’t mention it which the omega is grateful for.

“I need to head back down stairs and do some real work, unlike some, so I’ll take you.” Anya rolls her eyes at this comment as Lexa gets up and walks to the door where Clarke is stood. “Shall we.” She asks the omega as she opens that door for her giving her a charming smile.

Clarke gives the alpha a small smile back and makes her way through the door making sure that she doesn’t actually touch he brunette though. Challenging one alpha today is more than enough for the omega so she doesn’t want to do anything that could upset this one. It’s one thing for Anya not to react to her, but this alpha seems stronger in a way that Clarke can’t quite describe and she doesn’t want to take any chances.

Just as they make the top of the stairs the brunette speaks up, “I’m sorry, I’m being rude. My name is Lexa and welcome to the team.” Lexa smiles again and Clarke is sure that she has never seen a more beautiful sight, but she quickly shakes the thought out of her head. She has just escaped an abusive alpha the last thing that she needs is to be attracted to an alpha that she knows nothing about. For all she knows Lexa could be just as bad as Bellamy, but for some reason her omega is telling her that this alpha will protect her and that she is safe. It’s unsettling a little bit to her as she has never had her wolf react to anyone like this before. Usually her wolf is the one telling her to be careful and do as she is told.

“I’m Clarke and thanks, but it’s just a trial. I need to prove myself if I want to keep the job.” She knows that she needs to prove herself over the coming week, but she is sure that she can do it. There is still a small part of her brain that is telling her that she is stupid and worthless, but she forces it to be quiet. She knows that she isn’t stupid or worthless, but after being to it on a regular basis she is struggling to get out of that mindset. 

Lexa chuckles and tells the omega, “If Anya didn’t think that you could do the job then she wouldn’t have given you a trial. Turn up on time and do what she asks you to do and the job is yours.” Clarke looks at the brunette not really know what to do with an alpha that is being kind to her, it’s never really happened before to her. Maybe her wolf is right about Lexa, but she won’t fully believe it until she has been around the alpha for a longer period of time.

“Thanks.” She says shyly not really knowing how to respond. 

“A word of advice for tomorrow, if you want to fit in around here then wear something less formal. Try some jeans and a t-shirt with a pair of trainers or else you will stick out. I get the feeling that you don’t like to be the centre of attention and that will help.” The fact that the alpha is helping her and she didn’t even have to ask her is something else that shocks her. This brunette is nothing like any other alpha that she has ever met and that is making her get butterfly’s in her stomach which she struggles to shut down as quickly as she would like to. She really doesn’t need to be developing a crush on someone she doesn’t know.

“I’ll do that, thanks for the advice.” Lexa just nods her head and Clarke takes a second to really look at the alpha properly for the first time. The first thing that she notices is the alphas green eyes and then the fact that her clothes are covered in what looks like spray paint. What she finds unusual though is that the alphas scent is so faint. Either this alpha is seriously weak, which Clarke doesn’t think is the case, or she is dulling her scent to practically nothing, which makes no sense at all. Usually alphas like to let everyone know just how strong they are, but this one seems to be actively hiding it. She didn’t even know it was possible for an alpha to do that. What she does know though is that Lexa has the most kissable plump lips that she has ever come across. Okay, she really needs to stop looking at the alpha like that, even though her wolf is telling her to. 

As the pair make their way to the main exit they are joined by Raven who immediately asks Clarke, “So, how did it go?” The beta can see something in the omega that she likes and hopes that Anya wasn’t a complete bitch to her like she sometimes can be. She can see that Clarke is shy, but she thinks that it may have something to do with the omegas past that has made her that way as the blonde seems stronger than what she thinks she is. 

“I’ve got a week’s trial starting tomorrow, so it’s at least a start.” Clarke tells the beta. She actually likes the beta and hopes, that once she has passed her trial, that maybe they can become friends.

“Anya wasn’t a complete bitch, was she? If she was I will go kick her ass.” The beta says completely seriously. She won’t have Anya being nasty to someone just because they won’t answer her back, she has kicked her ass before and she will do it again. Clarke is surprised by this as she has never heard a beta threaten to do anything to an alpha before and for some reason this makes her like Raven even more.

“Ha.” Lexa laughs “She tried to be, but Clarke shut that shit down quick.”. The alpha continues to laugh. She always loves it when Anya gets shut down because sometimes the other alpha need her ego deflating a little. She loves Anya like a sister, but that doesn’t stop her from wanting to kick her ass sometimes. 

“Yes.” Raven throws her hands up in the air in celebration. “I hate it when people just take her shit. She may be my mate, but she can be a huge pain in the ass.” The beta starts laughing and Clarke just stays quiet not knowing what to say as she has never heard a beta talk about their mate like that before, especially an alpha mate. In Arkadia it’s really unusual for a beta and alpha to be mated at all as they believe that alphas are made for omega not betas. “Anyway, you need to dress differently tomorrow.” Raven starts before Lexa interrupts her.

“I’ve already told her Reyes and we need to get back to work.” Lexa can see that Clarke looks a little uncomfortable so she gives her an easy out. “I’ll see you tomorrow Clarke.” She says sweetly. There is something about this omega that is calling to her, but there is a wariness in the blonde’s eyes that makes her think that she need to tread carefully around her. She saw how Clarke jumped at Anya’s growl before, she gets the impression that she may not be entirely comfortable around alphas. She will make it her mission to help the blonde feel comfortable around her before she even thinks of taking it any further.

“Yeah Clarke, we’ll see you tomorrow.” Raven chimes in seeing the obvious attraction between the alpha and omega, but she can see that there is something holding the omega back so she doesn’t mention it. It’s also something that she has never seem from Lexa before as she has never seen the alpha really show an interest in anyone like she is in Clarke.

“It’s nice to meet you both, I’ll see you tomorrow.” Clarke smiles at them as she nearly skips out of the garage. Finally, everything is coming together for her and she can’t wait to tell Octavia the good news.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke's first day,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Afternoon all,  
> Thanks for all of your comments,  
> Hope you all enjoy this chapter,  
> As always let me know what you all think,  
> Next chapter will be on Sunday.

Clarke’s first day couldn’t be going better if she had planned it. Grounders uses the same book keeping system that her old job had used so she was able to be left alone to get on with the job about an hour after she had started. She is sharing the main office with Lexa and Anya, even though Lexa has only been in there once throughout the whole morning. Raven has her own office down the hall and even though she says it’s because she is in charge, it’s actually because Lexa and Anya were sick of the beta getting grease all over everything, so they forced her to have her own office. She hasn’t been into Ravens office yet and from what she has heard about it, she is glad about that. 

So far Clarke has learnt that Lexa, Anya and Raven all run the garage together as it was their idea to open it. Anya deals with getting new business and the paper works side of things, Raven deals with anything to do with engines and the repair side of the business and Lexa deals with all body and interior work as well as the restoration side of the business. The garage has been open for four years, but Clarke doesn’t know how they managed to set it all up financially as at the time of the opening Raven and Lexa were only 21 and Anya was only 22. None of them appear to have been raised with money, if anything Clarke gets the impression that the three of them didn’t have much growing up and have had to work hard for everything that they now have. 

She has also met a few of the other people that work there and they all seem nice, if not a little bit quirky. The first person that she was introduced to was an alpha called Finn, he had been the typical cocky alpha until Raven had smacked him up the back of the head and he had changed his attitude. After that he became quite sweet, if in a slightly over the top way. The next people that Raven introduced her to were three betas called Monty, Miller and Jasper. Monty and Miller have just started dating and Clarke thinks that they are possibly the most adorable couple that she has ever met. Jasper reminds her a lot of Aden as he is a really sweet and caring guy with a huge geeky side that just made him adorable. All four of these work with Raven in the repair side of the garage and they all seem like quite a close group.

The final two people that she was introduced to were Luna, an alpha and Echo, and omega. Luna is Lexa’s best friend from childhood and had moved to America from Australia when Lexa, Raven and Anya had opened the garage as Lexa had offered her a job. She seemed nice, if not a little intense and it didn’t take Clarke long to realis that Luna definitely has a thing for Echo. The other omega had been a bit stand offish with Clarke at first, almost like she was trying to size her up, but soon started to laugh and joke with the others as well. These two work with Lexa in the restorations side of the garage and both appear to be fiercely loyal to Lexa. They also seem to get along with everyone else except for Finn as every time he talked, Luna looked like she wanted to high five him, in the face, with a chair. 

Raven had told Clarke about Roan and Ontari who were siblings that worked there as well, only Ontari worked there part time as she is studying at UCLA. They are currently away visiting their mother which is why they are not working today. She has also been told about Anya’s brother Lincoln who is also studying at UCLA and works there part time, but he is in lessons all day today so she will have to wait to meet him as well. Maya, a beta, who is the receptionist, is also away visiting family and Clarke had seen Jaspers eyes light up just at the mention of the girl. The final missing piece of the puzzle is someone called Murphy and Raven seemed annoyed that he wasn’t there as he is scheduled to work today. 

After a hectic morning, it’s time for Clarke to go on her lunch break, but before she can leave Anya walks over to her desk and drops an A4 envelope on to it. “I need you to fill out the forms in there and bring them back with you tomorrow so I can put you on the system properly.” She says then walks back to her desk and sits down. It hasn’t taken her long to make up her mind about the omega and she isn’t known for her patience on things. 

“What are they?” Clarke asks, not knowing what type of form she will have to fill out when she is only on a trial. Even if she did have to fill out some forms she doesn’t understand why Anya didn’t give them to her this morning when she first arrived. 

“Basic information about yourself, a form so I can put you on the garages health insurance and one needing your bank account details so that I can pay you properly. It’s all the stuff that I need to make you a permanent employee.” The alpha says nonchalantly and Clarke has to do a double take at what was just said. The pure shock on the omegas face almost makes Anya laugh, but she keeps a straight face and tries to stay serious.

“Wait, did you just say permanent employee?” Clarke wants to make sure that she knows what Anya is really saying before she gets excited and jumps to conclusions. It would be seriously embarrassing if she though she is hired when she has just misheard what the alpha said to her.

“You know how to do the job so it’s yours if you still want it.” It’s only taken a morning to find out that Clarke wasn’t lying about having done this type of work before and she can do the job almost as well as Anya can, although she will never admit it, so as long as she is happy here, then the job is hers. There is no point in dragging the trial on when Clarke has proven her worth to the business.

“Yes, I still want it!” Clarke exclaims, before calming herself down and trying to act more chilled about the whole situation. “I mean yeah, that would be great, thank you. I’m just going to go to lunch now before I embarrass myself even further.” Anya laughs at the blush that is climbing up the omegas neck and onto her cheeks. She has tried to stay serious, but the omegas excitement has made her crack and laugh.

“You’re welcome, I’ll see you after lunch.” Clarke grabs her bag and jacket before leaving the office and heading down stairs ready to ring Octavia and tell her the good news. Just as she reaches the fore court, she hears Raven shouting and she can see that it’s directed at a dark-haired omega boy who is sat on a white Suzuki Hayabusa.

“Murphy, you’re nearly four hours late for work and you’ve brought that piece of shit bike here again when I’ve told you that don’t want it anywhere near the shop.” Raven shouts and Clarke is shocked to see that Murphy just stays causally sitting on his bike like nothing is happening, almost looking bored. She has never seen an omega stay so calm when being shouted at like Raven is shouting at him right now.

“LEXA.” Murphy shouts and within seconds the alpha is running outside with her mask that she wears whilst painting the cars, still on her face. “Tell Raven that I told you that I wasn’t going to be in this morning and you said it was okay.” He says to her as she pulls of her mask and is looking around the area, obviously looking for any type of threat. 

“Jesus Murphy, I thought that something bad was happening.” Lexa says as she is still looking around for any signs of danger. Clarke can’t believe that an alpha has just come running to aid an omega when the omega isn’t actually in danger and isn’t pissed about it. She would have thought that Lexa would have been furious at being called away from work for no reason, but she seems just as chilled as ever. 

“Something bad is happening, Raven is being a dick as per usual and shouting at me for no good reason. I thought that is was better to get you out here than to start shouting back at her. Haven’t you been telling me that I need to control my temper better, well I am controlling it so you should be proud of me. Now you control her before all my good work goes out of the window.” Murphy tells her cockily and Clarke has never heard any omega speak to someone like that without facing serious consequences, but Lexa just rolls her eyes at him like this is just an everyday occurrence. 

“I’m shouting at you because not only have you missed half a day’s work, but now you have brought that fucking bike onto the property when it has more stolen parts on it than bought ones.” Raven shouts again, obviously not happy that he is trying to justify what he has done and get Lexa on his side. The beta seems to be making more out of this situation that is really necessary, but Clarke has only been here for less than half a day so she doesn’t know if this is a regular occurrence or not so maybe Raven is entitled to what she is saying. 

“I’ll have you know that I bought all of the parts for this bike. It’s not my fault that the people I bought them off stole them first. You just don’t know who you can trust these days.” Murphy snarks back with a shit eating grin on his face. He loves to annoy Raven as much as possible and his bike is the easiest way to do that. Him and Raven have always had a strained relationship as the beta often thinks that he uses Lexa’s kindness as a way to get out of everything that he does wrong. He never seems to take responsibility for anything that he had done. 

Before Raven gets a chance to respond, Lexa shouts, “ENOUGH” and everyone goes quiet. The thing that surprises Clarke is that the alphas pheromones don’t change they just stay dulled and she doesn’t even lace the words with any type of dominance, yet everyone goes quiet out of respect for her. She is also surprised that she doesn’t feel scared of Lexa at all, where if it were another alpha she would be trying to get out of there as soon as possible. She realises that Lexa makes her feel safe and she has only known her for a day which is just crazy. The fact that her wolf is still calm and isn’t demanding that she run away makes no sense to her as that has always been her omegas reaction to confrontations.

“Raven, I gave Murphy the morning off so that he could go to the doctors to get suppressants for his next heat which is in a couple of weeks.” This grabs Clarke’s attention as she knows that both her and Octavia will need to know where to get suppressants from in the future. She decides to make it a point to find out where Murphy goes to get his from. Lexa continues, “Murphy you know that you’re not allowed to bring that bike on the garages property so go and park it on the street somewhere.”. The tone of Lexa’s voice says that she is so over this shit and just wants to get on with her day. 

Murphy smirks at Raven before giving Lexa a cock two fingered salute and riding of the four court. Raven turns to Lexa and tells her, “You let him get away with too much.”. Everyone knows that Lexa has a soft spot for Murphy, but Raven thinks that he plays on it to try and get what he wants. If anyone else would have brought a bike with stolen parts onto the garages property they would have been suspended, if not fired.

“No Raven, it’s in the diary that he wouldn’t be in this morning and you didn’t check it because you and Anya are having another stupid argument so you haven’t been in the main office since you got here. You’re in the wrong here and not him so back off.” Lexa tells her and Raven just huffs and walks back into the garage knowing that the alpha is right, but she won’t admit that out loud. She has been off all morning and seeing Murphy come in late and with that fucking bike finally pissed her off enough to lose her temper.

Lexa turns and sees Clarke stood on the other side of the fore court. Giving the omega a small smile, she rolls her eyes about what just happened before walking over to her. “Sorry about that, Raven is in a bad mood today and she decided to take it out on Murphy.” She tells Clarke as she can see that the blonde really doesn’t like any type of confrontation. She wants to make sure that the omega knows that this sort of thing doesn’t happen often around here and that she won’t have to be around that type of thing. 

“It’s okay, I was just heading out to lunch and saw what was happening. Do you want me to pick anything up for you whilst I’m out?” Clarke asks wanting to change the subject from what just happened as she is still not really comfortable with what just happened even if she didn’t feel threatened at all. 

“I’m okay thanks, Echo brought me some lunch in today.” That sentence brings a pang of jealousy to Clarke that she doesn’t even want to think about. She has no right to be jealous of someone that she has only just met and hasn’t shown any interest in her past friendly. “I actually wanted to give you this.” She hands over a business card with a name and number on it.

“Who’s this?” Clarke is confused as to why Lexa would be giving her some random person’s name and number. 

“When I remembered why Murphy was going to the doctors this morning I remembered that your new in town and that you won’t have a doctor yet. This is the name and number of the doctor most of us in the garage use. Dr Nyko Pine is awesome, he’s a beta and possibly the nicest guy I have ever met. The best thing about him though is that he doesn’t require any of your past medical history from another doctor, all he cares about is your health now. So don’t worry about him asking where you come from or anything like that, I know you don’t want to answer those types of questions.” Clarke is overwhelmed by the alphas thoughtfulness and all she wants to do is pull her into a hug to thank her, but she doesn’t as she doesn’t know what the brunette’s reaction would be. 

“Thank you, Lexa, you didn’t have to do this for me.” Clarke says sincerely. She has never had any alpha be so thoughtful, not even her own mother, and even though it’s just a number for a doctor it shows that this alpha wants to make sure that she is okay which is heart-warming, if not surprising to the omega.

Lexa just shrugs her shoulders bashfully not expecting to be thanked in such a sincere way over a simple phone number. Before she can open her mouth to speak though, Raven comes barrelling out of the garage and hugs Lexa from behind. “I’m sorry Lexie Loo, please don’t hate me.” The beta practically begs as she tries to squeeze the life out of the alpha.

Lexa laughs and says, “I could never hate you Ray Ray, even when you are being a pain in the ass.” The alpha then turns her body to pull Raven into her side and throws her arm around the betas shoulders hugging her back.

Peeking out from the alphas shoulder, the beta spots Clarke. “Oh, hey Clarke.” She smiles. “I wanted to ask you what you’re doing for thanks giving?” Raven says still comfortably tucked into Lexa’s side, not making any effort to move at all.

“I think me and Octavia are just going to eat in front of the TV. Why?” She knows that doesn’t sound very fitting with the holiday spirit, but it’s just the two of them and they have had bigger things to worry about so the holiday has just kind of snuck up on them. She hadn’t even realised that it this Thursday until Raven had mentioned that’s why so many people were off work form the garage this week. 

“Who’s Octavia?” Lexa asks and if Clarke isn’t wrong there seems to be a little bit of jealousy in the alphas eyes, but again her scent doesn’t betray her so the omega can’t be sure. Maybe she is just wishing that it is even though she knows that she is nowhere near ready for any type of relationship, but it’s always nice to know that she has options when she is ready.

“She’s my best friend, to be honest she’s more like a little sister to me than anything else. She moved out here with me at the same time.” As Clarke says this, Lexa eyes seem to brighten again, but she pushes her feelings about the alphas reaction away as she doesn’t even want to think about it at the moment.

“Well that sounds depressing so you should come to mine and Anya’s thanksgiving extravaganza. Everyone from the garage comes to it and you can bring your friend as well. The more the merrier.” Raven says excitedly. She really want’s Clarke to start socialising with them as she gets the feeling that the omega has lead a somewhat isolated life in her past as she always seems nervous around bigger groups. This could be a perfect time to show the omega that she could belong here and that they are all good people to be around. 

“That actually sounds like a lot of fun, but I’ll have to ask Octavia first if that okay?” That sounds so much better than her and Octavia sitting around their small apartment watching rubbish on the TV. Even though she is excited by the idea she needs to make sure that Octavia will be okay spending the holiday around people that she doesn’t know.

“Yeah, that’s fine. If you decide to join us then Lexa picks Murphy up from here in the morning so she can pick you up at the same time, can’t you Lexie.” Lexa nods her head in agreement as it wouldn’t be a problem at all. “Oh, and you can totally get Anya drunk and film her saying that you can have the job permanently.” Raven laughs, knowing that when Anya is drunk she will agree to anything. She is determined to make sure that Clarke gets the job here full time as she already likes the quiet blonde.

“Actually, she already told me that I have the job and gave me all of the paper work I need to fill out so that I can become a permanent employee.” Clarke smiles as Raven whoops and disentangles herself from Lexa so that she can give the omega a high five as she doesn’t think that the blonde would like to be pulled into a hug because she just doesn’t seem the type to like physical interactions.

“Damn girl, it took you less than a day to convince her, that’s impressive.” Raven laughs and Clarke blushes starting to get shy again, but still manages to give a small grin. She is so happy that she has got the job properly as she thinks that she could really enjoy working here and she hopes that she could become a part of the large friend group that the garage is. 

“Congrats Clarke, I had a feeling that you wouldn’t have a problem.” Lexa says sweetly and again, Clarke can’t get over just how nice this alpha is being with her. It even sounds like she genuinely believes in the blonde, which is something that she has never had happen to her before from an alpha. Sure, her dad and her brother always believed that she could be something more than she was back in Arkadia, but she has never had an alpha look at her as more than just some dumb omega that needs to be controlled.

“Thanks.” Clarke says shyly. “I’m gonna go and grab some lunch, but I’ll let you know tomorrow about thanksgiving.” She then walks off with a small smile and wave so that she can get something to eat before her lunch break is over. This is honestly the happiest that she can ever remember being as not only is she finally free, but now she is making herself a good life as well. All she needs to do now is get the rest of the apartment furnished and she will be well on the way to living how she has always wanted to. 

Lexa watches the omega leave and then turns to see Raven looking at her looking at her with a shit eating grin on her face. “You like her.” The beta states. She has seen how the alpha and omega look at each other and this is the first time that she has ever been able to make fun of Lexa over something like this as it has never happened before. 

“She’s really nice, I think that she will fit in well around here.” Lexa reply’s, knowing that’s not what the beta is talking about, but she is desperate not to have this conversation with the beta knowing how annoying she can get over things like this. She remembers when Monty and Miller got together and Raven was insufferable with them. She will do anything to avoid that.

“No, you like her as in you want to date her.” Raven says wiggling her eyebrows, whilst Lexa rolls her eyes and turns to leave, but Raven grabs her arm and says, “In all seriousness though, I can tell that you like her which is great because that like, never happens, but I can tell that she has been through some serious shit so, just be careful with her.” Raven knows that Lexa is one the good ones, but the omega obviously has some shit to deal with for how she has seen the blonde jump and be wary around the alphas of the garage. She can see that Clarke obviously likes Lexa back, but she doesn’t want either of them to get hurt and she feels like the omega needs to find herself before she can start having a relationship with anyone. 

“I know that’s why I’m not going to do anything about it for a while. I can tell that’s he needs to feel more at ease around people and be more confident with herself before she can be with anyone, right now all I am looking for with her is friendship and if something more come out of that in the future then great, if not then at least I have a new friend.” Lexa will do anything that she can to help Clarke and certainly won’t put any pressure on her for anything that the omega doesn’t want. The only thing that she wants is for Clarke to feel comfortable around her.

“Good, now to make up for earlier, I have a song to serenade you with.” Raven then clears her throat dramatically before singing, “Clarke and Lexa, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G.”. The beta then cracks up laughing as Lexa scowls at her. There is no way the Raven is letting the alpha get away without being teased about this. 

“Oh my god Raven, shut up.” Lexa groans and turns to walk into the garage with a cackling Raven following behind her. The alpha knows that today is going to be a long day with the beta around.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's thanksgiving,  
> Clarke is nervous,  
> Finns a douche,  
> Octavia is plotting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good afternoon all,  
> Thank you all for your comments on the last chapter,  
> Hope you all enjoy this one,  
> As always let me know what you think,  
> I do read all of the comments and take your views and what you want out of the story in mind as I'm writing,  
> Next update will be on Wednesday.

Octavia had enthusiastically agreed to go to Raven and Anya’s for thanksgiving. After Clarke telling her all about the people that she is working with, the brunette has been curious and this is the perfect chance to meet them all for herself. The fact that their plans had also been less than thrilling helped her make the decision easily. This is going to be their first holiday after escaping Arkadia and both of them want it to be one to remember so this is the perfect opportunity to make it as special as possible. 

The pair are about a block away from the garage, where they are meeting Lexa and Murphy before they head over to Raven and Anya’s. Clarke is carrying the pie that she made last night as she doesn’t want to turn up empty handed even though Raven told her that she didn’t need to bring anything. She is slightly nervous as this is the first time since high school, that she will be around so many people in a social setting without Bellamy next to her telling her how to behave. She honestly doesn’t know how she is going to react and just hopes that that she doesn’t do anything that will embarrass her or Octavia as she has to work with these people, when they go back to work on Monday. 

Sensing Clarke’s nerves, Octavia says, “Clarke, it’s going to be fine. From what you have told me everyone seems really nice, so we should have a good day.”. Octavia knows that she is adjusting to their new lives a lot easier than the blonde, who is still struggling in certain situations. She just hopes that Clarke enjoys herself today and lets her hair down a bit so that she can show everyone the Clarke that Octavia knows and not the shy, nervous Clarke that the rest of the world sees.

“I know, I’ll be fine once we get there.” Clarke knows that once she gets there she will be able to relax and not be worrying about what she is wearing or if there are going to be a lot of people there that she doesn’t know. Everyone form the garage is going to be there so she knows that there will be a lot of people there that she already knows and Raven told her that there will only be a few others there that she doesn’t, but that worry is still in the back of her head. The fact that she will be arriving with Lexa, helps to ease some of those nerves as she knows that the alpha will look after even though she doesn’t know her that well yet.

When they round the corner and the garage comes into view, they can see Lexa’s black Chevy Silverado truck. Octavia sees a brunette alpha, which she assumes must be Lexa and an omega boy, who she thinks must be Murphy. Her breath hitches as she sees the omega boy push the alpha and she knows that most alphas would take that as a challenge and react, but to her surprise the alpha just laughs and ruffles the now scowling omegas hair. 

Looking over at Clarke to see her reaction at what just happened, she can see that the blonde’s eyes are trained directly on Lexa and she has a small smile on her face. Octavia has never seen her friend look at anyone like that before and she can see that the blonde is attracted to the green eyed alpha. She knows that Clarke won’t do anything about that attraction just yet as she just isn’t ready at the moment, but the fact that she is so obviously showing interest in the alpha makes her happy, hoping that one day Clarke will be able to move on from her horrible experience with Bellamy. 

Before these thoughts can go any further, the pair reach Lexa and Murphy. The alpha turns and looks at Clarke with definite heat eyes and says, “Hi Clarke.” She is fidgeting with her hands and seems to have gone shy whilst never taking her eyes off the blonde. The sight is really endearing to Octavia as she can see that the alpha is obviously interested in Clarke right back. 

“Hey Lexa.” Clarke says with a small shy smile. Behind them Octavia can see Murphy roll his eyes and she has to elbow the blonde so that she snaps out of her small staring contest she seems to be having with Lexa. “Oh yeah.” Clarke mutters sheepishly and blinks her eyes a few times to get the moisture back into them. “Octavia, this is Lexa and Murphy, guys this is Octavia.” Clarke’s little delay in introducing Octavia to them, makes Lexa smile a little as she now knows that the blonde could be interested in her right back. 

After snapping herself out of the Clarke induced haze that she has just been in, Lexa turns to Octavia and says, “It’ nice to meet you. I’m glad you could come today.” The smile that the alpha flashes at Octavia make her see what has Clarke so enraptured and if she didn’t see how obviously her best friend has a crush on the green eyed alpha then she may do something about it, but she can also see that Lexa looks at Clarke the exact same way so she won’t even entertain the idea. Lexa turns to Murphy and gives him a look as if to say ‘say-hi-jackass’.

Murphy rolls his eyes again before saying, “Yeah, hi, can we go now, I’m hungry.”. Octavia quite likes his don’t give a fuck attitude even if it is a little off putting. She thinks that she could be a little more like him and not care what people think, but she knows that unfortunately that is already ingrained in her from how she was raised. 

“Ignore him, he’s just upset that his girlfriend isn’t going to be there today because she has to work.” Lexa tells them before turning and pinching his cheek and saying too him in a baby voice, “Don’t you worry, she will be back home tonight, you will see her then.”. The boy glares at the alpha before turning around and muttering a small ‘asshole’. He then walks over to the truck and flips the alpha off before getting in the front passenger seat. Lexa just laughs at him again and turns back to the two women. “We better get going or Anya will kill me for being late with all the booze.” Both women nod and walk to the truck and get into the back seat.

******

So far, the day has been great. Clarke introduced Octavia to everyone and they were both introduced to Anya’s parent’s beta, Indra and alpha, Gustus as well as her brother Lincoln who Clarke hadn’t met yet, even though he works at the garage, as he has been at college all week. Throughout the day, Clarke has noticed that Lincoln and Octavia have been spending a lot of time together and she couldn’t be happier for the brunette as the beta seems like a really nice, laid back guy. She still keeps an eye on them though as she feels responsible for Octavia as the girl is still only 18 and like a little sister to her.

She has spent most of the day with Monty, Miller and Jasper, which has been entertaining to say the least. Finn has been popping up throughout the day and she thinks that he has been trying to flirt with her, but she couldn’t be less interested in him if she tried to be. Lexa has also been around and they have both tended to gravitate towards each other more and more as the day has been wearing on. At meal time, she had avoided sitting with Finn and instead sat next to Raven and Octavia with Lexa sat opposite her. All through the meal she hadn’t contributed much to the conversation, but did have small conversations here and there as she still feels a little uncomfortable. The little stolen glances and small smiles that she exchanged with Lexa made the meal go by quickly for her though.

After being around so many people for so long, Clarke has excused herself from the group and gone outside to get some fresh air at the back of the house. She’s been out there for about 10 minutes when Octavia comes out to join her. “You okay?” The younger omega asks. She has been worried that it is all getting to much for the blonde and just wanted to make sure that she is okay as they can always leave if Clarke is feeling overwhelmed.

“Yeah, I just needed some air.” Clarke really is fine, she just needs to get her breath back after such a busy and tiring day. She has had a lot more fun than she thought that she would, so she would say that the day has been a big success so far.

“Good,” Octavia nods her head accepting Clarke’s words. “I really like everyone, they all seem really nice and none of them ask any questions about our past or anything. Well except for that Finn guy.” Neither one of them want to answer questions about where they are from or why they moved to LA and most of this group just don’t ask. Even Finn only asked once before dropping it when she made it obvious that talking about her past was off limits.

“Seems like you and Lincoln are getting along well.” Clarke teases. She’s just happy that the brunette is having a chance at a normal life and laughs at the deep red blush that Octavia is now sporting. She has never seen the brunette blush this bad before, which makes her laugh even more.

“Like you can say anything.” Octavia accuses and Clarke just looks at her puzzled. “You and Lexa have been making gross ‘come fuck me eyes’ at each other all day. I saw you both at dinner when you thought that nobody was looking at you.” The brunette laughs as now Clarke is the one who is blushing. She wasn’t going to mention it, but if Clarke is teasing her then she will do it right back. 

“We’re just friends, barely that to be honest. I’ve only knows her for four days.” Clarke tries to defend herself. She knows exactly what Octavia is saying about the looks that the pair of them have been giving each other, but she isn’t ready for anything like that yet. She doesn’t want to lead the alpha on either and make it seem that she is interested in a relationship with her straight away as she knows that she just couldn’t handle it yet.

Sensing Clarkes panic, Octavia is quick to reassure her, “Clarkey, it’s okay. I can tell that you like her and it’s obvious that she likes you too, but that doesn’t mean that you have to act on it or anything. Just get to know her some more and take things slow, start out as friends. It’s glaringly obvious that she will take everything at you pace because she has been doing all day.” Clarke looks confused at the last thing that the brunette says. “All day she has let you take the lead. She let you go to her to talk, any physical contact between you two you have initiated, she hasn’t taken her eyes off you all day, but has still given you space to talk to who you want and do what you want.” Octavia finishes. She has seen how the alpha has been respecting Clarke and that has made Octavia like her even more then she did when the blonde had been telling her about Lexa back at their apartment. 

Clarke takes a second to think about it and realises that what the other omega said is true. All day the alpha has been respectful and let her take the lead so that she doesn’t feel crowded. This is just another way that the alpha has respected Clarke and it brings another smile to her face. She has lost count at how many times the alphas small acts of kindness have brought a smile to her face and she knows that if she isn’t careful she is going to get herself in deep before she is ready. The problem that she is facing though is that she just doesn’t know how to stop her feeling growing for Lexa.

“Look, I’m not saying go in there and mate her or anything, I’m just saying that you should get to know her. I know you’re not ready after he-who-must-not-be-named, but Lexa could be good for you.” Clarke knows that Octavia is only looking out for what’s best for her and she thinks that maybe the brunette is right and she should just get to know Lexa a bit more. “Now come on, let’s go back inside and re-join the party.” With that they both make their way back inside to the kitchen area.

They walk into the kitchen and stand at the breakfast bar with Lincoln, Finn, Monty, Jasper and Raven. Murphy is stood leaning up against one of the kitchen counters on his phone, ignoring everyone else in the room. The rest of the group is in the lounge area watching the football game. They quickly fall into conversation with everyone else, but something has been bugging Octavia since she met Lexa and she wants answers.

“Why does Lexa dull her scent?” Normally Clarke would scold Octavia for asking something so personal, but this is something that she has been curious about so she lets it slide. With the rest of the room looking at her she elaborates, “I’ve never met an alpha who dulls their scent, usually they only ever want to make it stronger.” She shrugs. At first she just thought that Lexa was an incredibly weak alpha, but after talking to Clarke she realised that the alpha was actually dulling her scent, but both Clarke and Octavia have no idea why she would do something like that.

“It’s to make people feel more comfortable around her.” Raven speaks up. Seeing the confused look on Octavia’s and Clarke’s faces, she continues, “She’s an incredibly strong alpha and because of that her scent is very domineering. This can make people uncomfortable around her and can aggravate other alphas, so she dulls it so that people can be around her without feeling threatened or uncomfortable in anyway.” This is not something that Octavia or Clarke have ever heard of as they have never met an alpha that is considerate of the people around them. This again makes Clarke smile at something that Lexa has done even though this time it isn’t aimed directly at her.

“Well that’s what she says anyway.” Finn speaks up earning eyerolls from everyone around the breakfast bar except the two omegas. It’s obvious that everyone has heard whatever Finn is about to say a hundred times before and they don’t want to hear it again. 

“Not this again.” Raven groans. They’ve had this exact conversation way too many times and it’s just boring now. Finn just can’t accept that Lexa isn’t like him and likes to keep things to herself. 

“Not what again?” Octavia asks. If Lexa is interested in her best friend then she wants to make sure that there is nothing suspicious about her. Clarke has been through way too much to be getting involved with an alpha that is hiding things or lying. She deserves the best and if it’s up to Octavia then that’s exactly what she will get.

“We don’t know who she really is. She hides things from all of us so we know nothing about her really.” Finn says and Octavia raises her eyebrows at him so that he will elaborate. “When I asked her where she’s from, she told me New York and we can all tell by her accent that she’s lying. Then I asked her why she left Australia and she told me it was because her town was attacked by mutant zombie dingoes so she had to escape. Even started ranting about how the Australian government had covered it up.” Clarke lets out a loud laugh at this as the rest of the group snigger into their hands whilst Finn looks completely serious.

“Sorry,” Clarke apologises through her laughter, “but mutant zombie dingoes is funny.”. She laughs out loud again and she can even hear Murphy laugh from where he is stood across the kitchen. That does sound like something that Lexa would say as Clarke has heard her sarcastic sense of humour over the past few days. 

“Look all I am saying is that she is hiding something and I don’t like it.” Finn huffs in frustration. Not only are all of his friends not taking him seriously, but the omega that he is very interested in, is out right laughing at him as well. He doesn’t understand how everyone isn’t interested that one of their bosses is hiding something from everyone and that it could be dangerous for them all. 

“That’s the difference between Lexa and you, fuckboy.” Murphy says and Finn spins around to look at the omega as he continues, “Some of us do know all about her past and it’s not that interesting, but she doesn’t tell everyone as she prefers to stay in the present rather than dwelling in it, where as you use your past to get the attention that you desperately crave.” Murphy smirks as he says the last part, completely at ease with what he just said. 

“I don’t do that!” Finn exclaims.

“Octavia, you’ve known fuckboy about 5 hours or so. Do you know that his parents are dead and he was raised in foster care?” Octavia nods her head as Finn had told her that about half an hour after they had met. “See, you use that to try and get sympathy and attention from people. I rest my case.” Murphy finishes whilst still leaning against the kitchen counter completely relaxed with everything that is going on. Finn starts pumping out aggressive pheromones and it starts to make Clarke uncomfortable. Her wolf is screaming at her to call for Lexa or to just go and find her so that she can feel safe again. This is another first as her wolf has never called for her to go to any alpha before.

“Why don’t you jump on her dick, just like you did the first time you met her.” Finn states and Raven and Murphy look at him murderously. Clarke feels a strong feeling of jealousy hit her as she thought that Murphy and Lexa have a purely platonic relationship and now she realises that she may be wrong. She has to choke back a growl that threatened to escape as her wolf is not happy with this information.

“Finn.” Raven growls at the alpha, whilst Murphy stalks towards him. If it wasn’t for the pheromones pumping around the room she would think that Murphy is the alpha, not Finn. The fact that Finn’s pheromones aren’t even effecting the omega is also something that impresses her.

“You mean the first time that I met her when I was in the middle of heat without suppressants and I had been cornered by three alphas that were getting ready to do whatever they felt like to me. When Lexa beat all three of them to a pulp and then took me back to her apartment where she kept me safe for the next four days until my heat was fully over, without laying a finger on me. She gave me suppressants rather than taking advantage of me, you mean that first time that we met?” Murphy growls at Finn and the alpha has the decency to look sheepish knowing that he has gone too far. Clarke’s is shocked that Lexa was able to resist an omega in heat, but her wolf is telling her that is was because the omega that was in heat wasn’t her.

“Everyone knows that me and Lexa look at each other like brother and sister and have never even kissed let alone fucked. There’s another difference between you and Lexa though. She can take an omega, who’s in the middle of their heat, back to her apartment and not take advantage of them. You on the other hand can’t even stop yourself from sleeping with the first bitch that you meet when the woman you profess to love is out of town looking after her sick father. She’s ten times the alpha that you will ever be and you can’t stand it.” Murphy snarls and then walks out of the kitchen without another word. Obviously heading to the lounge area to hopefully calm down.

Everyone stands in an awkward silence for a few moments before Lexa walks in. “What have you done this time Finn?” She asks the other alpha as she goes and stands in between Clarke and Raven. All she could get out of Murphy when he walked into the lounge area was a growled ‘Finn’. She knows that Finn doesn’t like her and she doesn’t care, but when he starts to piss of the people that she looks like as family, then she starts to care a whole lot.

“Finn was going on about his conspiracy theory about you. You know that you’re not who you say you are and are lying about your dangerous past.” Lincoln answers as everyone else is still glaring at Finn except Octavia and Clarke as they just feel awkward. Clarke is also a little uncomfortable with the pheromones that Finn was pumping out before when Murphy was arguing with him. She can tell that Lexa has recognised this as she starts to pump out calming pheromones and subtly move closer to her so that their arms are slightly touching which provides the omega with a lot of comfort. Octavia notices this but doesn’t comment. 

Turning back to Finn, Lexa looks him straight in the eye and deadpans, “The only conspiracy going on is that the Australian government won’t admit that mutant zombie dingoes really exist and are slowly taking over Australia.” Lexa knows what Finn thinks and she finds the best way to shut the argument down is to make a joke of it. The rest of the group roll their eyes again, but the laugh that she gets out of Clarke makes Lexa’s day. In an instant, all of the tension is broken with Finn, once again looking like an idiot. Lexa and Clarke don’t even try to make a move away from each other both happy about the contact between them. 

Turning the conversation onto more positive things, Lincoln asks Lexa, “Do you still have all of the spare furniture at your new place?” Lexa has just taken a mouth of water so just nods her head as she swallows and she catches Clarke staring at her throat as she swallows, out of the corner of her eye. “Well Octavia and Clarke still need some furniture for their apartment. Think they could have some of it so that they don’t have to buy crap for somewhere else.” Lincoln knows that if they have to go to a second-hand furniture store they may end up with furniture that’s not fit for purpose whereas the furniture Lexa has spare is basically new.

“What sort of furniture do you need?” If she can help the two omegas in anyway then she will. Maybe this will also lead to her seeing Clarke outside of work and being able to get to know the omega better.

“Wardrobes, dressers, kitchen table, all sorts to be honest.” Octavia answers, hoping that maybe Lexa can help them out like Lincoln said she could. If they can keep the money that they have in the bank for a rainy day then that would be great as they aren’t going to be able to save huge money fast, even though they are both working.

“Yeah, I’ve got all of that in my garage at home so you can have it if you want it.” In all honesty, they will be doing her a favour if they take some of it as she has been meaning to give it to goodwill, but just hasn’t had the time so it’s just sat in her garage at home taking up space. 

“Are you sure, we can pay you for it.” Clarke doesn’t want to take advantage of the alphas generosity and will gladly pay for all of the furniture that they want. Even though she doesn’t think that the alpha will use this as a way to make the two omegas owe her something, she still wants to make sure that Lexa knows that they will pay for it.

“It’s fine you can have it, I moved into a fully furnished house a couple of months ago and all of the furniture from my old apartment in just sat in my garage taking up room. I’m just going to give it to goodwill anyway so you might as well have it. You can come around on Saturday if you want, then we can use my truck to take it back to yours.” Lexa offers, thinking that maybe this could be a good way to get to know Clarke outside of work as well as getting rid of some of her stuff.

“I’m working on Saturday, but why don’t you go Clarke.” Octavia thinks that this is the perfect opportunity for Clarke and Lexa to spend some time alone. This could be a great way for the blonde to work on trusting Lexa some more as she will be alone with her.

Lexa looks at Clarke for her opinion. “Yeah, that sounds good, I can do that.” The blonde can see that Octavia is up to something, but doesn’t know what. She is also a bit nervous about spending time alone with the alpha, but pushes the thought away as she knows that she is safe with Lexa. Her wolf instinctively knows that this alpha will never hurt her where it had always been telling her that other alphas would hurt her. She is still struggling, but she is willing to try. 

“Sweet, why don’t you text me your address and I’ll pick you up Saturday morning.” Lexa says and Clarke nods her head with a small smile. The rest of the day passes with games and fun, but all Clarke can think about is how she hasn’t left Lexa’s side since agreeing to go to the alphas on Saturday and how much she can’t wait to get to know the brunette more.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa spend some time together,  
> Lexa talks about her past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Afternoon all,  
> Thanks for comment on the last chapter,  
> I'm posting a bit earlier today as I'm off to Manchester to watch the football with my family in the pub tonight,  
> Hope you all enjoy,  
> As always let me know what you all think and I will reply when I can.

On Saturday morning Lexa picked up Clarke from her apartment as promised. They drove over to Lexa’s house talking about random, inconsequential things and just enjoying each other’s company. When they reached their destination, Clarke’s jaw had dropped. Where Raven and Anya’s house was nice, but on the small side, Lexa’s house looks like something out of a magazine. It is a modern two-story, three bedrooms, four-bathroom house, with a double garage and has a large swimming pool at the back of it. This is the sort of house that Clarke could only dream of living in, but Lexa just played it off as if she was almost embarrassed by the blonde’s reaction. The alpha likes her cars and motorbikes, but she has never been one to show off unnecessarily. 

Once the blonde had gotten over the shock, Lexa had taken her to the garage to look at the furniture which is beautiful. Lexa has everything that Clarke and Octavia need for the apartment, but with the wardrobes being so heavy they were going to need help moving them. The alpha called Lincoln and he agreed to help, saying that he would be there in about an hour and a half. The fact that they are going to have to wait for Lincoln means that this is the perfect opportunity to get to know each other better. 

The pair decided to sit in Lexa’s kitchen whilst they wait for the beta to get there. For the past half an hour they have been making general conversation until Clarke decides that she wants to ask Lexa about something that had been brought up at thanksgiving. She hopes that it isn’t something too personal, but she is just really curious about a few things. 

“Lexa, can I ask you a question.” The alpha looks over at the blonde and can see that whatever she was about to ask was something that she is serious about. The brunette nods her head and Clarke asks, “Why do you and Finn hate each other? I know that he can be a bet cocky sometimes, but he doesn’t seem that bad.”. She knows that there has to be a good reason as Lexa just doesn’t seem the type of person to dislike someone for nothing. 

The question surprises Lexa a bit as she was expecting something about her personal life and not anything about him. “I don’t hate him, I just don’t like him very much.” She can see that the omega isn’t happy with that answer so she continues, “Me and Finn have never been best buddies, but at one point, I suppose that you could say that we were friends.” It may be a bit of a stretch to say that they were friend, but they were civil to each other and there never used to be any tension around them, unlike there is now. 

This confuses her as she would never have thought that the two alphas would have been friends. “What happened?” Lexa doesn’t know why the blonde is asking this, but she will answer any questions that that the omega asks honestly as she is just happy that she is trying to get to know her better. She hopes that if she opens up, then that will show Clarke that she is willing to share herself with the omega and that may lead to the blonde opening up as well. 

“When we first opened the garage, we had an omega called Niylah working for us. She was a lot of fun and everyone loved being around her, especially Finn. It took him 9 months to get a date with her, but once they got together she fell for him, hard. She was one of my closest friends and I was really happy for both of them because they were so happy together. They were the type of couple that makes everyone sick because they were gross around each other.” Clarke smiled at this as she has always envied that type of couple because they are just so rare. She thinks that a love like that should be cherished and just hopes that one day maybe she could be in that type of relationship. 

“They had been together for about a year and they had just moved in together when Niylah’s dad had an accident, so she had to go back to San Francisco for a weekend to help get him home from hospital. Finn didn’t want to go with her so she went on her own. The first night that she was gone, Finn went out drinking with a couple of guys form the garage and by half 11 he had left with some girl he had met at the bar. He couldn’t even make it 12 hours before having another girl in his and Niylah’s bed. When she got back, she found out that not only had the man she was in love with cheated on her, but that everyone that she worked with knew about it as well. She was devastated so I had a talk with Finn and let him know exactly what I thought about what he had done. After that we weren’t friends anymore and he basically stopped talking for a while.” Lexa shrugs not really bothered about the fact that her and Finn are no longer friends or even really friendly towards each other. She doesn’t want to be associated with someone that could treat someone the way he treated Niylah at the end of their relationship. 

“So, that’s what Murphy was going on about when he was arguing with Finn.” Clarke muses. Lexa’s story has answered a lot of questions about that day. “What happened to Niylah?” The blonde has never met her so she obviously isn’t around anymore. The way that Lexa speaks about her make the omega think that they had been really close and she is wondering of that is still the case.

“Finn begged her for a second chance, but she was heartbroken and embarrassed so she moved back to San Francisco. I still speak to her from time to time, she’s met someone else and is doing really well.” Lexa has made a point to keep in touch with the omega as they really were good friends and she hated that Niylah felt like she had to leave because of a tool like Finn. If anything, she always felt that Finn should have been the one to leave and let Niylah get back to living her life in LA, but he is too selfish to do something like that.

“I take it that Finn started thinking that you were hiding something after this.” It would make sense for him to start doubting her after their friendship had come to an end. She couldn’t be friends with someone that she didn’t trust so this is what must have happened.

“No, he started that crap after I told him that I’m from New York and he didn’t believe me. He was so pissed and that made me and Raven laugh, so after that every time he asked me a question about the past I made up something stupid just to annoy him.” Lexa laughs knowing just how much it irritates Finn when she doesn’t answer his questions seriously. It’s one of the only reasons that she accepts his presence around her. The pure comedy factor and the fact that he can’t do anything about what she is saying to him make her laugh so hard.

“You mean like mutant zombie dingoes?” Clarke starts laughing about it again. Finn’s reaction to it only made it even funnier. How someone could be so serious about something that is obviously a joke is beyond the omega.

“Exactly, although that one has gone on for a lot longer than I thought it would, but it’s still funny how annoyed about it he gets. Jasper even believed me for a while.” Lexa laughs as well, knowing that Finn hates that one more than anything else she has ever said. She isn’t even sure where the idea came from, but she is so happy that it popped up in her head. 

“Why did you lie to him about being from New York though?” If Lexa and Finn had been friends, she doesn’t understand why she would lie to him in the first place. If she had just told him the truth from the start then all of this could have been avoided. 

“I didn’t, I was born in New York.” Lexa answers. She knows that her accent makes people think that she is lying, but she was in fact born in New York. “I even lived there until I was 6, but when my mom died in a car accident my dad decided to move us both to Sydney which is where he was from.” In Lexa’s opinion, it had been the best decision her dad had ever made because she got to have a normal childhood which she wouldn’t have been able to have in New York.

“That makes sense. I take it you and your dad are close?” Clarke knows how close she and her father have been all her life and she thinks with it just being Lexa and her dad then they must have been close as well. 

“My dad wasn’t the type of man who would tell you that he loved you, but he would show you instead. After my mom died he closed himself off from feelings for anyone, even me, but he is the reason I love cars and bikes so much. He had a body repair shop and he taught me and Luna everything about body and chassis work. He used to teach any of my friends that really wanted to learn about cars, just so we weren’t out causing trouble. He also taught me how to be a proper alpha, like how to dull my scent so that I don’t make people uncomfortable and keep my emotions in check do that I don’t lash out and hurt someone. We were close in the fact that we spent so much time together and he taught me everything I know, but there was always a wall there that no one could get past after my mom died. I always knew that he loved me though.” Lexa misses her dad all of the time and she just hopes that he would be proud of the alpha that she has become. She knows that he would like the life she is now living, but there is always that doubt in the back of her mind that her dad would want her to live in Australia.

Clarke can hear how Lexa talks about her dad in the past thence and can’t help but ask, “What happened to him?”. She thinks that she might be over stepping, but before she can apologise Lexa answers her.

“He had a heart attack at work when I was 17. That’s the reason I was forced back to New York because my only living relative is my mom’s sister Alie. I stayed with her until she kicked me out a few days after my 18th birthday.” Lexa tells her not really bother about the omega asking her questions. She just sees it as a way for them to get closer and to learn more about each other even though she is the only one answering any questions so far, but she just doesn’t want to push Clarke into anything. 

“Wait, your auntie just kicked you out for no reason?” Clarke knows that there must be more to it than that and she finds herself wanting to know everything about the alpha. Again, she starts to worry that she may have crossed a line, but she is just so interested in everything about Lexa that she can’t hold herself back.

“No, there was a reason.” Lexa says and then laughs as Clarke just raises her eyebrows not happy with that answer. “My mom, Becca, had started a company with Alie. When she died most of her shares were sold and the money put into an account for me to receive when I turned 18 in accordance with her will. When I turned 18 I inherited all of my mom’s estate, as well as the account there were also property’s and shares in a few other businesses, but Alie told me that I didn’t deserve any of it and wanted me to sign everything over to her.” Lexa tells Clarke, but the omega interrupts her.

“She didn’t think that you deserved an inheritance that your dead mother left you?” Clarke says shocked. If Lexa’s mothers wish was for the alpha to get everything, then there is nothing to be said on the matter, in Clarke’s opinion. It’s up to Lexa’s mother who she left all of her estate to and if that’s not Alie then so be it. 

“She thinks that she deserves it more because she started the company with my mom. Anyway, when I told her to fuck off she kicked me out. It didn’t really matter to me though because part of my inheritance was an apartment on the upper east side, so I just moved there until I finished high school and I bought a Ducati Monster 821 to get to school on so I was completely independent.” The last part makes Clarke laugh as of course the first thing the alpha would be a motorbike. She doesn’t even know why she is in the tiniest bit surprised.

“How did you end up in LA then?” Clarke asks wanting to keep the conversation going and to learn more about the charismatic alpha. If Lexa is will to tell her then Clarke is more than willing to listen. 

“Two days after graduation, my high school sweetheart, Costia, broke up with me because she didn’t want a long-distance relationship and she was going to NYU, whilst I got into Harvard.” Lexa starts, but Clarke interrupts again, not believing what she has just heard. 

“Hold on a second, you went to Harvard?” That doesn’t make sense to the blonde because she knows that Lexa was only 21 when she, Raven and Anya opened Grounders. Maybe she went for a couple of years and then dropped out, but it seems to her like that’s not something that the alpha would do. She honestly can’t even imagine Lexa at college as she just doesn’t seem the type to want to go.

“I got in but I didn’t go.” Lexa answers before elaborating, “After Costia broke up with me I had nothing keeping me in New York anymore, so I packed a bag, jumped on my bike and decided to travel around for the summer. The problem was that the summer turned into a year and then one year turned into two before I found myself in LA laughing at one Raven Rayes practically dry humping my bike.” Lexa laughs and so does Clarke as that is something that she can definitely imagine the beta doing. 

“Tell me that’s not how you two met?” Clarke doesn’t know how they could go from that to owning and running a business together. How could Lexa get into business with someone who could have been arrested for being on her bike, that’s just crazy to the omega.

“That’s exactly how we met. I walked out of a store and Raven was sat on my bike dry humping it with Anya stood next to her telling her to get off it before she got arrested. After I finished laughing we all started talking, then we went for something to eat together and 6 months later we opened Grounders.” How she and Raven first met still makes her laugh, the beta is for sure, one in a million. Most people can’t understand how they could be business partners after that, but it just works for them. 

“Just like that you open a business together? How did that even happen? I mean, how could the three of you afford it?” It makes no sense to the omega that they would open a business together when they didn’t even know each other properly. It could have gone really bad, really fast and they could have lost a lot of money.

“We spoke about it for a couple of months first, but it made sense to us. It was Raven’s idea and she is a master mechanic, Anya has just graduated business school so she could run the paper work side of it and I could do the body work as well as having the money from my inheritance to set it all up. I was ready to stop travelling and LA seemed like as good a place as any to settle down. I knew it would work if we all worked hard and so far, it has.” Lexa shrugs as if it wasn’t a big decision when it really was, but Clarke can see where the alpha is coming from as she had a good feeling about Raven from the moment that they met. 

“If you had the money to just set up the garage there and then as well as you living in this house, just how rich are you?” Clarke asks before she can think about it properly. She knows how much some alphas hate talking about money, but she is just so curious about Lexa that she can’t help but ask. 

“I’m a multimillionaire, but I hate high society and I was raised without a lot of money, so I just live my life as normally as I can. Most of my money is just sat in a bank account doing nothing and I still have some shares in my mom’s company so I get money from that every year as well. It’s not something I talk about a lot as money has never really meant anything to me because I never had a lot of it growing up.” Lexa tells her and everything that she has just said is true as her dad made her work for her money, but if she didn’t have any then she wasn’t really that bothered about it. It’s nice to have, but it’s not something essential to her happiness.

“I’m sorry, I’ve just been basically interrogating you and I’ve heard that you don’t like talking about you past.” Clarke feels awful as she has just asked the brunette a lot of questions that she wouldn’t be comfortable answering herself. She hopes that Lexa doesn’t think bad about her for that, it’s just that she wants to learn everything she can and right now the alpha is telling her everything she asks.

“Who told you that?” Lexa isn’t really that bothered, but she would just like to know who is talking about her behind her back. She isn’t secretive with the people that are closest to her as Anya, Raven Murphy, Luna and Echo all know about her past, it’s just that she doesn’t see the point in telling everyone everything about her.

“Murphy said it to Finn when they were arguing.” Clarke doesn’t want to get anyone into trouble, but she also won’t lie to Lexa as she wouldn’t like it if their roles were reversed. With everything that the alpha has told her today the blonde vows to herself to be truthful right back to Lexa. The omega also knows that Lexa won’t do anything to Murphy as they are so close to each other. 

“What else did Murphy say?” She knows that it won’t be anything bad as Murphy is like family to her, but he knows better than talk about her behind her back and she just wants to know exactly what was said so she can make sure that it was the truth even though she is sure that he wouldn’t lie about her.

“Just that the first time you two met you saved him in the middle of heat. He said that you didn’t even take advantage of him or anything. I’ve never met an alpha that would do that before.” Clarke admits. She is still not sure how Lexa held herself back as she has always been taught that when an omega is in heat then alphas can’t control themselves around them, yet Lexa did. This is something else that she thinks she may have been lied too about whilst she was growing up.

“I just did the right thing and we both got something out of it in the end anyway.” Lexa says and Clarke doesn’t understand what that means so she shoots the alpha a confused look. “Whilst he stayed with me I found out that he knew more about motorbikes than anyone I’ve ever met, so I got a new mechanic for Grounders and he got a job that he desperately needed. He didn’t have suppressants because he couldn’t afford them, but now he can. It was a win, win for both of us.” Lexa tells her, hoping that Clarke didn’t think that she would ever take advantage of an omega in anyway. She is desperate to prove that the blonde can trust her and she just hopes that one day she will.

“Does he really steal part for his bike?” Clarke wants to know if what Raven had accused him of the other day in the fore court was true. Why would Lexa hire someone that could steal form them? It’s just something else that she doesn’t understand about the alpha.

“No, he buys stolen parts from chop shops around the city. He refuses to spend $1000 on a part that he could by for $200 from a chop shop, that’s just Murphy for you. That’s the reason that he isn’t allowed to bring his bike onto any of our property’s, we can’t have stolen parts anywhere near us. I know that he would never steal from us though as he is responsible for all of the bike parts in stock so I would know anyway.” It doesn’t really matter to Lexa if he buys stolen parts as long as he keeps them away from the garage and the new parts in the garage stay where they are. 

“Oh my god, I’m doing it again, I’m asking you questions, I’m sorry.” Clarke mumbles embarrassedly. She has never had the problem of not knowing when to shut up before and now she wishes that it isn’t’ happening to her right now. Maybe it’s just a sign of how comfortable she actually feels with Lexa.

“It’s fine I’m happy to answer any questions that you want to ask.” Lexa tells her honestly. The fact that the omega is so interested in her make her happy.

“Why?” Clarke asks. When Lexa looks at her confusedly she carries on, “Why answer my questions, but not Finn’s? I don’t understand.”. The alpha just shared her whole background with Clarke when she wouldn’t tell someone that she has known for years a single thing.

“Because I know that anything that I told Finn, he would tell everyone in the garage within a day. He’s the biggest gossip I’ve ever met and you’re not. I know that you won’t tell anyone about this conversation because you’re not interested in idle gossip. You don’t even tell anyone about yourself so you’re not going to tell anyone about me.” Lexa responds. She may have only known the omega for less than a week, but she knows that anytime people are gossiping she tends to leave the conversation. 

“Okay,” Clarke accepts what Lexa has just said, “and your right, I hate gossip, back where I’m from it’s all any of the omegas ever do and it’s annoying.” Just as she finishes speaking she hears a truck pull up. 

“That will be Lincoln.” Lexa says standing up, “Let’s go move your new furniture.” They both walk outside and proceed to load the two trucks with Lincoln’s help before setting off to Clarke and Octavia apartment. Clarke rides with Lexa and she can’t help but smile at the fact that this alpha has been so open to her and she thinks that maybe she is going to like it in LA a lot more than she ever thought that she would.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Small time jump,  
> Clarke gets a phone call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Afternoon all,  
> Thanks for all the comments on the last chapter,  
> Next update will be on Wednesday,  
> As always let me know what you all think.

*3 Months Later*

The past three months have been undoubtedly the best of Clarke and Octavia’s lives. After thanksgiving, both of them have spent most of their spare time around the people that work at Grounders. Most of the gang spent Christmas at Lexa’s, Clarke and Octavia included. The day had been full of food, drink, laughter and a very entertaining secret Santa, which included Luna getting a 100 greatest pickup lines book, to help her ask out Echo, from Lexa. Just after Christmas, Lincoln finally asked Octavia out on a date and they have been dating ever since. 

Clarke has been spending an increasing amount of time with Lexa and it’s now getting to the point that she is beginning to no longer be able to ignore her feeling for the alpha. She knows that Lexa has been holding back around her and sticking to the platonic relationship that they have formed which is really sweet of her, but Clarke is feeling the need to jump on the alpha more and more with the amount of time that she spends with her. She has got to the point that she trusts the alpha with everything, she even explained all about her past with Bellamy and Arkadia in one teared filled night. Lexa just sat there holding the blonde and listened to everything that Clarke had to say even though everything in her body wanted to march to Arkadia and kill everyone that has ever hurt the precious omega. Even when Clarke had finally cried herself to sleep, Lexa had just stayed on the couch with the blonde in her arms, for the night to make sure that the omega felt safe, resulting in her back aching for the next couple of days, but it was completely worth it.

It’s now the first Monday in March and Clarke has just got to work and walks into the office to see Lexa sat in her chair with her feet up on the desk, throwing grapes into the air and catching then in her mouth. Lexa looks at Clarke and gives her a big smile that still makes the omegas knees go weak, even though she has been around the alpha almost constantly for the past 3 months that smile still gets to her. “Good morning Clarke. You’re early, it’s only half 8.” The alpha wasn’t expecting the blonde to be in until just before 9 like she usually is. She can’t say that she isn’t happy to see the omega in early though as it means that she may get small amount of alone time with her before Anya and Raven come in. 

“I thought I would come in a little early,” Lexa raises a questioning eyebrow as she knows that there has to be more to it than that. “and I want to avoid Finn.” The last thing that she wants is to run into the floppy haired alpha this morning so she may have got out of bed a half an hour early to avoid him. She knows that some days he comes in ten minutes early so that he can try and talk to her before work, but today she just doesn’t want to deal with him. The fact that she knew that it is Lexa’s turn to open the garage may also have something to do with it, but she isn’t going to admit that out loud.

“Please tell me he didn’t try to ask you out again.” Lexa laughs knowing that Clarke has already turned him down multiple times. The omega rolls her eyes and nods her head making Lexa laugh louder. “What’s that, the third or fourth time he’s asked?” The first time that he had asked the blond out, Lexa had been stupidly jealous, but after Clarke shut him down on multiple occasions she just started to find it funny. He has never been one to give up easily, as he proved by chasing Niylah for 9 months, but with Clarke being so obviously not interested she is actually starting to feel a bit sorry at his natural born obliviousness. Everyone is already laughing at him behind his back, but she won’t say anything to him because he will just think that she is being spiteful towards him and it will probably lead to an argument.

“Fifth time actually and this time it wasn’t even face to face, he sent me a text at 10 o’clock last night saying, ‘me + u = drink yeah?’. I mean what the fuck even is that?” Not only is it annoying, that he just isn’t getting the message that she doesn’t want to go on a date with him, but now his efforts are just lazy as well. The first time that he had asked her she was nervous about saying no as she didn’t know what his reaction would have been, but the fact that he had done it in front of Lexa and she knew that Lexa wouldn’t let anything happen to her had given her the courage to reject him. Now she just wishes that he would stop trying as it’s just making her not want to be around him at all as she is starting to feel increasingly uncomfortable when he is near her.

“You should just say to him, look fuckboy I would rather shit in my hands and clap than go out on a date with you. That would stop him asking.” Lexa laughs lets out her loudest laugh yet at the disgusted look on Clarke’s face. She knew that the omega would react like this and that is the real reason that she said it even though she knows that if the blonde did say it to Finn he would back off instantly. Over the past couple of months, she has come to know that Clarke can be really cute when she thinks something is disgusting. 

“Thank you for that vile image I will now have stuck in my head all day.” Clarke says as she sits down at her desk and Lexa grins cheekily at her, happy with the reaction that she got. She can see Clarke’s button nose scrunched up in disgust and it makes her want to ‘aww’ and laugh at the omegas reaction.

“You’re very welcome.” Lexa smirks as Maya walks into the office. Clarke was introduced to the beta after the thanksgiving break and instantly saw what Jasper likes about her. She is sweet and caring, but at the same time isn’t an idiot that just accepts what people tell her. She could also see that Maya stops Jasper from doing the stupid things that he was doing whilst she was away.

“Morning you two.” Maya says with a sparkle in her eye, she has seen just how close the two have been getting just like everyone else has and she has to say that she loves it. She thinks that the pair would make a really cute couple and hopes it won’t be long until they are finally dating. “I just want to make sure that you’re both going to come to Jaspers birthday party a week on Saturday?” The beta has set up a surprise birthday party for Jasper and wants to make sure that everyone is going to be there for him. 

“Yeah, me and Octavia will both be there.” Clarke tells her and gets a genuine smile in return. She has been spending a lot of time around the group and even been to the bar with them a few times so she feels more comfortable being around a large number of people now. Although, she has never been to the bar without Lexa as she still needs the reassurance of the alpha being close by. 

“I will be there, can’t have your mom missing me too much.” Lexa tells Maya as the beta rolls her eyes at the comment, but expecting nothing less from the alpha. The cocky smirk that Lexa is currently flashing at Maya is doing all sorts of things to Clarke that it shouldn’t be doing at 8:30 in the morning. 

“Lexa my mom has hated you ever since you rode your bike across her front yard at my birthday party last year and she’s not going to be there anyway.” Maya laughs as she remembers her mother reaction to her flowers being ruined and to say it has been explosive was as understatement. She has honestly never seen her mother so mad and it’s for that reason that the alpha has been banned from her parents’ house.

“Firstly, it was Jasper that was on my bike, without my permission, in your mom’s yard, I only took the blame because he was desperate for your mom to like him.” Lexa smirks before carrying on and Maya just knows that the alpha is about to say something ridiculous. “Secondly, your mom doesn’t hate me, she is just wildly attracted to me and that is confusing for her as she is already mated to your dad.” Clarke burst out laughing and shakes her head as Lexa grins at Maya who doesn’t look all that impressed. Making Clarke smile is always a good thing, but making the omega laugh significantly brightens Lexa’s day.

“Lexa, that is so disturbing.” Maya deadpans, but the twitch at the corner of her mouth betrays her amusement at the alpha. She has known Lexa for nearly three years and honestly has a soft spot for the alpha as she knows that the brunette will do anything for anyone that she cares about. 

“Now, now Maya, there’s no need to be jealous. Maybe you and your mom can help me fulfil my mother daughter fantasy.” Lexa wiggles her eyebrows as Clarke burst out in laughter again, having got used to Lexa’s sense of humour over the past few months. The first time the alpha had said something like that to someone, she had felt a pang of jealousy, but now it’s just usual for Lexa to act this way. 

Maya groans. “I think I’m gonna be sick.” This only make Clarke laugh louder and Lexa’s roguish grin to spread further across her face. She knows that the beta is only playing around, but her reaction is exactly what she was looking for. 

Before Lexa can get herself into any more trouble, Raven storms in and practically collapses on Lexa’s desk while shouting at an annoyed looking Anya. “I can do it any more Anya, I can’t be with after how much you’ve just hurt me.” Raven actually seems serious about and Clarke becomes really worried about the couple. She has seen them argue a couple of times, but usually it’s just little bickering, this actually seems serious. 

“What happened Ray Ray?” Lexa asks worried about her best friend’s relationship. It’s unusual to see the pair shout at each other, their arguments usually consist of sarcastic comments and glares, so Raven actually shouting at Anya means that this is something serious. 

“I can’t be with her anymore Lexie. I can’t let her hurt me like that again. I did nothing wrong and she physically hurt me, it just not fair.” Raven looks Lexa right in the eyes as she says this, trying to look upset, but the alpha can see a small twinkle of mischievousness in the betas eyes so she knows that she isn’t being serious. Knowing that whatever Raven is up to is going to seriously annoy Anya makes her want to start laughing, but she doesn’t.

Playing along Lexa looks at Anya and demands, “What the hell did you do to her?” Clarke doesn’t know if this is serious or not so she keeps quiet. She doesn’t think that Anya would hit Raven and she knows that the beta can be a drama queen so she just hopes that this is just Raven being dramatic. The fact that Lexa says this seriously, but without any pheromones behind it, makes Clarke think that it must be just Raven trying to annoy her mate.

“I made her do a sit up at the gym. One single, solitary sit up and this is her reaction.” Anya huffs as she goes and sits down at her desk. Clarke breathes a sigh of relief, she doesn’t know how she would have reacted if it had been something bad. Lexa shoots her a look to make sure that she is okay and she smiles back to let her know that she is fine. The alpha has only just realised that this could have been something that would hit a bit too close to home for the omega, but she is happy to see that the blonde seems to be okay. Lexa is the only one that knows fully about her past, the rest of the garage all just know that Clarke is from a shitty small town where they didn’t treat omegas properly.

“It was torture!” Raven exclaims as she and Anya start to bicker about it. Maya laughs before excusing herself to head back down stairs and Lexa just watches on in amusement. Clarke has to stop herself from laughing at Ravens dramatics, but she doesn’t want Anya to be in a bed mood for the rest of the day so she stifles it. 

Whilst the pair continue to bicker, Clarke’s phone starts to ring so she excuses herself from the office into the hall to take the call. Seeing that it’s her dad calling she immediately knows that something must be wrong. Answering her phone in a panic, “Dad, what’s going on? Are you okay? Do they know where I am?” she asks in rapid succession. 

“Clarke, honey, they don’t know where you are, but that have found a way to find you so I need you to calm down and listen to me okay?” Jake says and Clarke can hear a slight tremor in his voice and this does nothing to calm her racing heart. “Clarke, are you there? Are you listening to me?” Jake asks. This snaps the blonde out of her shocked state and forces her to concentrate on what her dad is saying.

“Yeah, dad, I’m here, I’m listening.” Clarke tells him, knowing that she needs to listen to him to find out exactly what’s going on before she starts to think of worst case scenarios.

“Okay, because you’re an adult that left of your own free will they haven’t been able to get any police forces outside of this state to look for you, but they’ve found a way around that. Next week they are going to court to have you made legally incompetent.” She knows that when her dad says ‘them’ he is talking about her mother and Bellamy. She knew that they wouldn’t take her leaving easily, but she hoped that after a while they would just give up, apparently, that’s not the case.

“What does that mean?” She has heard of it before, but isn’t sure what it actually means and how being made it would affect her. She hopes that this won’t give Bellamy and her mother the power to make her go back to Arkadia or even find her.

“It means that you will be classed as a vulnerable person and won’t be able to do anything legally without their permission. It also means that they will be able to have police forces all over the country looking for you and when you’re found you will be forcibly brought back to Arkadia and put in their care.” He knows that if this goes through court then it will be only a matter of time before Clarke is found and dragged back to Bellamy who will most likely kill her for leaving and making him look weak. The alpha has been getting some criticism from people in the community and has even been being ridiculed as weak because of Clarke running away. 

“What?” Clarke whispers, “I need to stop them, how can I stop them from doing this?” Clarke starts to panic and involuntarily sends out distressing pheromones. She can’t go back, she won’t go back, after being free there is no way that she would be able to go back to living the life that she did before. That’s if Bellamy doesn’t kill her first. 

“You need to get a lawyer and come to Arkadia Court House a week on Thursday at 10 am with that lawyer. You have to fight this in court Clarke, it’s the only way.” The thought of going back to Arkadia sends Clarke further into a panic and she doesn’t hear the office door open or Lexa rush out to her. She doesn’t notice anything until she feels strong arms and Lexa’s protective scent surround her making her feel safe, but still slightly out of it.

“Clarke, look at me.” Lexa says. “Clarke, I need you to tell me what’s going on. What happened?” Clarke still can’t talk so she just hands the phone to the alpha. She can see Lexa start to talk into the phone, but all of the blood rushing through her ears means that she can’t hear what the alpha is saying. 

After a few minutes, Lexa puts the phone in her pocket and turns to Anya who is stood at the door to the office with Raven. “Anya, grab Clarke’s bag and the keys to my truck, I’m taking her to mine.” Without asking any questions Anya turns and goes back into the office before returning and heading downstairs to Lexa’s truck. Anya can see and smell that Clarke is in a panic and need to get out of here, so she decides to find out what’s going on later. 

Lexa picks the omega up bridal style and Clarke tucks her head into the alphas neck, in hailing the alphas protective pheromones greedily. When they get down stairs Clarke is sure that she hears Raven say, “Back off Finn, this has nothing to do with you. Lexa is looking after her.” but she doesn’t take her head out of Lexa’s neck as she really doesn’t want to face anyone at the moment. She maybe should feel a bit embarrassed at breaking down like this at work, but she honestly doesn’t care right now.

Clarke hears a car door open and the she feels Lexa put her down in the passenger seat of her truck. When the alpha pulls away the blonde whimpers at the loss of contact. “It’s okay, I’m just going to get into the driver’s side and drive us back to my place, okay?” Lexa tells her this as she still pumps out protective pheromones to try and make the omega feel safe with her.

When the omega nods her head, Lexa quickly shuts the doors and runs around the truck to the driver’s side. Anya gives Lexa the truck keys and Clarkes bag as Lexa tells her something and then jumps into the truck after getting Anya’s agreement. “Everything is going to be fine Clarke, I promise.” The alpha tells the blonde before starting the truck and driving off.

********

They have been back at Lexa’s for about half an hour and Clarke is just starting to calm down. She has been sat next to Lexa wrapped up in the alpha’s strong arms, with the brunette’s strong scent surrounding her making her feel safe. In the back of her mind she thinks that Raven wasn’t lying when she said that Lexa is a strong alpha.

“Clarke, I need you to look at me.” The omega hasn’t said a word since the phone call and the alpha is getting worried. When Clarke looks up all she can see the Lexa’s green eyes and she can’t help but feel safe with the alpha. Lexa on the other hand feels her protective instincts flair at the pure fear that she can see in the omegas eyes.

“I spoke to your dad and he told me what’s going on and I promise you Clarke, we are going to stop them. You remember Anya and Lincolns mom Indra?” Clarke gives her a small nod. “She is one of the best lawyers in the country and we have an appointment with her tomorrow morning, Anya already sorted it. We will sort all of this out Clarke, I promise you.” There is no way that Lexa is going to let those bastards anywhere near Clarke after what the omega has told her about what happened in the past.

“I can’t go back there, they’ll kill me Lex, please don’t make me go back there.” Clarke practically begs. She doesn’t know if she will survive going back there, even if she has a lawyer with her. 

“I won’t let them touch you, I swear it.” Clarke looks at the alpha confusedly. “You didn’t seriously think that I would ask you to go back there without me. Me, Anya, Luna and Roan are all going to come with you and protect you so you won’t be any danger. I swear it on my life, they won’t get anywhere near you. I will fight them all if I have to.” Lexa tells her and the blonde feels the relief coursing through her veins, knowing that Lexa will be right there with her and protecting her. For some reason, she knows that Lexa will protect her from anything and this enables her to start to calm down. 

“You’re really going to protect me? My mom and Bellamy are strong alphas they could try and hurt you.” Clarke has never had anyone to protect her before so it’s hard to believe that this incredibly sweet, caring alpha is willing to put herself on the line to protect her. The last thing that she wants is for Lexa to be hurt protecting her, but she won’t be able to do this without the alpha by her side.

“Of course I will, I would do anything for you and if they want to attack me then let them try, I will handle them.” Lexa says this so earnestly that it moves the omega to tears. “Hey, don’t cry, it’s oaky you’re safe.” Lexa pulls Clarke back into her body and just lets the omega cry into her neck. Lexa knows that Clarke needs to let it all out right now so that tomorrow she can be strong when they meet Indra.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you.” Clarke whispers into the alphas neck. Maybe this could be the end of her mother and Bellamy looking for her, maybe she will be finally, truly free after this.

“Why don’t we get out of here for the afternoon? It might take you mind off things and it’s not like we can do anything until tomorrow.” Lexa suggests, knowing that it will do the omega good to have her mind off things for the day. They have been spending a lot of time together over the past few months so she knows the sort of things that the omega like and wants to help ease her mind for an afternoon. 

“Where do you want to go?” If it means that she can spend the day with Lexa, then she will go anywhere. Just the thought of having the alpha to herself for the day pushes all thoughts of Arkadia out of her head. 

“I was thinking that we could jump on my bike and head down to that burger place that you like on the beach.” They have been out on Lexa’s bike a few times and the blonde loves it. She has never felt as free as she does when her and Lexa are out on the alphas bike. On one of these trips the found a little burger joint that does the best burgers either of them have ever tasted and they have been back there numerous times.

“That sounds perfect.” Clarke smiles. She will deal with everything else tomorrow, today she is just going to enjoy spending time with the alpha that she is rapidly falling for.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa go see Indra,  
> A plan of attack is formed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all,  
> Thanks for all the comments on the last chapter,  
> Hope you all enjoyed it,  
> The next chapter will be the court case and i'm going to try and do the whole thing in one chapter, so it will be long.  
> I will hopefully have it done by Sunday as I've already started it,  
> As always let me know what you think.

The morning after Clarke and Lexa’s impromptu day out, the pair are sat in Indra’s office ready to find out exactly what they are facing. Clarke has just finished telling the beta all about Arkadia and just how Bellamy and Abby have treated her over the years. Lexa has heard the story before, but it still makes her and her alpha rage every time she hears Clarke talk about how badly she was treated. There is no excuse for them to treat anyone the way that they have Clarke and the fact that they only did it because she is an omega, makes her blood boil even more.

“Unfortunately, I’ve heard of these types of cases before. They will tell the court that because you decided to leave an alpha who you were married to and who took care of you financially, that you are mentally unstable. It sounds crazy, but I’ve actually known some of these cases to succeed. The difference between you and these cases though is that that you have me.” Indra says this not being arrogant, but as a straight up fact. There is a reason that she wins so many cases and that’s the simple fact that she is a great lawyer. She knows exactly how to win these type of cases and it’s all about playing up to the judge’s, who is usually and alpha, ego. 

Lexa smirks at this knowing just how good of a lawyer Indra really is. “The biggest advantages that we have is the fact that you’re not mated and they won’t suspect that you will be there to fight it. I have to ask though, why did you never mate when you were married for over 2 years?” Indra asks. it’s high unusual for a pair not to mate as soon as they marry, ever mind if they have been married for over 2 years.

“He was always away during my heats. He was at college and I left before I went into heat after he had move back home for good.” Clarke answers not knowing why this is even relevant and how it will help her as she thought that this was about her mental health and now being mated. She does trust Indra though so she will answer every question that the beta asks.

“Wait, so you never even shared a heat with him?” Clarke shakes her head no and Indra continues knowing that she could be onto something here. “I’m sorry to be so personal, but I need to know if he ever knotted you?” Clarke flushes bright red not used to someone asking something so personal about her and the fact that Lexa is sat right next to her only makes this even more embarrassing. She really doesn’t want to talk about her sex life with her ex in front of the person that she would like to have a relationship with in the future.

“No, Bellamy is the only person that I’ve been with sexually and he never knotted me so I’m still a pure omega in that regard.” This shocks Lexa and even though it doesn’t really matter to her it does make her even more attracted to the omega than ever. The alpha shakes this out of her head as she is here to support her friend, not to perv on her.

Indra actually smiles at this and leans back in her chair. “That’s how we’re going to get you out of this.” She says and the alpha and omega opposite her look confused. “These small-town bigots will believe that you’re crazy for leaving an alpha that used to beat you, but they will also believe that you left because you were following your instincts to find a strong alpha to mate you when Bellamy had been unable to do it in the two years that you were married.” Indra sits smugly knowing exactly how she is going to stop Bellamy and Abby from getting what they want. If everything goes the way that it should do, this could be the easiest case that she has ever won.

Clarke still looks confused, but Lexa knows exactly where the beta is going with this. “You’re going to say that Bellamy is such a weak alpha that he couldn’t be around Clarke in heat. After two years of this Clarke’s omega forced her to go and find a strong alpha to mate her and that’s why she left. You’re gonna make out that she was just following her natural instincts.” The alpha is impressed as she knows that people with small minds will believe that because Clarke is an omega she is weak and has to follow her instincts as she couldn’t fight them. By painting Bellamy as a weak alpha this will also get the judge on Clarke’s side.

Clarke knows that this could work as people in Arkadia see omegas as weak, emotional and unable to fight their basic instincts. “The only thing that thing that people like this dislike more than a strong omega, is a weak alpha and this will make him look incredibly weak.” Indra says, knowing exactly people in small towns like Arkadia think. It personally disgusts her, but it’s the way things work in places like that.

“That could definitely work, but I’ve been gone for over four months so they will have expected me to find someone by now.” Clarke says knowing that no one will believe that story unless she has a strong alpha on her arm. They will expect her to go back to him and allow him to mate her unless she has found a strong mate.

“You have though and not just any alpha, but an alpha prime.” Indra smirks as she looks at Lexa. Clarke is confused again though as she doesn’t know any alpha primes so she certainly isn’t dating one. 

“There’s only like, four alpha primes on the planet. How am I going to be dating one by next week?” Alpha primes are the strongest of the strong alphas and because of that they are usually powerful members of society. As far as Clarke knows there is only one prime in all of America and they live in New York.

Indra is still looking at Lexa and this makes Clarke look at the alpha as well. Lexa looks at Indra and says, “You want me to make out that I am Clarke’s future mate and pretend that she will be my submissive omega mate. You basically want me to act like a knothead.”. Lexa guesses, knowing how these types of things are likely to work. She hates to show how strong she is and act like a asshole alpha, but she will do it for Clarke.

“Wait,” Clarke interrupts. “You said an alpha prime, but Lexa isn’t a prime.” The omega says to Indra, but then turn back to a guilty looking Lexa and then it clicks into place in Clarke head. Slapping Lexa’s arm, “You’re an alpha prime, that’s why you dull your scent. I can’t believe you didn’t tell me, asshole!” Clarke exclaims. After everything they have shared with each other, she can’t believe that Lexa left out that bit of information. 

“I don’t tell me because they look at me differently and I don’t want you to start treating me differently.” Lexa tries to explain. She lost friends in her younger years because they couldn’t deal with just how strong she really is. She likes just being Lexa and not Lexa the alpha prime. The last thing that she wants is for Clarke to be scared of her as she knows that the omega isn’t that comfortable around normal alphas, let alone an alpha prime.

“Lex, I don’t care that you’re a prime. I already knew that you are stupidly strong so thinking about it’s not that surprising. You’re still just Lexa to me, it’s just that now I know that you can kick anyone’s ass anytime time you want.” Clarke laughs and it brings a smile onto Lexa’s face. The last thing that she ever wanted was for Clarke to feel like she couldn’t be around her just because of how strong she is and now that she knows that’s not going to happen it’s like a weight has been lifted off her shoulders.

“Now that’s sorted,” Indra interrupts the moment between Clarke and Lexa. “in answer to your earlier statement Lexa, yes I want you to act as a domineering alpha that wants to mate Clarke.” With Lexa being so strong the judge will automatically respect the alpha and they can use this to their advantage.

“If I’m going in all alpha prime then I will need to go in as Alexandria Pramheda and not Lexa Woods.” As Lexa says this she cringes as she knows that she will now have to speak to Clarke about this as well. It’s not that she wanted to hide anything from Clarke, there are just certain things that she would rather remain in the past.

Indra lets out a small chuckle as Clarke gives Lexa a look that says ‘explain’. “Alexandria Pramheda is my birth name, my mom was Becca Pramheda and that side of my family is old American money. When my mom died, my dad gave me his last name and changed my name legally, so I could have a normal childhood, not just be the heiress to Pramheda Ammunition's. Even though I’ve not used that name since I left New York when I was 18, it still carries a lot of weight which could help us.” Lexa explains so that there is no miscommunication between her and Clarke. 

“So you’re saying that using your birth name will help us as well because your family is well known.” Clarke summarises. She doesn’t care what name Lexa was born with, she is still just Lexa to her. Yeah, she wishes that the alpha would have told her before, but it’s not that big of a deal. She uses the last name Griffin, when in reality her last name is still legally Blake. 

“If we go in with alpha prime Lexa Woods at your side then we have a good chance at winning the case, but if we go in with high society, multimillionaire, from one of the oldest family’s in America, alpha prime Alexandria Pramheda, then not only will we win the case, but I could get you a divorce out of this as well.” Indra states, shocking Clarke. Even Lexa is a bit taken back by this, but she knows that this would be like all of Clarke’s dreams coming true at once. 

“I could actually get a divorce out of this?” Clarke knows that eventually she will need to get a divorce, but she didn’t think that she would be able to for years. She also knows that if she could not only get away with not being made legally incompetent, but get a divorce as well then Bellamy and Abby would be pissed.

“As long as we can prove that Lexa is a better, stronger, alpha for you, then yes, I can get you a same day divorce.” Indra states knowing that as long as the judge is a typical small town alpha asshole, then she will get it through easily.

“What do you need me to do?” Clarke asks eagerly. This is the chance that she has been waiting for, to be finally free for good and she will do anything that she can to make it happen.

“I need both of you to sell it, you need to act like a couple for the whole time that you are there and I also need you both to look the part. That means that I want you, Lexa in that expensive suit that you wore to the charity even I made you go to and Clarke, I want you in something designer, preferably a dress. You’re also going to need to hire an extravagant car that’s not a classic, I’m talking something European and new. Who’s going with you both?” Indra knows that they need to look the part as well as act the part. Lexa needs to look like an arrogant, show off alpha and Clarke needs to look like a spoiled princess.

“Anya, Luna and Roan want to come to make sure there is not trouble.” Lexa also wants back up whilst she is there to make sure that nothing happens to Clarke. She is confident that she can handle Abby and Bellamy, but if they start bringing other alphas with them, then they could be in some trouble. She won’t risk Clarke’s safety for anything.

“Finn wants to come as well.” Clarke says. He had text her last night after Raven had told him what was happening and even though he irritates her to no end, it might be a good idea for them to have another alpha with them. Lexa just rolls her eyes at this knowing that he will be less than useless if it comes down to a fight, but she will respect Clarke’s wishes and if the omega wants Finn there then he can be there.

“Take all four of them with you and have them dress in black suits, white shirts, black ties and shoes so that they can act like they are your security team.” All of this seems a bit over bored to the omega as she knows that no one will try anything whilst they are in the court house. 

“Why would we need them to act like security?” Clarke asks.

“Because we are trying to make an impression.” Lexa answers knowing exactly what Indra is doing with all of this. “I’m the arrogant, rich, dominant alpha and you’re my omega who I treat like a princess and have alphas around you all of the time to keep you safe from any other alpha wanting to be with you. We’re showing the judge that I can look after you and dominate you in a way that Bellamy never could.” Lexa finishes. She hates that they have to act like this, but it’s the only way that some people will expect them to act. It’s one thing that she hates most in the world, the fact that some alphas think that they are entitled to whatever they want, whenever they want it. 

“If the date is next Thursday then we will need to arrive Wednesday and leave Friday. I take it we’re all flying there?” There is no way that Indra is going to drive all of that way. 

“Yeah, we’re going to fly into Oklahoma City and stay there as well. It’s only a couple of hours drive to Arkadia, but it’s far enough away that Abby and Bellamy won’t know where we are.” Lexa says. “I’ll make a few calls this afternoon about hiring cars, but it shouldn’t be a problem and I’ve always wanted to drive a Ferrari.” The last part makes Clarke laugh a little because of course the alpha would be thinking about what car to drive. 

“Do you need me to do anything else?” Clarke asks. This is her life that they are talking about and she wants to help in any way that she can.

“You need to ring Raven, she can take you to a shop that rents out designer dresses, shoes and bags. As I said before you need to look the part, so you will need to hire an outfit to wear. It needs to be classy, but obviously expensive.” Indra knows that the omega won’t have the money to buy the type of dress that she needs, but she also knows that Raven can help her out and will guide her in the right direction. 

“Okay, I can do that, I’ll ring her as soon as we get out of here.” This is something that she can easily do as she still has some of the money that she brought to LA in her bank account. She only wishes that she could do more. 

“I have some of my mother’s diamonds in my safe at home that you can wear as well. That will make it look like I’m spoiling you.” Lexa was given the jewellery in her inheritance and it’s just been with her ever since. She isn’t really bothered about Clarke wearing it as she knows that the omega will look after it and give it her back at the end of the day.

“Are you sure?” Clarke isn’t asking about just the jewellery, she wants to make sure that the alpha isn’t doing this out of some obligation that she feels towards her.

“I’m sure.” Lexa says firmly. She will do anything to help the omega and if that means that she has to act like an asshole, then she will do it happily. She will do anything for Clarke and this is something important.

“Good, we will meet up again next week and go through everything properly so that we are ready for anything.” Indra finishes the meeting for the day so that she can properly think about everything and get her plan of attack perfect. She has always liked Lexa, but there has always been a loneliness in the alpha. Since Clarke turned up she has seen that loneliness slowly disappear so she will do anything she can to keep the omega around. If that means going to Arkadia and fighting for the blonde’s freedom in court, then so be it. She has always enjoyed a good fight. 

********

They spend the next week getting ready to leave and fine tuning Indra’s plan. Clarke goes and sees a psychiatrist Dr Jackson, to get a letter to prove that she is of sound mind. They come up with a story of how they met and Lexa stops dulling her scent around Clarke so that the omega can get used to it before they have to go to court. Lexa will need to show the court just how strong she is and it needs to look like Clarke is used to being around the alphas strong scent.

They fly to Oklahoma City on Wednesday afternoon and at the airport they pick up a black Range Rover Sport and a bright red Ferrari F12 that Lexa had delivered there to use. Luna, Finn, Anya, Roan and Indra were going to use the Range Rover, whilst Clarke and Lexa will be taking the Ferrari.

Lexa has booked them all rooms at the Hilton, Indra has her own, Lexa and Clarke are sharing a twin, so are Luna and Anya and finally Finn and Roan. Clarke had worried about how much all of this had cost, but Lexa and Luna both told her not to worry about it because the alpha can definitely afford it. The omega had not been happy about it, but had accepted it in the end.

It’s the morning of the trial and Clarke had just finished getting ready in the bathroom. Walking out into the main area of the hotel room she stops in her tracks at what she sees. Lexa is wearing a black four-piece suit, black shirt and baby blue tie. Her hair is held up in little intricate braids and she is wearing dark eyeliner that makes her green eyes pop.

Lexa is looking at Clarke in awe. The omega is wearing a blue halter neck dress, that’s backless and finishes just above her knees. The blue of the dress matches Lexa’s tie perfectly and the black heels, that the omega is wearing, make her legs look toned and long. She has her hair down, with wavy and minimal make up, Lexa thinks that she looks stunning.

Lexa walks up to Clarke with two jewellery boxes in her hand. “This is the jewellery I told you about.” She opens the bigger box first and inside is a diamond necklace with matching earrings which takes the omegas breath away. The next box has a bracelet that matches the necklace and earrings. It’s obvious that this is a set and that its worth some serious money. Clarke almost feels honoured to wear it. 

“They’re beautiful Lex.” Clarke has never seen jewellery like this and Lexa just smiles before turning Clarke around to put the necklace on her. 

Once the jewellery is on, Clarke stands in front of the full-length mirror. She has always been told that she is good looking, it was the only compliment that she ever got growing up, but she has never really felt it until this moment. Lexa walks up behind her. “You always look beautiful Clarke, but right now you look absolutely stunning.” The omega smiles at the complement from the alpha, even though it makes her blush, hard.

“You don’t look to bad yourself stud.” Lexa looks like she is about to say something cocky so the blond turns around and puts her finger on the alphas plump lips. “No, don’t ruin the moment.” This gets a smile out of Lexa. “I think we’re ready to go.” Clarke suddenly feels all of her nerves hitting her.

Sensing this, “Hey, it’s going to be fine, but before we leave I need to scent mark you, is that okay?” Lexa asks her. She can’t deny that she is getting small thrill about marking Clarke, she just wishes that it was under different circumstances.

“Yeah, let’s do it.” This gives Clarke’s wolf a huge amount of satisfaction as she is going to be wearing the alpha, that she is rapidly falling for, scent all day for everyone to smell. Clarke can’t deny that she is getting a small amount of giddiness over this as well. Lexa pulls Clarke into her and blasts her pheromones so that they cover every inch of the omega. Whilst she is doing this she strokes the blonde’s naked back with the tips of her fingers gliding up and down Clarkes spine making the omega shiver at the sensation. 

Pulling back Lexa cups Clarke’s neck and rubs the omegas jaw with her thumb. “There, that should be enough.” There is nothing more than Lexa wants to do than kiss Clarke, but she knows that now isn’t the moment for it. “Come on we better get going.” Pulling back completely the alpha leads that blonde to the door thinking that as soon as all of this is over, she needs to have a real talk with Clarke. She is so stuck in her own thoughts that she doesn’t realise that the omega is taking deep breaths, trying to control her own heart rate that spiked when she thought that Lexa was going to kiss her. Clarke knows that this can’t go on like this and decides that as soon as they get back to LA they need to talk. Maybe she is ready for something more, but she knows that first today has to go well or else all of her dreams will disappear.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The court case

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Morning all,  
> I'm not gonna lie, this chapter was a nightmare to write,  
> I'm not 100% happy it, but it's the best it's going to get seen as though it's twice the length of a normal chapter,  
> The next chapter is the one that everyone has been waiting for and will be out on Wednesday,  
> Thank you all for your comments, I do read them all even if I don't always have time to reply to them,  
> As always let me know what you think.

Driving into Arkadia, Clarke watched as the people who she grew up around stopped to watch the Ferrari drive by. This type of car has never been seen before in the small town and if Clarke wasn’t so nervous, she would have laughed as she watched people’s jaws drop when they recognised that it was her sat in the passenger seat. She directed Lexa to the court house with the rest of their group following behind in the Ranger Rover. Being back here and seeing the place she grew up after living in LA, she felt a shiver go down her spine at the thought of the way omegas live here. A big part of her wishes that she could explain to them that there is such a thing as an alpha respecting an omega and that the world away from here is so much better, but she knows that she can’t do that right now.

Pulling into the court house parking lot, Clarke immediately sees her mom and dad stood next to Bellamy at his beat up old truck. What surprises her though is that Gina is stood next to them. Why the hell would Bellamy bring his mistress to a court case where he is trying to get his wife declared legally incompetent, so that he can force her to go back with him. He must have some serious control over the beta, if he has managed to convince her to support him getting back the woman that he left he for when they were in high school. 

Pulling into a parking spot, Lexa asks, “Who’s that with Bellamy and your parents?”. Clarke has managed to show Lexa, pictures of Bellamy and her parents through Octavia’s old Facebook, but the alpha has never seen the woman with them. Lexa can see that the way the woman is hovering around Bellamy and is wondering if he has found someone to be with when Clarke left or maybe this is the Gina that the omega told her about.

“That’s Gina, the beta that Bellamy was sleeping with for our entire relationship.” The blonde doesn’t say this with any malic, it’s just what happened. She had actually been happy when he would spend nights with Gina because it meant that he wasn’t around her. Clarke has already told Lexa and Indra all about Bellamy’s affairs, she just can’t believe that the beta would want to stand by Bellamy in court and help him get his wife back. She must be completely blinded by love. She doesn’t understand why Bellamy has such a strong hold on Gina, when the beta could live a happy life with someone else, in the open and not have to be a dirty little secret.

Clarke watches as Finn gets out of the Range Rover and walks over to her door, then opens it for her. She takes his offered hand and gets out of the car. He gives her hand a quick squeeze and flashes her a reassuring smile before stepping back. Lexa is quickly by her side wrapping a protective arm around her waist, trying to calm down the nervous scent that is now pouring off the omega. Clarke has been nervous all morning, but as soon as Bellamy and Abby came into view, her pheromones spiked to a new level with fear.

Clarke can’t take her eyes off her dad, he looks like he has ages 10 years in the four months that she has been gone. She has been in touch with him the whole time that she has been away and he has been telling her that everything is fine, but looking at him now, it’s obvious that he was lying. All Clarke wants to do is go over to him and hug him, but for now a small smile will have to do. Her gaze is torn away from him though because Bellamy starts to make his way over to her and Lexa, looking angrier than she can ever remember seeing him.

She feels Lexa pull her closer and whisper, “It’s okay, you’re safe, I won’t let him touch you.”. It’s only at this point that she realises that she is shaking almost violently. She hasn’t seen them, but Anya, Luna, Finn and Roan have all stepped up behind her, ready to intervene if they need to. Lexa kisses her temple in reassurance that she isn’t going anywhere, but as soon as the alpha does this, Bellamy let’s out a loud growl. This captures Lexa’s attention, she turns her head in his direction and lets out her own answering growl.

The pure power behind Lexa’s growl makes Bellamy stop in his tracks, almost as if he is in shock. The force also makes Clarke, put her face into the side of Lexa’s neck, involuntarily and inhale that alphas scent like it’s the only thing keeping her safe. She is practically moulded to Lexa’s body at this point as the alpha rhythmically strokes her back up and down, trying to calm her. The touch of the alphas fingers running up and down her back makes her shiver, but she doesn’t want to take her head out of Lexa’s neck because she knows that when she does Bellamy will be stood right there.

“Let’s take this inside.” Indra comes from behind them and says. Clarke pulls her head out of Lexa’s neck and looks up to the alphas soothing, green eyes before nodding her head to say that she is okay. Lexa continues to hold her close as they walk away from a stunned Abby, Bellamy and Gina. Jake already knows about the whole plan so he isn’t as shocked at the other three, although he is still surprised by just how strong Lexa is. When Clarke had first started to mention Lexa to him, she had said that the alpha was strong, but she failed to mention that she is a prime. With everything that he’s been told about Lexa he knows that she is a good alpha and even though he knows that they aren’t together yet, he is glad his daughter has found someone who can clearly look after her and make her feel safe and happy.

They walk into the court house with Anya, Luna and Finn behind then, they left Roan with the cars in case they need to leave quickly. Indra separates from them to go and find out where they need to be and if they will be going in on time. Lexa walks herself and Clarke over to some chairs and sits them down making sure that they stay in contact at all times. She will make sure that Clarke feels as safe as possible today, even if it’s the last thing she does.

The other three alphas stand near them, ready in case anyone tries anything, as Abby, Jake, Bellamy and Gina walk in and sit opposite them. Lexa has her hand around Clarke’s shoulders as she leans back casually in her chair, staring at Bellamy murderously. There is nothing more than she would love, than to walk over there and give him the beating of a life, but she knows that Clarke wouldn’t be happy if she did something likes that so she just stays seated. She may not be able to attack him physically, but she can make sure that he knows she is the stronger and to not even think about trying to get near Clarke.

“Clarke, honey, where have you been? We’ve all been so worried about you.” Abby says, way to sweetly, it’s the voice that she would use when Clarke was younger to make everyone think that she genuinely cared about her daughter. Clarke almost scoffs at her, but manages to hold it back, the last thing that they need is to start a fight before they even get into the court room. The whole-time Gina is staring at Clarke and Lexa in shock, it’s like she can’t believe that the omega is here and especially not with such a powerful alpha by her side. She honestly thought that Clarke would come running back with her tail between her legs in not time, but the omega actually seems to have made a better life for herself away from Arkadia. 

“She’s been with me.” Lexa speaks up and Clarke almost shoots her an irritated look at the alpha for answering for her, before remembering they are both playing a part. A few months ago, an alpha speaking over her would have been nothing strange, but now it takes her by surprise because she it hasn’t happened since she left.

“Who are you?” Bellamy practically spits at her. The clear aggression in his voice and pheromones set Clarke on edge, but Lexa just starts to stoke her back, with her thumb whilst pumping out protective pheromones to make the blonde feel safe. The power of Lexa’s pheromones drowns out all of Bellamy’s, so Clarke can’t even smell any undertones of him making it easier to calm herself. 

“I’m Alexandria Pramheda, Clarke’s future mate.” Lexa tells him with a smirk. At any other time, Clarke would have laughed at her mother’s opened mouthed shocked face, but Bellamy jumping up had her internally panicking. Anya, Luna and Finn are by their side in an instant, but Lexa just sits there smirking at him, whilst still pumping out protective pheromones to calm the omega. The fact that she isn’t even seeing Bellamy as any type of threat is making him even more angry and Clarke unintentionally moves even closer to Lexa so that she is almost sat on the alpha primes lap.

“Sit down Blake, you’re in a court house not a bar.” Officer Byrne shouts at Bellamy. She is in charge of the court house security today and won’t tolerate any misbehaving. She knows that Bellamy has a history of fighting in bars to try and prove his dominance, but that won’t work here as it is a house of law, not a house of booze. When Bellamy makes no move to comply she tells the irate alpha, “Sit down or leave, your choice.”.

Just as she says this, Bellamy’s parents walk in behind Byrne, “It’s okay officer Byrne, I’ll deal with him.” Bellamy’s dad says and Byrne backs down hoping that he can get his son under control. She really doesn’t want to deal with arresting Bellamy as it would just be too much hassle and paper work for her. She is also wary of the brunette alpha sat with Clarke because she gets the feeling that if that alpha wanted to start trouble, then no one would be able to stop her. 

Bellamy is still standing, but no longer moving towards Lexa and Clarke. His dad walks over to him and whispers something in his ear, making him sit back in-between Abby and Gina. The only person that he has ever listened to is his dad, the fact that his dad is a colossal asshole though probably explains a few things regarding Bellamy. 

Bellamy’s mom, Aroura, looks around before asking Clarke, “Where’s Octavia?”. The only reason that she came to the court house today is because they thought that if Clarke turned up then so would Octavia, but she is nowhere to be seen. She want’s everyone in Arkadia to stop looking down their noses at her family and the only way that will happen is if Clarke is returned to Bellamy and Octavia is married to Atom. She is sick of her family’s name being dragged through the dirt and was hoping that today would bring an end to it. 

“She’s still in Chicago, with her mate.” Clarke says simply. They agreed to keep up the charade that they went to Chicago and if the Blake’s think that Octavia is now mated, then they will hopefully stop looking for her as she will no longer be pure enough to marry Atom. Octavia had wanted to go with them, but they all knew that if she came here then her parents could see this as the perfect opportunity to try and make her stay. It’s bad enough that Clarke’s freedom could end today, but there is no way that Clarke would risk Octavia’s freedom as well.

“Mated!” Aurora shrieks, Clarke simply nods her head, hoping to bring an end to this line of questioning. She has never likes Aurora because she is the type of omega that thinks that the way omegas are treated in Arkadia is correct and will be the first one to put another omega down, just to make herself feel superior. She’s basically the biggest bitch in town.

Before anyone else can say anything, Indra reappears and states, “They’re ready for us.” Lexa and Clarke stand up and walk into the court room, followed immediately by Anya, Luna and Finn. There is no way that the three alphas are going to let Lexa and Clarke out of their sights. They need to protect Clarke from her mother and hopefully soon to be ex-husband, but they really need to protect all of the alphas in Arkadia from Lexa. If the prime decides that she’s had enough of the bullshit going on here and decides to do something about it, then no one will be able to stop her, so it’s better off if they just try to avoid it.

Bellamy and the rest of his party enter the court room a few moments later with their lawyer, Charles Pike. Pike has always been one of Clarke’s least favourite people as the alpha has always been one of the most outspoken people when it comes to omegas and their place in Arkadia society. It’s not really surprising that he would be the one trying to get this petition put through. As soon as the judge enters the room everyone takes their seats with Clarke next to Lexa and Indra and Anya, Luna and Finn sat behind them.

“Good morning, today I’m am here to rule in the petition from Mrs Abigale Griffin and Mr Bellamy Blake to make Mrs Clarke Blake, legally incompetent. Let’s hear what you have to say, Mr Pike.” Judge Kane states, looking like he wants this over and done as soon as possible, which is fine for Indra as she knows that the easiest and quickest decision will be to let Clarke go free.

“Your honour, to me this is a simple case. Clarke Blake is an omega, who was in a loving marriage to Mr Bellamy Blake and as her alpha he cared for her emotionally, physically and financially. She left this security, that this strong alpha provided for her, to run out into a dangerous world as an unmated omega. This, to me, proves that she isn’t of sound mind and needs to be under the constant care and control of her mother and husband.” The way that Pike says all this makes Lexa want to smack the smug smirk right off his face, but Clarke squeezing her thigh stops her form moving. The last thing that they need is for Lexa to start a fight with the arrogant asshole.

“Okay, Mrs Forrester, your counter argument.” Kane says to Indra. This would be a simple case to Kane, if it weren’t for the fact that the omega in question is sat next to a very powerful alpha that looks to be protecting her.

“Your honour, my client was with Mr Blake for nearly four years in total and they were married for over 2 of those years. Yet in all that time Mr Blake did not mate her, he didn’t even spend a single heat with her, meaning that she is still a pure omega in the sense that she has never been knotted. Simply put, my clients wolf demanded that she leave Mr Blake and find an alpha that was strong enough to full mate her. This is the reason that we are not only here to stop this preposterous notion that she is legally incompetent, but also to ask for a divorce.” Before Indra can carry on, Bellamy is out of his seat roaring in anger at the possibility that he could be forced to divorce Clarke. The fact that she left him is embarrassing enough to him, but for his omega to then demand a divorce would make him look like a fool to the entire town.

“Mr Blake, calm yourself or you will be removed from my court.” Kane shouts as Pike and Abby force Bellamy back into his chair. Lexa pulls Clarke into her side and starts to whisper words of reassurance into her hair. Clarke is shaking in fear as she buries her face into the alphas neck, greedily in hailing the protective pheromones that Lexa is pouring out. She honestly doesn’t know if she would be able to stay in the room if it wasn’t for Lexa’s reassuring words and touches.

Once the room is back in order, Judge Kane nods to Indra to carry on. “Thank you, your honour, as I was saying, we would like to file for divorce as my client has found a stronger alpha to mate her. The alpha in question is alpha prime, Alexandria Pramheda. They would like to mate in Clarke’s next heat, which is in two months’ time.” Kane holds his hand up to stop Indra as she would like something to be clarified before they carry on. There is no way that what he heard Indra correctly when she said who this alpha is and that she is a prime. 

“Pramheda, as in Pramheda Ammunition's? Also, you say that she is an alpha prime?” Before Kane s willing to continue, he wants to be sure of all the facts. If Clarke really has gone and landed herself an alpha prime from the Pramheda family, then she has done very well for herself.

“Yes, your honour.” Indra reply’s easily, now that she knows that Kane is aware of the Pramheda family, it should make everything a lot easier. Kane nods his head, seemingly impressed and waves for Indra to continue. “Your honour, my client doesn’t want anything from the divorce as she is happy for Mr Blake to keep all assets that were acquired during the marriage, she simply wants to be free to move on with Miss Pramheda. I also have a psychiatric evaluation from Dr Jackson, stating that Clarke is of sound mind as regards to the petition of legal incompetence. Today I will prove that my client did not leave because she is mentally unstable, but because her instincts demanded that she find a strong alpha to do what her weak alpha husband has failed to do in over 2 years of marriage, mate her.” With that Indra sits down, completely happy with how things have been going so far, even though it is still early in the proceedings she has a very good feeling about this. 

“Okay, this is how I’m going to work this. First, I’m going to have Mr Blake on the stand to answer some questions that I have for him, I will then give you both time to question him as well. Once we have finished with him, I will then ask for Miss Pramheda to come to the stand, to do the same thing. I see no need to speak to Mrs Clarke Blake, as this just seems a simple case of which alpha will be better for her in the long term.” Judge Kane tells the court. This is a relatively easy case to handle as the only thing he needs to know is which of these alphas would treat Clarke right.

She expected this to happen, but it still infuriates Clarke that it’s her future they are deciding and she is going to have no says in it. Kane is going to decide who he thinks is the better alpha for her without asking who she actually wants to be with. She can tell that Lexa feels the same way as the alphas arm tightens around her and the brunettes jaw is clenched shut. She squeezes Lexa’s thigh again, in a silent request for her to relax.

Pike and Indra quickly agree and Bellamy is called to the stand where Judge Kane starts to question him. “The main question that I have for you is why didn’t you mate your wife?” This is the main point of the case so Kane decides to just get on with things and get straight to the heart of the matter. There is no excuse for him not to have fully mated the omega and he is interested in what Bellamy reason could possibly be. 

“I was away at college and didn’t want Clarke to go into abandonment whilst I was away.” Bellamy answers as if he genuinely cares about Clarke which is utter bullshit. The only thing he cared about was making sure that he got to live his college experience how he wanted to and that was without a mate.

“Were you going to mate her now that college is over?” Kane needs all of the facts of the case before he makes his judgement. He can’t make Clarke go back to Bellamy if he doesn’t plan on mating her as she could just run away again and then they would all be back in this situation again in a couple of months’ time. 

“Yes, she left two weeks before her heat. The plan was for us to mate during her first heat back, but she had already left.” There is no way that he is going to let Clarke get away with leaving and making him look like a weak alpha. He will drag her back here, mate her and she will never leave this town again. He will prove that he is the alpha around here, just like he was in high school.

“Did she know this?” Kane asks knowing that this is important. If she knew that he was going to mate her then she had no reason for leaving as she was going to be looked after properly. If she knew that Bellamy was going to mate her then it throws out Indra’s defence that she left because her wolf told her to. 

“Yes, I told her not to get any suppressants and have her implant removed so we could mate and have pups, but I've since found out that she didn't do it.” Bellamy reply’s confidently. He will do everything in his power to get the omega back with him so that he and teach her how to behave properly and give him the pups that he desires. She will not make him look weak again.

“Did you support her financially?” Part of being a good alpha to an omega is making sure that they want for nothing and can be doting mother to their children. The children would also need to be taken care of and he needs to make sure that their finances are in place for that.

“I supported her that well that she was able to give up her job and be a stay at home wife.” This angers Clarke so much as they were barely getting by. She only gave up her job because Bellamy thought it looked bad on him to have a wife that worked. There is no way that they would be able to afford children without both of their parents help.

Judge Kane doesn’t have any more questions and neither does Pike, so now it’s Indra’s turn to question him. “The last two years that you were in college you had your own off campus apartment.” Indra states this as a fact, not a question. “Why didn’t you have Clarke with you? I mean you could have mated her and had a doting mate to help you through your college years.” Bellamy actually looks shocked that Indra knows that and it takes him a couple of seconds to reply. He obviously didn’t think that Clarke would have told Indra that, so he definitely won’t know what else the omega has told her.

“I didn’t want to take her away from her family for such a long time.” Bellamy reply’s weakly and all traces of the confident alpha, that he had been before, are now gone. He has no real reason for not having Clarke with him other than he wanted to do what he wanted with his time and not have to put up with having a mate around him all the time. 

Seeing that she already has him on the run, she continues, “If that’s the case then why did you stop Clarke form coming to your college to mate and stay with you for the last two months of college? Surly that’s not too much time for her to have been away from her family.” Bellamy pails and doesn’t answer Indra. “Correct me if I’m wrong, but Clarke was supposed to come to your off-campus apartment and mate you during her heat, but two days before, you rang her and told her not to come, why?” Indra know that with him backing out of the mating before, this will prove that he could have backed out of it again, meaning that Clarke couldn’t rely on him actually keeping his word on this.

“I erm…. I…. I didn’t think that it was the right time.” Bellamy says pathetically. Lexa smiles now, knowing that Indra has him just where she wants him. Watching Indra take him apart so easily is giving her a sick sense of satisfaction. This is the same alpha that has bullied people all of his life and hurt Clarke so many times yet, here he is, not being able to answer a few questions properly. He’s really quite pathetic.

“After being married for nearly two years, you still didn’t think that the timing was right. Are you sure it wasn’t because your ex-girlfriend, a beta who you are continuing to sleep with to this day, a woman that you have brought to court with you today, Miss Gina Martin, was living with you in that apartment. Isn’t it also true that you told my client that you would not fully mate her, but you would only give her your bite and not take hers. This is because you wish to continue being intimate with Miss Martin and if you took my clients bite then you would no longer be able to, meaning that you wouldn’t fully commit to Clarke and any pups that she would carry. This meant that she had to leave and find an alpha that would.” Bellamy looks sick as Indra rants at him before becoming angry. On the way into the court room Lexa had quietly informed Indra who Gina was and Clarke had already informed her about Bellamy and Gina’s on going affair. 

“I’m the alpha, I decide if we do or don’t mate, not her, she just does as she’s told to. I won’t take her bite because she doesn’t deserve me and I need a life away from her and any pups that we will have. So yeah, I’ve been fucking Gina, since before I even got with Clarke and you know what? I won’t stop because I’m the alpha and she’s just a worthless omega.” Bellamy shouts before realising that he just admitted that he never wanted to fully mate with Clarke and that he has basically just shot himself in the foot. Lexa is furious and is struggling to keep a hold on her emotions at Bellamy calling Clarke worthless. The only thing stopping her from killing him is Clarke’s hand on her thigh and the soothing pheromones that the omega is pumping out. Even Indra, Luna and Anya starts to release calming scents to try and calm her down as Finn just sits there doing nothing. Every bone in her body is begging her to destroy this pathetic alpha that just called Clarke worthless, her wolf is trying to come to the surface, but looking at Clarkes pleading eyes she starts to get a hold of herself. 

“I have no more questions you honour.” Indra says smugly as Pike has his head in his hands knowing that Bellamy just royally fucked up. Bellamy steps down from the witness box and Lexa sends him a smug smirk, now that she has started to calm down she realises exactly what he has just done. Clarke avoids looking at him and instead chooses to concentrate on tracing Lexa’s jawline with her eyes. This is something that she has found over the past few months calms her.

“Miss Pramheda, you can come up here now.” Judge Kane tells Lexa. Clarke stands up with her and buttons up the alphas jacket for her, acting like the doting omega. Lexa gives her shoulder a squeeze and a quick peck on the temple in thanks before strutting up to the witness box. Clarke is sure that she can hear the alpha humming boss ass bitch as she makes her way over, making the omega have to stifle a laugh. The fact that she can hear Luna chuckling behind her tells her that she isn’t wrong. 

“How did you and Clarke meet?” Kane asks. He wants to get a brief background of Lexa and Clarke’s relationship up until now. Remembering the story that her and Clarke had come up with, Lexa begins.

“Every year I hold a thanksgiving party and Clarke was there with her friend Octavia, who at the time was dating one of my employees that had been invited. I was instantly attracted to her and her scent, so I asked her out and we went out on our first date the day after.” Lexa reply’s calmly and confidently, knowing that she needs to show nothing but confidence in herself and what she is saying, in order to impress the judge. 

“You’ve only been together a little over three months and yet, you’re ready to mate her in two months’ time?” Kane asks sceptically. An alpha prime will have her pick of omegas, so why is this one ready to mate this omega so soon after meeting her. This is something that Kane needs to know so that he can make sure he makes the right decision. He will not put Clarke into a situation where she will be treated as a side piece to this alpha, like she has obviously been treated by Bellamy.

“I’ll be frank with you, your honour, I’m a good looking, multimillionaire, alpha prime, from one of the most powerful family’s in America and sole heiress to Becca Pramheda. I’ve had female omega and beta’s throwing themselves at me since I was fifteen. I’m not gonna lie, I’ve had a lot of fun with them, but none have ever lasted longer than a week. The second I met Clarke, my alpha demanded that I mate her. Over the past three months, I’ve come to agree with my wolf and I know that Clarke is the perfect omega for me.” Lexa says all this with an air of arrogance that Clarke has never seen form that alpha before. She would be lying if she said that it didn’t turn her on slightly, even though she knows that Lexa is anything but arrogant in her normal life, this side to her is still attractive.

Kane nods his head, accepting the answer and asks, “Will the mating be a full mating?” Kane wants to make sure that this wouldn’t be a partial mating like it would be with Bellamy as that can be dangerous to the omegas mental and physical health.

“Yes, the laws of my family state that unless we both bare each other’s marks, then any pups born from the union will not be considered my heirs. The main reason that it will be a full mating though, is because in order for me to be a strong, respectful alpha to Clarke, I need to be as committed to her as she is to me.” Kane nods at the alpha, happy with what he has heard so far. This alpha seems to be the perfect mate for Clarke and so far he has no doubts about who the omega should be with.

“My last question to you is, with your family’s company being so vast, I’m guessing that you will need to travel for meetings, so what will Clarke be doing whilst you’re away?” Kane wants to make sure that there is no chance of Clarke going into abandonment whilst Lexa is away working. The last thing he wants is for the omega to become ill because of a decision that he made.

“She’ll come with me, just like she has done ever since we met. It would be irresponsible of me as her alpha to leave her for extended periods of time. Also, I want her with me, after all she is MINE.” Lexa says the last sentence while looking straight at Bellamy, making him start pumping out aggressive pheromones. Before they even have a chance to start affecting Clarke though, Lexa answers with her own dominant scent and it quickly saturates the room. This leaves everyone floored at just how strong Lexa is without it appearing that she is even trying that hard. It’s obvious that Bellamy is trying his hardest as his brow is beginning to become covered in sweat, where Lexa is just as relaxed as she was before, sat back in her chair smirking at him. 

Clearing his throat, Kane opens up questioning to Pike. It takes a few seconds for him to centre himself, before standing up and asking, “Alphas that have been raised in high society are well known to be unable to protect their mates physically because of their privileged up bringing. Are you honestly trying to tell the court that you can protect Mrs Clarke Blake better than her husband can?” He knows that attacking the alphas physical abilities is the only way that he will be able to win this case and show all other omegas in Arkadia, that if they leave, they will be brought back and punished severely. 

“My father had the exact same opinion, that’s why he took me to Australia when I was 6, hence my accent, where nobody knew me and there he raised me in a normal working-class neighbourhood. He taught me how to fight, hunt, live off the land and everything else I would need to be a strong alpha that he could be proud of. So yes, I can protect her from anyone and much better than your weak alpha client can.” Lexa responds cockily, shutting down Pike’s argument instantly. She had a feeling that this might be mentioned, but she knows that she has been raised to be strong in every aspect of her life.

“Mr Blake has told me that Clarke is difficult to control, always pushing boundary’s. Do you really feel that you could dominate her properly, when her own husband and mother struggled to do so?” Pike asks, and he is right that in Clarke’s younger years she could be a handful as she wanted more out of her life, but she had that beat out of her by Bellamy as she knew that it was her only way to survive.

“Unlike your client, I have never raised a hand to Clarke because I’ve never had to. She behaves perfectly for me as she knows that I’m the dominant alpha that she’s always craved in her life, but never had.” This isn’t just aimed at Bellamy, but Abby as well. Lexa wants to let everyone know that, not only does she think Bellamy is weak, but that she thinks that Abby is weak as well. By the look on Abby’s face, the message gas been received loud and clear. 

“How can we even be sure that you’re going to mate Mrs Blake in her next heat?” Lexa knows that Pike is grasping at straws now. She knows exactly how she is going to end this argument, no matter how much it is going to pain her to say it. 

“I’m not that weak bitch alpha, that calls himself Clarke’s husband. The first day of her heat I will knot her, fill her womb with my seed and bite her to make her mine forever. It won’t take me four years to assert my complete dominance because I’m a real alpha and Clarke is my omega. I will take what’s mine and Clarke will submit fully to me.” Clarke can see that Lexa is clenching her jaw and she knows that the alpha has just had to force herself to say these things as she isn’t the type of person to believe it. She knows that Lexa would never force herself onto her and that if they ever were to mate, the alpha would be completely respectful to her at all times. 

Indra can see that Lexa needs to get out of the witness box, so she decides not to ask her any questions. With Pike’s questions at an end, Lexa goes and sits down next to Clarke. She puts an arm around the omega and whispers in her ear, “I’m so sorry Clarke, saying that made me feel sick. I didn’t mean any of it.”. Clarke already knows this, but she understands that the alpha just wants to make sure that she knows.

Clarke pulls back, to look Lexa in the eyes. “I know, okay, I know you didn’t. It’s okay, I get that you had to say it.” The omega whispers, then leans in to give the alpha a kiss on the corner of her mouth. As she leans back, their eyes meet and it’s almost like they are being pulled together to have their first proper kiss, but Kane interrupts them and calls attention back to himself. 

“We will break for lunch. I will give my decision when we come back.” With a bang of his gavel, he adjourns the court and everyone makes their way back out into the hall. 

Before going for something to eat, Clarke needs the bathroom. Luna waits outside as the omega uses the facilities to make sure that she isn’t trapped by Abby or Bellamy. Clarke has just started washing her hands when Gina comes out of one of the stalls and stands next to her at the basin.

She gives the omega a small smile before telling her, “I’m really sorry about all this Clarke, I tried to get Bellamy to stop, but he has just been so furious ever since you left that I haven’t been able to calm him down. Your mom hasn’t helped, either.” If it was up to Gina then everyone would have just let the omega go and never looked for her, but it wasn’t her decision. She never really disliked Clarke, but when the omega left she had certainly been happy.

“It’s fine, I knew that they would have been looking for me because I embarrassed Bell and he would never just let that go. It’s not your fault.” Clarke has never hated the beta, she never understood how she could be happy sleeping with someone that’s married, but she isn’t going to blame her for something that’s not her fault. She knows that the beta would have probably helped her to leave if it meant that she would get Bellamy to herself. 

“You seem to be doing well anyway, I mean you look amazing and you’re dating an alpha prime, that’s unreal.” Gina doesn’t say this meanly or meaning anything bad by it, she is just in shock at how well Clarke has done for herself, since leaving Arkadia. They are all taught from an early age, that if an omega leaves Arkadia they will be hurt and abused by the rest of the world. Clarke is obviously proving that wrong as she looks better than ever and has a seriously attractive and powerful alpha on her arm.

“She’s the best thing that’s ever happened to me.” Clarke practically gushes, even though her and Lexa aren’t together in their real life, the alpha is still the best thing in her life. Gina actually smiles at the look on Clarke’s face as it’s obvious that the omega is completely in love with the alpha prime. 

“Can I ask you a question?” Gina asks and Clarke turns her body towards her waiting for the question. “It’s obvious that you knew about me and Bell the whole time you were together, so why stay with him?” She always had a feeling that the omega knew about their affair, but today it’s been confirmed. She doesn’t understand why Clarke stuck around for so long and didn’t just leave sooner. Seeing how Clarke looks at Lexa, she now knows that there is no way that the omega was ever really in love with Bellamy, at least not like she is now. 

“I left the first chance that I got and honestly, I liked the fact that he was seeing you because that meant that he wasn’t around me as much. I never really loved him, before we got caught and I was forced to marry him, I was going to break up with him, so when he was with you I had the space that I wanted, even if it was only for a few hours.” Clarke answers easily. She never wanted to be with Bellamy in the long run and she only started to date him when she was in high school because she was 16 and stupid and he was the alpha of the school, so she thought it was flattering that he wanted to be with her.

“If you didn’t love him, then why marry him? Why not leave him to marry someone who does love him?” If Clarke hadn’t stolen Bellamy from her when they were younger, then she could be married to him and they could already have children. She knows that Bellamy is the love of her life and that’s why she has stayed with him for so long. 

“I didn’t want to, I was forced to by my mom and his parents. He married me because I was the omega wife that would make him look like the strong alpha he always wanted to be. You do know that he will never marry you right?” Gina is completely floored that Clarke just said that to her. She knows that Bellamy wants to be with her and no one else and that the only reason he is chasing after Clarke is because he doesn’t want to look weak to the rest of the town. “Look, I’m not saying this to be mean, but Bellamy cares about his image above everything else. A big bad alpha, like Bell thinks he is, would never marry, let alone be mated to a beta. In his eyes, Alphas are made for omega and betas are made for betas. That’s why he married me and not you. If the judge grants my divorce today, Bell will just go out and find another omega to marry and this time mate.” Clarke really doesn’t want to be mean, but she thinks that Gina needs to pull her head out of the sand, Bellamy will never be with her in the way she wants him to be. He is too self-absorbed to even think about doing something that wouldn’t fit the image that he is trying to portray to the world.

“You’re wrong. Bellamy loves me, he wants to be with me and only me.” Gina states defiantly. Clarke just feels sorry for the beta, she is just so brain washed by Bellamy that she really can’t see the truth that’s right in front of her. 

“Yet, he married me, keeps you a secret from everybody and picks up a different girl from the Arc every week to fuck.” Gina looks shocked at the last thing that Clarke said and the omega realises that the beta doesn’t know what Bellamy actually gets up to. The Arc is a bar the next town over where Bellamy would go to sleep with random women. “Bellamy used to see you every Saturday night, but every Friday her would go to the Arc and sleep with a different girl each week. He doesn’t love you, he loves the power that he has over you. I really hope that one day you wake up and see him for the manipulative douche that he really is.” With that Clarke walks out of the bathroom and goes to have lunch with her friends. She really didn’t want to be mean to Gina, but sometimes people need to hear the truth, even if the truth will hurt them.

********

An hour later they are all back in the court and Judge Kane is ready to give his verdict. “Mr Blake, you have had over 2 years of marriage in which you could have mated Mrs Clarke Blake, but you didn’t. Now that she has found someone else, you’re suddenly ready. It sounds to me like you’re throwing your toys out of your play pen because you’re not getting what you want. Clarke had every right to leave and find a stronger alpha to mate with as you proved inadequate in this regard. I believe that she has found an alpha that will provide for her in all the ways that you didn’t, in Miss Pramheda. I am confident that Miss Pramheda will take care of Clarke’s every need and be the alpha that she deserves. Due to these facts, I am dismissing the petition to make Mrs Clarke Blake legally incompetent as well as granting her petition for a divorce. Let this be a lesson to you Mr Blake, not to be so weak if you ever have the opportunity to mate an omega in the future. Court dismissed.” With that judge Kane is up and out of the court room. Just like that it’s all over. 

Clarke is still in shock as Lexa pulls her up and into her arms. “You did it Clarke, you’re free.” Lexa whispers as she grips the omega tighter. The only thing that Clarke can do is start laughing, this makes Lexa grin uncontrollably, knowing just how much all of this means to the blonde. This is something that the omega never though would happen. She thought that there would always be something tying her to Bellamy, but now there really isn’t.

“We should get out of here.” Anya says, she is eyeing the obviously pissed off alphas on the opposite side of the room. Nodding her head, Lexa starts to lead, a still dazed Clarke back to the car. She doesn’t want to mar a successful day by fighting.

They have just gotten out of the court house when someone shouts, “Clarke”. Turning around Clarke can see it’s her dad and he is making his way over to her on his own. As soon as she is in reaching distance, he pulls her into a big hug. “I’m so proud of you baby, you’re free and you look so beautiful.” Leaning back, she takes a real look at him.

“I wish I could say the same, but you look like hell. You need to get out of here soon, I’m really worried about you.” She tells him seriously. He looks older and thinner than he did before she left. She knows that if he stays here, he could become seriously ill, if not die. She wishes that she had a way to help him leave with her now, but she knows that he won’t leave Aden behind.

“As soon as Aden is off to college I’m leaving, but I’ll need help to find a cheap hospital to dissolve my mating mark.” Jake has had enough and needs to leave Arkadia whilst he still can. As soon as Aden is at college and out of Abby’s hands, then he is going to leave as well. Now that Clarke is more settled in LA he is hoping that she will be able to help him find a hospital that he can afford.

“I can sort that out for you, just let Clarke know when you’re coming and I’ll arrange everything with some people I know. They’ve dealt with helping people get rid of their mating marks before, so they will be able to help you no problem.” Lexa says from behind them, she knows that they need to be leaving asap as some alphas won’t apricate their presence there anymore and she would rather not get into a fight.

“Thank you.” Jake says to Lexa with a big smile. He pulls Clarke into a hug, “You need to get going, I love you and tell Octavia I love her as well.” He knows that if they don’t leave, Bellamy and Abby will start causing problems. 

“I love you too daddy.” With that they break apart from each other and she walks back to the car with Lexa’s arm wrapped around her shoulders. She feels truly free for the first time in her life. She makes a decision right there and then, she will help her dad not only leave, but also make sure that they both move on with their lives. The first thing that she is going to do though, is get the green eyed alpha, that has been next to her all day, to go out on a date with her. As soon as they get back to LA, she is going to finally kiss Lexa the way that she’s been dreaming about, ever since she met her.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke explains why she was ever with Bellamy as well as some things that are taught in Arkadia,  
> They get back to LA and head out to celebrate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good afternoon all,  
> Thank you all so much for the comments on the last chapter,  
> This is the chapter that most of you have been waiting for so I hope you all enjoy,  
> I've had some people ask why Clarke would have ever got with Bellamy so I hope that I've explained it all in this chapter, What's going on with Finn will become apparent in a few chapters time. I wanted to get Clarke and Lexa together properly first as I have no patience with them tip toeing around their feelings for each other,  
> Next update will be on Sunday,   
> I'm trying my hardest to keep to a Sunday and Wednesday updating scheduled,  
> As always let me know what you think and if you have any questions I will try to get back to you as soon as I can.

After getting back to the hotel, the group got changed and went out to get a celebratory dinner. Clarke had rung and told Octavia the good news and was almost deafened by the younger omegas victory scream right down the phone. To say that everyone was happy for the blonde was an understatement. Raven all but demanded that they all go out for celebratory drink when they got back to LA the next day. 

The group have just got back from dinner and everyone, except Indra, decide to go and have a few drinks in the hotel bar. Throughout the night, they have all been laughing and joking with each other and for the first time, Clarke has really got involved with the group without feeling shy. Today has given her more confidence in herself as if she can go back to Arkadia and come away a winner, then she can do anything that she sets her mind to. 

Sitting in the bar, surrounded by people that have taken time out of their lives to help her, Clarke feels like she is floating on air. She couldn’t be more grateful for meeting this group of people if she tried. Then, of course there is Lexa, the alpha has done more to help her in 4 months, than any other alpha has in her whole life. Even after they got back from court, she has made sure that they are next to each other the whole time. They have been sharing small looks and touches as if they have been doing it their entire lives. She knows that she wants to be with the alpha and is now ready to finally push past the friendship barrier. 

“Guys, I know I’ve already said this, but I can’t thank you all enough for coming with me and helping me so much.” Clarke tells them. She has thanked them all individually and as a group when they were at dinner, but she feels like she can’t thank them enough times. These people have just helped to save her life. She knows that if she was forced to stay in Arkadia, then she would be dead by now, in some sort of unfortunate accident. 

“You need to stop thanking us. We all just wanted to help, so we don’t need any thanks.” Luna tells her. “I have to ask though, what the hell did you see in that fucknut? I mean I guess he’s okay looking, if you’re into that type of thing, but he’s a colossal wanker.” After Clarke’s dad called her at the garage, she told everyone where she was from and why she left, but she never went into any detail about it. She just told them that her ex is an abusive asshole and that she had to escape him. 

“I was only 16 when we got together and honestly, I was just flattered that he even looked at me, let alone that he asked me out.” Clarke says. The group all look at her like she is mad, which makes her laugh and explain, “I was a sophomore, that kept to myself and only had one real friend that had just moved away. He was a senior, captain of the football team and the most popular guy in school.” At this she sees that they all start to understand why she says that she was flattered. She was basically a nobody and he was the guy that everyone either wanted to be or be with.

“Okay, I get that, but he’s such a douche canoe. Why stay with him before you got married?” Anya asks. She gets the part about being flattered, but she doesn’t understand why Clarke would stay with him after she found out what he was really like. 

“When we first got together, he was nice. He took me out on dates, protected me from anyone that tried to belittle me and he even waited until I was ready to be intimate. I thought that I had found one of the rare good alphas in Arkadia, but everything changed when he went away to college. I made friends with some of my class mates and hung around with them a lot. He didn’t like that I was having fun whilst he was away from me and threatened them all to stay away from me after he got back from his freshman year. I didn’t like it, but an omega doesn’t break up with an alpha because it’s always the alphas decision. He became controlling after that and one day he turned up at my house, over winter break, when my parents were out. We ended up having sex and my mom walked in on us. I’m sure that he knew my parents would be home early because he saw them in town and he knew that if we were caught, we would have to get married and he knew that I would have tried to say no if he’s asked me.” Clarke tells them. Once they had been caught she knew that everything that she wanted for her life was either over or put on a long hold.

“Why would you have to get married?” Luna asks. Just because someone has sex with someone else doesn’t mean that they have to get married.

“Because I wasn’t a pure omega anymore. In Arkadia once an omega loses their virginity, they usually end up marrying that person. God forbid an omega has more than one sexual partner in their life.” Clarke says bitterly. After living in LA for the past 4 months, she has come to see in total inequality in Arkadia. Alpha and to a certain extent betas, can sleep with as many people as they want to, but an omega is only allowed one partner for life. It’s complete bullshit. 

“Wow.” Was all that Luna could say. She has heard of some seriously backward places in her life, but that town is unbelievable. “What did you say to that Gina girl in the toilets?” When Clarke came out of the bathroom, Luna saw the beta stood behind her, looking in shock as the omega left. The sight was almost comical and Luna has been wondering about what the blonde said to her to get such a reaction. 

“I told her the truth, that Bellamy will never marry or mate her because she is a beta. He wouldn’t ruin his reputation even more by being in a committed relationship to a beta.” This seems to confuse everyone and angers Anya as she is mated to a beta. Sometime Clarke forgets that things that she’s been raised to think might not be so clear cut to people who have been raised to see everyone as equals. 

“What’s wrong with being mated to a beta?” Anya growls. If this had been 4 months ago, Clarke would be shaking with nerves, but now it only makes her uncomfortable. She has Lexa sat next to her, keeping her calm and she can see that the alpha prime is shooting Anya a look, telling her to back off.

“There’s nothing wrong with it, but back in Arkadia it’s seen as being weak. An alpha that mates a beta is seen as being so weak that they couldn’t find an omega to mate. I was raised that alphas and omegas belong together and beta belong with other betas. It was only the fact that my dad told me to love whoever I wanted, that I have a different opinion to the rest of them. That’s why Bellamy broke up with Gina to begin with. They dated before he asked me out, he broke up with her and told the whole school that he needed to stop playing around with a beta and find an omega to prove he was a strong alpha. Everyone thought he was in the right, even the teachers. She was devastated at the time and I honestly don’t even know why she went back to him.” The table sits there in shock at what she has just told them. They have never heard of such bullshit in their lives. 

“What happens if an omega and a beta get together?” Roan asks. He knows that Octavia is dating Lincoln and if her brother is so narrow minded, how is she not.

“They don’t.” That’s the simple answer. She doesn’t know of any beta and omega mated pairs in Arkadia. Omegas are the property of alphas back there, they belong to their sire until they meet an alpha mate and that’s the end of it. 

“But Octavia is dating Lincoln. If she was raised to think that it’s wrong why is she with him?” Roan knows that it’s not easy to get rid of all of the things that people have been taught as children, yet Octavia seems to have put this idea behind her quickly.

“After me and Bellamy got together, my dad basically raised Octavia because she was around our house all the time. She knows that my first boyfriend was a beta, so it’s never been something that either of us have believed in. I think that her ex put her off alphas as well.” The group look at her asking to explain. Usually she wouldn’t tell anyone anything about Octavia as it isn’t her story to tell, but with Lincoln being Anya’s brother and Lexa, Roan and Luna being so close to him as well she feels like she should give them an explanation. “Atom, her ex, really was one of the good alphas in Arkadia. Then Bellamy came home from college and twisted him into thinking that what people in Arkadia think about omegas is right. Atom went behind Octavia’s back and told her parents that they were in a relationship that involved having sex and he wanted to marry her. He betrayed her and took her future away.” Atom always treated Octavia like a princess, but after Bellamy got his claws into him, all that changed. It’s just another thing that she hates Bellamy for. Octavia could have been happy with Atom, but Bellamy ruined it, but at least she is now happy with Lincoln.

“That’s rough.” Lexa says and the rest of the group nod their heads. She has heard all about Clarke’s past with Bellamy, but she had no idea about what happened with Octavia. “What happened to your beta boyfriend?” She has never heard Clarke mention that she dated a beta before Bellamy and is curious as to what happened, even though she has an idea that they were stopped from seeing each other.

“My mom found out about us from his dad and banned him from our house. I was told to stay away from him and I was scared of her so I did. We were only 15 and Wells understood, but I knew that it hurt him just as much as it hurt me. His dad lost his mind not long after and 6 months later he moved them to San Diego, to join some cult called the city of sound or something like that. I never heard from him again.” She had been sad to see him leave and hated that they haven’t spoken in years. She often though about trying to get in contact with him but had no idea where to even start.

“Do you mean the city of light?” Lexa asks, having heard of the city of light, but never the city of sound. 

“Yeah, that’s it. His dad thought that the end of the world was coming and he needed to protect him and Wells. My mom always said that it was the pain of losing Wells mom and his mate that drove him to madness because he refused to use any medication to help him through the grief.” Clarke had never really liked Jaha, but he was always a good dad to Wells, well until he lost his mind anyway.

Turning to Anya, Lexa says. “That’s the terminator cult Raven was obsessed with a couple of years ago.” Anya starts laughing, remembering Raven ranting about someone starting a cult and stealing the idea from a movie. 

“Terminator cult?” Clarke asks. What the hell does this cult have to do with a movie? She knows that it was a Jaha was crazy, but she didn’t think he would join a cult that was to do with a fictional movie. 

“Yeah, a few years ago the city of light cult was all over the news in California. One of their members went to the police with video of children being given LSD. Apparently, the cult was based around the belief that an AI is going to take over the world and nuke it all to clear the planet of humanity. The only people that would live are those that the AI deemed worthy. The leaders of the cult gave people special computer chips to take that would let them talk to this AI. Turns out that these chips were actually sugar paper lased with LSD and the AI that they were all seeing was just them hallucinating. The whole cult got shut down and some people went to prison over it. Raven said that the whole AI destroying the earth in a nuclear thing, is stolen from Terminator. She said something about the AI being Skynet or some shit like that. She ranted about it for a couple of months, that’s the only reason I remember.” Lexa tells her. Clarke hopes that Wells wasn’t made to do anything that he didn’t want to and now she is really worried about him. She decides that she will start to look for Wells when she gets back to LA, there must be some way to find him. 

“This shit just go depressing really fast, so enough.” Luna says. “This is a celebration so let’s celebrate. To Clarke, finally free.” Clarke smiles at the alpha, silently thanking her for moving the subject onto happier things. 

“To Clarke.” Everyone echoes and they all start to drink again, but not too much as they know that they have an early flight the next morning. That and they know that their livers will be giving a testing tomorrow with whatever Raven is planning. 

Today has gone perfectly for Clarke and just the thought of going back to LA tomorrow to celebrate with people that she become close to over the past few months brings a smile to her face. The only thing that has been worrying her since they got back to the hotel is the fact that Finn has been so quiet all day. He’s even been really subdued during the celebrations, but he hasn’t taken his eyes off the omega. All day he has been watch her and Lexa like a hawk and it’s unnerved her, but she pushes it to the back of her head. She can worry and if needs be deal with Finn when they get back to LA.

********

The next day they are all up packed and have flown back to LA. Clarke thanked Indra for everything that she had done for her before parting ways. Lexa dropped her back off at the little apartment that she shares with Octavia and the other omega had practically jumped her as soon as she got through the door. The brunette was so happy that Clarke has finally cut ties with Arkadia that she was practically vibrating with energy. Her enthusiasm has dimmed when Clarke had told her about Jake, but they both knew that it wouldn’t be long until he was out of there as well. Raven had text them both to let them know that they are having a celebratory party a bar called Polis tonight. 

They have just got out of the Uber, outside Polis. The pair of them have decided to wear black skinny jeans, but Clarke has a white button up blouse on and Octavia is wearing an off the shoulder band t-shirt. They walk into the bar, Octavia using her fake ID that Raven got her, and are immediately greeted by a chorus of cheers from a booth in the corner of the room. Octavia starts laughing, while Clarke goes bright red with embarrassment at being the centre of attention. They walk over to the group and Clarke is pulled into hugs by everyone at the table. The surprise though, is that Finn isn’t here and she realises that she hasn’t really spoke to him since before leaving Oklahoma City as she has been busy with Lexa. Once everyone has congratulated her, Raven walks over with a try full of shots. 

“Shot time bitches.” She shouts. Clarke knew that tonight could get messy, but having a shot as her first drink wasn’t exactly what she thought would happen. She has never been a big drinker, although she has got a lot more practise in since she moved to LA, but tonight she just wants to go for it and have a great night. 

Pouring the shot down her throat, she grimaces at what she assumes is cheap tequila. “Jesus Raven, that has to be the worst tequila I’ve ever tasted.” She tells the beta. All she gets in return is a loud laugh and a threat of more. 

“Hey,” Lexa says from behind her. “Why don’t I get you a real drink?” The alpha is giving her the most charming smile that Clarke has ever seen her give before. There is no way that she is leaving this bar tonight without a date with this green eyed alpha. Hell, a few more tequilas and it could be a whole lot more. Clarke stops herself from that though as she wants to do this right with Lexa and not make any mistakes.

“As long as it’s not that crappy tequila, then let’s go.” Lexa laughs at this and takes Clarke's hand to lead her to the bar. Once there they both order their usual drinks, Lexa turns to Clarke and says, “So, how does it feel to be back here without having to worry about being found?”. She just wants to check in with the omega and make sure that she is processing everything that’s happened over the past few days.

“It feels amazing, it’s just so much more real now that I’m back here. Octavia nearly squashed me she hugged me that tightly when I got home.” They both laugh at that, knowing that the younger omega can sometimes forget her own strength when she’s excited. Octavia may be small, but she’s strong as hell.

“She’s just happy for you, we all are.” At this moment, the beta working behind the bar comes back with their drinks. Lexa pays her, but is so busy looking at Clarke that she misses the flirtatious smile that the beta throws at her, Clarke however, doesn’t. She still isn’t used to feeling jealous and her wolf isn’t happy at how this girl is looking at her alpha. Reminding herself that Lexa isn’t hers and can do what she wants, she tries to calm her omega down. When the girl comes back with Lexa’s change, Clarke can see that she gives the alpha a napkin with what looks like a phone number on it. Internally she deflates, knowing that Lexa can do what she wants and if the alpha wants to take home the beta then she can do. Lexa though, looks at the napkin and puts it down on the bar, discarding it before picking up her drink. “Do you want to head back to our friends?” She asks.

It’s obvious that Lexa isn’t interested in the number that she was given and is paying all of her attention to Clarke. With a big smile on her face the omega reply’s “Yeah, I suppose we should.” Truth be told she would just rather spend the night talking and drinking with Lexa, but she knows that their friends won’t accept this. 

“Hey, if anything gets too much, just let me know and we can go get some air or something, okay?” Lexa doesn’t want the blonde to feel overwhelmed tonight and is offering her an out if she starts to feel uncomfortable. Even though they are their friends and they only want to congratulate the omega, she knows that they can sometimes be a bit too much.

“Thanks, but I’m sure I’ll be fine.” They walk back over to the table and make sure that they sit next to each other, not wanting to be separated for any longer than necessary. They have been together constantly for the last three days, up until Lexa dropped her off at home this morning and even though they have only been apart for an afternoon, it felt like too much time for both of them. They won’t admit this to each other though as they don’t want to come across desperate or needy. 

The drinks keep flowing throughout the night and it isn’t long until Clarke is being dragged up to dance with Raven and Octavia. Lexa has never seen the blonde dance before and is immediately captivated by her. “Here.” Anya says to her, handing her a napkin. “You need this to wipe all the drool off your face.” She deadpans. Lexa rolls her eyes before turning her attention back to Clarke.

“I’m not drooling, but I will admit that I’m not far off. I mean seriously can you blame me.” Anya looks over to the dance floor and she has to admit that the blonde is something else when she dances. Usually the omega is quiet and reserved, but out on the dance floor, she’s confident and to anyone watching they would never believe what she is like normally. Anya can see that Lexa isn’t the only one interested though as she sees a large male alpha walking over to the omega. 

“Better act quick, looks like you’re not the only one who’s attention she’s caught.” She points over to the male alpha, before she knows what’s happening Lexa is up and striding over to Clarke. Anya just laughs and silently hopes that this all ends without violence. 

Clarke doesn’t know if it’s the alcohol or just the adrenaline still in her system at being free, but she is dancing like she has never danced before. She feels a presence behind her and she knows it’s an alpha by their smell. She feels someone put their hand on her hips, turning around she can see that this alpha is huge and she instantly feels uncomfortable. Within seconds though she is surrounded by Lexa’s distinct aroma and can feel her hands wrap around her waist from behind. 

“Sorry, she’s with me.” Lexa tells the unknown alpha. He just shrugs as if to say, ‘you can’t blame me for trying’ before turning around and walking off. Clarke turns around in Lexa’s arms and suddenly their faces are very close together. “You okay?” Lexa asks. She could smell Clarke’s nervous pheromones when she walked over and just wants to check that the omega is feeling safe.

Wrapping her arms around Lexa’s neck, she tells her, “I am now you’re here.” This answer surprises the alpha as she was expecting a simple yes or no answer, but this is much better. She gives her a small smile as they stay wrapped up in each other and start to dance together, ignoring everything around them. 

They dance together for what could be minutes or hours, just enjoying being wrapped up in each other. There are more people on the dance floor now and it’s starting to get hotter and hotter, forcing the pair closer and closer. The front of their bodies are pressed fully together and their legs are sliding in between each other’s. Cheek to cheek, Clarke turns her face and slides her noes down the alphas cheek bone until their noses are touching, with their lips millimetres apart. Finally, Lexa’s patience snaps and she plants her lips firmly on Clarke’s.

Lexa vaguely hears someone, she thinks is Raven, whooping and she is sure that she hears Octavia shout ‘finally’, but that’s all lost as she feels fireworks go off behind her eye lids. She knows that there is something very different about this kiss because it feels like her body is burning up and she suddenly has the overwhelming need to mate and claim Clarke in the most primal of ways. The kiss sends sparks shooting throughout her body and it’s like she can feel every nerve ending in her body set on fire. Pulling back, she sees that Clarke’s pupils are completely blown so that all of the blue has practically disappeared. The next thing that she notices is that Clarke’s scent has got stronger and even more alluring, if Lexa didn’t know any better, she would say that the omega is in heat.

“Shit, Clarke you’re not due in heat for another couple of months.” Octavia says. As soon as Clarke kissed Lexa her scent changed straight away and Octavia could smell the scent of heat all over the blonde. It’s almost like Lexa triggered her heat and by the smell of the alpha, it seems like she has just entered her rut. Octavia looks over to Raven and sees the beta just stood there with her mouth wide open. Snapping her fingers in front of Ravens face, she tells her, “Raven, we need to get Clarke out of here. She’s just gone into heat.” This gets the beta out of her trace.

“Octavia, they’re true mates.” Raven says. Octavia looks at the beta like she has grown a second head. “You know what true mates are right?” Everyone knows about true mates and what just happened is clearly the start of the bond.

“True mates don’t exist, they’re made up bed time stories.” Octavia answers. She had been told about true mates as a child, but was told when she was older that they don’t exist by her father. She doesn’t know what the hell is going on with Clarke and Lexa, but they certainly aren’t true mates and they need to get them both out of this bar right now. 

“What? Of course true mates exist, I mean you have less than a 1% chance in finding them, but they definitely exist. We need to get them both out of here and back to Lexa’s, they need to mate. Please go and get Anya we need her to help us, people are starting to notice them.” Raven tells her. The crowd have mostly stopped dancing to look at the pair, that are still just stood in each other’s arms looking at each other in shock. 

“I’m not letting Lexa take Clarke home and mate her. She wouldn’t want that, she wants to take things slow with her. I need to get her back to our apartment and get some suppressants into her.” Octavia growls. There is no way that she is going to let Lexa take advantage of her best friend, just because Raven thinks that they’re true mates doesn’t mean that they actually are. 

“Octavia, we can argue about this in a second just go and get Anya before a riot starts.” Raven demands. The omega huffs, but walks away. Raven approaches the still frozen pair and tells them, “Guys, we need to get you both out of here so that you can mate.” That seems to snap both of them out of their trance. Lexa looks around and sees that other alphas are looking at Clarke with lust in their eyes and tents in their pants. She lets out a low but powerful growl and everyone, including Raven, takes a step back, not wanting to agitate the alpha prime any more than she already is. 

Anya pushes her way through the crowd and can see and scent the pair. She knows straight away that they must be true mates and that she needs to get them out of here before Lexa rips someone’s throat out for looking at her omega. “Lexa,” The primes snaps her attention to Anya growling again. “Let’s get you two back to your house so you have some privacy.” She tries to reason with her.

“Lex,” Clarke whines. “I need you. Take me home.” With the last bit of reason that she has in her body she tries to get the alpha to take her somewhere private.

“Clarke, you’re in heat, you don’t know what you’re saying, you need suppressants.” Octavia tries to reason with the blonde. She doesn’t want her best friend to do something that she’ll regret, especially after she has only just got her freedom. 

“She’s my true mate O.” Clarke tells her without taking her eyes of Lexa. If she had of looked at Octavia, she would have seen pure shock on her face. Now that Clarke is saying it she knows that it must be true and it’s just something else that her parents have lied to her about. “We need to get back to yours, come on.” The blonde takes Lexa’s hand and leads her out of the bar into Lincolns truck as he is the designated driver tonight. Raven gets in as well so that both betas can pump out calming pheromones to keep the couple from mating before they get back to Lexa’s. 

Tonight, Clarke had planned to make sure that she at least got a date with Lexa, but as it turns out she’s about to get a whole lot more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I've been a little bit mean ending it there, but the next chapter will be their mating.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa and Clarke mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good afternoon all,  
> So this is what a lot of you have been waiting for, I hope this doesn't disappoint,  
> I don't write a lot of smut because I'm just not very good at it, I just hope this isn't too bad,  
> Thank you all for your comments and feedback, I will try to get back to anyone that has any questions as soon as possible,  
> As always let me know what you think and the next update will be on Wednesday.

Octavia watched as Lincoln drove Clarke and Lexa away so that they could mate in private. Even though she believed Clarke, when she said that they are true mates, it still doesn’t settle well in her stomach because she feels like her best friend has only just got her freedom and no matter how good of an alpha Lexa is, she feels like Clarke is about to lose everything she has fought for. 

“I still don’t feel right about this.” She tells Anya, who is stood next to her worrying if Raven and Lincolns pheromones will be strong enough to keep the true mates calm before they get home. Hearing what Octavia has just said to her, she can’t help but roll her eyes. How does the omega not know about true mates? She thought that everyone was taught about them at school when they were young. Is Arkadia really that backward that they don’t prepare their young for the possibility of them finding their true and telling them what that will entail? 

“They’re true mates, if they don’t mate then their heat and rut won’t end and will just get worse. They don’t have a choice.” Anya tells her. “How do not know this? I was taught this stuff when I was still a pup, it’s one of the most sacred of bonds and not dealt with correctly can have huge consequences.” Ignoring this type of bond can lead to physical, psychological and emotional problems for years. It’s best for both people involved if they mate and mate quickly. 

“We could have got them suppressants so that they could at least think with clear heads.” There had to be something that they could have done so that Clarke wasn’t thinking with heat brain. She really doesn’t want the blonde to wake up tomorrow and regret her decision. 

“Suppressants won’t work, the only thing that will stop Clarke’s heat is for Lexa to mate her. How do you not know this?” Anya asks again. Octavia looks at the alpha wondering how she knows so much. It’s not like there is a guide book on true mates, well at least she’s never heard of one. Then again up until 15 minutes ago, she didn’t even think true mates existed. 

“I was told about them when I was really little, but as I got older my dad told me they were just fairy tales. I’ve never even heard of a true mate pairing in Arkadia so I though he was telling the truth about it.” Octavia tells her and now things suddenly make sense to the alpha. What better way to keep control of an omega than making her think that they should just be with any alpha that looks their way and not give them any hope of something better. 

“Okay, true mates 101. They will be drawn to each other as soon as they meet. The alpha will feel a strong need to protect the omega and the omega will feel safe around the alpha. Their first kiss will trigger their heat and rut. They need to mate as quickly as possible because they won’t come out of their heat and ruts until they do. Suppressants won’t work, neither will another alpha or omega, in fact that can make it worse. As soon as they mate their heat and rut will stop, so tomorrow morning they will be able to think clearly again. They can live separately after they mate, but it’s best if they don’t as they will have to see each other every day to stop abandonment. A true mate bite can never be dissolved, so they are mated for life.” Anya tells her the cliff notes version. There is much more to it, but for now that’s all the omega needs to know. 

“This is so messed up, Clarke wanted to take things slow and now they’re gonna be mated. At least they can still live apart though.” Octavia says. Even though the pair will be mated, at least Clarke will still be able to have her space and live her life somewhat independently if she still wants to. Everything inside her tells her that Lexa will never try to control Clarke, but her mind is still stuck back in Arkadia and what happens there most of the time.

“They can, but they really shouldn’t because it can affect the strength of the bond. Most newly mated true mates only last a couple of weeks living separately, so yeah they can do it, but they won’t be happy.” Anya knows that Clarke might not want to move in with Lexa straight away because of her past, but it would be beneficial to both of them if she did. Even if she doesn’t though, Anya doesn’t think that the pair will last long be apart. She could see that they didn’t like saying goodbye at the end of a working day before they were mated, now they will be even worse.

“I guess we’re just gonna have to wait and see. I hope they’re both okay.” Octavia knows that this is going to change everything and she just hopes that it’s for the better. Anya nods her head in agreement, she can only hope that the couple now do what is best for them and that they will be happy. Only time will tell though. 

********

Raven and Lincoln have sweat running down their faces at the pure exertion of pumping out calming pheromones, to stop Clarke and Lexa from mating on the back seat of Lincolns truck. So far, they have been able to keep the couple apart and both let out a relieved breath when Lexa’s house comes into view. As soon as the truck comes to a stop, Lexa is out of the truck closely followed by Clarke.

They practically run up the path to Lexa’s front door and the alphas rut is starting to fully kick in, making her hands shake. It takes her three attempts to get the door open, but as soon as it is open, Clarke practically pushes Lexa inside as her heat is beginning to get to the point that she needs it sedated now. The door slams shut behind them and Lexa spins around to face Clarke before pulling the omega into a bruising kiss. 

Everything in her is telling her to take Clarke upstairs and claim her right now, but there is still a voice in the back of her head telling her that she needs to make sure that this is what Clarke really wants. She doesn’t want the omega to wake up tomorrow and regret this decision, even if they are true mates. She knows that tonight is the first real night of freedom that Clarke as ever had and she doesn’t want her to feel like it’s all being taken away from her. 

“Clarke.” Rather than stop what she is doing, Clarke moans at the way Lexa says her name and moves to start trailing kisses down the alphas neck. “Clarke, please. I need to make sure that you’re okay with what’s about to happen, because once we start I won’t be able to stop and we will be mated by the end of the night.” Lexa needs to make sure that Clarke knows what’s about to happen and that she’s okay with it. Once true mates complete their bond, that’s it, they’re together for life.

Clarke stops kissing Lexa’s neck and looks up at the alpha. It strikes her again at how different Lexa is from any alpha that she had around her growing up. Most alphas would already have her undressed and be mating her without checking if this is what she really wants, but Lexa is pushing her own desires to one side to check on her. She has no idea what she did in a previous life to deserve an alpha like Lexa as her true mate, but she is damn glad that she did it. 

“Lexa, I’ve wanted you from the first time I met you, covered in paint, throwing paper aeroplanes at Anya’s head.” Clarke laughs a little at the memory which brings a smile out of the alpha. “I’ve been drawn to you in a way I could never understand, until now. We’re true mates, we both know that we need to do this, but Lexa, I want this to happen more than anything.” Clarke tells her. She has wanted the alpha for months, but just didn’t feel ready. Now she knows that she is and even though this is happening a lot faster that she thought it would, she still wants it more than ever.

“Really?” Lexa can’t help but ask. She had an idea that the omega was interested in her when they first met, but there was a small part of her that told her that maybe she was wrong. To hear that she was right is like music to her ears. 

“Yeah, when we were in Arkadia I decided that when we got back to LA I wasn’t going to hold myself back anymore. I was going to at least, get a date with you. I knew before we even kissed, that you’re the one for me and even though this is going really fast, I know I could never regret mating you.” Even though her heat may have something to do with her thought process at the moment, she knows that she will never regret being with Lexa. She has seen the way that omegas and betas look at the alpha, like the girl working the bar at Polis, but she knows that there is so much more to Lexa than just her looks. She is funny, caring, intelligent and she makes Clarke feel safer than she has in her entire life, what’s not to love about the brunette.

Lexa leans in and gives Clarke the softest, most loving kiss that the omega has ever had. The emotions that the kiss brings out in Clarke, make the fact that she is in heat almost go away. Almost, being the word as the fact remains that she is in heat and she needs Lexa to help her through it. Pulling back, she looks the alpha straight in the eyes and tells her, “Take me upstairs and make me yours, I’m ready.”. It’s the final two words that click in Lexa’s mind and she nods her head mutely because there are no words to tell Clarke just how she is feeling. 

Lexa pulls the omega back into a kiss and places her hands on the back of Clarke’s thighs before lifting her up into her arms. Instinctively, Clarke wraps her legs around the alphas waist and moans as her centre hits Lexa’s stomach giving her the smallest amount of friction. She starts to rub herself on Lexa, trying to gain some more attention in the area that needs it most. The alpha moans out loud at the action and turns around quickly so that she can get her and Clarke into her bedroom. 

As Lexa starts up the stairs, Clarke swipes her tongue across Lexa’s plump lower lip before taking it into her mouth and biting it. The gasp that leaves Lexa’s mouth gives the omega the perfect opportunity to enter the alphas mouth with her tongue, liking the roof of Lexa’s mouth. The action makes the brunettes knees almost give out from under her as she continues to try and get them both to the bedroom before they end up mating on the stairs. 

Clarke’s hands are in Lexa’s hair as she continues to roll her hips into the alphas abdomen, searching for the right spot that will give her the fiction that she so desperately craves. They make it up stairs and into Lexa’s bedroom, where she puts Clarke back on her feet and puts her hands on the omegas blouse to start unbuttoning, but before she starts she looks to the blonde for permission which Clarke gives her gladly. 

It’s only once her shirt is off and the alpha is stood looking at her almost naked torso, that her usual shyness starts to come back. Lexa can see this and is quick to reassure the omega that she has no reason to be shy. “You’re so beautiful Clarke. I don’t think I’ve ever seen someone so perfect.” She puts her hand back on the blonde’s hips and pulls her in close so that she can kiss her again. She lets out an almost inaudible sigh of relief when Clarke puts her hands around the back of Lexa neck and kiss her back just as passionately s before. The last thing she wants is for Clarke to feel uncomfortable.

Clarke then moves her hands down the alphas body and reaches for her t-shirt which is quickly discarded followed by both of their bras. The next thing to go is their shoes and pants leaving both of them in just their underwear. Clarke puts one hand back on the back of Lexa’s neck and pulls her into another kiss. This bring their bodies back together, only this time without the barrier of clothing in-between them, making them both moan out loud at the skin on skin contact that they have both been craving. 

The brunette puts her hand back on Clarke’s hips and starts to guide her back to the bed, but when she gets there, the omega places a hand on her chest to stop her from pushing the blonde onto it. Thinking that she’s done something wrong, the alpha asks, “Are you okay? Do you want to stop?”. Even though she thinks that it might actually kill her, if Clarke wants to stop then she will. She can see that the omega is struggling with something and she wants to make sure that Clarke knows that she can tell her whatever is going on in her head. “Hey, it’s okay, just tell me what you want to happen and that’s what will happen.”

There’s a lot of things that she thinks could come out of Clarke’s mouth, but what she says definitely wasn’t one of them. “I want to ride you.” The pure shock that washes over Lexa makes her unable to answer straight away, which makes Clarke start to ramble trying to explain why. “I’ve just never been able to do that before and I know that alphas like to be in control in the bedroom, but I think if I’m on top then I will feel safer, even though you make me feel safe all the time, like seriously, safer than I’ve ever felt in my life, but it might help me to feel more confident, maybe, and then I will be better for you, in fact forget I said anything, it’s a stupid idea.” Lexa shuts her up by placing her fingers onto the omegas lips.

“I have absolutely no problem with you riding me. You saying that to me is the single hottest thing I’ve heard, EVER. Don’t ever apologise for telling what you want, this isn’t just for me, it’s for both of us okay?” Lexa knows that Clarke’s pleasure never mattered to Bellamy, but she will be damned if she doesn’t please the omega multiple times tonight. 

Lexa’s fingers are still on Clarke’s lips as she nods her head to the alphas question before taking the tips of Lexa’s fingers into her mouth and nibbling on the ends of them. If Lexa hadn’t been rock hard before, then she would have been after that little act. Clarke then spins them around so Lexa’s legs are now touching the bed and pushes the alpha to sit on the bed. As she sits down she can’t resist placing a few suckling kisses on Clarke’s pail flat stomach making Clarke grip the brunette’s hair and moans at the contact. 

“Lay back.” Clarke tells Lexa and the alpha scoots back up the bed so that her head is on the pillows and she is lay down flat in just her underwear, sporting a huge bulge. This is the first time that Clarke has seen the alpha with so few clothes on and she takes a minute to really appreciate this person that is about to become her mate. The alphas body is made up of pure muscle, except for her small pert breasts and she looks like she has been carved out of marble. She never thought that she could be this attracted to another human, but looking at the brunette, in nearly all of her glory, she can’t help but be, even the alphas feet are perfect. 

While Clarke has been admiring her, Lexa has taken the time to admire the omega right back. From her toned thighs, to her curvy hips, thin waist and up to her voluptuous breast, Lexa thinks that Clarke is the most perfect being that she has ever seen. She makes her way up the omegas body and when she reached her face their eyes lock. Both of their pupils have blown out leaving nothing of the blue and green that are usually there. 

Keeping eye contact the whole time, Clarke bends over and takes off her now ruined panties. She then crawls onto the bed and up Lexa’s body until her centre is over the alphas still clothed member. She lowers herself so that she is touching the fabric of Lexa’s underwear. Even through the fabric, Lexa can feel how wet the omega is and it makes her let a noise out that’s a cross between a whimper and moan. Smiling, Clarke hooks her fingers into the boxers and starts to pull them down the alphas long legs until they are at a point that Lexa kicks them off herself, this makes the alphas member slap against Lexa’s stomach as it’s finally free from its confines. 

Now there are no more barriers between them, Clarke can see exactly what the alpha is working with, which is impressive to say the least. Lexa is clearly the biggest that Clarke has ever seen, maybe the fact that she is an alpha prime makes Lexa bigger than normal alphas. Whatever it is, Clarke’s omega is begging her to just get one with it and ride the alpha until she has been knotted and mated. 

Lowering herself again, Clarke starts to run her soaking wet centre on the underside of the alphas cock making both of them moan as the areas they both need attention are finally getting some. Catching her clit on the head of Lexa’s member, Clarke lets out a near porn start moan that she has never heard come from her body before. The moan makes Lexa’s member twitch, needing more stimulation. 

“Clarke, please, I need more.” Lexa practically begs and this makes the omega look at the alpha, who she can see is panting and gripping the bed sheets to try and control herself. Leaning down she gives Lexa a chaste kiss before gripping her straining member and pumping it a few times. She doesn’t know where all of this confidence is coming from, but the fact that Lexa is letting her be in control of this is making her feel like she can do anything. 

“Okay baby, I’ve got you.” Clarke tells her before positioning the alphas cock at her entrance. The pet name makes Lexa’s eyes snap open to look straight at the omega. As their eyes meet, Clarke starts to lower herself onto Lexa, groaning at the stretch which is causing her a mixture of pleasure and pain. She pauses to get used to the stretch before pushing down again. She has to repeat this action three times before she finally has all of Lexa inside of her. “Fuck Lexa, I’ve never felt so full.” She moans out as she holds herself up by placing her hands on the alphas rock hard abs.

“You’re so tight Clarke, fuck me, you fit perfectly around my cock, Fuckkkk.” Lexa moan out the last part as Clarke squeezes down on her. The omega the lift herself almost all the way off Lexa before slamming back down. It takes everything that Lexa has in her not to come right there and then watching the omegas big breasts bouncing up and down with Clarke. Clarke repeats the motion a few more times, rolling her hips as she slams down. Lexa plants her feet on the bed and the next time Clarke drops down, she raises her hips to meet her with a slap making the omega scream out in pleasure. 

They keep this rhythm going until Clarke can feel her orgasm taking over her body and she falls forward on to Lexa’s chest, still rolling her hips to help her through it. She thought that she orgasmed before, but she has never experienced anything like that. It takes her a few seconds to realise that Lexa isn’t trying to get off as well, she is just waiting for Clarke to come around from her high before moving again. 

She looks up at Lexa and can see that the alpha is clenching her jaw in effort at not moving until the omega is ready. All of the pheromones that are swirling around the room make her dizzy, her heat comes back and hits her full force so she locks her eyes onto Lexa’s and tells her, “I need your knot, Lex, please.” This spurs Lexa into action as she sits up, still sheathed inside of Clarke, and lifts the omegas hips before pulling her back down, hard. She takes one of Clarke’s nipples into her mouth and suck on it hard before lifting the omega up again. By now Clarke has started to regain her strength so starts to help lift herself and pushes back down. She can feel the alphas knot forming and all she wants is for it to be inside her.

The next time that she drops down, she grinds down harder trying to take Lexa’s knot. The next time she does it, Lexa pushes up at the same time so that more of her knot sinks into the omega. It only takes a few more tries before Lexa’s knot pops into Clarke’s tight entrance. The omega screams out at the pain and pleasure being mixed together to make her orgasm harder than she ever though was possible. Lexa roars out her own orgasm before latching her teeth onto the juncture between Clarke’s neck and shoulder and biting down as hard as she can until she can taste copper coating her tongue. 

The bite sends Clarke into another orgasm even though she had yet to come down from the one before. She doesn’t even realise what she’s doing until she can taste copper in her mouth and it’s only then that she knows that she has bitten Lexa back. Their bond is now complete. Lexa falls back onto the bed with Clarke on top of her. She begins to purr in satisfaction and in response Clarke purrs back at her, completely exhausted, but happier than she can ever remember being. This amazing alpha is now her mate and not just a partial mate, but a full true mate.

The pair shuffle around until Clarke is lay comfortably on top of Lexa under the alphas sheets. Before either of them can speak, Clarke falls asleep and Lexa doesn’t think that she has ever seen such a beautiful sight in all her life. It doesn’t take long for Lexa to follow her into the land of dreams, content just to sleep for the rest of the night. They need to talk about all that has happened, but right now, they are both just happy to sleep wrapped up in each other’s bodies and scents.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after,  
> Clarke and Lexa talk,  
> Clarke talks to Octavia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Afternoon all,  
> Thank you for all of your comments on the last chapter,  
> Hope you all enjoy this chapter as well,  
> As always let me know what you think and I will get back to anyone with any questions as soon as I can.

Clarke wakes surrounded in Lexa’s strong scent, feeling safe and dare she say loved. She has moved in her sleep so that she was now only lay half on top of the alpha, with her head tucked into Lexa’s neck. Lexa still has her arms wrapped around the omega and when Clarke moved slightly, she pulls the blonde closer to her. Clarke looked up at the alpha thinking that she may have been awake, but was greeted by a still deeply asleep Lexa. Taking a second to take in Lexa’s sleeping face, she could help but notice how much the alpha looked like a pup as she slept, the thought made her smile.

Using her index finger, she strokes along Lexa’s jaw before placing a kiss just below the alphas ear. She could stay in this bed and look at the brunette all day, but a full bladder makes her leave the bed and head to the bathroom. On her way, she spots her pants still where they were discarded the night before. Picking them up she gets her phone out of her pocket and then enters the bathroom. 

When she enters the bathroom, she sees her new mating bite on her neck for the first time, it looks angry and is a bit sore, but just the sight of it makes her smile. She takes care of her business and washes her hands before putting the toilet seat down to sit on it and checking her phone. She has several texts from Octavia and a couple from Raven, both basically asking if she is okay and telling her to call them when she wakes up. Seeing that it already gone 11am she can understand why they both seem to be so worried. Instead of calling them she just sends them a text saying that she is fine and will speak to them both later. She knows that she needs to talk to Lexa before she even thinks about speaking to anyone else. 

Last night changed her entire life and even though she knows that she doesn’t regret mating Lexa, there is still a part of her that is scared for what the future will hold for her now that they are mated. Will Lexa want her to move in with her? Will she want Clarke to be around her all the time? Will she expect Clarke to be a quiet omega and to do as she is told? She just doesn’t know what Lexa will want from her now that they are not only mated, but they have found out that they are true mates. Lexa is unlike any alpha that Clarke has ever met, but that doesn’t mean that she won’t still feel the same needs to control and dominate that other alphas do. Now that they are mate, these instincts will be heightened and Clarke doesn’t know if Lexa will be able to push these instincts down.

She is so consumed by these thoughts that at first, she doesn’t hear Lexa calling her. “Clarke, are you still here?” That time she does hear her and stands up so that she can make her way back into the bedroom. It’s only when she walks in and sees a bleary-eyed Lexa sat up in bed looking at her, does she realise that she is still naked. She quickly makes her way over to the bed and dives under the covers, making Lexa laugh. “What you doing under there? It’s not like I haven’t seen you naked now or anything.” Clarke pops her head out of the covers to look at a smirking Lexa.

“I know you have, but last night I was in heat so I didn’t care.” Clarke can see the smirk drop off Lexa’s face and she wonders what she just said wrong. All of the alpha playful behaviour has disappeared and Clarke has no idea why. This is the most serious she has ever seen Lexa before, usually she has a mischievous glint in her eye even in the most serious of circumstances, but right now all that is gone. “Hey, what’s going on. Tell me what I did wrong Lex, please.” Clarke asks, needing to know how to fix whatever is wrong. 

“You didn’t do anything wrong Clarke, don’t ever think that, I just don’t know what you’re thinking about last night. I know that you were in heat and both of us were a little out of control, but I need to know if you regret it because if you do….” Lexa is interrupted by Clarke’s lips covering her own. It takes her a second for her to respond, but once her brain kicks into gear she kisses the omega back with every ounce of passion that she possesses. 

Pulling back after a few seconds, Clarke looks Lexa directly in the eyes as she tells her, “I don’t regret anything about last night,” this brings a smile to the alphas face. She moves into kiss Clarke again but the omega stops her “but we really need to talk about where we go from here and what we want from each other.” She would love nothing more than to stay in bed all day and learn every inch of Lexa’s body in a way that she didn’t get a chance to last night, but she knows that they need to have this conversation before they can.

“You’re right, why don’t we have a shower and get dressed, you can borrow some of my clothes if you want, then we can talk over some breakfast?” Lexa doesn’t really want to have this conversation but she knows that it needs to happen. She would much rather be doing anything else because she doesn’t know if Clarke is going to be okay with being mated so soon. The omega may have just said that she is okay with everything, but Lexa can’t be sure until they have talked everything out. 

“Sounds good to me.” Clarke reply’s. Lexa gets up out of the bed, still totally nude and turns to see the omega running her eyes down the brunette’s body appreciatively. The alpha just smirks at her before turning to head to the bathroom, stopping just as she gets to the door. 

“Are you coming or not?” She asks the omega. Clarke shakes her head no, knowing that if they get in the same shower together they won’t be doing any talking anytime soon. “You’re not even going to shower with me?” Lexa pouts, which makes Clarke laugh at how much the alpha looks like a pup who just had their favourite toy taken away from them. 

“If only everyone could see the big bad alpha prime pouting like a little pup.” She teases Lexa. This only makes the alpha pout even harder and give the blonde the biggest puppy eyes that she has ever seen.

“I’m not pouting like a pup, I’m pouting like a bad ass.” Clarke bursts out laughing at this and stands up with the sheet of the bed wrapped around her. She walks over to Lexa and kisses the alphas still pouting lips, making the brunette smile as she wraps her arms around the omegas waist.

Pulling back out of Lexa’s embrace, Clarke wiggles her finger at the alpha and tells her, “Nope, I’m going to shower down the hall because we both know that if I get in that shower with you, we won’t be talking for the rest of the day.” With that Clarke walks out of the room and if she is swaying her hips a little more than she usually does, then nobody can say she is doing it on purpose, which she totally is. With a quick glace over her shoulder as she walks out the door, she catches the alpha staring directly at her covered behind, well at least that worked. Smiling she goes to the bathroom down the hall, perfectly content with how things have gone so far, but she knows that the hard part of today hasn’t happened yet. 

*******

When they are both showered and dressed, both in Lexa’s clothes, they make their way down stairs and into the kitchen. They make breakfast together like they have been doing it for years. It’s full of flirty comments and more touching than is strictly necessary. Clarke has never had anything like this in her life and certainly not when she was with Bellamy. She is sure that she has never laughed as much as she has done in the 30 minutes that it’s taken them to make breakfast. 

They both fill their plates and sit down at the breakfast bar. For the first couple of minutes the pair just concentrate on eating their food. The silence is starting to get to Clarke though and she blurt out, “What do you want us to do?”. This confuses Lexa as they are already mated so she doesn’t know what they can do. Seeing the confused look on the alphas face she elaborates. “Do you want to live together? Do you want me to be around you all the time? Or do you want to carry on like before and only us only be intimate when we’re in our heat and rut? What do you want?” 

It takes Lexa a couple of seconds to process everything that the omega has just asked her, but once she gets her thoughts in control she answers. “Okay, first of all, this isn’t all about me, it’s about us both, so what you want matters just as much as what I want.” Clarke smiles at this, she should have known that the alpha would respect what she wants. “Secondly, I’ve wanted to be with you ever since we met, but I know that you’ve only just got divorced, so we will do this at your speed. If you want to move in with me, then you can, but if you don’t, then I will make sure that we see each other enough so that you don’t go into abandonment. Even though we’re mated, I’m more than happy to take thing slowly, if that’s what you want.” She has been waiting for Clarke to be ready for months and she is more than happy to carry on waiting for now. They may be mated, but that doesn’t mean that all of Clarke’s fears are going to magically disappear and Lexa knows this. 

“My wolf is telling me that we’re true mates and we need to be together, but the other half of me is reminding me that I can’t just leave Octavia in an apartment that she can’t afford on her own. The thing is that even though we’re mated, we don’t know how we work together in a romantic way. I want to be with you, as in being a couple, but I think that we should at least go on couple of dates before we move in together.” Clarke finishes nervously. Lexa may have said that she is fine with things moving at the omegas pace, but no matter how much she tries to force it down, there’s still a voice in the back of her mind telling her that Lexa is the alpha so she decides how fast things move. 

“Okay, if that’s what you want, then you keep living with Octavia and we will start to date. We see each other at work every day anyway and spend most of our weekends together so the chances of you going into abandonment are already small. If we have a couple of movie nights or dates a week then that will get rid of any chance. Is that okay with you?” Lexa knows that what she said isn’t romantic in anyway, but she cares more about the omegas health than romancing her right now. When Clarke says yes to a date then Lexa is going to romance the shit out of her, but the time for that isn’t right now.

“Maybe I could stay over on weekends, Octavia is always either working or with Lincoln on the weekend so we could spend more time together then as well.” Clarke suggests. The more they are talking about living separately, the more her wolf is becoming almost distressed. She keeps trying to reason with it that she will see Lexa every day and that they need to ease themselves into the relationship, but her wolf isn’t happy at all. 

“Yeah, I’d really like that.” Lexa smiles at Clarke. That suggestion has made her alpha calm down slightly, but not much as her wolf wants to have the omega beside her in bed every night. If Lexa is being honest with herself though, she is just as keen for that to happen, but the rational part of her mind is telling her that she knows Clarke is not saying never, she is just saying not right now. Her wolf has never like the rational part of her brain. 

“Okay, so we are just going to start of slow, but I will be spending every weekend here.” Saying it out loud to herself calms her wolf for now, but she knows that it won’t stay that way. She knows that this is going to be the hardest thing that she has ever had to do, even before they were mated, Clarke struggled to be away from the alpha, now that they are mated, things are going to be a whole lot harder. There is a little voice in the back of her mind telling her that she won’t be able to live apart from Lexa for very long and she has to agree with it, but she will try her hardest. 

“Okay, so that’s that sorted. What do you want to do for the rest of the day? Do you still want to go to Jasper's party tonight?” Lexa asks. Clarke had completely forgot that it is Jasper's party tonight and she needs to go home to get ready as everything that she needs is there. She really needs to speak to Octavia as well, so she should probably go home soon so she can speak to the other omega and have time to get ready for the party tonight.

“I forgot about that. I need to speak with Octavia as well so I should probably be going back to my apartment soon.” Clarke tells Lexa with regret and sees the alphas face fall a little bit. She couldn’t call her apartment home as now it really doesn’t feel like that anymore. She has never seen a person as home before, but with Lexa, she feels like a part of her now resides within the alpha and that she is now Clarke’s home. 

“Oh, okay, well why don’t we go and get your things from upstairs and I will drop you off at your apartment. I need to talk to Luna about tonight anyway.” Lexa isn’t happy that her day with Clarke is going to be cut short, but she knows that they are only going to be apart for a few hours because she is picking Clarke and Octavia up at 5 to take them to Jasper's surprise party. The omega nods her head, not happy either that she needs to go, and she goes up stairs to grab her things before walking out to Lexa’s truck. 

********

The pair have been sat outside Clarke’s apartment building for the past half an hour trying to prolong their time together. Every time one of them tried to pull back from the heated make out session they have found themselves in, the other one would just pull them back into it. Finally, Clarke starts to pull back and tells Lexa, “I need to go inside Lex, if I stay hear I’ll never be ready for tonight and I need to speak to O and you need to speak to Luna.”. She knows that they are two steps away from being arrested for public indecency and she really does need to speak to Octavia as the other omega is probably worried sick about her. 

“Okay, you’re right.” Lexa says as she pulls back as well. Looking at the omega she can see that she is panting and her cheeks are red. All she wants to do is pull the blonde into the back seat and carry off where they were a second ago. “Yeah, you need to go Clarke or else I won’t be able to control myself around you and we will end up tied together on my back seat.” The mental image that that creates in Clarke’s mind causes her to let out a low moan. This makes Lexa’s member twitch and she knows that her self-control is being held onto by a thread. 

“Right, I’m leaving. I’ll see you in a couple of hours, text me when you’re on your way to pick us up.” She leans over and give the alpha a chaste kiss before opening the door and stepping out of the truck. Every bone in her body is screaming at her to get back in the truck and let Lexa follow through with what she said she would do, but she can’t.

“I will do. I’ll see you soon sweetness.” With that Clarke shuts the door and almost runs into the apartment building so that she doesn’t turn around and jump back into Lexa’s truck. She makes her way upstairs and she can’t get the smile of her face at what has happened over the past 24 hours. As soon as she opens the door to her and Octavia’s apartment, the brunette runs to her and pulls her into a bone crushing hug. These types of hugs hurt on normal days, but when her body is pleasantly sore all over, they hurt even worse.

“Hi O, can you let me go please. I’m too sore for one of these hugs.” As soon as she mentions the work ‘sore’, Octavia lets her go and Clarke can see the thunder in her eyes. She realises that the younger omega probably thinks that Lexa was rough with her last night and hurt her, they both heard the horror stories that circulated Arkadia, but she need to make sure that the brunette knows that Lexa didn’t harm her. “She didn’t hurt me, it’s just muscle ache after last night, I promise.” At this she can see that Octavia calms down slightly, but her pheromones are still worried.

“Are you sure she didn’t hurt you? I know being knotted is really painful, but I don’t want her to have been rougher than necessary.” All omegas in Arkadia are told that being knotted is sometimes as painful as child birth, so she understands that Clarke may still be in some pain, but she won’t be happy if Lexa hurt her more than she had too. 

“Let’s go sit down and we can talk.” Clarke really doesn’t want to have this conversation with Octavia as she thought that she would be able to just tell her what she agreed with Lexa and that she is okay, but obviously not. They go and sit down on the couch and Clarke tells her, “Lexa was perfect with me last night, she really looked after me, she stopped twice to make sure that it was what I really wanted, I mean she even let me be on top so that I would feel more in control and confident.”. As soon as she says that the brunettes mouth drops open.

“Wait, Lexa, an alpha, let you on top when you were mating. Really?” Octavia can’t believe what she’s just heard. An alpha is dominant by nature and an alpha in rut, mating an omega is the most dominant of all. There is no way that an alpha would let an omega take control whilst mating, it just doesn’t happen. 

“Yeah, she did. She could see that I was getting nervous, so she asked me what was wrong and I asked if I could be on top. I thought I had annoyed her and tried to backtrack, but she just told me that it was fine and lay down on the bed.” Clarke almost laughs at how the brunette is just sat there slack jawed. She has to admit than when she asked Lexa last night she thought that the alpha was going to flat out refuse, but Lexa surprised her yet again. The blonde decides to let that sink in with Octavia for a while and just stays quiet. 

“Shit, I’ve never heard of any alpha doing that before, then again the only alphas I’ve known for most of my life we’re all assholes. I have to ask though, was taking her knot as painful as we were told growing up?” She never understood why most omega said that it hurt worse than anything they’ve ever felt before, but some omegas said it hurt, but not that much. She knows that Clarke will tell her the truth, even though the brunette doesn’t need to worry about taking a knot with Lincoln as he is a beta. 

“Nothing like what we were told, I mean I knew it was in and it stung, but at the same time it felt like the best thing ever at that moment, but Lexa was as gentle as she could be so maybe that had something to do with it.” It had always been one of Clarke’s biggest fears growing up as she had been told by all of her teachers and every omega that she knew that it hurt, a lot. Now that she’s been through it with Lexa though, she knows that it must just have been that the alphas were rough with them and not that it had to hurt that much. 

“Wow, something else they lied to us about or maybe Lexa just isn’t that big.” Octavia muses. She only realises that she said that out loud when Clarke scoffs in response. “So, she isn’t small then.” The brunette laughs as the blush crawls up Clarke’s chest onto her neck and onto her cheeks. Octavia could never have these types of conversations with Clarke before as she was with her brother and that would have just been so wrong, but now it’s fair game.

“She’s definitely not small.” Clarke mumbles. She knows that she needs to turn this around so that Octavia stops asking and she knows the best way to do that is to disgust her. “In fact, compared to your brother, she’s huge.” Clarke starts to laugh at the pure disgust that takes over the brunette’s face. She knows that this topic of conversation is now over and she is thankful for that as she has never really talked about her sex life to anyone.

“Okay, that’s enough.” Nope, she really doesn’t want to talk about Bellamy at all, especially not his penis. “What are you and Lexa going to do now though? You’re mated, so are you going to move in together?” After talking to Anya last night, she knows that they really should be living together, but she needs to know what’s going on, so that she can get herself sorted out as well. She doesn’t want to be living in an apartment that she can’t afford on her own. 

“We’re going to start going on dates and I’m going to be spending the weekends with her so that we see each other enough, but I’m not moving out, I wouldn’t do that to you.” She is quick to reassure the brunette. She doesn’t want Octavia thinking that she is just going to move out and leave her to get in debt and probably thrown out of the apartment. She would never do that, but the younger omega surprises her. 

“Hey, you don’t need to worry about me. Last night I spoke to Anya and she told me a bit about true mates, I mean I didn’t even know that they existed.” At this she gets a strange look from Clarke not understanding how she couldn’t have known when they were all taught about them when they were little. “My dad told me that true mates were just fairy tales and I never saw a true mate pairing in Arkadia so I though he was telling the truth. Anyway, after I spoke to Anya and she told me that you could live apart, but it would be better if you didn’t, I spoke to Lincoln. He’s been wanting to move out of his parents for a while, but he can’t afford a place on his own, so we agreed that if you were to move in with Lexa, I’m not saying that you have to it’s completely your decision, but if you did then he would move in here with me and pay your half of the bills. So, you don’t have to worry about me at all, just make sure you’re making the right choice for you.” She knew that Clarke would worry about her before doing what she really wanted to do. This take all of that pressure off and now the blonde can, for once, do what’s best for her without worrying about anyone else. 

“Really?” Clarke asks and Octavia nods her head in response. Without even realising it, that has taken a load off her shoulders. Maybe she would have been more open to living with Lexa right away if she knew that she didn’t have to worry about leaving Octavia and now her mind is all over the place again. Her wolf has come roaring back demanding that she now moves in with her alpha, but she still doesn’t know what she wants to do. 

“Clarke, you don’t have to make the decision right now. Why don’t you take a few weeks doing what you agreed with Lexa and see how that feels? If it isn’t enough, then move in with her, but if it is and you want to stay here, then stay here. None of us are in any rush.” Octavia can tell that Clarke is wrestling with what she should do, but from how twitchy the blond has been ever since she got back and how she keeps looking at the door as if she wants to leave, Octavia knows it won’t be long until Clarke moves in with Lexa. As much as she will miss her, the brunette knows that that is what’s best for her best friend. 

“Yeah, you’re right. I’ll give it two weeks and then make up my mind, but honestly, it’s taking everything in me not to get up and run out of the door and find Lexa. I didn’t think it would be this hard.” Clarke puts her head in her hands. She really doesn’t want to move in with her alpha until they are more settled in their relationship, but she knows that it will probably happen sooner rather than later. 

“Then we deal with it then, but right now we need to have some food before we get ready for Jasper's party, you are still going, right?” Octavia has been looking forward to tonight for the past few weeks. After Jake had called Clarke, everything had been so stressful and tonight she just wants to let loose and have a good time. It’s also the perfect time for them all to celebrate not only Jasper's birthday, but Lexa and Clarke’s mating.

“Yeah, Lexa’s picking us up later.” Clarke smiles as she says the alphas name and Octavia groans.

“Oh god, you two are going to be that disgusting couple that’s like, ultimate couple goals aren’t you.” Clarke laugh at that. She has always wanted that type of relationship and maybe now she will finally have it. The thought makes her grin even more. “Right that’s it, I’m going to have a shower so I don’t have to look at your stupidly lovey dovey face.” That makes Clarke laugh again as Octavia gets up and goes to the bathroom. Clarke clutches one of the cushions to her chest and sighs happily into it, tonight should be a good night surrounded by her friends and her mate.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What has Finn been up to, let's find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Afternoon all,  
> Hope you've all had a good weekend so far,  
> Thanks for all the comments on the last chapter,  
> This is where we find out what role Finn plays in the story so far,  
> Next update will be on Wednesday,  
> As always let me know what you all think and I will try my best to answer any questions as soon as possible.

As promised Lexa had text Clarke when she was on her way to pick her and Octavia up from their apartment. When she arrived, Clarke had practically jumped on her, giving her a deep, long kiss. It had taken Octavia groaning loudly for the couple to remember that they weren’t alone and that they had somewhere to be. After getting to Maya’s apartment, where the party wold be held, they quickly got involved in helping to set everything up. They had to be separated for the process though as they were quickly caught making out in the kitchen by Raven, when they were supposed to be sorting the snacks out. 

Lexa and Anya have just left to go and pick up the last of the alcohol when Finn finally shows his face. He spots Clarke in the kitchen, alone and makes his way towards her. The only reason that he has even come to this party tonight is so that he can talk to Clarke and warn her about Lexa. He could see that the pair were closer than he thought they were when they were in Arkadia. He thought that Clarke and Lexa were just friends, but the way they acted around each other the whole time they were away, made him realise that that obviously wasn’t the case. 

As he walks into the kitchen, unseen by the rest of the group that is in the lounge area, Clarke has her back to him. “Hi Clarke.” He says softly, trying not to scare the blond. He doesn’t want her to be startled for the conversation that he is about to have with her. He needs to make sure that she is calm an open to him for what he is about to tell her. 

She jumps slightly, but her scent doesn’t change so he thinks that it’s a good start. She turns around and gives him a small smile, but he can see that there is something different about her. He can’t quite place what’s going on, but her scent isn’t as alluring as it usually is. It’s almost like she is now mated, but he only left her yesterday morning, there is no way that she could have been mated in that time as she wasn’t even in heat. 

“Hey Finn, you okay?” Clarke asks him a little timidly. She doesn’t like that he has just snuck up behind her, it’s really creepy in fact. She can see him looking at her almost in confusion, which she doesn’t get, but then again, she has never got the alpha. 

“Yeah I’m good thanks. Can I quickly talk to you about something?” He responds to her. He puts all thoughts of the omega being mated to the back of his head for a minute, there is something bigger he needs to talk to her about. Clarke needs to think that she is in control of this situation so he asks her if it’s alright to talk to her, but even if she says no, he will have this conversation with her tonight. 

“Sure.” She has no idea what’s going on with him, but Luna, Raven, Octavia and Lincoln are all in the room next door, so if she needs them she can just shout them. She knows that he wasn’t in the bar last night so there is a good chance that he doesn’t even know about her and Lexa. She is going to use this opportunity to tell him herself so he doesn’t hear it from somewhere else. 

“Okay, I err… I saw how you and Lexa were around each other whilst we were away and I need to let you know what she’s really like.” Finn has been hiding a secret from everyone ever since he started working at the garage. He knows a lot more about Lexa than what anyone thinks and what anyone else does. He’s been told a different story about the alpha prime than the one she has told everyone else. He really likes Clarke and just wants to keep her safe. He doesn’t think she will be safe until she is far away from Lexa and he can help her with this.

“Finn, I know what she’s like. I don’t need you to tell me anything about her, I know all about her past so there’s nothing you can tell me I don’t already know.” Clarke doesn’t need Finn to tell her anything about her mate. Lexa defines herself by her actions and the omega has never seen her act in anyway violent or domineering. She doesn’t need a weak alpha who can’t keep his dick in his pants anything about the alpha prime. 

Clarke turns to walk out of the kitchen so done with this conversation, when Finn speaks up, “So you know that she beat her first girlfriend into a coma and then ran away from the police in New York?”. This stops the blonde in her tracks. “Yeah, I didn’t think she would tell you about that.” He says this so smugly that it makes her turn around to face him. He is stood there smirking like he just made the greatest argument in the history of mankind. 

“She never touched Costia, she left New York because Costia broke up with her, so you’re lying.” There is no way that Lexa, the kindest most caring alpha she has ever met, hurt her ex-girlfriend. It’s just not possible in her mind, Lexa just wouldn’t do that. Even her wolf is telling her that he’s lying, but somewhere inside, there is a small voice telling her that it could be true purely because of her past. Maybe Lexa has been hiding things from her, she quickly shakes this though off though. She knows the real Lexa and Lexa would never hurt someone she loves.

“Her own aunt told me about it. She wanted her girlfriend to move to Boston with her, but she said no, so Lexa lost it and beat her into a coma. As soon as Lexa calmed down and realised what she had done, she packed her things and left before she could be arrested.” Finn knows that Lexa is trouble and the only reason that he has stayed around her for so long is the fact that he needs to protect Raven from her and the money.

“How do you know Alie?” Clarke has no idea what Finn is playing at, but Lexa has told her all about her manipulative aunt. How Finn knows her is a complete mystery to the omega, but she wants to find out. 

“She approached me when I was in college and told me all about Lexa. She told me that Raven was about to open a business with her and offered me money to drop out of college and get a job at Grounders so I could keep an eye on Lexa. She needed to make sure that her niece doesn’t hurt anyone and get away with it again.” He was already failing college, so the decision to take up Alie’s offer had been an easy one. The fact that he wanted to keep Raven safe was also there, but it was mainly about the money. He knew that Raven would give him a job easily because of their shared past, all he needed to do is make her feel sorry for him and he had the job he needed. 

“You’ve been spying on Lexa for years? Are you serious right now?” Clarke has gone from confused to furious in a matter of seconds. How dare he, he has no idea about what happened with Lexa and her aunt. He has no right in invading Lexa’s life the way that he has, just for money. He doesn’t care about anyone but himself. She has never been a violent person in her life, but right now she would be more than happy to smack him in his mouth.

“I had to make sure people stayed safe around her, she’s dangerous. That’s why I came to Arkadia with you because I needed to make sure you were safe around her, but I could see how close you two have gotten and I knew that I needed to step in and let you know what she’s really like. I need to protect you from her before you get with her and she hurts you.” Clarke nearly laughs at him. She knew that he must have had a reason to go to Arkadia with them, but she just thought that it was because he wanted to make sure that the court case went her way. How wrong could she have been, the only reason he was there was to spy on her and Lexa.

She doesn’t realise it, but she has been giving off the angriest pheromones that an omega can. Luna had smelt them straight away and quickly makes her way into the kitchen, where she sees a worried looking Finn and a furious Clarke. “What’s going on?” She almost demands. Clarke is one of the most placid people that she has even met. For her to be reacting to Finn like this, means that he’s done something seriously wrong. 

“Finn’s been working for Lexa’s aunt Alie for years. He’s been feeding her information ever since he started working at the garage, in fact it’s the only reason he even wanted the job in the first place.” Clarke almost growls out. Now Luna can see exactly why the omega is so angry. Neither had noticed that Raven had walked up behind them until the beta made herself known.

“What’s she going on about Finn?” Raven sounds annoyed, but also a bit hurt. She has constantly defended Finn since he came to work at the garage. She knows that he’s attention seeking and can be really annoying sometimes, but he would never use her for a job just so he could spy on someone. They’ve been through too much for him to do something like that to her. 

“I took the job with Alie to protect you, Lexa is dangerous. She nearly killed her girlfriend back in New York, then went on the run. The only reason she stopped running when she got to LA was because she had paid off enough people back in New York so the charges got dropped. I needed to protect you, just like I need to protect Clarke before she makes the mistake of being with Lexa.” Finn tries to explain, but the 3 women in the room all look at him like he’s mad. Luna would start laughing at the absurdity of what he just said, but she won’t have anyone telling lies about her best friend.

“I’ve known Lexa since we were 6. I knew her when she was with Costia, I even had Costia on Facebook. If Lexa had have hurt Costia, I would have known, but she didn’t. Costia even messaged me after Lexa left New York to make sure that she was okay. Why would she have done that if Lexa had nearly killed her? Costia even told me that she broke up with Lexa because she didn’t want a long-distance relationship. It’s all rubbish Finn, Alie is a liar, she just wants Lexa’s money and shares.” Luna tells him annoyedly. She thought that Lexa had got rid of her meddling aunt, but obviously she was wrong. The fact that Finn has been doing this for years makes her want to rip his head off, but she knows that Lexa will want to talk to him first.

Luna saying that makes Finn pause. He didn’t know that Luna was in contact with Lexa’s ex-girlfriend and what she says is very different to what Alie told him. “What about Lexa’s dad? She poisoned him and Alie helped her get away with it because she thought that Lexa had done it accidentally, only later to find out she did it on purpose because she wanted to move back to America.” He knows that Lexa is not the person that she says she is. No alpha is that in control of themselves, it’s just not possible. Alphas are known to be unpredictable, it’s just in their nature and there is no getting away from it. 

“Her dad had a heart attack at work, he had a pre-existing heart condition and didn’t take his pills, causing him to just drop at work. Lexa was devastated and tried everything she could to try and stay in Australia, she never wanted to come back to America. She hadn’t even seen Alie since she was 6, why would she want to leave all her friends and loved ones to live with a person she didn’t even know?” Luna can see the realisation dawning on her face, but then he shakes his head. It’s now that she realises how deluded Finn is. This make all of Finn’s behaviour towards Lexa make sense though. He thought he knew more than he actually did.

“No, you’re lying. Alie is her aunt, she wouldn’t lie. I need to get Clarke away from her before it’s too late. I need to protect her like I did Niylah.” Finn blurts out. He won’t believe what Luna is telling him, after all why would her own aunt lie about her niece. Raven is safe with Anya, now he needs to make sure that Clarke is safe, she will be safe with him. Alie can help them get away from Lexa, he just needs to get them both out of this apartment before Lexa comes back.

“How did you protect Niylah? You broke her heart, you didn’t protect her, you hurt her.” Raven practically spits at him. There is no way that she is going to let Finn try and justify what he did to the omega. He was a complete fuckboy with her and he’s lucky that Niylah made Anya, Luna and Lexa promise to leave him alone before she went back to San Francisco. 

“I saved her from Lexa, after they slept together I knew I needed to get her away from Lexa, so I started asking her out to protect her. I stayed with her to make sure that she was over Lexa before I cheated on her so she would break up with me and leave the garage. I knew you wouldn’t fire me and she wouldn’t want to work with me anymore, so I made her leave.” Finn explains. He liked Niylah, she was good in bed, but he never had any feeling for her. He just needed to keep her away from Lexa for long enough so that she got over the alpha prime and was safe.

“You’re a fucking idiot.” Luna almost laughs in his face. “They had a drunken one night stand that they both regretted the next day. They both looked at each other as friends and only friends. Niylah had feeling for me, but I wasn’t ready to be with anyone after Derik died. She never wanted to be with Lexa, so you broke her heart for no reason you fucking wanker.” One of the main reasons that Luna moved to America was because her first mate Derik had died in a mugging gone wrong. She knew that Niylah had feeling for her, but she just wasn’t ready to be with anyone, she was still a mess back then if she’s honest. 

Clarke knew that Lexa and Niylah had been good friends and that they even slept together once. Lexa had told her that the drunken one night stand was what made them both certain that they would never be anything more than friends. As much as the omega had disliked hearing about Lexa’s past sex life, she was happy that the pair decided that they were better as friends as they seemed to have been close when the other omega still lived in LA. She also knew all about Luna’s dead ex mate and had been heartbroken for the alpha when she found out. There is said to be no greater pain than to lose a mate, she doesn’t know how Luna got through it, just the thought of losing Lexa absolutely terrifies her. 

“As for your comment about getting me away from Lexa before it’s too late, it already is.” Clarke tells Finn. His face scrunches up in confusion at what she is talking about. How can it already be too late? It’s not like they’re mated or anything. Seeing the look on his face, Clarke tells him, “Last night Lexa and I discovered that we’re true mates, we mated last night.” As she says this, she pulls the collar of the grey blouse to one side so that Finn can see the still fresh mating mark. 

His reaction is instantaneous. He starts to let off his most threatening pheromones with a loud growl and Clarke’s omega whimpers in distress. Luna immediately matches his pheromones, but she is a lot stronger than him. It’s doesn’t take long for him to bare his neck and partially submit to the stronger alpha, but Clarke is still trying to fight it. It takes Raven moving next to her and pumping out her calming beta scent, for her to stay on her feet and not having a hard time submitting. One alpha she can handle, but having two alphas pumping out threatening pheromones was almost too much. 

“Clarke.” Finn whines and it’s answered by Luna’s growl. Clarke is mated to Lexa and Lexa is family to Luna, so that make Clarke family as well. She’s not going to let Finn anywhere near the omega. “Please Clarke, we can just leave. Alie will help you get rid of your mating mark and we can be together. I love you Clarke, please let’s just go.” That almost makes Clarke laugh, Finn doesn’t love her, he doesn’t know what love is. The only thing Finn loves is himself.

“No Finn, I don’t love you and I never will. Lexa is my true mate and you know what? Murphy was right, Lexa is ten times the alpha you could ever be. I never want to see you again, don’t call me, don’t text me, lose my number. As soon as Lexa finds out about this, your ass will be fired so I won’t have to see you at work again, so just stay away from me.” She can see that Finn isn’t happy at all with what she just said, but she just doesn’t care. She doesn’t want him anywhere near her ever again, he’s a two faced, lying piece of shit in her books. 

Before Finn can try and talk again, a voice speaks up from behind them, “As soon as I find out what?” Clarke spins around and nearly collides with her mate. Everyone had been so busy concentrating on Finn, they had all missed Lexa and Anya getting back. Clarke takes half a step forward and wraps her arms around Lexa’s trim waist. With all the pheromones being thrown around, she just needs her alphas scent to calm her and her wolf down. Lexa pulls the omega further into her body, sensing that her mate needs this comfort and she can smell why. She doesn’t know what just happened, but it’s nothing good. “Anyone want to tell me what’s going on?” She looks at Raven, who looks a mixture of angry and hurt, and Luna who just looks furious.

Clarke leans back to look into the green eyes that she pretty sure she’s in love with and tells the alpha, “Finn’s been spying on you for your aunt Alie for the whole time he’s been at Grounders. The only reason he even asked Raven for the job was because Alie was paying him to.”. The blonde expects Lexa to be furious, but that alpha actually seem to be almost happy about the revelation. 

Turning to Finn, Lexa says to him, “You know I thought that you were too obvious in your dislike for me to be Alie’s spy, well played.”. Everyone looks at Lexa in shock. “What, you all didn’t think I knew Alie has people watching me? She’s been getting reports about me ever since she kicked me out. I’ve thought she has someone spying in the garage for a while, but because he’s known Raven for so long and he was so obvious about how much he didn’t like me, I didn’t think it was him. Now I know it’s you though, you can give Alie a message for me. Tell her, she will never get what she wants because it's gone and I already have an iron clad will and if I go to prison all my shares are automatically transferred into someone else’s name. She will never touch any of my mom’s estate. For now though, you can fuck off and you’re never to come near the garage or me again. I think Clarke has also made her feeling clear as well.” Alie has been trying to get dirt on Lexa for years so the alpha prime is prepared for it. She’s happy it’s Finn though as now she can get rid of him without any complaints from anyone else.

“Clarke, please come with me, I can keep you safe.” Finn pleads pathetically. It shows what type of alpha he is, the fact that he is going after someone who is now mated and is stood in her mate’s arms as he begs her. If only Murphy was here to see this, he would have a field day with the weak alpha. 

“No Finn, I’m with Lexa, I’m mated to her, I’m happy with her, I don’t love you.” Clarke tells him as she pushes herself closer to Lexa and rest her head on the alpha’s shoulder. She is right where she wants to be and nothing Finn can say will change that.

“I can speak to Alie and she will help us get away, she will help you get rid of your mating bite.” Finn is fully begging the omega now. He can’t lose his job, friends and the woman he’s in love with all in the same night, he just can’t. She has to see reason and go with him where she will be safe.

“HAHA, you seriously think that Alie will help you now that I know you’re a spy?” Lexa laughs at him. “You’re of no use to her anymore, I know about you and won’t have you around me anymore so now you can’t report back to her. As soon as she finds out, you will never hear from her again. Now Clarke has given you her decision, so it’s time you leave and stay away from both of us.” Lexa will not have him disrespecting Clarke’s decision to not have him around her anymore and she will make sure that he stays away. 

Finn looks completely defeated as he looks to Raven and says to her, “Raven please, I saved your life when we were kids, you can’t just turn your back on me now, you owe me.”. At first the beta looks upset at what he just said to her, but that quickly changes into anger.

“I’ve paid you back a few times over Finn. I’ve spent the past four years defending you to everyone, when in reality I should have fired you several times over. I’ve invited you into mine and Anya’s home when all you do is disrespect it. I even lost my friendship with Niylah because of you. I’m done Finn, I don’t want to see you again either. You used me for a job, so obviously I mean nothing to you.” Raven has to choke back tears as she gets through her speech. She can’t believe that this is what their 13-year friendship has come to, him fucking her over for money. She is so done with him. 

“You should go Finn, right now.” Anya speaks for the first time as she moves over to Raven to try and comfort her. She’s never liked Finn, but she put up with him for Ravens sake. Now, she wants him as far away from all of them as he can get. She would gladly buy him a ticket to China if he would go.

Before Finn has a chance to move, Lexa let’s Clarke go and walks over to him with Luna very close behind, ready to intervene if she needs to. Lexa grabs Finn by the collar of his t-shirt. “I’m going to give this one chance to go away and never come back. It’s only the fact that I know you would love it if I hit you because then you could get me thrown in jail, that I’m letting you leave whole. You never come near any of us again, if you do, they will never find your body, understand?” The alpha laces her voice with pure prime dominance making Finn bare his neck in submission and nodding his head in agreement. The only thing that is keeping him on his feet is the Lexa holding him up. Letting him go she finishes with, “Good, you can leave now.”. With that he takes one last look around and then quickly walks out of the door. 

Turning back around to face the rest of the group, Lexa dulls her scent again and takes the dominance out of her voice. “Look, I know that was a lot, but we really need to get ready for this party. It’s not fair on Maya, who’s put so much hard work into organising this and Jasper having his surprise party ruined because Finn is an asshole. Let’s just get through tonight and we can all talk about this in the office on Monday, okay?” She will explain everything about Alie’s spies on Monday, tonight she just want’s everyone to try and have a good time. She will pull Clarke to one side in a minute to make sure that she is okay as she is Lexa’s biggest priority. She can see that Raven is still upset and she has every right to be, but everyone nods their heads. They just need to make tonight a good night for Jasper and sort the rest out later.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven and Clarke talk,  
> Lexa makes a drunken confession.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Afternoon all,  
> Thanks for all your comments on the last chapter,  
> Next update will be on Sunday,  
> Hope you all enjoy,  
> As always let me know what you think.

A couple of hours later the party is in full swing. Most people there don’t know anything about what’s gone on with Finn, they just know that he’s not here and nobody is particularly bothered about this. Clarke has been practically glued to Lexa’s side all night and the alpha has been loving every second of it. Jasper had nearly fell on the floor when everyone had jumped out and shouted ‘surprise’ at him. He had no idea that his girlfriend and friends had planned all this, but is extremely happy that they have. 

The whole group form Grounders have tuned up and are all starting to feel the effects of the alcohol in their systems. Everyone seems to be having a good time, except Raven. She has been quiet all night and hasn’t been nursing the same beer for well over an hour. Anya has been around the beta constantly, but even she is having a hard time trying to cheer her up. Clarke can’t even imagine what the beta must be feeling right now. She knows that Raven and Finn have been friends since they were 12, so to have him use her like he has must feel awful. 

Out of the corner of her eye, Clarke see Raven get up off the couch she has been sat on with Anya and walk out of the room. She decided to follow the beta and have a talk with her. She just wants to make sure that Raven is okay and that she knows that Finn leaving was the only thing that could have happened. A part of her can tell that Raven will probably feel guilty about making the alpha leave because of what he said. The beta has one of the biggest hearts of anyone she has ever met and she knows that she will be thinking if there was any way that she could have forgave him because of everything he has done in the past for her. 

She gives Lexa a quick kiss on the cheek and follows Raven out of the room and can see that she is heading into Maya’s bedroom. When she gets to the door she knocks and hears Raven say a small ‘come in’ so she opens the door and walks into the room. The beta is sat on the bed staring into space. When she turns around and sees that it’s Clarke stood at the door, she motions for the omega to come and sit by her.

“Hey, I just wanted to make sure you’re okay. Before was a lot to take in.” Clarke says to her as she just wants to make sure that the beta knows that she is there for her if she needs her. She was going to talk to Raven as soon as Finn had left, but Lexa had puller to once side to make sure that she was okay and the beta had disappeared with Anya. Now it’s just the two of them she can really see sure how Raven is holding up. 

“I’m a complete mixture of emotions right now. I feel used by someone who was my best friend and my first love. I feel guilty that I’ve tuned my back on him and left him without anyone else in the world, when I wouldn’t even be here if it wasn’t for him, but most of all I feel angry. I’m angry that I let him back into my life when he turned up four years ago, I’m angry that I didn’t see that he was up to something over the past four years, I’m angry that he’s used me like I’m nothing to him, but most of all I’m angry that he ruined Niylah’s life in LA for nothing.” Raven really doesn’t know what to feel about everything right now. She just can’t believe that after everything she and Finn went through he would use her for a quick buck. He’s not the boy she grew up with, but she realised that a long time ago, she just ignored it. 

“Raven, it’s fine to feel angry, hell I’m angry and I’ve only known him for just over three months. It’s okay to feel used as well because in a sense he did use you for a job, but don’t you dare feel guilty. I don’t know about what happened in your past with him, but all I’ve seen since I got here is you defending him to everyone else. You gave him a job and a place he could belong, it’s not your fault he’s thrown it all away, that’s on him and only him.” Clarke tells her. All she knows about Raven and Finns past is that they have been friends since they were 12, but they stopped speaking for a few years before Finn turned up asking for a job. She doesn’t know why they stopped speaking and she has never asked as it’s not her business. 

“I know all that rationally, but what he said about saving my life years ago is true. I was taken into foster care when I was 8, my mum is a crack head and I’ve never met my dad. For four years I was moved around from home to home, but then I was put with Quint. He was a drunk, but most of the time he just ignored the fact I was even there and let me do what I wanted to. Finn lived on the same block, that’s how I met him. He was one of the lucky ones and had been put in long term foster care. He’d been with the same family from being 5 and they were really nice people. I’d been living with Quint for about two years when one night he got drunker than usual and lost his temper over nothing. He started beating on me, I thought he was going to kill me, but then Finn showed up out of nowhere and managed to get him off me before dragging me out of the house. If he hadn’t shown up I would be dead, I owe him my life.” Raven has to choke back a sob because she still feels like she owes Finn everything and tonight she just turned her back on him. 

“Raven look at me.” Clarke needs the beta to look at her for what she’s about to say. “You should feel thankful to him for saving you, but that doesn’t mean that you have to let him manipulate your emotions because of it. What you said before about paying him back a few times over is right. You’ve looked after him for four years, you took him back into your life when there had to have been a good reason to kick him out of it in the first place. You’ve paid him back, so thank him for what he did, but don’t hold back your life because of him.” Clarke never knew about what happened to Raven when she was younger, but now that she does she can see why the beta put up with so much of the alphas shit. It still doesn’t mean that Finn has had any right to do what he has done though and the blonde can only hope that she is getting through to Raven.

“He cheated on me.” Raven says out of nowhere. Clarke has no idea what the beat is going on about and Raven can see this all over her face so she continues, “Finn and I dated from being 15, we were each other’s first everything, kiss, love, we even lost out virginity’s together. His foster parents helped him to get an athletic scholarship at UCLA, but I barely went to school and only just graduated because I missed some exams. I already had a full-time job as a mechanic and my own place by the time high school ended. He changed when he went to college, I never saw him anymore, he was always too busy for me. Towards the end of his freshman year I decided to go and visit him because I hadn’t seen him in over two weeks. I found him in bed with another girl, so I broke up with him right there and we didn’t speak again until he’d been kicked out of college and showed up looking for a job.” Even though it happened years ago, it still hurt Raven to know that he replaced her so easily. In the end things had worked out as she met Anya six months later and they’ve been mated now for over two years, but in the beginning, she had major trust issues. It’s only the fact that they have been together for over six years that makes her know that Anya would never, ever cheat on her.

“He didn’t get kicked out of college, he dropped out when Alie offered him the money to spy on Lexa.” Raven looks at her in shock, yet another lie he’s told. “He told me before you and Luna came into the kitchen.” Clarke wants to make sure that Raven knows the whole truth and she won’t leave anything out. The beta needs to know all the facts so she can get past the guilt and move on from anything to do with Finn.

“He came to me in tears saying that he’d been kick out of college because he got in a fight with another alpha that had been harassing an omega he knew. He said that the alpha was from some rich family that had a building on campus named after them, he didn’t have a chance against them when they said that he attacked the alpha for no reason and I blindly believed him. He knows that I hate rich assholes and he played on it to make me feel sorry for him, just so I would give him a job. A job that he wanted so that he could spy on one of my best friends. Argg, he’s such a fucking asshole.” Finn has always known how much the beta hates entitled assholes and he would have known that she would take his side if he was up against one of them. He played her like an absolute fool. 

“That’s just more reason why you shouldn’t feel guilty about turning him away, he doesn’t deserve it. He doesn’t deserve anymore of your time or your energy.” Clarke knows that Raven has every right to be angry with him and hurt by him, but he really doesn’t deserve to take up any more of the betas life than he already has done. 

“Oh god, I need to ring Harper and Monroe and tell them to let Finn anywhere the shelter.” This confuses Clarke as she has heard the names being mentioned before, but she doesn’t know anything about a shelter. She has never met the two women in question, but she has heard Raven, Anya, Luna and Finn all talking about going to see them on some weekends, she has even heard Lexa mention them as well, but she just never asked as she didn’t think it was her business. 

“What shelter?” Clarke asks, Raven had forgotten that Clarke has never been there with them before and that the omega has never met Harper or Monroe. She had thought of inviting the blonde a few times, but she didn’t know if it would be something that the omega would be able to handle after her only just escaping her old life.

“Have you ever heard of The Omega Foundation?” At that Clarke just shakes her head negatively which isn’t a huge surprise to the beta. “It’s a nationwide charity that started off helping omegas get out of abusive relationships, but now they help anyone get away if they’re being abused. Harper and Monroe run the LA shelter for female omega’s and beta’s as well as their children. They help them get away and give them somewhere to stay as well as helping to get their mating marks removed if they have one. Indra helps them out with all their legal needs and Dr Nyko deals with all their health problems and gets them into hospitals in the area to get rid of their bites. A few of us go and help them out when they have an event coming up, but Anya and Lincoln have been helping them out for years, that’s how I got involved. Tomorrow afternoon they have a local silent auction happening, it’s just for small stuff like cakes, meals at local restaurants and we’ve given them a voucher for a full service on any car.” Raven has been wanting to invite Clarke along with them as she thought that it could be good for the omega, but with everything that’s been going on there just never seemed to be a good time. 

“Lexa told my dad that she knows some people that could help him get rid of his bite, is that who she was talking about?” She thought that Lexa had just been talking about Dr Nyko, she didn’t know that the alpha actually knew people that do this sort of thing all the time. This makes her feel a whole lot better about her dad’s chances when he gets out of Arkadia.

“Yeah, they would be who she was talking about. After what Finn did to Niylah, I don’t want him anywhere near vulnerable omegas so I need to make sure Harper and Monroe know what’s happened. I was going to ask you to come down and help out, but with everything that’s been going on I’ve not had a chance. I don’t even think Lexa remembers what’s happening tomorrow because everything has been so hectic, but if you want to come down and have a look at what’s going on then you’re more than welcome.” Even though Clarke is obviously dealing with what happened to her better than anyone could have expected and even though the omega is now mated as well as obviously in love with Lexa, she still thinks that it could be good for the blonde to see that there are good people out there trying to help people that were in a similar situation to her. 

“I’m staying at Lexa’s tonight anyway, so I will just come with her tomorrow.” As soon as Clarke realises what she said she groans as she can see the smirk spread across Ravens face. She knows that the beta won’t let this drop and she is about to get teased mercilessly. 

“I bet you will.” Raven laughs. “So, tell me Clarkey, is Lexie loo as good in bed as I’ve heard.” This comment makes Clarke’s head whip around to look straight at the beta with a scowl across her face. She doesn’t want to think about anyone else near her alpha and she certainly doesn’t want to hear about it. Raven sees the omegas reaction and starts laughing harder. “A little bit possessive, are we? Don’t worry, I’ve never seen Lexa look at anyone the way she does you and you two are true mates, so she yours for life.” This puts a small smile back on the blonde’s face, knowing that Lexa is hers and hers alone. She has never felt so possessive over anyone before and it’s a strange feeling to her.

“I’m not talking to you about my sex life,” Clarke blushes as Raven let’s out a whine of frustration. “but I can say, I have absolutely no complaints.” The omegas blush goes darker still as the beta’s smug smile reappears on her face. Clarke doesn’t know why she just told Raven that, but a part of her wants to brag about how great her mate is in every regard. 

“Ha, I knew it. You’ve been walking a little funny today so it’s obvious you’re a little sore which is always a good sign. I bet she rocked your world.” The beta was sure that the blonde couldn’t have turned a deeper shade of red, but she has. Clarke has been pleasantly sore all day, but she thought that she had hid it well enough that no one would have spotted, she was wrong.

“Okay enough about my sex life, let’s go back out there and make sure no one is doing anything they could get arrested for.” Clarke says. They both laugh at this knowing that there will be someone doing something that they shouldn’t be. They both get up and walk out of the bedroom feeling much lighter then when they went in there. It’s amazing how a small slip of the tongue can lighten the atmosphere. 

They walk out of the bedroom and into the kitchen where a much drunker Lexa is stood. Clarke has never seen the alpha really drunk, tipsy yes, but never full drunk to the point where she is struggling to stand, which is the state Lexa is in now. “What the hell?” She asks. Anya is stood of to the side looking smug as Luna is trying to help Lexa stay on her feet. Clarke walk straight over to her mate and helps Luna to keep her standing. 

“Heyyyyyyyy, babyyyyyy.” Lexa slurs. Clarke would find the whole thing kind of adorable, but she has seen Lexa drink a lot before and not been anywhere near this state. She starts to think that maybe the alpha has had her drink spiked when Luna speaks up. 

“Anya gave her a drink with Sambuca in it and Lexa didn’t know so she downed it.” Clarke doesn’t know what Sambuca has to do with anything, but she does see Raven turn to glare at Anya before stomping over to her and smacking her around the back of the head. The slap makes Clarke flinch slightly, but she is too busy trying to keep Lexa on her feet to care about that. 

“What the hell is wrong with you?” Raven practically spits at Anya, who is now looking a lot more like a scolded toddler than the strong alpha she really is. Clarke still has no idea why the beta is so mad, but she can see Luna sending glares at Anya as well. “You know Sambuca makes her like this, why the hell would you give it to her?” Raven yells at her mate. Now Clarke understands why the beta is so mad however she doesn’t get why Anya would want Lexa to be in the state that she’s in now. 

“She was bragging about how much alcohol she can drink because she was raised in Australia and not America, I just wanted to remind her that it’s only most drinks she can handle.” Anya says almost sheepishly. It’s the most subdued that Clarke has ever seen her, but that doesn’t stop how mad she is at her right now. 

“So, you decided to put her in this state?” Clarke fumes as the alpha hangs her head. “Luna help me get her to a cab, I need to take her home so she can sleep this off.” Lexa is practically asleep in the omegas arms at this point so there is no way that they will be able to stay any longer. 

“Just put her in Maya’s bedroom to sleep it off for a while, you don’t have to go.” Anya says trying to keep everyone calm. She knows that if Clarke and Lexa have to go then Raven is going to be seriously pissed at her. It was only meant to be a little practical joke, but she forgot that Lexa really can’t handle any Sambuca. It’s always amazed her how the prime can drink a bottle of tequila and be fine, but just a couple of shots of Sambuca floors her. 

“No, I’m taking her home.” Clarke states. There is no way that she is going to put her mate in Maya’s room to sleep it off, when she can take her home and make sure that she stays with her and looks after the alpha. 

“Come on, I’ll help you get her down stairs, Luna will you call a cab please.” Raven moves to Lexa’s other side as Luna nods her head and goes to grab her phone. Before they make it out of the kitchen though the beta turns back and tells Anya, “Once I’ve got Lexa in a cab, we’re going home as well. Oh, and you’re staying on the couch, you know how much I hate bragging alpha bullshit.”. Anya looks like she is about to protest, but one look from Raven shut that down really quick.

******

After some considerable effort and Luna travelling back to stay at Lexa’s with them, as Clarke wouldn’t have been able to get the prime into the house on her own, they finally have Lexa in bed. Luna says her good night and heads to one of the spare rooms, leaving Clarke and a sleeping Lexa in the main bedroom. Clarke quickly washes her face and brushes her teeth before putting some of Lexa’s clothes on and getting in bed next to the alpha and laying on her back. 

The alpha moves in her sleep, cuddling up to Clarke side with her head on the omegas chest, who puts her arms around her mate and pulls her tighter into her chest. The omega is seconds away from sleep herself when she feels Lexa kiss her breast bone and mumble a small “Love you”. It’s the first time that either of them have said the word love to each other and it makes Clarke’s heart skip a beat. She knows that the alpha is wasted, but she can’t help the effect that the words have on her. 

She kisses Lexa’s head and whispers “I love you too” into the alphas hair. She’s sure that she can feel the brunette smile into her chest. This is the second night in a row that the blonde falls asleep with a smile on her face and it’s all thanks to the passed out alpha laying on her chest. This is the life that she has dreamt about since she was a little girl and now that she finally has it, she isn’t going to let it go.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa head off to help out at the Omega Foundation,  
> The couple try to spend their first night apart since they mated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good afternoon all,  
> Thank you all for you comment on the last chapter,  
> I hope you all enjoyed it,  
> I'm going to Ibiza for a week long hen do on Tuesday morning so the next chapter wont be up now until Wednesday 5th July,  
> Sorry about that,  
> Let me know what you all think and I will answer any questions you have as soon as I can.

The next morning Lexa had been very hungover. It had taken Clarke three attempts, two Ibuprofen, a glass of water, a large mug of coffee and breakfast that consisted of bacon, eggs, toast and sausage to get the alpha speaking full sentences. Luna had taken her breakfast to go as she needed to head home to get changed, ready to go and help with the charity day. This reminded Lexa about the day and she insisted that she is well enough to go and help out. Clarke remembers the confessions of love from the night before, but she isn’t sure if Lexa does and she doesn’t want to bring it up just in case it was the Sambuca talking and not the alpha. She decides to wait until Lexa says it again to make sure that the alpha is on the same level as her.

After a shower, change of clothes and a call to Lincoln to pick them up, Clarke and Lexa have just got to the Omega Foundation shelter where the silent auction is being held. There is a marquee in the back of the property so the couple head around back with Lincoln grabbing the bags out of the bed of his truck. Once the marquee comes into view, Lexa immediately spots Raven talking to Harper and Monroe. She grabs Clarke’s hand and walks over to the trio. 

“Hey Lexa, you made it, Raven said she didn’t know you if would be here today or not.” Harper greets the alpha. It’s obvious to Clarke that these two are the beta and omega that Raven had told her about last night. 

“Hey Harper, I wouldn’t have missed today for anything.” Lexa smiles at the omega. “Clarke, this is Harper,” Lexa points to the omega that has just greeted her. “and this is Monroe.” The alpha then points to the beta still stood by Raven. The pair have clear mating marks adorning their necks, but Clarke isn’t sure if they are mated to each other or if they have other mates away from here. “Ladies, this is my true mate Clarke.” As Lexa says this, she puffs her chest out in pride, although Clarke is sure that the alpha doesn’t even know that she’s doing it, the omega still thinks that it’s adorable. It also gives her butterflies in her stomach because of how proud Lexa is telling everyone that Clarke is her mate. She has never had anyone other than her dad be so proud of just being linked to her. “Clarke, this is Harper and Monroe, they run the shelter here.” Lexa finishes.

“True mate?” Harper asks shocked. She gets a big grin and nod of the head from Lexa as Clarke is looking at her alpha mate like she hung the moon. Harper can’t help but smile at the pair, “Well then, congratulations are in order.” She gives Lexa a hug first and then moves onto Clarke, who is a little reluctant but gives Harper a hug as well. Monroe give her congratulations from her place next to Raven, not wanting to crowd the new couple. 

“Yeah, yeah, congrats and all, but come on we need to finish getting set up. It starts in an hour.” Raven says and everyone gets to work. Clarke and Lexa work together, under the strict supervision of Raven as the couple can’t be left alone or they won’t get any work done. At some point Anya also makes her way over and apologises to Lexa for the night before, but the alpha prime simple waves it off and laughs about it. 

They’ve been there for a couple of hours now and the silent auction is well under way. Clarke has found out that most of the residence of the shelter prefer to stay away from alphas so they are currently inside and it’s the reason that the action is happening outside in a marquee. The marquee is full of people and it’s all getting a bit too much for Clarke so she decides to step outside for a second. When she gets there, she sees an omega girl that can’t be any more than 19 sat at a picnic table alone, just watching everyone come and go. Clarke spots Monroe directing people into the marquee and walks over to her to ask about the girl. 

“Hey Monroe, who’s that girl sat at the table on her own?” The beta takes a second to look over at the lone figure and her face becomes noticeably softer. There is almost a look of pity on Monroe’s face so Clarke knows that whatever the girls story is, it must be a bad one. 

“That’s Tris, she’s only been with us about a week, but so far no one can get through to her.” The omega gives Monroe a quizzical look and the beta decides to trust Clarke with Tris’s story. “She hasn’t told us anything really, but what we do know is that her parents were going to sell her to an alpha when she turned 18 because she is pure. The police caught them before the deal could go through, but we’re pretty sure that she’s never been to school or even out of her house really. No one in the area she grew up in even knew her parents had a daughter. She turned up here wearing clothes that were full of holes, I don’t think she’s ever been really looked after.” Monroe tells her and now Clarke knows why the beta was looking at the girl with such pity in her eyes. It’s hard not to, but Clarke knows that she hates whenever someone looks at her with any type of pity so she vows not to do the same to anyone else.

“They were going to sell her? How the hell can they even do that?” Clarke doesn’t understand how anyone could even think of selling another human being. She thought that the days when omegas were treated like property that could be sold were way behind them, but obviously she was wrong. They don’t even sell omegas in Arkadia and she thought that that place was the worse that it could get for omegas.

“Unfortunately, it still happens from time to time. This is only the second time that we’ve had a case here, but I know of several other cases all over America. Rich, entitled alphas want young pure omegas to prove their dominance to everyone around them and they’re not bothered about paying for it. Tris is one of the lucky ones because the police got her out of there before anything could happen. We need to get her to open up though so that we can start teaching her how to read and write as well as other education, but right now she’s just not interested.” Monroe doesn’t know how to help the young girl. She has never had someone come into the shelter that has zero education. It’s like the only thing that the girl knows how to do is cook and clean, everything else is beyond her at the moment. 

“Would you mind if I spoke to her?” Clarke doesn’t want to overstep boundary’s, but maybe the girl will speak to her if she sees her as nonthreatening. Clarke has never been in Tris’s situation, but she was forced to marry someone she didn’t love and play the docile omega. 

“Go for it, right now I’m willing to try anything.” Monroe doesn’t think that Clarke will be able to get through to Tris, but right now she has nothing to lose. The girl barely speaks a word as it is so she can’t get much worse. There is also something about Clarke that is oddly calming so maybe that will work on the younger omega.

Clarke walks over to the table that Tris is sat at and the girl looks over to her as she gets closer. “Mind if I sit here for a while, it’s too crowded in there.” Tris just nods her head and Clarke takes a seat so that she can see both Tris and the opening of the marquee. Clarke knows that the young girl wont appreciate being bombarded with questions so she just sits there and lets the younger girl get used to her presence. About twenty minutes of silence passes and Clarke can see Lexa walk out of the marquee obviously looking for her. “Lex,” she shouts over. Lexa turns around and a smile appears on her face when she spots her mate. “I’ll be back in soon.” Clarke looks at Tris then back at Lexa, hoping the alpha gets that she is trying to talk to the girl. With a nod of her head and another smile Lexa disappears again, obviously having got the message. 

“Is that your mate?” A small voice next to Clarke says. She would have missed it if she wasn’t so close to the girl, she knows that this is her opportunity to start up a conversation with the girl. 

“Yeah, that’s Lexa she’s my true mate. We only found out on Friday, but I’ve known her for a while now so I already know I love her, she’s the best person I’ve ever met.” Clarke tells the younger girl with a smile on her face. She wants to make sure that the girl knows that there are good alphas in the world as it sounds to Clarke like Tris was raised somewhere even worse than Arkadia, so she has probably never met a good alpha before. 

“I don’t like alphas, my dad’s one and the man I was going to belong to was as well, they were always mean to me. Is your alpha mean to you?” Clarke thinks that Tris talks like a little girl, not the 18-year-old that she is. This girl has obviously been isolated from people her own age for most of her life, if not all of it. She’s going to have a really hard time fitting into the world right now and she really needs some form of counselling. 

“Lexa would never be mean to me, she isn’t that type of alpha, but my ex was and so was my mom.” At this Tris looks Clarke right in the eye for the first time, obviously surprised by what Clarke’s saying. The older omega knows that Tris has probably had people telling her that alphas aren’t all bad ever since she got here and that she is probably the first to tell the girl that she was abused as well. Most people hate talking about their past and Clarke is one of them, but she will open up a little to try and get Tris to talk to her. “When I was 18, my mom forced me to marry an alpha that I didn’t love. I had no choice because my mom has always been in control of me and I had to do what she said. He was an asshole, but eventually I escaped with my best friend and we moved out here to LA. Now I’m with Lexa and I’m genuinely happy for the first time in my life.” Clarke is trying to show the young omega that there is a good life for omegas in the world. She just hopes that Tris will listen to her and believe what she’s saying to be true.

“So, Lexa is your owner?” Tris asks. Where she is from alphas own omegas and everything they do. She was going to be sold to an alpha on a farm near where she lived just like her mother had been sold to her father. She has been taught that this is the way the world works since she was a baby, it’s only since she has been in LA that she has been being told that things are different. 

“I’m not owned by anyone and Lexa would never try to make me feel like I am. What you we’re told about omegas where you come from is all wrong, we can be strong and brave and we don’t have to be with an alpha to be happy. Also, we are not something to be bought and sold, we are people just like alphas are. If you let the them, I’m sure Monroe and Harper will even educate you so you can live on your own eventually, but that’s your choice.” Clarke looks at the girl who now seems to be deciding on whether to believe her or not. Clarke knows that this is a huge change for Tris and she can only hope that the girl will embrace it. 

Tris turns and looks back at the people walking in and out of the marquee. “What if they hurt me like everyone else does.” The younger omega practically whispers. All Clarke wants to do is wrap Tris up in a hug and never let her go. The young girl has obviously been through so much and has no trust for anyone. It just breaks Clarke’s heart to see someone so young, so beaten by the world. 

“They won’t.” Clarke says simply. Tris looks at Clarke again and the blonde continues, “Look, you have no reason to trust me or anyone else for that matter, but I wouldn’t be anywhere near someone who would hurt another person unless they were defending themselves. If you want, I will give you my number and you can call me whenever you want, but I promise you that everyone here just wants to help you. When you think about it, what have you got to lose?”. These words seem to have an impact on the younger omega as she picks her head up to look at Clarke again. The blonde gives Tris a small smile which is shakily returned. 

“Will you come back and see me again?” She asks shakily, as if she might be punished for saying something that is wrong. Clarke gives her a bigger smile this time knowing that this could be the younger omega finally opening up a little. 

“Of course I will, as I said I will give you my number and we can stay in touch so that can arrange the best times to come and visit.” Clarke wishes that she that when she was younger she had someone that she could talk to and she wants to be that for Tris. She had her dad, but there are certain things that you don’t talk to your dad about so she often felt quite alone. 

“That sounds good, I don’t know what it is about you, but your scent makes me feel like I can trust you, I can’t explain it.” Tris doesn’t know how to explain the way that Clarke makes her feel, it’s not safe exactly, it’s more like she can tell her anything and that she will understand and will look after her. Tris has never been around anyone like the older omega before, but she would like to be around her more. 

“You can trust me.” Clarke tells her. “So will you speak to Harper or Monroe about starting your education?” She gets a small nod from the younger omega. “Good,” Clarke beams at her. “now I really need to get back because we will be leaving soon, but I’ll make sure that you have my number before I leave, okay?” Clarke knows that she and Lexa will be leaving soon, Lexa was probably looking for her before to tell her that, but she will make sure that she stays in touch with Tris and help her as much as possible. 

“Okay, that sounds good. I’m going to go and talk to Monroe and then go back inside, there’s too many people out here now.” With that Tris give Clarke another smile and walks off towards Monroe. Clarke watches as the pair talk before Tris walks back into the house. Monroe looks over at Clarke and mouths ‘thank you’ to which Clarke just shrugs her shoulders, she doesn’t think that she really did anything, she just let Tris know that she is there for her if she needs her. 

********

The group had left the shelter not long after Clarke and Tris’s talk. Clarke has gone back to her to spend the first night away from Lexa since they were mated. Lexa had only left a couple of hours ago, but it’s already too much for the omega. She has been lay in bed for the past hour and a half tossing and turning. She doesn’t realise it, but she is throwing out distressed pheromones as her wolf is pining for its mate. She is almost whimpering aloud and is two steps away from calling Lexa to come and pick her up. She knew that the times apart would be though, but she never thought that it would be this hard. It’s like she’s left part of her soul with the alpha and she can’t sleep without it.

She hears the door to the apartment open and Octavia enter the apartment. The brunette went out on a date with Lincoln and she is only just getting home so she has no idea that Clarke has been struggling being away from Lexa so much. As soon as she enters the apartment though she can smell the blonde’s distressed pheromones and immediately runs to Clarke's room. She barges through the door and scans the room for any threat, but only sees the blonde curled up in the middle of the bed with tears streaming down her face.

“Clarkey, what going on? What’s wrong?” Octavia asks. She has never seen her friend like this before and it’s breaking her heart to see her like it now. She doesn’t know what’s wrong, but if she finds out that Lexa has done anything to her Clarke then the alpha will be dealing with her. She doesn’t care if Lexa is a prime or not, if she has hurt Clarke then Octavia will go after her.

“I need Lexa, I can’t deal with being away from her. I feel like my wolf is about to take over me to go and find her, I need her here O. Please get her for me.” Clarke is nearly begging now. She now knows that she is going to have to have Lexa with her every night or else she will be like this all of the time. Maybe Octavia was right when she said that it wouldn’t be long until the blonde moves in with the alpha. There’s no way that she can live apart from her if this is going to be the consequence of it. 

“Hey, it’s okay, I’ll call her right now.” Octavia grabs her phone and tries to call Lexa, but there’s no answer. She tries another three times, but the alpha still isn’t answering her phone. “She’s not answering Clarke, do you know where she is tonight?” This gets a loud whine out of the blonde. The brunette thinks that maybe Lexa has gone to meet up with Luna or something and might have forgot her phones. All she knows is that she need to find the alpha and fast because she can’t stand to see Clarke so distraught.

“She should be at home tonight, please I need Lexa.” Clarke whines. She’s never experienced anything like this before, her wolf is so close to taking her over and storming out of the apartment to find her mate, but Clarke knows that she has no way of getting to the alpha and it’s will be easier for Lexa to get to her. 

Just as Octavia is about to call Lexa again there is a pounding on the front door and she can hear Lexa shouting Clarke’s name through it. Octavia practically sprints to the door and rips it open knowing that Clarke need the alpha and she needs her now. As soon as the door is open Octavia can see that Lexa is visibly upset and the alpha practically demands, “Where’s Clarke.”. She then starts to make her way past the younger omega and into the apartment. 

“She’s in her bedroom, but she’s in a bad way. It’s almost like she is going through abandonment.” Octavia tells Lexa. The pure worry in Octavia’s voice makes the alpha even more worried than she was when she left her home. She started feeling the omegas distress in her own chest, which surprised her at first as she didn’t think that their bond had grown to that stage so quickly, but that thought was quickly dismissed as her alpha took over and demanded that she go and find her mate. 

Lexa goes straight to Clarke’s room and has to choke back a sob at the sight that she is greeted with. Her omega’s big blue eyes are puffy and red from crying and the whole room smells of Clarke’s distressed pheromones. The alpha practically throws herself onto the bed and pulls the blonde into her arms, whilst pumping out the most soothing pheromones that she can to try and help Clarke’s wolf to calm down. The omega wraps her arms and legs around Lexa so that she is pressed torso to torso with her alpha and she tucks her head into Lexa’s neck and latches her teeth onto the mating bite there to reassure herself that her alpha is really there. 

Octavia can see that Clarke is starting to calm down so she shuts the door and leaves the couple to it. She is half tempted to ring Lincoln and tell him to pack his bags because she knows that after this Clarke will be moving in with Lexa this week, but she will wait until she has spoken to Clarke tomorrow. She can only hope that tonight Lexa and Clarke don’t decided to work on their baby making skills as that is something that she doesn’t need to hear.

It’s taken a few minutes, but Clarke has now started to calm down. She doesn’t know why she reacted so strongly, but she really doesn’t want it to happen again. “Octavia tried to ring you, but you weren’t answering, I didn’t think that you would come.” Clarke nearly sobs into the alphas neck where her face is still nestled comfortably. 

“I was already on my way and forgot my phone. I could feel your distressed like it was my own and the only thought that I had was to get to you, so I jumped straight into my truck to get to you. I will always come to you when you need me, nothing could even stop me.” Lexa knows that it’s fast for their bond to have formed as far as it has, but maybe it’s the fact that they have spent so much time together over the past few months meant that the bond was already forming before they even mated. Whatever it is, she is just glad that it’s strong enough to know that her mate needed her.

“Stay with me tonight?” Clarke whispers. She knows that Lexa will stay, but she still doesn’t feel 100% comfortable demanding anything for the alpha even though she knows that Lexa would never hurt her.

“I’m not going anywhere baby.” Lexa reply’s and kisses the blonde lock on Clarke’s head. The couple move to lay down under the covers and Lexa takes her jeans off so she is just left in her tank top and boxers. They cuddle up with Clarke laying her head on Lexa’s chest and the alpha wrapping her hands securely around the blonde. “I love you.” Lexa whispers into Clarke’s hair. She remembers saying it last night and hearing the omega saying it back. She isn’t happy that the first time she said the words to Clarke she had been drunk, but she is happy that the omega returns her feelings. 

Clarke takes her head off Lexa’s chest and looks the alpha straight in the eyes. She has been so sure that Lexa didn’t remember her drunken declaration last night, but now she knows that the alpha obviously did. “I love you too.” She then leans down and gives the alpha a deep kiss before laying her head back down on Lexa’s chest. The couple fall asleep knowing that tomorrow they will need to talk about their living arrangements again, but tonight they are content to just be in each other’s arms.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talk about living arrangements,  
> Lexa tells everyone about Allie,  
> Clarke learns something about herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all,  
> Sorry I’ve been away for so long,  
> I have Lupus or SLE as its commonly known, and I had a flair up whilst I was away on holiday so I’ve spent the past three weeks in a Spanish hospital. Fun times, NOT,  
> Anyway, I got back home on Monday and have managed to finish this chapter,  
> Chapter updates will go back to Wednesday and Sunday every week,   
> Thank you all for your comments and kudos whilst I’ve been away,  
> As always let me know what you think and I will get back to any questions as soon as I can,  
> Hope you all enjoy.

The next morning Clarke wakes up to Lexa’s steady heartbeat. They haven’t moved from the positions that they fell asleep in, but the omega still feels exhausted from all of the emotions that she went through after Lexa had dropped her off at her apartment last night. She has no idea why she reacted that strongly and she remembers that Lexa told her that she could feel the omegas distress in her chest, but it should be way too early for something like that to happen. It’s all happening way too fast, but Clarke can’t deny the happiness that her wolf feels at the speed of the growing bond between her and her alpha. 

It doesn’t take long for Lexa to start stirring awake. Clarke watches in fascination as the alpha starts to murmur and turn her head away from the sunlight that is slipping through the gap in the curtains. Lexa tightens her arms around the blonde and a sleepy smile spreads across her face. Clarke really doesn’t think that she could be any more in love with someone if she tried to be. She leans up and softly kisses the alphas jaw line which makes Lexa smile turn into a grin. 

“Morning beautiful.” Lexa husks out, her voice still thick with sleep. That voice does things to Clarke that no voice should be able to do. How can she be so turned on by someone waking up she has no idea, but she isn’t about to complain. If she can wake up like this every morning for the rest of her life then she knows that it will be a life well lived.

“Morning, how’d you sleep?” As soon as Clarke had settled down on Lexa’s chest, with the alphas strong arms wrapped around her and scent settling over her like a warm blanket, she had been asleep in seconds. She just hopes that Lexa slept half as well as she did because she knows that they are going to have a long day at work today as well as having to talk about their living arrangements. 

“I always sleep well when I have you in my arms.” Lexa finally opens her eyes and green instantly connect with blue making them both smile at each other. Lexa isn’t lying when she says that she always sleeps better with Clarke in her arms. She has always been a light sleeper, but with her omega safely wrapped up in her arms, she finds that she can slip into a deep and restful sleep, unlike any that she has ever had before.

Although Clarke internally swoons at that, she won’t tell the alpha. “Smooth stud.” She laughs as Lexa forms a little pout at not getting the reaction that she had envisaged. “We need to get up so we can talk about our living arrangement before we go to work.” This conversation will be so much easier than the last because they both know now that they can’t live apart and Clarke knows that Octavia will be okay if she moves out. If she knows the younger omega at all, then she knows that Octavia will already have realised that she is going to need Lincoln to move in with her soon. 

“Okay, why don’t we grab something to eat on our way because I need to go home and grab my work gear and phone before work?” Lexa isn’t worried about this conversation as she already knows the outcome of it. She just really need to head home and get ready in time to be at the garage. 

Clarke quickly agrees and the pair get up out of bed. Lexa heads to the kitchen to make a coffee while she waits for Clarke to get showered and changed. It doesn’t take Clarke long to get ready and join the alpha in the kitchen. She grabs herself a coffee as well and joins Lexa at the kitchen table that she had been given by the alpha just a few months earlier. 

“So, I think it’s obvious that we can’t live apart after last night.” Clarke starts. “If the offer is still there then I think me moving in with you is our best option.” If the omega is honest with herself, she would have moved in with Lexa straight away if it wasn’t for the fact that she thought that Octavia wouldn’t be able to afford the apartment without her, but now that she knows that she can then there is nothing stopping her from being with Lexa properly. 

“Of course the offer is still there, I want nothing more than for you to move in with me, but what about Octavia?” Lexa knows that the main reason that they aren’t living together is because of Octavia’s living situation and she doesn’t see how that has changed. She doesn’t want to put Clarke in the position of having to choose between her and her best friend. 

“After we left the bar to go and mate, Octavia spoke to Lincoln about moving in because her wants to move out of Indra and Gutus’s place. She told me that when I was ready to move in with you then he would move in here and pay my half of the bills. She told me when I got back on Saturday, but with everything that’s happened since, I completely forgot to tell you.” The omega really had just simply forgot about telling Lexa, it’s not like she hid it from her or anything, there’s just been a lot going on. 

“So we’re doing this then? You’re moving in with me?” Lexa wants to make sure that Clarke is absolutely sure that this is what she wants. If it isn’t then Lexa could always stay at the apartment some nights and Clarke stay at Lexa’s the other nights. The alpha will not force the blonde into anything that she isn’t ready for.

“Yeah, I want this Lexa. I want to start the rest of my life with you. I don’t have much stuff so it won’t take me long to pack, but I need to talk to Octavia and see when Lincoln can move in.” Just at that moment Octavia walks into the kitchen yawning, but having heard what Clarke just said. She knew last night that this is what would happen so she text Lincoln to see when the earliest that he could move in would be. 

“Lincoln can move in this weekend, so don’t worry about that.” She says casually as she walks to grab a cup of coffee. Clarke looks over to her with a small smile on her face. She is going to miss living with Octavia, but she knows that moving in with Lexa is the right thing to do for both of them. She can’t have another night like she did last night, it’s not fair on her hurting herself, Lexa having to come running to her in the middle of the night and it’s not fair to Octavia having to deal with Clarke when she is in that condition. 

“Are you sure?” Lexa asks. She doesn’t want Octavia feeling like she is being forced to live with Lincoln just so she and Clarke can live together. They will sort something else out so that Octavia and Lincoln can take things slow, unlike Lexa and Clarke have been able to. She really wanted to do everything right with Clarke, but it’s been taken out of her hands and she can’t say that she is sorry about that. After all, she is mated to the woman of her dreams and they are going to be together for the rest of their lives. 

“When Lincoln told me about wanting to move out of his parents, I thought about moving in with him then, but I had to think about Clarke so it’s actually worked out pretty well for us all. You two need to be together and me and Lincoln want to be together so Clarke moving in with you and Lincoln moving in here is a win-win for all of us.” Octavia knows that she is in love with Lincoln and even though it might be a little bit fast and she might still be young, she knows that she is ready for this. 

“Okay, so I’ll move in with Lexa on Saturday and Lincoln can move in here.” Clarke says and gets nods form the two other women. She knows that this is what’s best for them all and especially for her. For the rest of the week her and Lexa can switch between places while Clarke gets packed up, but it shouldn’t take her that long as she really doesn’t have that much stuff. Right now though, the only thing that she can think about is the fact that she is going to be living with her true mate.

********

After running to Lexa’s and grabbing breakfast the couple have finally made it to work. They have just finished their food when Anya, Raven, Luna and Echo walk into the office. Lexa knew that they would be wanting answers about what Finn said before the party and even though she doesn’t really want to talk about it she will tell them what she knows. 

Luna is the first one to say anything because she already knows some of the basics as she is the only one that knew Lexa when all of this started. “You told me that Alie hadn’t done anything since New Orleans.” At this everyone in the room looks to Lexa, silently asking what happened in New Orleans. Shooting Luna a look, Lexa decides that she should just get all this out in the open. 

“Okay, I’ll start at the beginning and I want you to listen to me before asking any questions okay?” Receiving nods form everyone she starts, “After Alie kicked me out, I had the police at my door a couple of times saying that they had been told I had assaulted Costia. After the third time of speaking to me and Costia about the allegations, they realised that someone was just trying to cause trouble and every time there was another allegation they just rang Costia to ask her if she was okay and left it at that. I knew straight away that it was Alie, but I had no proof so there was nothing I could do. After I left New York I never really stayed in one place more than a couple of days until I got to New Orleans. I stayed there about a month and I met a Beta called Roma, she was cool and we had a friends with benefits thing going. This went on for a couple of weeks when I woke up one night and found her going through all my stuff looking for some documents that Alie thought I had with me. I asked her what she was doing and after an hour or so she admitted that she didn’t know who I was when we first met, but that she had been approached by one of Alie’s men and asked to get the documents for a significant amount of money. I packed my things and left the next day. That’s when I found out that Alie was sending people to look for me and spying on me. There’s been one incident since I’ve been in LA that’s it, but I’m not stupid, I know that she will have had someone watching me. I just didn’t know that it was someone so close, I thought that it could have been one of our regulars or maybe someone that works at the bar.” Looking around, the whole group looks stunned at what she just said. They all know about her background and the fact that Alie is a nightmare, but only Luna knew of the extent to which Alie has plagued her over the past few years.

“What was the incident in LA? You never told me about that.” Luna knows about everything else that Lexa has just been talking about, but she had no idea that Alie had already tried something since Lexa has been LA. She thought that Alie had finally got the hint and left Lexa alone after everything that went down in New Orleans.

“The day after Murphy’s heat ended, he left my apartment and was approached by someone asking him if he wanted to press charges against me for taking advantage of him during his heat. They said that they would even pay him if he would go to the police about me. He told them to fuck off and told them that I didn’t touch him. Then he came and told me all about it, that’s why I trusted him so quickly. You were still in Australia dealing with Derik’s death, I didn’t want to burden you with any more than you were already dealing with.” When Murphy had told her what had happened she knew that he was extremely loyal and that made her trust him immediately. She needed people around her who she could trust and he had already proven himself to her. 

“Why would Alie say you were hurting Costia? I never understood where she came from with that.” Luna asks. She has always been confused at why Alie chose to bring Costia into it when she would obviously back Lexa up because they were together and in love.

Lexa turns bright red and takes a quick glance at Clarke because she really doesn’t want to talk about her sex life with her ex in front of her mate. “Cos like to be restrained during some activities so she sometimes had bruises around her wrists. Alie told the police that they were from me, which they were, but just not from me abusing her.” She takes another quick glance at the omega and can see that Clarke has gone a shade paler than she was a few seconds ago. The rest of the group all realise that this is a sensitive subject and Raven decides to move on. 

“What were the documents that she wanted.” Raven asks, knowing that they must be something serious if Alie is tracking Lexa all the way across country for them. 

“Alie wants two things from me; my shares in Pramheda Ammunitions and some documents that my mom hid before she died. The easiest way to get my shares is to have me thrown in jail because the company has a strict rule that you can’t have any serious convictions and be a shareholder, you have to sell your shares to the majority shareholder which is Alie. If she gets my shares then she can do whatever she wants with the company without any resistance from the rest of the board because she would own over 60% of the company. The documents are a lot more complicated.” Lexa sighs. She has never told anyone what the documents contained, but if her friends ask she will tell them. 

“Was your mom making some sort of doomsday machine or something and now your evil aunt wants to make it and destroy to world.” Raven laughs. The rest of the group all smile at that as well until they look at Lexa and see that she isn’t even cracking a smile. “Wait, seriously? Is that what it was?” Raven asks. She can’t believe that that is actually what the documents contained, but it must be something bad for Lexa to be having the reaction that she is. 

“The documents were a design for a weapon of sorts.” Lexa starts and if she didn’t have everyone’s attention before, she certainly does now. “My mom ran the design and manufacture part of the company while Alie ran the business side of it. You know that submarines use sonar to navigate under water?” She looks around and everyone nods their heads. “Well my mom had developed a device that worked similarly, but out of the water. The idea was to fly the device over an area and it would 3D map out the area so that the military would know what they are dealing with before going into a that area. It was all set to be the company’s best product yet. The first two test were successful, but they were just on an area without any animals or humans in it. With the third test, they added humans to make sure it would put them into the model as well, but something went wrong. The pulse, as my mom called it, that the machine created cause blood vessels all over their bodies to burst and all of them died within seconds of the pulse hitting them. My mom was devastated and put a stop to the project until she could find out what had gone wrong, but Alie wanted to turn it into a weapon. My mom refused and deleted all trace of it from everywhere in the company, except a hard copy that she kept herself. After my mom died, Alie looked everywhere for the documents, but it wasn’t until I got my inheritance that she found out that my mom had disclosed what had happened and where she hid the documents in a letter to me. Ever since then she has been trying to get me to tell her where they are.” Lexa finishes and everyone looks at her stunned at what she just said. 

“I take it that this Roma, never got her hands on them then?” Anya asks wanting to know if the girl had done what she was being paid to or if Lexa had caught her in time.

“I’d already destroyed them months before she even came looking for them, so there was nothing to be found.” Lexa shrugs as the group once again looks at her in shock. “My mom’s letter didn’t just tell me where they were, but it also told me that if I wasn’t following in her footsteps with the company then I was to burn the documents and make sure that there was nothing left of them so that no one could turn them into a weapon like Alie wanted, so I did. My mom had hidden them in a wall safe in the bathroom and the dry walled and tiled over it, that’s why Alie could never find them. I had left them there until I decided to leave New York. I smashed into wall and used the key my mom had left with the letter to open the safe, then my first night of sleeping under the stars after I left, I started a camp fire and burned them to ash. I checked the next morning and there was nothing left of the at all, so they’re gone. I told Roma to tell Alie that, but Alie doesn’t believe me and just keeps looking for them.” There was no way that Lexa was going to go against her mother’s wishes and hand over the designs to Alie. She couldn’t live with herself if she had helped to create a weapon that could kill thousands in minutes. 

“So what are we going to do about Alie and her spy’s?” Anya asks. They have to do something to help protect Lexa. There is no way that they can just sit back and watch as another potential Finn comes onto the scene. 

“Nothing.” Lexa says and Anya looks like she is about to protest so the prime carries on, “She can’t do anything, I go to prison and my shares automatically get transferred into someone else’s name so Alie can’t touch them, the same happens if I die and the documents are long gone. She can watch me as much as she likes because she has nothing on me so I will carry on living my life and she can carry on watching me. I won’t change how I live my life for her because then she wins, so we do nothing. If there is someone that I suspect of being one of her spy’s, I’ll make sure that I’m right and then make sure they are out of my life for good. I don’t want any of you to do anything, okay?”. When she finishes she can see everyone agreeing with her and she is glad that they all trust her enough to listen to her and not start some vendetta against Alie that could get them all in trouble. 

“Well as much fun as this has been, we all need to get to work.” Raven says. She knows that they have a busy week ahead of them and that they need to get started. She can also see that this whole conversation is making Lexa increasingly uncomfortable and not in the way that she finds funny. 

Clarke gets out of her chair and walks over to her mate to give her a much-needed hug. Echo sees this and says to them, “Hey, I haven’t had a chance to say congratulations on the true mate thing, although I suppose we shouldn’t be too surprised with you both being primes an all.” The whole room stops to look at her as if she just said that the earth flat. She looks around and doesn’t understand what she has said that’s so strange.

“What do you mean that we’re both primes? Lexa’s a prime, I’m not, I’m an omega.” Clarke asks from her place with Lexa’s arm wrapped around her waist. She has no idea what the hell Echo is talking about. Omega’s can’t be primes only alpha’s can. Maybe she just misheard what Echo had just said.

“Holy shit, you didn’t know.” Echo says. Looking around the room it’s obvious that no one knew except for Echo. “I thought that you knew, but yeah I could tell that you’re an omega prime when I first met you. My dad’s a cop back in Vancouver and he used to work with an omega prime that would question the tough suspects when he couldn’t get anything out of them, so I could tell straight away because your scent is as soothing as hers was.” Echo tells them. She probably wouldn’t have known either if she hadn’t had contact with an omega prime in her past, but she really thought that Clarke would have known. 

“I didn’t even know that omegas could be primes.” Clarke says and when she looks around the room, she can see that most of the other people that are there didn’t know that they could either. This seems like it’s not something that is as widely knows about as alpha primes and she has no idea what this means for her. 

“They’re not talked about in school or anything, but they exist. Most people just think that they are strong omegas but it’s not just the fact that they are strong that makes them a prime. The easiest way to tell is by their scent. Omega primes scent is more soothing than a standard omegas so you feel like you can trust them straight away. That’s why my dad used to have the prime that he knew to interview tough suspect because she could get information out of them when most other people couldn’t. You’ll attract not just alpha’s but beta’s and other omega’s more as well because your scent is sweeter. The other way to tell though is if an alpha can’t make them submit. Has anyone ever made you fully submit? I don’t mean that you felt an effect from their pheromones, I’m talking on your knees fully bearing your neck submitting.” Echo feels a little bit bad about asking Clarke this, but it’s the only way to prove to everyone that she is right about Clarke being a prime.

“Not fully, my mum made me partially submit when I was in my early teens, but she stopped being able to after my first heat. Bellamy never even go close, that’s why he would use his hands instead.” When Clarke says this, she feels Lexa’s arm tighten around her and the alphas scent change to something more threatening and protective. She knows that Lexa’s alpha would love nothing more than to go to Arkadia and kill Bellamy, but she is just thankful that Lexa is so in control of her alpha. 

“That’s because you’re a prime, it doesn’t have to mean anything if you don’t want it to. It just means that only alpha primes can make you submit and that people will open up to you quicker than they would to anyone else.” Echo finishes. It’s not that big of a deal really, Echo just thought that Clarke would already have known about it. For Clarke though it actually makes sense. She remembers how quickly Lexa opened up to her and how Raven told her all about her childhood when she knows that it’s not something that the beta likes to talk about. The one that really sticks out in her head though is Tris. No one had been able to talk to her properly, but she opened up to Clarke really quickly and took her advice. It makes her wonder if she could help other people the way that she did Tris. 

“Thanks for explaining that Echo. I’ll google it and see if I can find out some more.” If she really is an omega prime then she wants to know everything that she can about it. She wants to understand what this means for her fully and if it means that she can help omegas that are in the same situation that she was in then she will use it to her full advantage. 

“No problem, I’m gonna get downstairs and start work.” Echo says as she turns to leave. Just before she reaches the door Lexa tells her that she will be down soon and the turns to look at Clarke. The alpha wants to make sure that her mate is okay with everything that she has just had thrown at her. 

“Hey, that was a lot, you okay?” She asks as she pulls the omega into her. She feels Clarke wrap her arms around her back and hugs her tightly. Neither of them really know what to make of what they have just been told, but they will deal with it together. Letting go, Clarke leans back and give the alpha chaste kiss.

“I’m okay, I just want to look it up so that I know exactly what being an omega prime means, but I’m really fine.” Leaning in she gives Lexa another kiss as Raven walks past making a gagging noise. Clarke laughs before telling Lexa, “You better go and start working or else we will be here way past dark tonight and I would rather be at home cuddling on the sofa.” This brings a smile to the alphas face.

“As long as you’re sure you’re okay.” After another kiss she gets a nod from Clarke. “Fine, I’ll be back for lunch. I love you.” Lexa whispers the last part. It’s not that she doesn’t want anyone knowing how she feels, she just feels like the words are something intimate that belong to just her and Clarke right now.

“I love you too.” Clarke smiles. The couple finally part and Lexa goes down stairs to start her jobs for the day while Clarke sits down at her desk. The blonde decides that she will try and get all of her work done as quickly as possible so that she can google what an omega prime is. She knows that it won’t really change her life, but it might help her understand why somethings in her life have happened the way that they have. All she knows is that no matter what she finds out, she will still be going home with her mate, her love, her Lexa.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They move in together,  
> Lexa has a surprise for Clarke,  
> Bit of smut at the end so the chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Afternoon all,  
> Thanks for all the comments and well wishes in the last chapter,  
> Hope you all enjoy,  
> Let me know what you all think,  
> Next update will be Wednesday.

The rest of the week has gone by in a blur of too much work and packing Clarke’s belongings ready to move on Saturday. She was right when she said that she didn’t have that many things, but she still had an over full suitcase and two bulging boxes to take. It amazed her that even though she had only been in LA for a little over four months, her personal belongings have over doubled. She has also spent a lot of her spare time looking into what an omega prime really is. She has found out that what Echo had said was true, but that there is a lot more to it. She hasn’t really spoken to Lexa about it yet as she wants to make sure that she knows everything that she can about it before trying to explain it all to the alpha, even though she is sure that Lexa has been doing some of her own research. 

Today is Saturday and Clarke is finally moving in with her mate. Throughout the week they have been alternating in-between her apartment and Lexa’s house so that they were not separated again. Clarke has found that she is able to be away from the alpha for a few hours at a time, she just can’t sleep without her. This has made her feel more confident about moving in with Lexa as she knows that she will still be able to go out without her mate and have some independence without having another breakdown. 

She has just finished putting the last of her things into Lexa’s truck and is just about ready to leave. Octavia is stood at the entrance of the apartment building watching Clarke finish loading her things into the truck. Even though they both know that what’s happening is a good thing, they both know that they are going to miss each other a stupid amount. Even since they have been in LA they have spent most nights in their apartment taking or just hanging out and this has brought the pair closer than they ever thought possible. They really do see each other as sisters now and not just best friends. As soon as the blonde is finished she walks over to Octavia and Lexa hangs back to give the two omegas some time alone to say goodbye.

“You ready to go?” Octavia asks. This is harder than she thought it was going to be. Even though she is in love with Lincoln and knows that this isn’t a mistake, she really doesn’t want Clarke to leave. They have both been each other’s security blankets ever since they have moved to LA. When one of them has been over whelmed by everything and needed to feel settled, the other one has been there to help them through it. Now, it’s like that security is being taken away from them both even though they will only be a 20-minute drive from each other. 

“Yeah, I think I’ve got everything. What time is Lincoln getting here?” Lincoln hasn’t had much time to pack through the week so he’s having to do most of it this morning meaning that he’s not going to be moving in until the afternoon. Clarke doesn’t really want to leave Octavia on her own and is willing to wait for Lincoln to get there before she leaves. 

“He won’t be long, he text me 10 minutes ago saying that he’s just packing up his truck and then he will be on his way. You can go though, he’s not going to be long and I can finish moving things around so we can fit his stuff.” Octavia knows what Clarke is thinking and she doesn’t need the blonde to stay until Lincoln gets here. If anything, that’s going to make it harder for her to say goodbye. 

Clarke laughs, “Why is this so hard? I mean, we are going to be living 20 minutes apart and we will still see each other all the time.” They both know that all of this is a bit ridiculous, but they have been each other’s support system from before they left Arkadia. They are still going to see each other a lot because Octavia often goes to the garage when Lincoln is working and she is off work. They have a lot of the same friends so they will see each other when their friends get together. They have also agreed to meet up for lunch at least once a week so there really is no need for them to be so upset, but they both can’t help it. 

“We’ll be fine, it’s just going to take some adjustment, but we will still see each other all the time and we can call each other every night if we want to.” Clarke nods her head at this and then pulls Octavia into a hug. The pair hold onto each other for longer than necessary before the blonde pulls back and gives a teary smile to the younger omega. 

“I better get going, ring me tonight when Lincoln is settled and I’ll see you tomorrow for the barbeque.” With the weather getting hotter, Lexa had suggested that they have a barbeque to celebrate Clarke moving in with her and Lincoln and Octavia moving in together. The whole group had readily agreed and decided that they could all use a relaxing pool day after the long week that they have just had. 

“I will do, I’ll see you tomorrow.” Octavia’s smile is just as teary as Clarkes as she lets her go. The blonde walks over to the truck and gets in before waving bye to the younger omega. This is going to be a massive change for them both, but it’s also the start of their lives with their respective partners. 

********

It didn’t take long for Clarke and Lexa to get back to their home and for Clarke to unpack her things into the half of the closet that Lexa had cleared out for her. The alpha had even cleared some space for Clarke to put her pictures up, so that Lexa’s home really did become their home. Lexa wants Clarke to feel at home and has even offered to redecorate the house so that it is in both of their tastes and not just her own, however the omega already liked how the house is decorated. They both know that this is the start of their lives together and that even though it’s going to be a big change for both of them, it’s also a change that they are both excited about. 

Once Clarke had finished unpacking the couple had made something to eat and sat down in the breakfast bar. They have just finished their food and have been talking about random things, just enjoying being in each other’s company. During the week Lexa has come to realise that Clarke is going to need her own transportation as she doesn’t want her to feel like she needs to rely on Lexa for everything, she wants to make sure that Clarke keeps her independence as much as possible. Thinking about this Lexa has a surprise for the blonde, she just hopes that the omega likes it.

“Clarke, will you come out to the garage, I have something to show you.” Lexa says to her. She doesn’t know how Clarke is going to react to the surprise, but she hopes that she will be happy about it. The last thing that she wants to do is to upset her mate in anyway.

“Okay.” Clarke can clearly see that Lexa is nervous, but she doesn’t know what the alpha could be nervous about. They have just moved in together and even though it’s only been a couple of hours they have been basically living together all week. The couple start heading for the door when suddenly Clarke stops. She realises that not only can she see the alphas nerves, but she can also feel them in her own chest. Lexa had felt her emotions the night that they tried to spend apart, but Clarke hadn’t experienced it yet. This is the first time that she has felt Lexa’s emotions and it makes her laugh out loud. The fact that their bond is getting so strong is something that is positively thrilling her wolf so she can’t help but laugh. 

The blonde laughing makes Lexa turn around and look at her funny. “Clarke, are you okay?” Clarke looks up at the alpha with a big smile on her face. This makes Lexa smile back and for a second she forgets all about her nerves as she is just enjoying seeing the radiant smile on her mate’s face. 

“You’re nervous.” Clarke states. This makes Lexa look at her confusedly because she doesn’t really understand why the omega would be laughing about the fact that she is nervous. Seeing this look, Clarke walks over to the alpha and gives her a chaste kiss. “I can feel your nerves as if they are my own. I can feel your emotions Lex.” Clarke finishes with a big grin on her face. She has been waiting for this all week and is just so happy that it’s finally happening. 

This brings a huge smile huge smile to the alphas face as she knows that Clarke has been wanting this to happen just as much as she has. “Really?” She can’t help but ask. Clarke laughs again at the grin that’s trying to split Lexa’s face and just nods her head. “Our bond is really moving fast, usually it takes months for it to form this deeply.” Lexa muses. She had done some research into true mates just after her and Clarke had mated and she had read that it would take months for their bond to be a deep as it is now so it’s definitely a surprise to her.

“Not with us both being primes.” Clarke says. Lexa is confused again and the omega can tell so the blonde continues, “I read this week that both alpha and omega primes are more likely to have true mates. It also said that when a prime finds their true mate, the bond between the couple advances faster than a normal true mate bond. With us both being primes, our bond is developing even faster, so I’m not that surprised.” Clarke smiles as Lexa wraps her arms around her. They share another kiss just happy to be with each other. What Clarke has just told Lexa makes a lot of sense to the alpha because she knows that things between them have moved seriously fast between them and now there is an explanation of why that is. 

“Well I’m happy that our bond is growing stronger, the stronger the better in my eyes.” Lexa tells Clarke and this makes the omega smile again. The only thing that Clarke wants is for her and Lexa to be in a strong and stable relationship so their bond growing only makes her happy. “Come on, I still have a something that I want to show you.” Lexa detaches herself from the omega, but grabs her hand to lead her out to the garage where the blonds surprise is. 

When they get outside Lexa opens the garage door and Clarke sees a car with a cover over it. The alpha walks over to the car and pulls the cover off it. Once the cover is off, Clarke can see that it’s a black mustang with red racing stripes and red, leather interior. She has seen pictures of this car on Grounders website and she knows that it’s one of the cars that the garage has restored, but she didn’t know that Lexa still had it. She also doesn’t know why Lexa is showing her the car now when she has been at the alphas house before and Lexa never even bother about it. 

“This is a 1967 Shelby Mustang GT500. When I first moved to LA I found her at a scrap yard and bought her there and then. She was the first car that the garage restored, so instead of selling her I decided to keep her. The problem is that I never drive her, I have my truck for work and my bike for when I want to head down the coast, so she just sits here gathering dust. That’s why I want you to have her.” Lexa says as she holds up the keys for the car. She really loved the car at first, but now she just never uses it. She needs the truck for work and when she is running errands. When she doesn’t want to take her truck, she uses her bike because she loves the feeling of freedom when she’s riding it. She drives the Mustang 4 maybe 5 times a year at most and she would love for Clarke to have her so that the car is driven as much as it should be. 

“What?” Clarke gasps out. This has to be the prettiest car that she has ever seen and she can see that Lexa obviously loves it so she doesn’t understand why Lexa would just be giving it to her. “I can’t take your car, why would you even want to give it to me?” The omega really doesn’t know why Lexa would give her a car, especially not a car that means so much to the alpha. 

“Living here you need a car and I have a car that I never use. She just sits in the garage when she should be driven around and shown off. I want you to have her so that she is being used like she should be and so that you keep your independence. I don’t want you to feel like you have to ask me to take you places or that you need to rely on me. I want you to be able to go where you want when you want, she will enable you to do that. I know that you will look after her and it’s not like I’m selling her to a stranger or anything. I want you to have her.” Lexa tells her. She has thought about this all weeks and at one point she thought about just going out and buying Clarke a new car, but she knows that the omega wouldn’t have like that so this is the best comprise that she could come up with. 

“I don’t want you to feel like you have to give me a car Lexa. I can wait and buy one myself.” Clarke doesn’t say this unkindly, she just wants to make sure that the alpha knows that she doesn’t have to do this. The omega knew that she would need to get a car when she moved in with Lexa, but she just thought that she could use some of the money she had left from her grandma to buy herself a cheap one until she could afford something better. This would make everything easier, but she really doesn’t want Lexa to feel obligated. 

“I told you, I want to. This car deserves to be used and looked after. I know that you will do that and you need a car. If you don’t take her I would have probably just sold her anyway. This way I get to make sure that she is looked after properly and you get a car. It’s a win-win, please Clarke just let me do this for you.” Lexa practically begs. She isn’t lying when she says that she may have sold the car if she didn’t give it to Clarke because she really does think that it deserves to be used. This way she gets to make sure the car is looked after and it gets to be used. 

Clarke can see that Lexa really wants to keep the car and this is the best way for her to do that. She is also thankful that the alpha is thinking about her need to have some independence away from her. Bellamy or her mother would have never have even thought about something like that. It just reminds her how different her life is now that she is in LA and how different Lexa is from all of the alphas that she was brought up around. 

“If you’re sure about this, then I would be an idiot to turn down such a gorgeous car.” Clarke says. This brings a huge smile out on the alphas face. She wouldn’t make the omega take the car as a gift, but she really does want Clarke to accept the car as the gift that it is intended to be. She isn’t giving the blonde the car as some way of making Clarke indebted to her, she is only doing it to make sure that the blonde is as comfortable as possible whilst living with her. 

“Great, why don’t we take it out for a spin so you can have a go in it.” Lexa beams. Clarke practically squeals with excitement. She may not know anything about cars, but she knows that this car is possibly the sexiest car that she has ever seen. The only car that she has ever really driven before is her dads, but that isn’t going to stop her from driving this car every day. Lexa laughs as Clarke runs over to the passenger door that the alpha has already opened for her. As soon as the omega gets to Lexa she throws her arms around her and kisses her soundly before jumping into the car. Lexa laughs again as she shuts Clarke’s door and runs around the other side and jumps into the passage seat. 

Clarke starts the car and drives out of the garage before waiting for the garage door to shut properly. They decide to take the car for a drive down to the coast for the rest of the afternoon. Clarke looks around as she’s driving and she can’t believe that this is her life. She’s driving the sexiest car that she has ever seen, with her sexy mate sat next to her, living a life that she could never have dreamed of. She really couldn’t be happier than she is at that moment. 

********

They finally make it home after having dinner out and decide to watch a movie. The film has only been on for about half an hour when Lexa starts to kiss down Clarke’s neck from where she is sat behind the omega with Clarke in-between her legs. Instantly Clarke becomes aroused, they haven’t had sex since they mated over a week ago. They have both been so tired throughout the week that it hadn’t even been mentioned. Now, however, they have had such a good afternoon together that the mood is rapidly heading there. 

Clarke would probably feel nervous about their second sexual encounter but she just feels so comfortable with the alpha that’s he doesn’t even think about being nervous. It only takes a few minutes of Lexa’s soft lips on her neck for her to turn around and connect her lips to the alphas. They both moan as their lips touch and instantly open their mouths to give each other more access. Clarke turns her body round and is now straddling Lexa as she entwines her fingers into brunette locks. Lexa pushes her hands under Clarke’s t-shirt and grabs onto the omegas hips pulling the blonde further into her body. 

As soon as Clarke’s centre touches the alphas bulge she moans out loud again. They start stripping each other of their clothes and soon they are both naked, but they have switched positions so that Lexa is now on top of Clarke. Lexa starts kissing down Clarke’s neck, leaving suckling bruises across her collar bone and then makes her way down to her nipples. She takes one into her mouth sucking and biting on it whilst her she pinches Clarke’s other nipple with her thumb and index finger. “Lexa, please I need more.” Clarke moans loudly into the living room. The fact that they are about to make love for only the second time ever on a couch doesn’t even enter their minds because all they can concentrate on is the arousal that is coursing through their bodies. 

When Lexa decides that she has worshiped Clarke’s breasts enough, she starts to make her way down to her ultimate goal. Kissing across Clarke’s flat stomach to her hips she bites into them leaving more marks and finds a spot that makes Clarke buck up off the bed which she ravishes until she knows that the bruise she has left will last for weeks. This makes her alpha happy as now not only does Clarke bare her mating bite, but she will also bare Lexa’s love bite’s all over her body.

She takes Clarke’s panties in her teeth and pulls them slowly down Clarkes legs. As soon as they are off Clarke is spreading her legs open wide giving Lexa the perfect view of her prize. She can’t resist the sight and goes straight in, flattening her tongue and giving a broad lick right through Clarke folds. She repeats this action a few times before stopping at the clit and sucking on it hard. “Fucking hell Lexa, right there, please don’t stop.” Clarke shouts into the room as Lexa hums around her clit stimulating it even more. Ever since they had mated Lexa has been desperate to taste Clarke and now that she is, she isn’t disappointed. This is the first time that anyone has ever gone down on Clarke and right now the omega knows that she will let Lexa do this anytime that she wants to. She never knew what she was missing, but now that she does, she never wants to miss it again.

The alpha lets go of Clarke’s clit and replaces it wither thumb before moving down to her entrance. She circles around the entrance a few times before finally pushing into the tight warmth. Lexa can’t get enough of hearing the blond beneath her moan and her flavour has to be the most delicious thing the alpha has ever tasted. Curling her tongue inside of Clarke she realises that the sweet honey tastes even better on the inside. 

It only takes a few thrusts of Lexa’s tongue, whilst rubbing circles on Clarke’s clit for her to come loudly screaming Lexa’s name and without warning. After helping Clarke come down from her first high of the night, she makes her way back up the omegas body and kisses her hard. Clarke moans out loudly again when she tastes herself on Lexa’s tongue.

The kiss deepens straight away as Lexa positions herself between the blonde’s legs. She needs to be inside Clarke now, making her omega cum in her mouth has made her painfully hard. She grabs her cock and runs it through her mate’s folds to lubricate the shaft before positioning herself at Clarke’s entrance. “Can I?” Lexa questions, waiting for permission to enter her omega. Even though they have been together already the alpha wants to make sure that this is something that her omega wants and will always wait for permission.

“Yes, god, I need you inside.” Clarke moans out as Lexa pushes forward, stretching Clarke as she pushes the head of her cock in. The alpha pushes in slowly until she is bottomed out and waits for Clarke to adjust so that she doesn’t hurt her mate. 

“Fuck Clarke, I need to move. Can I, please?” The omega nods her head furiously needing the friction of her alpha moving inside her. Lexa can’t hold back and starts pounding into the blonde, her alpha taking control over her. The brunette leans down and starts licking and sucking at her bite on Clarke’s neck wanting to refresh the mark. They haven’t refreshed their mating marks since they had mated and it is something that the alpha has been desperate to do. Usually a mated couple would refresh their bit several times during their first heat, but because they only mated the once and then their heat and rut was over, they only made the original bite and that was it. 

It seems like Clarke is thinking the same thing. “Do it Lexa. Make me yours again.” Lexa is still ramming into her as she positions her teeth to make the bite feeling Clarke do the same. The second they both bite down they both orgasm together. The alpha shooting ropes of cum into her mate whilst the omegas walls milk Lexa for all she’s worth. Lexa keeps thrusting, short thrusts to ride out her own orgasm and help Clarke ride out hers. 

Once they have both ridden out their orgasms Lexa pulls out, making Clarke whimper at the loss. “It’s ok baby, I’m just going to take us both upstairs.” She stands up and turns off the TV and Lights before she picks Clarke up bridal style and takes her upstairs to their bedroom. Once their she lays the omega down on the bed and then moves to walk away, but Clarke whimpers again so Lexa leans down to stroke the hair away from the omegas face. “I’m just going to get a towel to clean us both us, I’ll be right back.” She says sweetly as she kisses Clarkes forehead.

Lexa stands up, goes to the bathroom and comes back with a warm, damp towel to clean her omega up. This is something that Clarke never had with Bellamy as he just left her to clean herself up. This is just another way that Lexa is different to Bellamy as she really cares about the omega and this is one way that the alpha shows how much she loves Clarke. The brunette gets rid of the towel and then crawls in bed with Clarke. They immediately cuddle up together and just before sleep takes them Lexa tells Clarke, “I love you.”.

Clarke reply’s sleepily, “I love you too Lex.”. They both drift off into a dreamless sleep with happy smiles on their faces knowing that they are both right where they want to be and right where they belong. Everything may have happened faster than they originally wanted it to, but lay here in each other’s arms, both of them know that everything has happened the way that it is supposed to.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke get's a couple of surprise visitors and finds out a little more of whats been happening back in Arkadia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Afternoon all,  
> This is a chapter that I know a lot of you have been waiting for,  
> Hope you all enjoy,  
> Thank you all for your comments and kudos,  
> I do my best to answer all questions as quickly as possible so don't be afraid to ask me anything,  
> As always let me know what you think,  
> Next update will be on Sunday.

The next few weeks were quiet for the couple. They spent them working and getting used to living together, which wasn’t a difficult task. As promised, Clarke and Octavia have met up several times for lunch and have had nightly phone calls just to check in with each other. Octavia had practically drooled all over Clarke’s new car, while the rest of the garage had been shocked that Lexa had given the blonde the car. This lead to the alpha prime being teased mercilessly about being whipped for the omega, which is something that she can’t and won’t deny. 

It’s Wednesday and for the last couple of weeks, Lexa has made sure to take Clarke out for lunch on a Wednesday. Most days the alpha just grabs something quickly during her lunch break because of how busy she usually is, but she knows that Clarke worries about her working too hard so she makes sure that she takes the full hour on a Wednesday so that she can spend it with her mate. Today though Clarke can’t really concentrate on just spending time with the alpha because she is worried about her dad.

Ever since she moved to LA, Clarke has rung Jake every Monday, Wednesday and Friday at midday like they agreed, but this Monday he didn’t answer. Clarke has been a mess of nerves ever since and today the only thing that she has been thinking about is ringing her dad as soon as the clock hits 12. Lexa can see how on edge the omega has been and she hates that she can’t do anything to help calm her nerves. She decides to take Clarke on an early lunch so that she can try and take her mind of the phone call until it’s time to make it. She also wants to make sure that Clarke eats and if Jake doesn’t answer the phone today she knows that the omega won’t eat anything as she will be worried about her father.

They have just eaten at Clarke’s favourite diner and are making their way back to the garage so the omega can ring her dad in private. Lexa can see how nervous Clarke is just wants to make her mate smile again. She stops walking and bends over as if she is tying her shoe lace, when Clarke comes to a stop in front of Lexa, the alpha surges forward and picks the blonde in a fireman’s lift making Clarke scream out in laughter. 

“Lexa, what the hell are you doing?” Clarke shrieks, making Lexa start laughs as she jiggles the omega up and down to make her more secure on her shoulder. Hearing Clarke laugh is all that Lexa has wanted all day and if she has to be silly to do make that happen, then she has no problems with that at all. Lexa doesn’t answer and starts walking the last hundred yards to the garage with a still laughing Clarke draped over her shoulder.

As they round the corner onto the edge of the garage’s forecourt, Lexa starts lightly slapping Clarke’s ass and shouting, “I claim this booty in the name of…… well me.” This makes the blonde burst out laughing again as she wiggles trying to get down. The fact that Lexa is comfortable enough to act this silly in public warms Clarke’s heart as usually alphas would always try and be serious around people that they don’t know.

“Lexa, put me down.” Clarke says as she weakly hits the alphas back. Lexa does as she is told and puts the blonde back on her feet, but keeps her hands around the omegas waist so that they are body to body. “You’re crazy.” Clarke smiles as she rests her forehead on Lexa’s. The alpha leans in and kisses the blonde which is interrupted by them both smiling. 

Pulling back Lexa smirks and says, “Yeah, but you love me anyway.”. This makes Clarke’s smile even bigger because the alpha is right, she does love her, more than she has ever loved anyone before. The blonde leans in again and reconnects their lips, but this time the kiss is deepened and Lexa pulls Clarke even tighter into her body as the blonde tangles her hands into Lexa’s hair. Clarke isn’t usually one for PDA, but right now she couldn’t care less. Let the whole world see that this amazing alpha is her mate. 

The couple are broken apart by someone clearing their throat right next to them. Looking up, Lexa good naturedly glares at Raven, but stops as soon as she sees the serious look on the beta’s face. “What’s wrong?” This gets Clarke’s attentions and she takes her head out of Lexa’s shoulder, where she had put it when they had been interrupted and looks over her shoulder at Raven. She doesn’t think that she has ever seen the beta look both serious and looking like she wants to tease the pair at the same time before. 

“There’s some people here to see you Clarke.” Raven says as she points over to the garage. Raven really didn’t want to interrupt the couple’s moment because she is just so happy that they are finally together, but she also didn’t want Clarke to be making out with Lexa when there are some very important people here to see her. 

Looking up, Clarke instantly spots who Raven was talking about. “Dad, Aden.” She calls out as she takes off running straight into her father’s arms. She doesn’t know why they are here so soon and why they didn’t call her before they arrived, but she is just so happy that they aren’t in Arkadia anymore. Lexa looks over at Raven hoping that the beta might be able to tell her something about Jake and Aden’s arrival, but she just shrugs her shoulders not knowing what to tell the alpha. Jake just came into the garage and asked for Clarke that’s it, she didn’t even have a chance to ring and let Lexa or Clarke know that he was here because just as she found out who he is, Lexa walked around the corner carrying Clarke. 

After hugging both her dad and Aden, Clarke pulls back and asks, “What happened? Why didn’t you tell me you were coming?”. Clarke couldn’t be happier that they are here, but she doesn’t understand why they didn’t give her any warning that they were on their way. She knows that for them to be here now, then something must have happened back in Arkadia because Aden hasn’t even finished school yet. 

“I will explain everything, but can we go somewhere else. We’ve been driving through the night and have eaten since yesterday. We need to eat and then I will tell you what’s happened.” Jake wants to make sure that he and Aden have full stomachs before they start going through what’s happened over the past three days. He also doesn’t want to have this conversation in a place where anyone could overhear, he wants this to be a private conversation although he knows that Lexa may want to sit in on the conversation as well. After all they will be staying at her house, if that’s okay with the alpha.

“Yeah, sure, I’ll take you back to mine and Lexa’s we can talk there.” Clarke is slightly dreading the conversation that they are about to have because she doesn’t really want to know what her father and brother have been going through since she left. Upon hearing her name, Lexa walks over to the trio, offering Jake and Aden a smile as she does so.

“Hi,” Lexa says as she approaches, “it’s nice to see you again Jake and you must be Aden, it’s nice to meet you as well.”. Both Jake and Aden have heard nothing but good things about the alpha from Clarke and Jake was ecstatic when he heard that Clarke and Lexa are true mates. From what his daughter has told him, Lexa is unlike any alpha that she has ever met and he can see the look of utter love in Clarke’s eyes when she looks at the alpha. It’s a look he has never seen from Clarke before and he really couldn’t be happier for her. 

“Hello Lexa, it’s good to see you as well.” Jake says as he shakes the alphas hand. Aden then move forward and shakes her hand as well, but a little bit more timidly because he has never met this alpha before and even though he has heard all about Lexa, he is still a little wary of the alpha. “I was just asking if it was okay for us to go somewhere else to talk and grab a bite to eat.” Jake knows that Lexa may want to be in on this conversation so he wants to make sure that the alpha knows what’s going on. 

“Do whatever makes you comfortable. I’ll tell Anya that Clarke won’t be here this afternoon so you three can go and spend some time together.” Lexa offers, knowing that Clarke will want to spend some time with her brother and father alone. She has a lot of work to do toady anyway so even if she wanted, she can’t really leave either. 

“We can wait for you to get home if you want, before I tell Clarke what’s been happening. I’m sure that you will want to know what’s been going on as well.” Jake offers. Back in Arkadia an alpha would expect to know everything that has been going on so he just expects for Lexa to be the same even though he has been told differently. 

“That’s okay, you don’t have to tell me anything you don’t want to. That’s your business not mine, but I do have to ask if anyone is going to come looking for you so that I know what to expect.” Lexa assures him. She won’t deny that she is curious about what has been going on in Arkadia since the court case, but she won’t ask Jake to share things with her that he doesn’t want to. The only thing that she is worried about is Abby or even Bellamy coming to LA looking for Jake and Aden or even looking for vengeance against Clarke for leaving in the first place.

“No, no one knows where we are. That’s why we took Aden’s truck and got rid of both our phones. My car had a tracking system on it, but Aden’s truck doesn’t, so Abby doesn’t have any idea where we have gone.” Jake tells Lexa. He is surprised that the alpha isn’t demanding more information out of him, but she seems calm and relaxed about the whole situation. It’s obvious that everything that Clarke has been telling him about the alpha prime is true. 

“Your truck made it all the way here?” Clarke laughs as she teases Aden about his truck. His truck isn’t actually that bad, but she knows that he loves it more than anything so she has always teased him about it. She has missed him so much and is happy that’s he can now act as the annoying big sister she has always been to him. 

“My truck is a classic, better than anything you have ever had.” Aden taunts his sister. He had been devastated when Clarke had left, but he understood why she had to leave. Every bone in his body wanted him to go after Bellamy and teach him a lesson, but his dad told him that it would do no good and end up with him is jail so he stayed away. Now that he has his sister back in his life and his dad safe from the alphas in Arkadia he couldn’t be happier.

“See that black and red Mustang parked over there.” Clarke says as she points over to the car that Lexa give her, Aden nods his head slightly in awe of the car. “That’s my car little brother.” She burst out laughing at the shocked expression on her brother’s face. She pulls out her car keys and turns the alarm of the car off so that the lights flash to show that she is telling the truth and then laughs again as her brother groans because he knows that he will never hear the end of the fact that Clarke now has a better car than him. 

Before the siblings can start to tease each other, even more Jake tells them, “Okay, why don’t we get some food and then you two can start teasing each other as much as you want.”. Seeing how tired her dad looks Clarke just nods her head. She tells Aden to follow her car back to her and Lexa’s before she runs up to the main office to grab the things she left when she went to lunch. When she gets back down stairs, she gives Lexa a kiss and tells her she loves her before jumping into her car and sets off home with her brother and dad following her. 

********

After they got back to the house and Clarke made them all something to eat, they moved to the living room so that Jake and Aden could tell Clarke everything that has been happening and why they are here now. Clarke knows that she isn’t going to like what she is about to be told, but it’s also something that she need to here.

“After you left, Abby knew that I had something to do with it and when I refused to tell her anything different to what I was telling everyone else, she wasn’t happy. She didn’t physically harm me, I told you she has never raised a hand to me, but she did keep track of me more. If I was going anywhere, she wanted to know where, who with and she even started giving me a time I had to be back by. I felt like I was a teenager again, but I kept my mouth shut and just hoped that she would back off when she saw that I wasn’t going to leave. After the court case, she questioned me about why I wasn’t shocked that you turned up and the fact that you brought an alpha prime with you. I tried to tell her that I had been, but she knew that I had been in touch with you I could tell. She took my phone and went through it, trying to find a contact number for you and even got the phone records for the house phone to see if I had been using that. She didn’t find anything until Sunday.” Jake pauses, wanting to make sure that he gets the next part of what happened correct so that Clarke knows the whole story. Everything that has happened since Sunday is a bit of a blur so it takes him a couple of seconds to get his thoughts straight. 

“Aden was out with his friends and I had just got back from lunch with your mother. I went upstairs to get changed and grab a shower whilst Abby stayed downstairs. I had just got out of the shower when Abby stormed into our bedroom, screaming and shouting with my secret phone in her hand. She had used the time that I was in the shower to properly search my car and for some reason I hadn’t put the phone back with the spare tire in the trunk of the car, I had put it in the glove box so she found it. I tried to reason with her, but I’ve never seen her that angry before. She kept telling me to unlock the phone, but I wouldn’t and eventually she threw the it against the wall and smashed it into pieces. That’s why I couldn’t ring you and let you know that we we’re on our way here, I don’t have your number anymore.” Jake tells her. The next part is the part that he is going to struggle with, but seeing how much of a hard time his dad is having with the next part Aden carries on for him.

“I got home just as mom threw the phone. I heard something breaking upstairs and mom yelling so I went upstairs to make sure that dad was okay. When I got to their room, the door was open and I could see mom, she was shouting at dad to tell her where you were.” Aden says to Clarke. “I didn’t know what to do, but I couldn’t leave dad there alone so I went into the room and started pumping out a soothing scent to try and calm mom down, but it was no use. She kept yelling and dad refusing to tell her where you were, was making her angrier and angrier. Then she turned on me and started accusing me of knowing where you were, but I told her I didn’t. To get her to stop questioning me, dad blurted out that that it didn’t matter where you were because you were already mated to the alpha prime you brought to Arkadia and that she is your true mate. Congrats on that by the way.” Aden smiles. All he’s ever wanted is for his sister to be happy and she looked truly happy before when she was fooling around with her mate before she knew that he and their dad was there.

“Thanks.” Clarke tells him genuinely. She’s so happy that her little brother is happy for her and it’s obvious that he can see how happy she is with her life here in LA. “What happened next?” So far everything that they have told her has been bad, but she gets the feeling that what they will tell her next will be a lot worse. 

Aden is the one that starts speaking again, “As soon as dad said that you were mated she completely lost it. Her and Bellamy have been trying even harder to find you since the court case. Bellamy has lost all standing in Arkadia and has been desperate to get it back, so they thought that if they found you that would help. They wanted to drag you back to Arkadia and force you to mate Bellamy before your next heat hit, so finding out that not only are you mated, but that Lexa is your true mate and that’s a bond that can never be broken sent her over the edge. She made me and dad fully submit to her, like on our hand and knees, neck fully bared to her submitting and then stormed out of the house locking us both inside.” Clarke is utterly disgusted with her mother. Abby had made her partially submit once when she was acting out as a teenager, but she has never seen the alpha make Jake and especially Aden submit. That’s the ultimate form of control over someone else and usually only insecure asshole alphas make anyone else submit. Abby may be a lot of things but she has never been an alpha that has felt the need to completely dominate someone before, well not until now.

“As Aden said, Abby locked us in the house so we couldn’t get out, but she came back after about an hour with Bellamy’s dad. She made me tell him what I told her about you being mated and he tried to get me to tell him where you were as well, but I just kept telling them that you never told me where you were. He made me submit as well and Abby let him, when I wouldn’t tell them where you were after a couple of hours Bellamy’s dad left. Abby then told me that I wasn’t leaving the house and having no contact with the outside world until I told her where you were. She forced me to sleep on the floor next to the bed like a dog that night and then locked me in the house when she went to work the next day and Aden went to school. She did the same yesterday, but Aden came home from school after first period and smashed the window so I could get out.” By this point Clarke is so ready to tell Lexa, Luna and Anya that they can go to Arkadia and kill her mom. They have all wanted to kill Bellamy and Abby since the court case, but she doesn’t want them to go to prison and that’s the only reason that she has stopped them. 

“When I got to school on Monday I had them look up how many credits I needed to graduate and because I’ve been taking college courses after school they said that I could graduate now if I wanted to so I told them that’s what I wanted to do. I only went in on Tuesday to tell them I wouldn’t be back. I’ve got a partial scholarship to UCLA so I might need to get some loans, but I can still go to college as well. I just wanted to get dad out of there, so as soon as the school said that everything was set, I left and smashed the kitchen window into the house. We both quickly grabbed a bag and packed some clothes and a few personal items then jumped into my truck and got out of there.” Clarke and Jake both wish that they could have stopped Aden from having to go through any of that, but at the same time Clarke is so glad that her dad and brother are away from Arkadia for good.

“We decide to drive through the night and not stop so that we could get here as soon as possible. I just wanted as much distance between us and that hell hole of a town as possible. I just need to find a hospital now so I can get rid of my mating mark before I start going through abandonment.” Jake says. This is the one thing that he is dreading, he has heard that having a mating mark removed is really painful, but he needs it gone. 

“As soon as Lexa gets home, I’ll get Harper or Monroe’s number and call them about the hospital. They run the Omega Foundation hostel in LA so they can help get you into a hospital this week. They will help with the cost as well if you don’t have enough money.” Clarke tells Jake. She can see that both Jake and Aden are exhausted and obviously need to head to bed. “Come on, I’ll show you both to your rooms and we can sort all of this out tomorrow.” Clarke gets up and takes them both upstairs and shows them each their rooms. She also grabs them some towels and gives them both big hugs before going back down stairs to let them get some rest. 

Clarke has only been back down stairs for about an hour when Lexa gets home. She has obviously finished work early to come home and make sure everything is okay. When she walks into the living room she sees Clarke sat on the couch looking like she is in her own dream world. It’s obvious that she is processing everything that Aden and Jake have just told her. Lexa walks over and pulls Clarke into her lap wanting to make sure that the omega knows that she is safe. 

“I need Harper or Monroe’s number so I can ask them about getting my dad into a hospital soon.” Clarke says sadly. Even though her dad is here she knows that it is going to take him a long time to get over what he has been through. Clarke just wants to help him be free and happy. She will do anything that she can to make sure that he is happy from this day forward and that Aden is as well. Being a beta Aden hasn’t had it as hard as Clarke and Jake, but he has still seen things that he really shouldn’t have and he’s also had his own mother force him to submit. Maybe they all need some sort of counselling.

“I’ve already rang them, they are expecting you and your dad tomorrow at 11 at the shelter. Dr Nyko will be there as well so he will be in admitted either Friday or Monday depending how he’s dealing with the separation. I’ve spoken to Anya and she’s given you the rest of the week off so you can spend some time with your dad and brother before Jake goes into hospital and Raven said that if Aden wants to come and do some work at the garage then he can help her out with repairs side. She said that you told her he knows a lot about cars so she is willing to give him a trial because we are still short staffed after Finn being fired.” Lexa tells Clarke. Once more Clarke can’t believe that she gets to call this alpha her true mate. Not only has Lexa been looking out for her dad by getting in touch with Harper, but she has also made sure that Clarke gets to spend some time with her family and looked out for Aden by basically giving him a job. 

“I love you.” Clarke tells Lexa. It’s all that she can think to say to her right now because it’s so true. She honestly never thought that she would feel this way about anyone and right now she would happily shout from the roof tops that she has the best mate in the whole world.

“I love you more.” Lexa reply’s. Clarke scoffs at this because there is no way that Lexa could possibly love her more than she loves the alpha. “What about Aden’s schooling, do you want me to get in touch with Harper about where he can go to get his GED?” Lexa knows that Aden must have had to leave high school early and doesn’t want him not to have his GED because he will need it in the future.

“Apparently, he had enough credits to graduate early and he’s got a partial scholarship to UCLA. He might have to take out some loans to pay for some of his tuition, but I will help out where I can and I know that dad will as well so it shouldn’t be that bad.” Clarke won’t let her brother get in lots of debt if she can help it and she knows that her dad will feel the same, but that’s a problem for another day.

“I’ll pay for the other half of his tuition.” Lexa says nonchalantly. Clarke lifts her head up and looks at Lexa when she says this not believing what the alpha just said. “Aden is you brother and you’re my family so that makes him my family. Education is important and I don’t want him to have to worry about money so I’ll pay the part of his tuition that his scholarship doesn’t cover. If he has a problem with it then I will let him pay me back once he’s graduated, but I don’t want them money back. I just want him to have a proper college experience so he can put Arkadia behind him.” The alpha says. Aden, Clarke and Jake deserve to be happy after everything that they have faced and if Lexa can help in anyway, the she will.

“You have no idea how much I love you right now.” Clarke tells her with her voice a few octaves lower than it usually would be. Lexa raises an eyebrow at this so Clarke continues, “I love you so much and if my dad and brother weren’t upstairs right now, I would show you just how much.”. Clarke laughs as Lexa groans and puts her face in the omegas neck. 

“You can’t say things like that to me Clarke.” The alpha whines, which makes Clarke laugh even more. The blonde knows exactly what she is doing and is loving that she has so much power over her mate. Just as she is about to carry on the little game that she is playing with Lexa, the alpha’s stomach rumbles. 

“Come on stud, let’s get you some food and then we can spend the night wrapped up together on the couch watching terrible movies. I don’t think my dad or Aden will be awake before the morning so it’s just you and me.” Clarke gives the alpha a quick kiss then gets up and Lexa follows. After the day that Clarke has just had she just wants to spend the night with her alpha on the sofa while her brother and dad are upstairs, safe for the first time in years. Today has been a long, but good day. Clarke only hopes that she has finally cut all ties with Arkadia, but only time will tell.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke, Aden and Jake got to see Harper, Monroe and Dr Nyko,  
> Lexa has a talk with Jake and Aden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Evening all,  
> Thank you all for the comments on the last chapter,  
> hope you all enjoy this chapter,  
> As always let me know what you all think.

The next day Jake, Aden and Clarke all head off to see Harper and Monroe at the shelter. Lexa had to go to open the garage in the morning so she had to leave early meaning that she still hasn’t really spent any time with Jake and Aden. Clarke hopes that this will change tonight because she plans on making a big dinner for them all to sit down and enjoy as a family. Clarke can see that her dad is nervous about today, he has never had anyone to help him before that wasn’t Clarke or Aden and he is finding it hard to put his trust in strangers. The only reason that he has agreed to go and meet them is because Clarke knows them and has assured him that they just want to help. 

Pulling up outside of the shelter, the trio get out of Aden’s truck and walk up to the front door. Before they can knock though, Harper is there opening the door and greeting them. They all make their way inside and into the back room that is used as an in house therapy room. They all take seats around the room and are soon joined by Dr Nyko and Monroe. Nyko asks Jake if it’s okay that he does an examination before they go any further so that he can establish how soon Jake needs to go into hospital. Jake agrees and goes into another room with the doctor.

They are only gone for about fifteen minutes before they come back in and the meeting can really begin. “After the examination, I can give you a shot that means that you won’t have to go into hospital until Monday. Going in on Monday will be cheaper as your treatment won’t have to take place over the weekend and the injection that I can give you will also ease you into the process rather than just having the medication that will get rid of your mating mark pushed into your system without any preparation. This is the most painless way for a mating bond to be severed and in my medical opinion, this would be the best course of treatment for you. It’s still your decision though, I can get you in hospital tomorrow if you would prefer that.” Nyko tells Jake. He won’t force Jake to do anything that he doesn’t want, but he would prefer for Jake to ease into this because the injection will make everything go smoother. Removing a mating bond can be life threatening sometimes and Nyko wants to avoid that at all costs. 

“When it comes to paying for the treatment, we can help out there. The hospital that you will be going into has an agreement with the Omega Foundation and that means that we have set prices with them. We only ask that you pay what you can towards the treatment and then we will cover the rest. The total cost will be $45,000, which is cheap considering that most hospitals charge around the $60,000 to $80,000 price.” Monroe tells Jake. She and Harper have dealt with omegas that need their marks removed lots of times. The difference with this case is that Jake is actually in a position to help pay for the treatment where they usually deal with omega that have nothing. This means that getting Jake into hospital is a lot easier then it usually is. 

“I looked into hospital prices a few years ago and started saving then, so I have $43,000 saved in an account. I won’t need to borrow much money and as soon as I’m sorted with my job, I can pay the foundation back.” Jake tells them. He thought that he might not have enough money to go into hospital and is so grateful that Clarke and Lexa have been able to help him find some people that can assist him in paying for the treatment. Clarke has told him that Lexa would have lent him the money if he needed her to, but he would rather not borrow money from his now daughter in law. 

“You’re going to need to save some of that money for when you get out of the hospital so that you can set yourself up in your new life so why don’t you keep some of that and then if you really want to pay the foundation back you can do it in your own time through donations, but you really don’t have to.” Monroe tells him. She understands Jake is obviously a proud man, but the foundation was set up to help people like him. If he really does want to pay them back though, then he can just donate the money back when he has it. 

“That sounds good, but I will definitely pay the foundation back. When I get back to Clarke and Lexa’s this afternoon, I am going to ring my boss and let him know what’s been happening. I work from home as an online engineering professor so I can do that from anywhere that I have internet access. As soon as I’m out of hospital I can start working again and without Abby checking that I’m having my salary payed into out checking account, I will be able to set me and Aden up in no time as well as paying you back.” Jake tells them. Abby had always let him work from home so that not many people knew that he worked and it didn’t affect her image as an alpha. She checked that his pay was payed into their account and that’s why he has struggled to get the money together that he would have needed to get rid of his mating bite. 

“If that’s how you want to work this then that’s fine with us. we just need to know when you want to go into hospital now so that Dr Nyko can sort out all of the paper works and give you the injection if that’s what you’re choosing.” Harper says. This is completely Jake’s choice and they will go with whatever he chooses to do.

“I think that going into hospital on Monday sounds like the right thing to do because then I can spend some time with Clarke and Aden before I have to leave them. I also want to get to know Lexa a little more before I go into hospital so this will give me the chance to.” Jake reply’s. He wants to spend as much time with his daughter and son as he can. He knows that he will only be in hospital for about four days, but he could be ill for quite a while after and he wants to make the most of the time he has feeling well with his children as he can. 

“I’m sure you’ll love Lexa, she certainly a character.” Nyko laughs and so does Harper and Monroe. Jake turns to see Clarke have a small smile at the mention of her mate which makes him smile as well. “Anyway, I will give you the address of the hospital and you will need to be there at 9am so that you can be admitted. The treatment will take 3 to 4 days depending on how you respond, but you should be out of there by Friday at the absolute latest. If you want to come next door with me again then I can give you the injection and answer any questions that you may have.” Jake nods his head in agreement and gets up to follow the doctor out of the room. 

Jake doesn’t have any questions because he has researched the treatments several times over the past few years so as soon as he has had the injection he is good to go. Jake, Aden and Clarke all leave together and are soon back at Clarke and Lexa’s home just relaxing and enjoying being around each other for the first time in what feels like years. All of the pain of escaping Arkadia is worth it for moments like this.

********

With the garage still being short staffed, Lexa is late home from work tonight so Clarke, Aden and Jake decide to wait for the alpha to come home before they have their dinner. By the time that Lexa gets home, the three Griffins are seriously hungry. As soon s the alpha gets into the house she can tell that food is needed quickly because Jake and Aden are just like Clarke in the sense that when they are hungry, they are also grouchy. 

“Okay, why don’t we go out and eat, then no one has to cook or clean up after?” Lexa asks. Whenever Clarke needs food, the last thing that the omega wants to do is cook it herself. The best way to put a smile back on her face is to go out and eat and Lexa hopes that it’s the same for Jake and Aden. She can see that she is right as the three Griffins all jump up and go to grab their shoes. 

Clarke reappears first and walks over to the alpha before wrapping her arms around Lexa and giving her a welcome home kiss. The blonde pulls back and mutters, “Welcome home babe.”. This makes Lexa smile and lean in to connect their lips again just wanting to have Clarke as close as possible to her. The kiss is interrupted by someone clearing their throat and someone else making an over the top gagging sound. Clarke starts laughing as she pulls back and buries her head into Lexa’s shoulder as the alpha flushes red as she catches the identical smirks that Jake and Aden are sporting. 

Clearing her throat, Lexa says, “Shall we get going then?”. She gets nods from Jake and Aden as Clarke fully pulls back before entwining her fingers with Lexa’s. Clarke lightly slaps both Jake and Aden as she walks past them, but Lexa avoids all eye contact having been caught with her tongue in Clarke’s mouth for the second time by Clarke’s dad. Even though they are mated, Lexa still feels embarrassed to be overly affectionate around Jake mostly out of respect. 

As soon as the couple are past the male Griffins, Jake and Aden both burst out laughing at the alphas obvious discomfort. This only makes Lexa blush even harder before Clarke turns around and gives the males a glare that instantly shuts them both up. It’s surprising to both of them as they have seen her give this glare to other people, but never to them. This just reinforces how protective of Lexa Clarke is. This also proves to Jake just how much his daughter loves the alpha because he has never seen her this protective over anyone before, not even Aden. 

All four of them leave the house and jump into Lexa’s truck, with the alpha a lot less red than she had been before, and head out to grab something to eat stopping to pick up Octavia on the way so that she can see Jake for the first time since she left Arkadia. Clarke honestly doesn’t know what she did right in a past life to deserve the life she has now, but she is certainly happy that she did it. 

********

After they have all eaten and are now back at the house, Jake wants to get to know Lexa better. They are all sat in the lounge area watching some terrible movie that Aden has chosen. None of them are really watching it and instead are talking about stories of Clarke and Aden growing up. Lexa has also told some stories about what it was like growing up in Australia, but for the most part she has stayed quiet just soaking up the atmosphere that the three Griffins have brought to the house. Growing up, from as far as she can remember, it was always just her and her dad. She never had any brothers or sisters, so watching Clarke and Aden tease and bicker with each other, fascinates her. She has never seen Clarke so relaxed and carefree before and this has put a smile on her face for most of the night.

Jake has heard all about Lexa from Clarke, but she has only told him about the alpha personality and not much else. He wants to know about the real Lexa and how she ended up in LA. “I can’t thank you enough for offering to help pay Aden’s tuition. It’s really kind of you.” Jake tells the alpha. Clarke had told Aden about Lexa’s offer this morning and the beta had readily accepted, but promised to pay the alpha back as soon as he could. It had been a big weight lifted off both his and Jake’s shoulders. 

“It’s no problem really, what’s family for.” Lexa smiles. Clarke looks up at the alpha is utter adoration and Jake can’t help but grin at how happy and in love his daughter looks. This is all he had ever wanted for Clarke, he just wanted her to find love and be happy and now she has and she is.

“Still, just thank you.” Jake tells her and Aden gives his thanks as well. “Did you go to college Lexa?” Jake sees this a perfect opportunity to find out more about the alpha and how she is where she is. 

“I got into Harvard to study business, but the summer before I was due to go I went travelling. When the day came when I had to choose whether to stop and head to Boston or to keep going south. I decided to keep going. College was never my dream, it was what I was told to want by everyone around me. I wanted to see the world and decided to start off by seeing as much of America as I could.” Lexa tells him. She doesn’t regret not going to college because she knows that she would have been miserable there and she got to spend the next two years experiencing things that most people don’t get to. 

“You just went travelling? Did you not know where you were going to go?” Jake asks. He has always been quite adventurous, but even he always likes to know where he is going and for how long. He has never just set off without a destination in mind and winged it so to speak. 

“Once I’d been somewhere for more than a few days, I’d get the itch to leave and be back on my bike so I’d choose what city I was heading to next, but what rout I would take and how long it would take me to get there didn’t bother me. I liked to stop where ever I wanted to, if that was a small town or a forest to spend the night in, then so be it. The only place I did plan for was New Orleans because I wanted to be there for Mardi Gras, but everywhere else I just got there when I got there. I never planned more than my next major destination.” The whole experience was freeing for the alpha. She liked not having to be certain places at certain times and having to live up to her mother’s legacy. She just got to be herself for the first time since her dad had died.

“That sound awesome, I’d love to do something like that, but I want to graduate college first.” Aden says. After living in a small town all of his life he would like nothing more than to hit the open road and see what the world has to offer, but he needs to get his degree first so that when the trip is over he can still get a job.

“It was the best thing that I could have done for myself. It taught me to be Lexa Woods again and not Alexandria Pramheda that I’d been forced to be since I came back to America. I hadn’t really dealt with my dad’s death because I was forced into a world I didn’t want to be a part of and that I didn’t understand. The two years I spent travelling helped me to deal with all of that and realise who I am, not who people want me to be.” If Lexa is really honest, she knows that if he had gone to Harvard then she would have ended up being stuck living a life that she didn’t want. Leaving New York had been the best thing that she ever did.

“What made you stay in LA?” Jake asks. Clarke knows that her dad and brother are just trying to get to know Lexa, but she also knows that the alpha is really fond of talking about her past. She is going to step in and stop all the questions if they carry on because Lexa doesn’t need to prove herself to anyone. 

“For about three or four months before I got to LA I had started to feel like I was ready to stop, but I never found anywhere that I wanted to settle down. The lifestyle I was living was lonely and I was ready to start the next chapter of my life, but I didn’t know where I wanted to do it. I nearly stayed in San Francisco, but after two weeks I got the itch to leave because I wanted to see LA. My first night here I met Raven and Anya, then before I knew it months had past. I’d bought an apartment and we were opening a garage together so I knew that this was my new home.” Lexa knew as soon as she met Raven and Anya that LA would be different from every other place that she had travelled. It was the only place that her wolf felt calm and she fell in love with the city.

“So, you don’t travel anymore?” Jake asks. He wants to make sure that the alpha isn’t going to suddenly decide that she wants to disappear travelling again and take his daughter away when he has only just got her back. He knows that Clarke will follow Lexa anywhere, but he doesn’t want her to feel like she is being forced to follow the alpha if she leaves LA.

“Dad, what’s with the twenty questions?” Clarke interrupts the conversation. She really doesn’t see where he dad is going with this line of questioning and she is getting really sick of feeling like Lexa is under some sort of interrogation. Jake never did this with Bellamy so she doesn’t understand why he is doing it with Lexa when Lexa has been nothing but perfect to her.

“It’s okay Clarke, I don’t mind.” Lexa tells her mate. She really doesn’t mind answering any of Jake’s questions because she just wants his approval of her and Clarke’s relationship. “The past three years I’ve taken a month off in late summer to go to and explore a different part of the world. Last year I went to India, the year before was Brazil and the year before that I went to Thailand for two weeks followed by Japan for two weeks. This year I was planning on going to Europe for a month, but with everything that has been going on I’ve not been able to plan anything yet and I need to talk Clarke into going with me. I still want to travel but I know that my home is now LA and I don’t like to be away for longer than a month at a time.” Lexa smiles as she looks a Clarke. She has been thinking about how to ask Clarke if she wanted to go to Europe for a month, but she didn’t know how to approach the subject. She knows that the omega has never flown and has been fearful that Clarke wouldn’t want to go, but this conversation has not brought it out into the open. 

“You want to take me to Europe for a month?” Clarke asks. She has always dreamed of going to Paris to see the Eifel tower and visit the Louvre, but never thought that she would have the chance to go, but now she is being offered not just that, but so much more. Lexa nods her head saying that yes, that’s exactly what she wants to do which makes Clarke squeal in excitement and throw herself onto the alpha. “Yes, yes, yes, I would love to go. When are we going? Where are we going? What do I need to pack?” Clarke rambles out.

“That’s all something that we need to sort out, but I usually go the last two weeks of August and the first two weeks of September. That’s when the garage is at its quietest so that’s the only time I can really get off. As for the rest, that’s something that we need to talk about so we both get to go to the places that we want to go.” Lexa tells the blonde whilst smiling amusedly at Clarke’s reaction. If she knew that she was going to get a reaction like that out of Clarke, then she would have asked her weeks ago.

“I can’t believe that you’re going to Europe and I don’t even have a job.” Aden asks shocked. He is happy for his sister, after everything that she has been through she deserves it, but he really needs to start looking for a job so that he has his own money and can plan a holiday if he wanted to. 

“I think I can help you out there actually.” Lexa says, with Clarke still sitting on her lap. “Clarke tells me that you know a lot about engines.” Lexa and Clarke have had a lot of conversations about Aden and Jake before they moved here. The one thing that had really stuck in her mind about Aden was that he has a love of cars. She knew that it could be the one thing that they could really bond over.

“Yeah, I used to work at Sinclair’s garage on the weekends and I’ve rebuilt the engine in my truck so it looks and sounds like new.” Aden tells her. He has always loved cars and his dad taught him about engines from an early age. He’s going to college to study to be an engineer, but his real passion lies with classic cars. That’s why he is so jealous about the Mustang that Lexa gave to Clarke. He would kill to have a car like that. 

“Well we’ve just had to fire one of our full-time mechanics, so if you want, you can start working for me at Grounder. You wouldn’t be working with me because I specialise in body work, but you will be working with Raven and there isn’t anything that she doesn’t know about engines. We can even work on your truck so that the outside of it looks just as good as the engine does.” Lexa offers. In all honesty, Aden would be doing her a massive favour by working at the garage because finding someone that can not only fix cars, but also fit into their group, is a difficult thing. She knows that Aden would be instantly accepted and from what she has heard, he would be able to do the job without a problem. 

“Really?” Aden asks. Lexa just nods her head and Clarke smiles at the excited look on her little brother face. “Yeah, I would love to, I won’t let you down I promise.” He tells the alpha. He really gets what Clarke has been saying about Lexa not being like any alpha that she has ever met. Back in Arkadia, even though he is a beta, he would still be pushed to the side for an alpha that didn’t know half as much as he does, but Lexa isn’t doing that. He now knows that Clarke has definitely lucked out when it comes to her true mate and he couldn’t be happier for her. 

“I know you won’t. Why don’t you come down to the garage with me tomorrow and you can have a look around, then you can start on Monday.” Aden nods his head vigorously in acceptance. Clarke has the rest of the week and weekend off so Aden doesn’t have to worry about his dad being on his own and he can take this time to get to know Lexa a little bit better. Leaving Arkadia is so far, the best thing that he has ever done. 

The rest of the night is spent chatting with Aden and Clarke bickering as only siblings do. This is the start of a new life for them all and none of them could be happier with the way things are going. The only thing that they have to worry about now, is Jake hospital visit coming up, but Clarke has a good feeling about the way that things are going. She can only hope that she is right.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake goes into hospital,  
> Lexa has to make someone submit,  
> An unexpected arrival.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Afternoon all,  
> Sorry there was no update on Wednesday, but i'm really struggling with my Lupus at the moment,  
> Because of this I'm going to have to cut my updates down to once a week,  
> From now until I'm better I will be updating every Sunday,  
> I'm hoping that I will be back to normal soon and when I am, i will be back updating twice a week,  
> Anyway, thank you for all your comments on the last chapter and I hope that you enjoy this one as well,  
> As always let me know what you all think and I will respond to any questions as soon as I am able.

The weekend went by in a blur and before any of them knew it, it is now Monday morning. There has been a nervous atmosphere all morning because today is the day that Jake is going into hospital. Jake has been trying to keep everyone spirits up, but he can see the worry etched on his daughter and son’s faces. Lexa has also been trying to reassure her mate and brother in law with her pheromones, but she is also struggling to make any real impact. After a quiet breakfast and drive to the hospital hey are finally there. 

They are immediately met by Dr Nyko and Monroe who quickly take Jake to fill in all of the paper work that he needs to before he can be checked in. It’s only about 20 minutes before Jake is back to say goodbye. “I’m all ready to go.” He felt fine over most of the weekend, but he has woken up this morning with the first tell tail signs of abandonment so he knows that he can’t put this off any longer. “Come here you two.” He says to Clarke and Aden. “I will be fine and out of here by Friday, okay. You don’t need to worry about me, I’m in the best possible hands.” He tries to reassure his children and hugs them both.

“We know dad, but we will both be worried until you are back with us, 100% healthy.” Clarke tells him. She knows that the chances of Jake getting out of hospital and being perfectly fine are relatively high, but there is still that small chance that something could go wrong and he could die. She knows that both her and Aden won’t be able to fully rest until Jake is out of hospital and recovering. Even though it could take weeks for Jake to be back to normal, once the hospital has said he can go home, that means that he is going to be perfectly fine. That’s when Clarke knows that he is going to make it to the better future that he deserves. 

“Everything will be fine and I will be out of here by Friday at the latest, so try not to worry too much.” He tells them both. He knows that they are going to worry, but he knows in his heart that he is going to make it through this. Just as he has finished speaking a nurse comes into the waiting room and informs Jake that they are ready for him. With a final kiss to both his children, he grabs his bag and follows the nurse as well as Dr Nyko. 

Once he is gone Aden goes over to Monroe and starts talking to her about something, but Clarke isn’t sure what as she goes to Lexa and wraps her arms around her mate. “He’ll be fine baby. I know you’re going to worry, but I’m sure that he will be just fine. He’s too strong to let this stop him.” Lexa says into Clarke’s hair as the omega has her head tucked under the alphas chin inhaling the soothing pheromones. Clarke just nods her head as Aden makes his way back over to the couple so that they can all make their way to start work. 

They are all going to be worried about Jake for the entire time that he is in hospital, but they have to trust that he is in the best hands and from what they have been told, he is. Lexa is hoping that having a full day at work will keep all of their minds busy and thus off Jake. It’s undoubtedly not going to work for the whole day, but she is just hoping that it will give them all some rest bite. The only time that they are all going to be able to relax fully though is once Jake is home and recovering around his family. 

********

The working day goes by just like any other day with the exception that it’s Aden’s first day. He thought that he would be just be doing the grunt work, like grabbing parts and keeping the garage clean because that was his main job at Sinclair’s garage back in Arkadia, but he has been pleasantly surprised by Raven actually getting him to work on cars. He has only been doing simple jobs like oil changes, but it’s nice for him to get his hands dirty in an engine and not cleaning tasks. It’s also helped him to keep his mind off his dad for the majority of the day. 

At the end of the day they all go home and even though the atmosphere is still tense, it’s better than it was this morning because Clarke had a call from Dr Nyko saying that Jake has had the first round of medication and responded perfectly to it. The first dose is always the most dangerous and the one that everyone has been the most worried about, so now that he is responding well to it means that the signs are looking good for a full recovery which is a load of every bodies shoulders.

After a quiet night together that consists of take out and a terrible movie that Aden picked, the three of them have headed off to their respective beds for the night. Lexa is asleep as soon as she is in bed cuddled up to Clarke’s back, but the blonde is still think/worrying about her father’s health. She knows that everything is pointing to him making a full recovery and being finally free from Abby forever, but there are still a multitude of things that can go wrong. She is just starting to doze off when she hears a noise coming from down stairs. 

At first, she thinks that she has made the sound up in her head, but then she is sure that she can hear a voice that she knows isn’t her brothers. “Lexa,” She says as she rolls over and nudges the alpha. When she gets no response, she nudges the alpha again, “Lexa wake up, there’s someone in the house.”. That gets Lexa’s attention and she bolts up in bed, looking around the room for any signs of threats. 

“What? What’s going on?” Lexa stutters sleepily. Clarke would find this adorable at any other time, but right now there is someone in their house that shouldn’t be. Lexa turns around to look at the omega and can see and smell the fear in Clarke’s face and scent. “What’s happened?” She asks worriedly. 

“There’s someone downstairs and it’s not Aden. I think someone’s broken in.” Clarke tells her sleepy mate. Just as she finishes speaking, the door to their bedroom opens and Aden slips into the room. As soon as the door had opened, Lexa’s pheromones had flared and started pumping out a dominant and threatening scent, but when she sees it’s Aden she stops straight away. 

“Someone’s downstairs.” Aden tells them and this now confirms that it’s definitely not Aden downstairs. They hear another noise coming from what sounds like Lexa’s office on the ground floor. If they are being robbed it’s by the loudest robbers in the world, but that doesn’t make Lexa relax any as she gets out of the bed and makes her way to the door. 

“Aden stay with Clarke, Clarke I need you to ring to police whilst I go downstairs and see what’s going on.” Lexa tells them. She knows that she should probably wait for the police to come, but her alpha is demanding that she goes downstairs and deal with the threat herself so that she is protecting her mate. For once she agrees with her wolf and makes her way to the door.

“Lexa, I don’t like this at all, please just wait for the police.” Clarke says as she grabs her phone to ring 911. She doesn’t want her mate to go downstairs and face god knows what. Whoever has broken into their house could have a gun or anything on them and Lexa could get seriously hurt by going down there. 

“I’m not going to do anything stupid, I’ll make them submit before they even know what’s happening, but I need to go down there. I can’t just wait here for the police, I need to go down there and stop them from doing whatever they are doing. Please Clarke, just stay here, my alpha needs to do this.” Lexa explains to Clarke. All she wants to do is make sure that her mate and brother-in-law are safe. Nothing else matters to her to her right now, but keeping her family safe.

“Fine, but please be careful and if anything seems wrong you come back upstairs straight away.” Clarke tells her seriously. The last thing that she wants to happen is for Lexa to be hurt or worse. With a nod of her head the alpha is out of the room and Aden move over sit on the bed and comfort his sister as much as he can.

As Lexa makes her way out of the room she can hear what sounds like cursing coming out of her office on the ground floor. She quietly makes her way downstairs and down the corridor. She stands outside her open office door and listens to the movement inside. She is sure that there is only one person in there so she peeks around the corner and spots a black clad figure kneeling down in front of her floor safe in the far corner of the room. There is something familiar about the scent of the bent over figure, but she can’t quite place it, all she knows is that they are clearly an alpha.

Stepping into the room, Lexa quickly saturates the room with her most dominant scent. The figure drops the drill that he had in his hand with a loud clang on the floor safe’s door. He spins around and bears his neck in full submittance to the alpha prime that has snuck up on him. As soon as Lexa see his face she recognises him and now understands why she knew his scent. “Dax, what the hell?” Dax used to work for her, Raven and Anya, but he was fired after Raven caught him stealing parts for his car. 

“Lexa? What the hell are you doing here?” He asks completely bewildered. The last thing that he ever expected tonight was to run into his old boss. This is supposed to be an easy job, in and out, that’s what he has been told, but now he is on his knees submitting to the one person he would never fuck with.

“What do you mean what am I doing here? This is my house, I live here with my mate. What the fuck are doing breaking into my house?” Lexa demands. She is confused as to why he is asking what she is doing here when he must have known that this is her house because he obviously known the lay out of the house with the fact that he hasn’t touched anything else, but gone straight to the hidden safe in her office. 

“This is your and your mates house?” Dax asks perplexed and Lexa nods her head. “I didn’t know Lexa I swear I didn’t know that this is your house. You know I would never fuck with you after what happened last time. I’m not stupid enough to rob your house, epically a house that you share with your mate. I got told that this was some corporate guys house and that he and his wife would be away for the week. I swear on my life Lexa, I didn’t know.” Dax blurts out. There is no way that he would have taken this job if he knew that the alpha prime lived here. He doesn’t need that type of hassle in his life and he also wants to keep his head attached to his body. 

“What do you mean you were told? Who sent you here?” Lexa asks. The alpha prime already has a good idea of who sent Dax to rob her, but she wants him to confirm it. There is only one person that would send someone to break into her home and that’s Alie, but she needs it confirming first.

“It was Finn, he came to me last week and said that he’d been hired to find someone that could break into a house and then a safe. Told me that some cooperate guys business partner wanted some documents that he had been hiding and that he would be away this week so it’s the perfect time to do it. He offered me five grand to break in and get the documents from the safe. Said it would be easy and I believed him, I swear to you, if I had known it was you I would have laughed at him and walked away. You know I wouldn’t fuck with you after last time.” Dax is still fully submitting and he can only hope that Lexa is listening and believing what he is telling her because it’s the truth. She told him after he got fired from the garage that if he ever tried to steal from her again that he would regret it and his isn’t going to pick a fight with an alpha prime, that’s a death sentence. 

There is a knock on the door, but before Lexa can move to get it she hears the door open and Clarke speaking to the police officers that have come. She can hear them making their way down the corridor, but then they stop and she doesn’t know why. It isn’t until she feels Clarke walk into the room and start rubbing her back softly that she realises that she is still pumping out he dominant scent so the police won’t be able to come any closer without submitting to her. The only one that can get close enough to her to calm down is Clarke and that’s because she is an omega prime as well as Lexa’s mate. It takes her a couple of seconds to calm her territorial instincts before she stops pumping out her pheromones enough so that the police officers can enter the room. 

One of the officers moves over to Dax to cuff him whilst the other stands in front of Lexa to try and find out what’s been going on. Lexa explains to him about Clarke waking her up and her coming downstairs to find Dax trying to rob her, but it isn’t until Lexa mentions what Dax said about Finn that the officer really starts to pay attention. “Do you mean Finn Collins?” He asks her after she tells him that Finn used to work at Grounders.

“Yeah, he used to work for my garage, but I fired him a couple of weeks back, why?” Lexa asks. If the officer already knows who he is then he must have done something really stupid recently. At least this might lead to him be arrested and the police taking his involvement seriously.

“There’s a couple of detectives that want to speak to him as well as there being a warrant out for his arrest because of a bar fight that happened last week. Do you know where we can find him?” The whole department have been looking for Finn since the out of town detectives started asking about him because they wanted to speak to him. If he can get a lead on where the alpha might be, his boss would be very, very happy with him. 

“I haven’t spoken to him since I fired him, but maybe Dax can help you out. They must have planned to meet up after he was finished here.” Lexa says and all eyes turn to look at a now handcuffed Dax. He looks at the officers and then to Clarke, but it isn’t until he turns his attention to Lexa a that he knows that he has to tell them everything he knows or risk dealing with the alpha prime. 

“I’m meant to ring him when I get done and then we can meet up so I can get paid and he get the documents.” He tells them all. This could be the chance that the police need to catch Finn and both officers know it. The officer that was talking to Lexa excuses himself and goes outside to call his captain and tell him what’s going on. During this time Lexa walks over to Clarke and Aden, who came downstairs when the police arrived, and pulls her mate into her arms making sure that she is okay before checking on Aden. She is just finished checking on them when the officer walks back in.

“I’ve just spoken to my captain and he said to take Mr Dax down to the station so that he can talk to him. We are going to need witness statements for all three of you, but they can be done tomorrow if that’s okay with you?” They all nod their heads and Dax is lead outside to the awaiting police car. “Seen as though he has been caught in the act we shouldn’t need any forensic evidence, but if you could refrain from cleaning this room and the back door where he gained entry until tomorrow just in case that would be great. It looks like he picked the lock and with him wearing gloves, I doubt that there will be any finger prints so you can go ahead and lock the door just avoid wiping the handles. This is my card in case you have any questions and I just need to take a few details off you before I can leave you alone for the night.” They all sit in the living room and give him all of their basic details. Once that is done, they are told that someone will be in touch tomorrow to let them know when to go down to the station to give their statements as well as keeping them updated on Finn.

With that the officer stands up and accompanies Lexa to the back door to watch her lock it whilst making sure that she doesn’t destroy any evidence. Once that is done he bids them all a goodnight and leaves. Lexa walks around the house and makes sure that every door and window is locked before returning to the living area. Knowing that Clarke would prefer for Aden to be around them both for the rest of the night, the alpha asks if the siblings would rather stay together in the same room tonight. They both agree and Lexa goes upstairs to get all of the pillows, blankets and quilts that she can find so that she can make a large bed on the floor of the living room. Once that is done they all lie on the floor with Clarke in the middle facing Aden on her side and Lexa behind her with the alphas strong arms wrapped around her waist. None of them get real sleep for the rest of the night, but Clarke and Aden still feel safe with Lexa pumping out the most protective pheromones she can. Tonight it may be over, but the alpha has a feeling that this has only just started. 

********

They get to work the next day and tell everyone what’s happened. Anya and Luna are out for blood after they have been told, while Raven is even more disappointed in Finn. Just when she thinks that he can’t get any lower, he goes and does something like this. She is at the point now that she really wants him to be caught and face up to what he has done, but she knows that he would rather run and hide than face the consequences of his actions. She also clears up how Finn knew where Lexa safe is, which is something that the alpha had been wondering about. She had mentioned it to him when she was telling him about how cool Lexa’s new house was. That’s how he knew where to direct Dax to when Dax went to rob the house.

The morning progresses slowly as they wait for the police to call them and update them on what’s going on. It’s just before lunch when two detectives turn up at the garage and ask for Clarke and Lexa. Aden takes them up to the office where Clarke is and tells the detectives that Lexa has just gone out, but will be back soon. Once in the office the male and female detective are introduced to Clarke.

“It’s nice to meet you Miss Griffin, I’m detective Oakley and this this is detective Green.” The male alpha detective says. He seems nice and friendly even though he is over 6 ft. tall and built like a body builder. The female detective is an omega and she is beautiful with jet black hair and dark brown eyes, but Clarke feels like she is analysing her somewhat and that puts the blonde a bit on edge. Clarke also doesn’t know why the detectives have come here when they were told last night that they would have to go down to the station to make their formal statements. It was only a break in and that doesn’t usually make detectives come out to see the victims. 

“Please, just call me Clarke. I wasn’t expecting you to come down here today, has something happened?” Clarke asks. She is still really unnerved at how the black-haired omega is looking at her and she wants to get this over and done with as soon as possible. 

“We will explain everything once Miss Woods gets here if that’s okay. You’re Miss Woods girlfriend if I’m correct.” Detective Green asks. For some reason, this question gets Clarke’s temper flaring and she almost snaps at the other omega, but she takes a second to compose herself before she answers.

“I’m actually her mate,” Clarke says and detectives Green’s eyebrows shoot up in surprise. “well we’re true mates really.” Clarke adds on, wanting to make sure that her and Lexa’s relationship is understood right form the off. What surprises her though is that the other omega almost looks sad at the information and the male detective shoots her a sympathetic look. 

Before Clarke can try to work out what the hell is going on, the office door flies open and Lexa stomps in. “Seriously, how hard is it for someone to get an order right. Cobalt blue is not the same colour as Electric blue, how does a paint shop not know that.” Lexa rants as keeps her eyes glued to her phone and walks over to Clarke. She gives her chuckling mate a soft, chaste kiss when she reaches her, not noticing that there are other people in the room. 

Clarke always loves it when her dorky alpha prime rants about paint colours, it shows how passionate she is about her job. She gives Lexa another quick kiss before telling her, “Babe, there are some detectives here to talk about what happened last night.”. This gets the alphas full attention for the first time and Lexa quickly spins around to face the detectives for the first time. As soon as she does though, her whole body goes ridged and Clarke spots it straight away. “Lexa, baby, are you okay?” She asks, but gets no response. Lexa’s whole attention is on the female detective stood three feet away from them. 

“Hello, Lexa.” Detective Green says. Clarke has no idea how this woman knows her mate, but by Lexa’s reaction it’s not from anything good. She is just about to ask the alpha prime what is going on when Lexa says one word that explains her reaction to the dark-haired omega. 

“Costia.”


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out why Costia is here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Afternoon all,  
> Hope you have all had a good week,  
> Thanks for all the comments on the last chapter,  
> Next update will be Sunday,  
> As always let me know what you think and any questions I will answer as soon as I can,  
> Hope you all enjoy.

“Costia”

“It’s been a while Lexa.” Costia says moving towards Lexa, but she stops when the alpha takes a step back obviously not wanting to touch the dark-haired omega. Costia sees Clarke put a comforting hand on Lexa’s back which makes her insides squirm slightly because this reunion isn’t going the way that she thought that it would have. She knew that Lexa wouldn’t jump into her arms or anything, but she never thought that the alpha wouldn’t even want her anywhere near her. The fact that Lexa has found her true mate also brings some bile up at the back of her throat because she really thought that she and Lexa were meant to be, but she is obviously wrong.

“What are you doing here?” Lexa asks leaning back into Clarke’s hand. She needs the comfort of her mate right now after coming face to face with the woman that broke her heart seven years ago. She never thought that she would see Costia again and even though she knows that there are no romantic feeling there anymore, there is still some resentment for how the omega just dropped her like she was nothing. 

“We’re here to speak to you about the break in at your house last night and about Finn Collins.” The male detective says which move’s Lexa’s attention away from her ex and over to him. He’s a huge beta, but there is something about him that makes Lexa feel like he’s a good guy. She doesn’t know how to explain it, but she is usually good at reading people and she instantly likes the detective. “I’m detective Oakley but please call me Ryder.” He says as he holds out his hand to both Lexa and Clarke and they both shake his hand after he had flashed his badge. 

Noticing that Lexa’s attention has gone back to Costia, Clarke decides that it will be best for them to get on with what the detectives are here to talk about. “Why don’t we all move over to the desks and take a set so we can go through what happened last night?” Clarke suggests. Everyone agrees and moves over to Lexa’s desk so that they can all sit down. As soon as they are sat Lexa grabs Clarke’s hand and it’s only now that the blonde can see that the alpha is struggling to control herself so she lets out soothing pheromones to try and calm Lexa down as well as bringing the alphas hand up and kissing that back of her knuckles in a soothing gesture. 

Seeing that his partner isn’t going to start, Ryder decides to start doing the job that they came here to do in the first place. He knows all about Costia and Lexa’s history, but right now this isn’t about them, it’s about finding out everything that they can that will help their case. Clearing his throat, he asks, “I need to ask some questions about last night, is that okay?”. He gets a nod of the head from both Clarke and Lexa. “Okay, I want you to go through what happened last night from when you got home. What time did you get home? What did you do? When did you know something was wrong? I need you to be a specific as possible.” He tells them and it’s Clarke that starts talking first obviously seeing that her mate still needs a second to process what’s happened. 

“Myself, Lexa and Aden got home later than usual, it was about 7ish by the time we got back from work because the garage is rammed at the moment. Aden went to his room to get changed and I went and had a shower before getting changed and going back down stairs. By the time I was done, Lexa had already called for takeout and Aden was in the kitchen so Lexa went to get showered and changed then as well. Lexa came back down stairs just as the takeout arrived and we all went into the living room to watch a film. We stayed in there for the rest of the night until Aden went to bed about half 9 and we went to bed about half an hour later.” Clarke tells them, but before she can continue Ryder has a question. 

“Did any of you check that the doors were locked before you went to bed?” He need to make sure that they have all of the facts before they can continue, but he can tell immediately that his question has pissed of the already aggravated alpha prime. 

“I checked all the door and windows right before I went to bed, just like I do every night. Are you trying to say that we brought this on ourselves?” Lexa practically spits at him. There is too much going on for her and her wolf to deal with so she is starting to lose her usually iron clad control. Luckily for her though, Clarke can spot this a mile away and moves her hand to the back of the alphas neck where she can play with the baby hairs there knowing that it always calms the alpha down. 

“I’m not saying that you brought this on yourselves, I just need to know all of the facts that’s all. We know that he came in through the back door, but I just needed to know whether it was locked or not.” Ryder tries to calm down the alpha prime. He knows that if Lexa loses her cool that no one will be strong enough to stop the alpha. He is just glad that what Clarke is doing seems to be soothing the alpha somewhat so that the alpha primes pheromones aren’t as aggressive as they had been a few seconds ago.

“It was definitely locked because I locked it before going to work yesterday morning and no one has been through the door since. Lexa checked all the doors and windows, like she always does and then followed me up to bed.” Clarke tells him whilst still playing with Lexa’s baby hairs to try and calm her as much as possible. Ryder nods his head so Clarke continues. “As soon as we were both in bed, Lexa was asleep straight away, but I could sleep because I was worrying about my dad who’s in hospital. We’d been in bed for about 45 minutes or so when I hear a noise from downstairs that sounded like someone dropping something. I thought that I was imagining it, but then I heard a voice as well and I knew that it wasn’t Aden’s voice so I woke Lexa to tell her that someone was in the house. A couple of minutes after I woke her, Aden came into out room to tell us that he could hear someone downstairs so that confirmed that it wasn’t him. Then Lexa got up and went to find out what was going on whilst I rang the police. Me and Aden stayed upstairs until the police came, but I could hear Lexa talking to someone and I could feel her emotions so I knew that she was okay. Once the police were there I let them in and then got Lexa to stop pumping out dominant pheromones so that the two officers could arrest the guy that broke in.” Clarke says. Throughout out her explanation she kept glancing at Costia who has just been sat opposite Lexa with her eyes glued to the alpha. If Clarke wasn’t more secure in her relationship with Lexa, she would be severely annoyed by the other omega, but her and Lexa are true mates so she tries to pay as little attention to Costia as possible. 

“What happened after you left the room Lexa?” Ryder asks. He is still a little weary of speaking to the alpha because he doesn’t want to upset her again. The reality of this situation is that he and Costia need Lexa to help them with a much bigger investigation than a simple house robbery. 

“I went downstairs and could hear someone in my office, so I peeked around the door to see how many people were in there. When I saw that it was only one, I entered the room, pumping out my most dominant pheromones making him turn around and submit before he even knew what was going on. When he turned around I saw that it was Dax so I asked him what the hell he thought he was doing. He told me that Finn had hired him to rob my house, but told him that it was someone else’s house and that they were away. He said that he wouldn’t have robbed the house if he knew it was mine. Then the police turned up and arrested him.” Lexa tells them. She is more interested in what the hell her ex is doing in LA and how the hell did she become a detective. The Costia she knew would never have even thought about joining the police so what the hell happened. 

“Dax used to work for you right?” Ryder asks and Lexa just nods her head yes. “Why did he leave?” Lexa looks him directly in the eye for the first time since they met. The alpha’s green eyes are analysing him as if he is some sort of puzzle that she needs to figure out which makes him squirm in his seat slightly. Even if he didn’t already know that Lexa is a prime, he would be able to tell that she is incredibly strong just by the look in her eyes, one of pure power.

“My business partner Raven caught him stealing so I fired him and warned him not to show his face around here again. I haven’t seen him again since, well until last night.” Lexa says. She is starting to get to the point where she is going to lose her cool unless Ryder or Costia tells her what’s really going on. She can see that Clarke is realising that there is something much bigger going on here because her hand has stopped moving in the alphas hair and she is concentrating on the detectives much more than she was before.

“What about Finn Collins? Why would he want to rob you?” Costia speaks for the first time since they sat down. She has been watching the interactions between Clarke and Lexa intently. She has also noticed that Lexa is different for the alpha she knew years ago. She seems sure of herself and less guarded like she was when they were together in their teens. She doesn’t know what to make of all this yet, but it’s something for her to keep her eye on. 

“No,” Lexa says. Ryder and Costia look at her in shock because she has just shut down the questioning so promptly. Clarke isn’t surprised at all though because she has felt her mate getting more and more frustrated since they sat down. “Before we carry on, I want to know why two NYPD detectives are in LA asking questions about a simple burglary. I also want to know how the hell you became a detective when the last time I saw you, you were about to start NYU studying to become a doctor.” Lexa directs the last part at Costia. When Ryder had introduced himself, he had flashed his badge at Lexa and she spotted that he was from the NYPD which started her mind wondering what the hell they were doing here.

The two detectives share a look before Costia looks back at Lexa and starts talking. “There’s no easy way to say this, but Alie is the reason that I broke up with you.” This doesn’t surprise Lexa nearly as much as it should do, but Clarke looks like she is about to jump over the table and smack Costia in the mouth. Lexa can feel the blonde’s anger so she puts her hand on the blonde’s knee to try and hold her in place. Once Lexa is sure that Clarke isn’t going to do anything stupid, she moves one arm around Clarke’s back and pulls the blonde closer knowing that she is going to need her mate to help her through this. Clarke cuddles into her side whilst still glaring daggers at Costia and Lexa just looks at the dark-haired omega and nods for her to continue.

“I was leaving your place on night when Alie approached me, she told me that I was to break up with you, but I laughed at her and walked away. There was no way that I was going to just leave you after everything that we had been through, but then she called out and told me that she would ruin my family’s business and get my scholarship to NYU revoked if I didn’t. At first, I thought that she was lying, but then she pulled out a pack of photos of my dad’s store and a letter that she was going to send to NYU stating that she would withdraw all funding to their science programmes if they let me go there. My family doesn’t have money like you do Lexa and I couldn’t risk mine and my family’s future just because I love you. I had to take her deal, so the next day I finished things with you. I was so broken and I had to tell my parents what happened. They told me to tell you the truth so I went back to your apartment to speak with you, but you were already gone. The doorman said that you had left on your bike the day before and he hadn’t seen you since. I went back a few more times, but you were never there. It wasn’t until I messaged Luna that I found out that you were travelling and that you had changed your number so I decided to let you go.” Costia finishes. She never wanted to break up with Lexa, but she couldn’t put herself before her family. Alie didn’t leave her choice, she had to protect her and her family’s future.

Clarke heard Costia say that she love’s Lexa in the present tense and it’s just making her dislike for this omega intensified. There is no reason good enough for Costia to dump Lexa like she did, but part of Clarke is glad that she did because it eventually lead the alpha to her. “That doesn’t explain why you’re here or how you became a detective.” Lexa says without emotion making Costia almost flinch. Part of her always had a feeling that Alie had something to do with Costia breaking up with her, but she just doesn’t care about that right now. She just wants the truth of what’s going on now. 

“I hated that I let Alie get away with threatening my family and how she treated you, so I changed to major to criminal justice. I graduated early and went straight into the NYPD where I climbed the ranks quickly. Last year I was approached about joining a special investigation. I had no idea what it was about in the beginning, but then I found out that I was asked to join the investigation because of my connection with you when I was younger. The investigation is into Alie and has been going on for nearly 8 years. I told them everything that I could remember about what she did to you and me, but it’s not enough to press charges. There’s lots of evidence against Alie, but nothing concrete, nothing that we can guarantee a conviction with. That’s why we’re here.” Costia tell them. She really, really hates Alie and will do anything that she can to get the bitch sent to prison, not only for herself, but for Lexa as well. 

“So, she doesn’t control all of the NYPD then.” Lexa chuckles. The alpha always thought that Alie controlled most of the police, that’s why she never went to them about Alie harassing her. “What do you need from me?” It’s obvious that they need something from her, she just doesn’t know what. She would love to be able to live her life without the knowledge that Alie most probably has someone watching her, but she won’t put the people around her at risk by getting involved in something that they shouldn’t be involved in.

“For starters, we need to know everything that you know about Finn Collins.” Lexa knows that Finn was working for Alie, but she doesn’t why Costia and Ryder seem so interested in him. Costia must see the confusion on her face because she carries on, “When I was brought on the team they didn’t know where you were because they were looking for you under your birth name. I found you quickly when I looked for Lexa Woods. We needed to make sure that your business wasn’t linked to Alie so we did full back ground checks on everyone involved at the time, but we couldn’t find any links so we just left it at that. It was obvious that you had nothing to do with her and we had no reason to talk to you until there was something to talk to you about.”. Lexa isn’t happy that she hasn’t only been being watched by Alie, but now she is being told that the NYPD have been watching her some extent as well. She really wishes that all of this would just disappear so that she could have a normal life. 

“Two months ago, one of our informants told us about a guy called Finn Collins that Alie was talking about more and more. They didn’t know what exactly he was doing for Alie, but she kept mentioning documents whenever she was on the phone to him. As soon as I heard his name I recognised it from the staff files from here that I went through. I spoke to my Captain and he let me and Ryder come out here to find out what he was up to, but by the time we got here I was told that he had been fired from the garage. We need to speak to him to find out exactly what he has been doing and see if he is willing to give us any information on Alie. The problem is that he isn’t answering his phone to Dax so we believe that he was watching the house last night and saw Dax get arrested. We need your help to find him.” Costia tells them. Today may not have gone how she hope, but she is here to do a job and that’s what she’s going to do. 

“What exactly do you want me to do? He’s not going to talk to me he hates me, has done from before I met him.” Lexa says. She knows that he won’t come near her because he is scared of her. She still doesn’t know if she wants to be involved in this at all, but right now she knows that she can’t help them with this.

“Well could you tell us why you fired him?” Ryder asks. There has to be a good reason why she fired him after he worked here for so long.

“He was obsessed with Clarke and that culminated in him telling her that he was spying on me for Allie. He wanted Clarke to run away with him so that he could protect her from me because apparently I beat you into a coma before running away from New York.” Costia just shake her head at that knowing that Alie has told numerous people that Lexa used to beat her which is a complete lie. “The problem with his plan though, was that me and Clarke had found out that we were true mates the night before so we were already mated. Anyway, as soon as I found out I fired him right there and then. I had a feeling that he would be back though because he says that he’s in love with Clarke.” Lexa nearly laughs at the last part. Finn isn’t in love with Clarke, he doesn’t know how to love anyone but himself. 

“Do you have any type of history with him?” Costia asks almost a little too eagerly. She knows that Lexa and Clarke are true mates, but she can always hope that there may be something there in the future. She's deluding herself though because she knows that true mates can never be parted and it's obvious that Lexa only has eyes for Clarke.

“No. He asked me out numerous times but I always turned him down. I made it very clear to him several times that I wasn’t interested in anything more than friendship with him which he was fine with. It wasn’t until he realised that me and Lexa liked each other as more than friends that he started trying to get me away from her, but like Lexa said, by that point it was already too late, we were mated.” Clarke says directly to Costia, making it clear that there was never any doubt that the blonde and the alpha were going to be together because they were destined to be. No if, ands or buts, Clarke and Lexa are together for life.

“Okay. Do you know anyone that could help us find him or arrange a meeting?” Ryder asks. They really need help finding Finn and the people that work in this garage could be the perfect people to help. The first person that comes to mind is Raven, but Lexa doesn’t want to the beta to have to think about Finn any more than she has to because she knows that Raven wants to put Finn as far behind her as possible. 

“I could do it.” Clarke says, snapping Lexa out of her thoughts. It takes the alpha a second to realise what the blonde just said that she would do, but when she does, she isn’t happy. Clarke knew that Lexa wasn’t going to happy with her idea, but it’s their best option. “Before you say anything just hear me out. Finn won’t answer to you and Raven chose you over him even though you aren’t her mate so he won’t meet her. I can ring him and tell him that I need him to help me get away from you. He won’t be able to resist playing the hero and will agree to meet me, but I won’t be there alone. Can you two sort it out so that there are police waiting for him wherever we decide to meet?” Clarke asks Costia and Ryder. She is determined to have Finn in custody so that no one has to worry about him anymore. Six months ago, she could never have dreamed that she would suggest doing something like this to trap an alpha, yet here she is, showing just how brave she can be.

“We could sort that easily.” Ryder says. This would be perfect for them. There is now way that an alpha like Finn will be able to turn down the chance to make out that he is some sort of hero. He can see that Lexa doesn’t like this at all, but he hopes that Clarke can talk her into it so that they can finally move forward with their investigation. 

“I don’t like this Clarke, I really don’t want you to do this.” Lexa says. This is a bad idea in Lexa’s mind because so much could go wrong. She really isn’t comfortable with her mate putting herself in danger like this, but she can see that the blonde has made her mind up so all the alpha can do is make her feelings known. 

“Baby, look at me.” Clarke says to Lexa as she guides the alphas chin with her fingers so that Lexa is looking at her. “I’m not going to go anywhere with him, I’ll make sure that we meet somewhere public. I need to do this Lex, I can’t be watching my back for him all the time just waiting for him to pop up out of nowhere. I had that life when I first moved here, constantly looking out for Bellamy or my mom and I’m not doing that again. I will do everything that the police tell me to and I will stay safe, but I have to do this.” Clarke then leans in and leave a chaste kiss on the alphas lips begging for her to understand why she has to do this. She’s lived that life before and she won’t do it again. 

The couple have their foreheads pressed together and even though their eyes are closed, it’s almost like the couple are communicating. Finally, Lexa pulls back and looks at Costia, “I want to be there. I don’t care if I’m sat in a car watching, but I want to be there and have Clarke in my sight at all time. There is no way that I will be able to control my alpha if I know that she is in danger and I’m nowhere near her. Unless you want an alpha prime raging around then I need to be there. I have to be able to protect my mate.” Lexa tells them. The way that Lexa is talking is nothing like she used to be when she was dating Costia. Back then she would protect the omega, but never really worried about her when they weren’t together. This just shows how much she loves Clarke and it makes the blonde smile and peck the alphas cheek. 

“That’s fine, we can easily sort that out. You can be in the same car as us so that you will have Clarke in your sight the whole time.” Ryder says. Right now, he is willing to agree to almost anything so that they can make this happen. Lexa being with them isn’t really a big thing because as soon as Finn shows his face he will have police all over him. 

“Okay then, so how exactly is this going to work?” Lexa reluctantly says. They spend the next hour working out exactly where and when this is going to take place and decide that Clarke will call Finn tomorrow morning to set up the meet. That way everything can be set up and ready for the plan to go ahead. Clarke can’t lie and say that she isn’t nervous, but if anything, she knows that Lexa won’t let anything happen to her. She will be less than 100 yards away at all times so that give’s the blonde the final bit of courage that she needs to go through with this. This is dangerous for the omega, but it will be totally worth it if it means that they catch Finn.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plan to catch Finn goes ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Evening all,  
> Thanks for all the comments on the last chapter,  
> Hope you all enjoy this one as well,  
> As always let me know what you think,  
>  Next update will be next weekend.

Aden didn’t like the plan any more than Lexa does, but he knows that once Clarke has made her mind up about something then there is no changing it. They have all sat and discussed what Clarke needs to say to get Finn to meet her and even though the omega really doesn’t want to say any of it, she knows that this is their best chance of catching Finn. All three of them have been quiet all morning, just going over in their heads what is going to happen that day. 

Once they get to work, they tell Anya and Raven about the plan as well, wanting to make sure that they are kept in the loop when they suddenly disappear with police that afternoon. They understood why they are doing it, but are still worried about what could happen if anything were to go wrong. Lexa made sure that they know that she isn’t going to let anything happen to Clarke and that she will be close at all times which settled their nerves slightly. 

It’s now time for Clarke to call Finn and set up the meeting. She has Lexa right next to her to make sure that she knows that she isn’t alone in this, but she is still nervous even though she knows right now that it’s only a phone call. A part of her hopes that he won’t answer or he will refuse to meet her, but she knows that he needs to be off the streets so that she and Lexa don’t have to be looking over their shoulders for him all the time. 

She gives her alpha a quick kiss for courage then picks up her phone and dials Finn’s number. The phone only rings twice before Finn answers, “Clarke?” he asks uncertainly. The last thing that he expected today was for the omega that he thinks he’s in love with to ring him out of the blue. He thought with Dax being caught trying to rob them, that he would never hear from Clarke again.

“Hey Finn, I can’t talk for long, but I need your help.” Clarke says quietly, trying to act as if she has had to sneak away to make the call. He needs to believe that she really wants to get away from Lexa or else he won’t agree to the meeting. 

“Has Lexa hurt you? I swear to god, if she has I will rip her apart.” Finn growls out. He knew that Clarke being with Lexa would only end up with the omega being hurt in some way. That’s why he tried so desperately to warn her away from the alpha prime. He knew Alie was telling the truth about her niece.

“She hasn’t physically hurt me, but she’s trying to control me and I need to get away from her before it’s too late. She’s acting like Bellamy used to and I don’t want to be in that type of relationship again. I need you to help me get away from her and it has to be today, you’re my only hope.” Clarke feels sick as she says this, but it’s what has to be done. She grabs Lexa’s hand and looks the alpha in the eye trying to make sure that the alpha knows that she is only doing this as a means to an end and doesn’t mean it.

“I’ll come to the garage and pick you up right now, you don’t have to be scared of her Clarke, I can handle her.” Finn knows that Lexa is the stronger alpha, but he really believes that he could deal with her if it means getting Clarke away from her and into his arms.

“No, I’ll meet you at lunch. Lexa has to go to the police station because the house was broken into the other night so she won’t be around. I can meet you at the café around the corner that we used to go to when I first started here. That way we have a chance to get away before she even knows that we’re gone. I’m on my lunch at 12, so meet me there then.” They all agreed that they didn’t want this to happen at the garage because they didn’t want to get any of their friends involved in this if they didn’t have to be. The café is the perfect place to meet because Lexa knows it well and it has huge windows all the way around it so Clarke will be in view the whole time.

“Yeah, I can meet you there at 12 and I’ll get you away from her Clarke, I promise.” Finn says and if Clarke really was in trouble then she would be so relieved to hear that, but she isn’t. She really just want’s this over and done with so she can concentrate on getting her dad home from the hospital. 

“I’ll see you then, I’ve got to go before she catches me on the phone to you. I’ll see you at 12.” Clarke says and ends the call when she hears Finn confirm. She turns and buries her face into Lexa neck and mumbles. “He’s going to be there so you need to let Costia and Ryder know that everything is set.” Without moving Clarke, Lexa reaches into her pocket to get her phone before sending a message to Costia telling her that they are all set. 

Just in case Finn is watching the garage Lexa is going to meet Costia in her car outside the garage and then drive off as if they are heading to the police station before doubling back so they can be at the café before Clarke arrives. Clarke is going to walk there on her own, but she will be watched by plain clothed police officers the whole time to make sure he doesn’t approach her early. Ryder will already be at the café looking out for Finn before Clarke gets there as well. Everything is set, now all they need is for Finn to turn up. 

*******

Costia and Lexa are sat in Costia’s car watching the café that Clarke is sat waiting for Finn in. Lexa hasn’t taken her eyes off the blonde since she entered the café and sat in a window seat. She won’t let anything go wrong and is determined not to miss anything that’s happening so that she can be prepared. Costia has been keeping her eyes on the café as well, but she can’t help stealing small glances at the obviously agitated alpha sat next to her. The Lexa that she knew was always so in control of her emotions, but this Lexa can’t see to control them or her scent when it comes to the blonde sat in the café.

“She’ll be fine Lexa, we have two plain clothed officers in the café as well as Ryder and the building surrounded. The second he shows his face, he will be in handcuffs.” Costia tries to reassure the obviously worried alpha. This really isn’t how the omega thought that she would be spending time with Lexa one on one for the first time in years. She thought that they would go for a meal or even a drink, but to be sat watching the alphas mate lure in a suspect wasn’t even in her realm of thought. She thought that as soon as Lexa heard that she is trying to put Alie in jail that the alpha would forgive her and maybe want to get back with her. Now, she is getting the picture that it is never going to happen. 

“I know, I just don’t like this. I don’t want that mutt anywhere near Clarke. He shouldn’t even be allowed to breath the same air as her, let alone be in the same café as her.” Lexa practically growls. She has seen the little looks that Costia has been sending her, but she right now she just doesn’t care. Her only thought is making sure that her mate is safe and that Finn doesn’t get close to Clarke.

“Can I ask you a question?” Costia asks. This makes Lexa quickly glance at her and give her a quick nod of her head before turning her attention back to the blonde. “Do you think that you and I would have still been together if Alie hadn’t have interfered in our relationship?” This has been a question that has run around Costia’s head ever since the day that she broke up with Lexa. Would that have lasted together? She is sure that they would have, but she wants to know what Lexa thinks.

“No.” Lexa answers without hesitation. She glances at Costia again and can see the hurt look on the omegas face. Taking a deep breath, she decides to explain herself, “If we hadn’t broken up when we did we would have spent the summer together then I would have gone to Harvard and you would have started NYU as we planned. I would have hated Harvard and dropped out. I prefer to get my hands dirty not have my nose in a book all the time. This would have led to us having a huge argument because I know how much education means to you and your family. I would have gone travelling anyway because that’s something I always wanted to do and we would have broken up. I may not have met most of the people that I have or have my business, but one thing is for sure, I would have met Clarke and I would be with her.” Lexa says with absolute conviction. She knows that no matter what, her and Clarke would have found their way to each other.

“If you didn’t want to go to Harvard, then why did you accept?” Costia asks. When they were younger Lexa always seemed like she was open about going to college and that it was something that she wanted.

“It’s what everyone expected me to do, it’s what you expected me to do. You wouldn’t get off my back about college applications so I did it for you. I just wanted to make you happy and I thought that I would be able to force myself through it, but now I know I wouldn’t. It’s the biggest difference between you and Clarke. You wanted me to be the perfectly educated alpha that you could show off to your family and friends. She accepts me for just who I am and nothing more. That’s why me and Clarke are made to last, but you and I weren’t.” There’s no point in sugar coating it for Costia. It wasn’t until she met Clarke that she realised everything that was wrong with her and Costia’s relationship. 

“You’re really convinced that you and Clarke are meant to be together, aren’t you?” Costia has never seen Lexa so assured about something. There is no doubt in what the alpha is saying, where in the past Lexa always had room for comprise.

Lexa turns and gives Costia her full attention for the first time since they arrived at the café. “I know and my wolf knows that I will find Clarke in every universe in every life time. She is my soulmate as well as my true mate. We are made from two parts of the same star and have come together to make each other whole. I have never and could never love anyone the way that I love her, so yes, I am 100% sure that me and Clarke are destined to be together.” Lexa says as she looks Costia right in the eye. Once she is sure that the omega has understood what she just said, she looks back to the café and focuses her attention back on Clarke.

Lexa looks at the clock on the dash board and sees that Finn is ten minutes late. She has been so sure that he would turn up, but right now he is looking like a no show. Part of her is happy that he hasn’t shown, but her wolf is screaming that she needs to find him so that’ she can protect Clarke properly. She just needs to know that he is never going to be able to get anywhere near her mate again. With the mood that she is in right now, she could quite happily break him in half and then go to Arkadia to kill every alpha there as well. It’s been a long time since she has felt this out of control, but the desire to protect her mate is erasing everything else right now. 

Lexa has been so lost in her own thoughts that she hasn’t even heard Costia speaking on the radio. Eventually, Costia has to shake the alpha to get her attention. “LEXA,” She shouts and finally the alpha turns to look at her. “we think that he’s circling the block. We’ve seen the same Ford truck go past four times and it’s just pulled into a parking space on the next block. We’re watching it, but we think that it’s him.” She tells the alpha and this calms Lexa a little more because they should be able to get to him before he’s anywhere near Clarke.

They stay sat waiting patiently for a few more minutes before they are told that a male has gotten out of the truck, but they can’t see his face because he is wearing a cap and shades. The last thing that the police want to happen is for them to blow their cover to arrest the wrong person, they have to be 100% sure that it’s him or else they won’t approach him. They watch as he approaches the café and walks in, but Lexa knows that it’s him so she is out of the car and walking to the café to make sure that he doesn’t get anywhere near Clarke. She a vaguely hears Costia shouting for her to come back, but she ignores her because her wolf is taking full command right now and won’t be denied. 

She quickens her pace when she sees that the man is walking straight towards Clarke and she enters the shop just as he reaches her. She can see the fear in Clarke’s face as soon as she enters and feel the fear in her chest as if it is her own. This makes her alpha come out in full force and her pheromones start flying in every direction making all the attention in the café turn to her, some of them bear their necks in submittance to her. The man that is sat across from Clarke spins around and straight away Lexa knows that it’s Finn. She lets out a low territorial growl which makes the whole café tremble, but before she can run over and kill him, Ryder has Finn on the floor and is hand cuffing him. 

The whole café is sat staring at the alpha prime that’s about to completely lose it. She can feel someone trying to pull her away from Finn and in the back of her mind she registers that it’s Costia, but she doesn’t care because this alpha is a threat to her mate and she needs to deal with him. She lets out a feral roar that makes the rest of the café bear their necks and submit to the alpha prime. Finn got to close to her mate and she now can’t control her alpha, but a part of her doesn’t want to either. The next thing she registers is her mate’s calming scent and Clarke stood in front of her trying to get her attention by grabbing her face between two pail hands. She quickly wraps her arms around her mate’s waist and pulls her into her body. She puts her nose into Clarke’s throat where her scent is strongest, but she never takes her eyes off Finn. 

It’s only now that she starts to come back to herself and can hear Clarke’s soothing voice, “Baby, it’s okay. Please come back to me and calm your wolf. They’ve got him, he’s in handcuffs and can’t hurt me. Come on baby, come back to me.” Lexa closes her eyes and inhales deeply so that she can take in as much of Clarke’s soothing scent as she can. She knows that she must have been really far gone because she is still struggling to form words, only little growls so she turns to walk out of the café with Clarke so that she can clear her head and push her alpha back down. 

Clarke goes with her willingly and they are nearly out of the door when Finn shouts, “Clarke, don’t worry, I’ll be out in no time and I’ll come and save you then. I’ll help you get away from her I promise.” This starts Lexa wolf pushing to the surface again and she knows that if she loses control again then she might not be able to regain it as easily. The possessive growl that comes from deep down in her chest is a sign that things could be about to turn nasty.

Before that can happen though Clarke turns and looks Finn dead in the eye. “I don’t need you to save me you idiot. I got you here so that you could be arrested, I don’t want anything to do with you. Lexa’s my alpha and the only alpha I every want, so don’t ever contact me again.” With that she turns around and practically drags her mate out of the café. Clarke knows that she needs to get Lexa away so that she can calm her down properly. 

They have barely made it back to the garage before Lexa has her pinned to the office wall and has her teeth gently biting Clarke’s mating mark. Clarke returns the gesture knowing that the alpha needs the connection to her mate. They both hear the office door open, but Lexa lets out another low growl that scares whoever it was away. They need to be alone right now and anyone that tries to interrupt them will not like the consequences. 

They are stood in that position for a long while until Clarke can feel Lexa’s muscles starting to relax. She pulls back and Lexa does the same. The omega pulls her mate into a passionate kiss and with that she feels that last of the tension leave Lexa’s body. They end up stood with Clarke’s back to the wall and Lexa’s forehead pressed against hers. “I’m sorry I couldn’t control myself, I just saw him so close to you and could feel your fear in my chest and I snapped.” Lexa almost whispers, but Clarke is just glad that the alpha can talk again and seems to be more herself again.

“You have nothing to apologise for. I didn’t want him near me and you knew that so you acted accordingly. You didn’t hurt anyone and you made sure that I was safe. You did nothing wrong so stop thinking that you did.” Clarke tells the alpha. She needs to make sure that Lexa knows that she isn’t scared of her. If it had been any other alpha then she knows that it would be a completely different story.

“Still, I’m sorry that you had to see me like that.” Lexa looks directly in the eye to see the omegas reaction. When she sees that Clarke is only looking at her with love, she relaxes knowing that she hasn’t upset her mate. 

“You’re my mate for life, I’m glad that I’ve finally seen you lose your cool. It just proves that I can handle you when you lose yourself to your alpha. It was kinda hot to see you so dominant.” Clarke smirks then pulls the alpha into a kiss, but before either get the chance to deepen it, the office door opens again and Aden walk in.

“What happened? Are you okay?” Aden ask Clarke needing to know from her own mouth that she is fine. He couldn’t ask her when she walked in because it was obvious that Lexa was one step away from losing it. He waited downstairs hoping that one of them would come down and tell him what happened, but when Anya came back down saying that Lexa wouldn’t let her in he started to really worry. He waited for as long as he could, but he needed to make sure that Clarke was really safe and uninjured.

“I’m fine Aden, Finn’s been arrested and he didn’t touch me.” Clarke answers and then moves away from Lexa to give her brother a hug. The hug doesn’t last for long, but it’s enough to reassure him that Clarke is in fact 100% okay. The office door opens again and Costia walks in. Clarke knows that Lexa won’t be best please with any of the police at the moment so she moves back to her mate and grabs her hand to try and help the alpha control herself. 

“I know that I’m not your favourite person right now, but I’m just here to let you know that we won’t be interviewing Finn until tomorrow morning. We’re gonna leave him to get used to lock up tonight so that he might be more willing to talk tomorrow. As soon as I’m finished with him, I’ll let you know what he says. I’m sorry he got so close to you Clarke, we wanted to stop that from happening.” Costia says sincerely. She may not be over Lexa, but she would never want Clarke to be hurt. 

“What happened?” Aden asks. He could tell that something had gone wrong when Lexa walked in looking like she was ready to kill someone, but he wants to know more about what happened.

“Finn got closer to me than he should have done. He sat down across from me and it was only Lexa barging into the Café that stopped him from being able to touch me.” Clarke says with bite. She had been promised by both Costia and Ryder that Finn wouldn’t get near her, but he did. “How the hell did he get so close? You told me that he would be arrested as soon as he was seen.” The blonde realised that she was pumping out aggressive pheromones which are uncommon for omegas, but she can’t stop them. Suddenly their roles are reversed and Lexa is now the one trying to calm Clarke’s temper by wrapping her arms around the omegas waist trying o make her feel safe.

“We couldn’t get a positive ID because he was wearing a cap and sunglasses. As soon as Lexa jumped out of the car I radioed Ryder and told him that it had to be Finn and to arrest him. That’s how he managed to grab him as soon as Lexa made it into the café.” Costia explains. “I’m sorry we should have stopped him sooner, but we had to be sure that it was him or blow our cover.” Clarke understands what she has just been told, but she still isn’t happy. What would have happened if Lexa hadn’t been there? Would he have actually been able to try and get her out of there? She knows that she needs to calm herself so she turns and rests her head on Lexa’s shoulder whilst wrapping her arms around her alphas waist in hailing Lexa’s calming pheromones deeply.

“Thanks for letting us know what’s going on, but I think you should go. I want to spend some time with my mate.” Lexa says. She really just wants to be with Clarke so that they can both reassure each other that they are both fine. Costia nods her head and leaves the couple and Aden alone. 

“I’m gonna go play video games with Monty and Jasper tonight so I’ll crash at there’s.” Aden tells them. Now that he can see that his sister is okay, he wants to get out and try to be a normal 18-year-old for one night. He will still be worrying about his dad, but from everything that he and Clarke have been told, Jake would be out of the hospital tomorrow afternoon. Tonight, he just wants to forget everything and going to Monty’s to play some video games sound like the perfect way to do that. 

“You don’t have to do that Aden.” Clarke says and Lexa nods her head in agreement. The alpha only wanted to get rid of Costia, she has no problem with Aden being with them. If anything, having the beta around will be good for Clarke. 

“I honestly want to, I just want to chill and hang out for a night before dad gets home. It will give you two sometime to yourselves as well, because I know that you haven’t had any since me and dad turned up.” Aden tells them. He knows that Clarke has put her life on hold since he and Jake turned up out of the blue. Tonight gives the couple some much needed alone time although he doesn’t want to know what they are going to be doing. He already has a very good idea.

“Well if Aden’s not going to be at home, why don’t I take you out on a date?” Lexa asks Clarke. The omegas eyes light up and the brunette knows straight away that Clarke likes that idea. She laughs a little as she gives the omega a chaste kiss. 

“I like the sound of that.” Clarke hums into the kiss. “Right now though, I think we should let Anya and Raven know what happened with Finn and that he’s been caught.” With that the Aden runs downstairs to get Anya and Raven.

It doesn’t take long to fill them in on what happened and both Anya and Raven think that it’s a good idea for Lexa and Clarke to go home. They know that no matter how calm Lexa is right now, she will need to be with her mate for the rest of the day to guarantee that she stays that way. Once an alpha shows their wolf it can take hours for them to be truly back under control. Clarke agrees and although Lexa isn’t too happy about it, she knows that they are right. It does give her time to sort out the date that she is taking Clarke on tonight. The couple head home and decide that they deserve to just forget about everything that is going on right now and be together. Lexa is determined to make tonight absolutely perfect, but for Clarke, as long as they are together then the night will be perfect.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa and Clarke go on a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Afternoon all,  
> Hope you're all well,  
> Thanks for all the comments and Kudos please keep them coming,  
> This chapter is just pure fluff with some smut at the end of it,  
> If you have any questions let me know and i will get back to you as soon as I can,  
> Hope you all enjoy,  
> Next update will be next Sunday.

Clarke has just finished getting ready after Lexa has told her to dress casual. The alpha was being very secretive about where she is taking the blonde for their date, but Clarke is no less excited then if she knew where they are going. The brunette had even got ready in the room that Aden has been using to try and make this feel like a normal date and not a date with her true mate who she is already mated too. 

The omega has just finished her makeup when she can hear someone knocking on the door. “Lex, will you get that please.” She shouts, but is met with silence and whoever is at the door knocks again. “Lexa, there’s someone at the door.” Being met with silence again, she huffs and makes her way downstairs to answer the door wondering where the hell her mate is.

Pulling open the front door, she sees Lexa stood there holding a huge bouquet of wild flowers. “Hey beautiful.” The alpha smirks. It takes the omega a second to get her bearings, but then she realises that the alpha obviously snook out to buy her the flowers and pick her up just like she would if they didn’t already live together. The gesture makes the blonde swoon and a huge grin to spread across her face. “These are for you.” Lexa says and hands the flowers over to Clarke. 

“Thank you, baby.” The omega is almost shy to take the flowers and Lexa wonders if this is the first time she has ever been given them. When she has taken Clarke out on dates before, she has always given her chocolates because she thought that Clarke would have been given flowers loads of times so chocolates are just something different. Now she vows to by Clarke flowers as often as possible so that she can treat the omega the way that she deserves to be treated. 

“You are more than welcome. Why don’t you put those in some water and then we can get going?” Lexa suggests. Clarke quickly moves to the kitchen and places the flowers in a vase that she finds in one of the cabinets. The blonde can’t help but smile the whole time at how adorable her alpha is being. Once she is done, she moves out of the kitchen and meets Lexa back at the front door. “You ready?” Lexa asks.

“Yeah, let me just grab my purse, then we can go.” It doesn’t take the omega long to quickly grab her bag and make sure that she has everything before her and Lexa head to the alphas truck. “Are you going to tell me where we are going and why we’re going so early?” It’s only a little bit past five which is incredibly early for a date. The fact that Lexa won’t tell her where they are going either is unusual because the alpha is usually up front about everything that they do.

“I’m not going to ruin the surprise by telling you where we’re going and as for why we’re leaving so early, well you will find that out when we get there as well.” Lexa smirks as the omega huffs. Clarke has never been one for surprises, after all the last big surprise she had in her life was the fact her mother and now ex-husband were trying to have her made legally incompetent, but for tonight she will trust Lexa and let the alpha surprise her even if she isn’t happy about it. “Stop sulking, we will be there soon enough and you will know then.” Lexa laughs out right now. 

“Fine, but it better be good or else you’re not getting lucky tonight.” Clarke says. Again, Lexa laughs only not quite as loud as before which makes the omega smirk. The thing is that even if the date is horrible, Clarke knows that tonight is going to be the last night that they have themselves for a while because she is picking her dad up from the hospital tomorrow afternoon, so the couple will undoubtedly end up sweaty together tonight. He and Aden are going to be staying with them until Jake is back on his feet, but with what Nyko has been telling her, he has responded really well to treatment and should be able to start working again within weeks. There’s no rush though. 

It’s only another fifteen minutes until they are pulling up outside a small pottery shop that Clarke has passed lots of times, but has never had the chance to go in. “What are we doing here?” There is no way that Lexa has brought her to go shopping in a pottery store, no matter how much she knows that Clarke has been wanting to go in it.

“We passed this place a few weeks ago and you said that you had always wanted to have a go at making pottery. I rang them this afternoon and they said that they have a class at half five, so I signed us up for it. That’s why we had to leave to early.” Lexa smirks knowing by the huge grin on the omega’s face that she has made the right decision about this date. Clarke nearly squeals and pulls the alpha into a bruising kiss. 

“This is going to be so much fun.” Clarke then jumps out of the truck and tries to hurry Lexa along so that they can get inside. The alpha gets out and locks the truck before grabbing the blonde’s hand and walking into the shop. It only appears small from the outside, but when they enter they realise that the store goes back a long way. Clarke practically drags Lexa to the cashier’s desk and says excitedly, “Hi, we’re here for the pottery class.”. 

The older woman behind the desk laughs a little at the obvious excitement coming from the blonde, even her pheromones are radiating nothing but happiness and excitement. “Well hello to you too. I take it you’re Lexa and Clarke?” The woman asks. She is a beta and seems most amused by the over eager omega and the alpha stood behind her, looking that the blonde with nothing but pure love in her eyes. 

“Hello, I’m Lexa, I was the one that rang this afternoon and this cute ball of excitement is Clarke.” When Clarke realises that she is maybe being a little over the top, her face blooms into a bright red blush and she moves to hide the blush in her alphas shoulder whilst wrapping her arms Lexa’s waist. The brunette puts her arm around the omegas shoulder and laughs lightly while kissing golden hair. 

“There’s no need to be embarrassed, it’s nice to see someone so excited about one of my lessons.” Clarke moves her head so that she is now resting it on Lexa’s shoulder and give the beta a small smile. “I’m Callie. The lessons are held in the back of the store, I’m just going to close up and will be through in a few minutes. Why don’t you make your way through there now?” Lexa nods her head and she and Clarke make their way into the back. 

When they get there, there are a few people already in the room setting up or just talking. They decide to stand to one side and wait for Callie to come through. “I need to find my chill, that was so embarrassing.” Clarke mumbles, her face still red from embarrassment. 

“It was cute.” Lexa tells her, but this just make the omega give roll her eyes causing Lexa to chuckle. “Babe, I love it when to get all hyped up. It just shows that I chose the right thing to do on our date.” Lexa smirks, proud of herself for setting this all up on such short notice. This causes Clarke to roll her eyes and mumble something which the alpha can’t make out properly. “I’m sorry what was that?”

“I said, you did good,” Lexa starts to smirk again, but Clarke isn’t finished. “this time anyway.” The alphas shocked face makes Clarke let out a loud laugh which cause other people in the room to look at them, but they don’t see anything other than each other. Clarke leans up and gives her mate a chaste kiss before telling her, “I’m only joking baby, as long as we’re together I’m happy.”

“Next time we’re going to a monster truck rally.” Lexa mumbles and Clarke laughs again at the now pouting alpha. Before they can continue their joking Callie walks in and starts getting everyone situated and ready for the class. 

Lexa has never really been into anything like this and it shows when she can’t even get the clay situated on the table correctly. Throughout the whole lesson Clarke laughs at the alpha struggling to be gentle enough to mould the clay the way that she wants to. The brunette had planned to have a romantic moment like they do in the film Ghost, but there is no way that she can do that right now because she would just end up ruining Clarke’s little masterpiece. In the end, Lexa ends up with something that resembles bowl that’s been disfigured by being burnt. Clarke on the other hand, excelled and has a small vase that is perfect for the flowers that Lexa had bought her earlier in the day. They leave their respective pottery to be put in the kiln so that they can pick it up at a later date. 

Callie invites them to come back again and it’s something that Clarke will definitely do, but as for Lexa, maybe not. So far the whole evening has gone extremely well, but that is only the first part of their date. There is no way that Lexa has only planned for them to do one thing. Now she is going to take Clarke somewhere that she has never taken anyone before.

They make their way back to the truck and jump in. It doesn’t take Clarke long to realise that they aren’t heading home and she couldn’t be happier that the night isn’t over yet. “Where are we going now?” She asks her mate, knowing that she most likely won’t get an answer from Lexa.

“We’re going for something to eat. I’m taking you to a little place that I found not long after I moved here. I’ve never told anyone about this place, not even Anya or Raven, but it’s something that I want to share with you.” The alpha answers honestly. The little Italian restaurant is the one place that the alpha goes when she just wants to be away from everyone that she knows. It’s the perfect place to just sit and gather herself whilst eating some excellent food. 

“Really? What’s so special about it?” Clarke asks. She knows that Lexa, Anya and Raven got to a lot of the same places so she is puzzled at why this restaurant is so special to Lexa that she wouldn’t even tell her two best friends.

“Come on, I’ll show you.” Clarke hadn’t noticed, but the alpha has pulled into a parking space and is hopping out of the truck. She jogs around the front of the truck and opens the door for the omega. “My lady.” She says as she offers her hand and gives an over-exaggerated bow which make Clarke start to laugh. 

“Dork.” Clarke says playfully as she accepts the hand and get out of the truck. Lexa takes the omegas hand and intertwines their fingers before locking the tuck and setting off down a sketchy looking ally. “Okay, well this isn’t creepy at all.” The blonde mumbles and this causes Lexa to laugh. Without saying anything else the alpha pulls Clarke into a smaller ally and the omega spots a little sign pointing to a door saying ‘Nunzio’s’. 

They walk the few steps to the door and then enter a different world. The whole place is done in classic Italian décor, form the checked table clothes to the pictures of Italy lining the walls. There is soft music playing in the background, loud enough to be heard, but not too loud as to be noticeable all of the time. The whole place has relaxed and almost homely feel to it, Clarke loves it instantly. 

They take a seat and quickly place their drink orders with an elderly omega woman. The smile hasn’t left Clarke’s face since they walked in here and again Lexa knows that she has made the right choice. “How did you find this place?” The omega can’t help but ask. It’s not somewhere that just anyone would find it. 

“I was out on my bike and I went down the first ally that we waked down, tying to cut through to the other side. That’s when I spotted the sign, so I thought that I would just try the place to see what it was like. As soon as I tasted the food, I fell in love with it and have been coming here ever since. It’s a great place to just gather my thoughts because it’s not too loud, but it’s busy enough that I don’t stand out. That’s why I never told anyone else about it because it’s where I come to be alone and when I need to think.” Lexa explains. Clarke is the only person that she would ever bring here and she wants the omega to know that. This is a very special place to the alpha and it’s one that she wants to share with her mate.

“Thank you for bringing me here, I love it already.” The blonde beams at the alpha. “So, what’s good to eat because I’m starving?” Clarke asks. The alpha gives a small smile and then proceeds to go through all of the options that she likes. They spend the meal chatting about the pottery class and Clarke laughing at the brunette’s lack of talent where that was concerned. They tell each other funny stories of things that they have done as well as some of the more embarrassing ones as well. When it’s time to go home, they are both full and very happy with how their date night has gone. They make the promise that they are going to try ad have a date night once a week so that they can keep their bond as strong as possible. 

********

“I can’t believe that you’ve never gone skinny dipping, it’s the one thing that every teenager does.” Lexa laughs as she and Clarke walk into their home after a successful date. The alpha had been telling the blonde about how she got caught skinny dipping when she was still living in Australia and had to run over a mile naked, to get away from the security guard that caught her and her friends. 

“Well I didn’t have many friends and was only allowed out with Bellamy most of the time so it wasn’t something that ever came about.” Clarke shrugs her shoulders. She knows that her teen years weren’t like most other peoples and she is only just starting to realise how much she really missed out on being in a relationship at such a young age.

Lexa feels bad for making fun of the omega now and decides that she is going to try and cheer her up so that their night doesn’t end on a bad note. She walks into the kitchen, closely followed by Clarke and when she spots the pool through the window she gets an idea. “Come with me.” She says and grabs the blonds hand to pull her into the back garden. Once outside she starts pulling all her clothes off and tells Clarke to do the same. “Come on strip beautiful. It may be in our back garden but we can still skinny dip.” The smile on her mate’s face make her know that she has made the right decision by doing this and the omega starts to strip as well. 

“We’re really going to skinny dip in our own pool? It’s not like we can get caught or anything.” Clarke laughs as she watches the alpha strip and then take a running jump into the pool completely naked. 

“You never know Aden could come back or a nosey neighbour could come around to check that we aren’t some kids messing about in someone else’s pool. Are you gonna strip and get in here or do I have to come and get you?” Lexa says with a smirk on her face makes a move to get out of the water and grab the omega. 

Clarke finishes taking her clothes off, but decides to play with the alpha by taking a seat at their outdoor table and crossing her legs all while wearing her birthday suit. “I don’t know, maybe I should just sit here and watch you swim. After all, I think you’re making empty threats.” The blond smirks at her mate and see the alphas pupils blow out in arousal. Clarke realised very early on in their relationship that when she smirks at her mate, it gets the alpha all kinds of turned on. It’s something that she finds she wants to use more and more. 

With a growl, Lexa lifts herself out of the water and struts over to when the omega is seated, but before she can get there, Clarke is up out of the seat and running back towards the house laughing loudly and freely. Within a split second, the alpha is chasing her mate and before Clarke can even reach the door, Lexa has her hands around her waist. “Got you.” She purrs into Clarke’s ear with sends a rush of arousal shooting down to the omegas core. 

Lexa spins the omega around and picks her up with the back of her thighs so that Clarke can wrap her legs around the alpha’s waist. Without a second though, Lexa then runs to the pools and jumps in whilst Clarke screams and laughs. They are only submerged for a matter of seconds, but as soon as they come up for air, it’s like they are being pulled together by and invisible string. It only takes one look into each other’s eyes before their lips are connected in a bruising kiss. 

Clarke can feel herself being pushed through the water and before she knows it, her back is being pressed into the side of the pool. Lexa manages to get them to an area of the pool that she can stand up so that she has more leverage against the omega. She has been hard since the blonde started to undress and Clarke’s magnificent body was revealed to her, but now that they are skin to skin she is almost painfully hard. 

“Fuckkkkkk,” Clarke moans out as she feels the alphas cock pressing against her inner thigh. She wants nothing more than to drop down and take the whole length in one go, but Lexa has her pinned and is in complete control. “Please Lex, I need you.” They have only been making out for less than ten minutes and she is already begging her mate. That has to be some kind of record. She jump up so that she can wrap her legs around the alpha again making her intentions clear.

Lexa moves so that she is now pressing at the blonde’s entrance. She had been planning to tease Clarke for a while and take her time, but she knows that they have all night. Also, she just can’t say no right now because she is too turned on by her mate’s begging. “Okay beautiful, I got you.” With that she starts to push into Clarke’s, wet heat. 

The omega moans out so loudly that Lexa is sure that their neighbours all know exactly what they are up to right now. She doesn’t care though. All she cares about is the fact that she is the cause of Clarke’s moans. The blonde is so wet that the alpha is fully sheathed within seconds whereas usually it with take a few thrusts for her to bottom out. The second that their hips meet, they both let out moans that porn starts would be jealous of. 

“Move Lex, I need you to move.” Clarke starts to roll her hips to try and encourage the alpha to pound into her. Lexa lets out a small growl and then pulls her hips back before slamming back into her mate before repeating the action again and again. Water splashes around them at the force of Lexa’s thrusts, but she doesn’t even notice. The head of Lexa’s cock glides expertly over Clarke’s sensitive nerves and scrapes across the one spot on her front wall that drives her crazy. She knows that she isn’t going to last long if the alpha keeps fucking her like she is doing. 

Without realising what she is doing, the omega squeezes down on Lexa’s shaft and that cause that alpha to stutter her rhythm. “Shit Clarke, you’re trying to kill me.” Lexa pants out. She is getting dangerously close to the edge as well, but she is determined to push her mate over the edge first. 

Seeing and feeling the reaction that she got from Lexa she squeezes down again which causes the alpha to nearly whine at the feeling. She would love to keep playing with Lexa like this, but she can feel her orgasm rising to its peak and taking over her body. She digs her nails into Lexa’s back and pulls them down leaving marks all down the alpha’s back as the rest of her body spasms in orgasm. 

The slight pain from the scratch marks finally make Lexa let go and come, shooting her load into Clarke’s tight walls. The pair cling onto each other as they ride out their orgasms and it takes everything that Lexa has to not sink into the water whilst holding he mate. Their orgasms are quick, but powerful just like their sex had been, but it was just the start of the night for the pair. This was just to take the edge of so that they can go for longer later. 

“Fuck baby, that was intense.” Clarke says. The sex that they have had before has had a certain level of intensity to it, but never like this. This was hard and wild, out in the open where they could be caught or spied on. They have never done anything like this in their short relationship. 

“It was just the start beautiful.” Lexa says and leans in to capture her mate’s lips is a deep kiss making Clarke moan into it. Pulling back, Lexa looks to the house before getting a wicked idea. “You know, we haven’t christened every room in the house yet, just the living room and our bedroom. Maybe tonight we could change that.” The alpha grins devilishly at this and Clarke audibly gulps because she can think of nothing better.

“What are we waiting for stud, let’s get to it or do you need some time to gather yourself first.” Clarke smirks and raises one eyebrow in question. Instead of answering in words, Lexa growls and, still carrying Clarke, turns to walk out of the pool. She is still inside the omega and can feel herself getting hard again as Clarke trails kisses up and down the alphas neck. They don’t part as Lexa walks up the steps and out of the pool before heading towards the house.

She makes it into the kitchen and sits the omega on the kitchen side before pulling out of her so that she can drop to her knees in front of the blonde. “You should be careful what you wish for.” She growls out before pushing her face in-between Clarke’s legs and licking a broad stroke right through the omegas folds making Clarke scream out in ecstasy. She is still sensitive from her first high, but there is no way that she wants Lexa to stop doing what she is doing. 

It doesn’t take long for Clarke to be drawing near to a high again when the alpha stops licking and sucking with her tongue and pushes three fingers into the omegas dripping entrance. This makes Lexa’s cock twitch in jealousy, but she can also feel Clarke’s walls contracting and there is not a better view than watching her mate come. 

The blonde is barely back down from that high when Lexa is stood in front of her. “That doesn’t count for the kitchen because only you came, so let’s do this properly now.” Lexa says and bends down to place her teeth over her own mating mark on Clarke’s throat. She gets a groan of agreement for the omega because she is still unable to talk after her last high. Lexa smirks know that tonight is going to be fun and she feels Clarke tremble as she lines her cock up to re-enter the omega. The only thing running through Clarke’s mind is that she isn’t sure if she is going to make it through tonight in one piece, but she is going to try her hardest. She also registers in the back of her mind that she is going to be sore tomorrow, but right now all she is bothered about is finally having her alpha to herself for the whole night. Tonight, is definitely going to be fun for the couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to let you all know that Lexa in the pottery class is totally me. I couldn't even get the clay centred properly, it was so embarrassing. Even my mum didn't want the little deformed bowl/vase/cup thing I made.


	24. Authors note

I always swore that I would never do one of these, but I've found my self needing to get this out.  
This week I've had, what I believe to be one person who has decided to comment on all of my work to tell me just how shit I am. Now, if someone had any constructive criticism I will read it and I will try my hardest to work on it in the future. For example, it was pointed out on one of my other works that I was mixing up you're and your, so I now try to make sure that I always use them correctly because I would like to improve my writing. My problem is when I get nasty comments like 'Wow you're the worst writer I've ever read you should seriously just give up' and then the same person goes to another one of my stories and writes, ' Just when I think you can't get any worse I read this shit and am proved wrong'. I have deleted these comments as I will not have rude comments like that left on my work.  
I'm not being paid for doing this, it's just something that I do to take my mind of real world problems. If you don't like my work, then the simple answer is don't read it. Don't start giving me shit and trying to make me feel bad about myself because your life is obviously so shit that you have to get your kicks from trying to tear other people down. I actually feel sorry for people like you because you are a sad individual that would never dream of saying something like this to my face but are more than happy to say it from the safety of you bedroom while you sit alone wondering why you have no friends. The fact that you couldn't even use a registered account and left comments as a guest just proves what a coward you really are.  
I am apologising to all the people that enjoy reading this fic, but the comments that were made this week made me lose motivation to write completely and I haven't wrote this weeks chapter because of it. I have started it and it will be up next Sunday, I'm not going to let little trolls stop me from doing something that I enjoy doing. If I find the time and finish it sooner then I will try to get it up before.   
Sorry again  
Kay


	25. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake gets out of the hospital

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey,  
> I know it's been a while and I can't guarantee that I am back with regular updates, but I am going to try and make sure that I get chapters out as soon as I can.  
> Not particularly happy with this chapter, but it's the best I can do right now so let me know what you think.

Raven has been stressed out all morning, dealing with idiot customers trying to tell her what’s wrong with their cars when they are completely wrong. Seriously though, why take your car to a garage to get fixed but not listen to the mechanic when they tell you what’s wrong. If you know cars so well, then fix it yourself. 

Usually she would just pass these types of customers over to Lexa because the alpha has a way of telling someone to go fuck themselves without actually saying those words and causing offence. The only problem with that today is that Clarke’s dad is getting out of the hospital this afternoon so Lexa and Clarke are spending the morning at home to get the house ready for Jake’s return. Well that’s their cover story anyway. Raven has a sneaking suspicion that the couple are really just cleaning up the mess that they made after they got back off their date last night. The thought makes her simultaneously happy for them and a little grossed out because she really doesn’t want to be visualising them having sex on every surface of their house. 

The only thing that is making the day a little easier is Aden. The beta has been more help around the garage than she could have ever hoped for and having him working there makes her realise just how lazy Finn was. Aden gets through nearly as much work as she does and that’s practically unheard of at grounders. She knows that she can just leave him to get on with his jobs and they will all be done on time and he will have cleaned up after himself as well. 

She finally managed to get away from the main reception area and get her hands in an engine for the first time this morning when Luna walks over and leans against the car that the beta is working on. Raven growls irritably at the alpha as she looks up at her which makes Luna smirk at her.

“What’s wrong sunshine, your negative vibes are killing the mood of the garage man.” Luna says in her best American surfer dude accent. The really bad impression does bring a small smile to the beta’s face for a split second. 

“That was a terrible impression and I hate customers. If we could run this place without having to deal with assholes that think they know everything about being a mechanic, but then forget to put oil in their cars then that would be great.” Raven grumbles out and is surprised when Luna laughs. The alpha isn’t usually one to be so quick to laugh, she tends to be more serious. “What’s going on here,” Raven waves her hands in Luna’s general direction. “you actually look happy which is just weird.” 

“Hey, I’m happy most of the time.” Luna says indignantly, but Raven just gives her a disbelieving look. “Okay, okay, I may have a date with Echo tonight.” The alpha practically blushes as she says this and Raven squeals before pulling Luna into a hug.

“It’s about god dam time.” Raven exclaims. Everyone has known that Luna has had a thing for Echo ever since the omega started working at the garage, but she just didn’t know if she was ready to be with someone after the loss of her first mate. Raven is happy that the alpha seems to be finally ready to move on with her life and has a real shot at being happy. 

“I know, Lexa said the same thing when I text her this morning.” Luna chuckles. Someone walking into the garage catches her eye though and she audibly exhales with a small groan which catches Raven’s attention. “What does she want now? They got Finn yesterday.” 

“I have no idea, let’s find out. Costia, how can we help you?” Raven calls over to the omega. She can see that Costia is looking around the garage obviously looking for a certain alpha prime, but Raven is starting to get sick of the pining omega. It’s obvious that Lexa is happy with Clarke so Costia needs to just fuck off because she is just looking desperate now. 

“I need to speak to Lexa about something but she isn’t answering her phone so I thought I would just come and see if she was free for a couple of minutes.” Costia tells them. Luna can see that Raven is getting sick of the omega’s bullshit and she just leans back and waits for the beta to put Costia in her place.

“Clarke’s dad is getting out of the hospital today so Lexa and Clarke are getting the house ready for him.” Raven smirks and Luna knows that the beta is about to say something that she probably shouldn’t. “Well that and they will be cleaning up after their date night last night. We all know how we can’t keep our hand of our mates when we get home after a successful date night. Every surface becomes the perfect place to fuck on.” Luna nearly chokes on a laugh that is caught at the back of her throat at the look on Costia’s face. 

“Last night would have been even worse because of how out of control Lexa nearly got yesterday. The only way to really push your alpha back down after something like that is to either fight out the extra energy or fuck it out. Seen as though Lexa isn’t in jail this morning then I would say she and Clarke chose the second option. I bet Clarke can’t walk today, she’s got to be sore. Remember the last time they spent the whole night fucking, Clarke couldn’t sit down without wincing?” Luna adds as Raven nods her head and now it’s Raven’s turn to try and not laugh out right at the omega’s response. Luna wouldn’t normally say something like that to anyone but, Costia really hurt her best friend years ago and that’s not something that she can let go easily. 

“Right, well could you get her to give me a call as soon as she can. I need to speak to her about Finn and it’s urgent.” Costia has to clear the lump in her throat before she speaks and the action isn’t missed by either Raven or Luna. 

“Why? What’s Finn done now?” Raven can’t help but ask. She really wants the whole Finn situation to just end now because she is sick of hearing about how much the boy she grew up with has changed. 

“He’s agreed to help us, but only if he can speak to Lexa first. So, I need to ask her if she is willing to talk to him.” Costia wouldn’t normally tell them this information, but time is of the essence and this might get Lexa to get in touch with her sooner rather than later. 

“I’ll let her know, but he probably just wants to try and break Clarke and Lexa up like he has been trying to do since they got together. It won’t work though because they belong together and I’m not afraid to sucker punch a puta if the need arises.” Raven look Costia directly in the eye as she says the last part making sure that the omega knows that the threat is aimed directly at her. This is the first time that Raven has seen Lexa truly happy and she will be fucked if she lets anyone get in the way of the alpha primes happiness. 

“I’m gonna get going, but just ask Lexa to call me asap.” With that Costia turns around and walks out of the garage not waiting for a response. The threat was obvious and it’s not getting to the point that she just wants to go back to New York and not look back. 

“That was really subtle, I’m proud of you.” Luna says sarcastically. Raven has never been one for subtlety but she actually thought that was as good as she can get at it so she takes it as a compliment. 

“I know thanks.” She then flashes the alpha a beaming smile before pulling out her phone and texting Lexa what Costia just told her. Luna rolls her eyes and heads back over to the other side of the garage to get some work done. Raven certainly is one of a kind. 

********

Clarke and Lexa have spent all morning cleaning and airing out the house so that it no longer smelt like a sex den. They have cleaned every surface and Clarke has got the room that her dad is going to be staying in ready. They have both been getting text from their friends about them not being in work this morning and how they know exactly what the couple got up to last night. Clarke is thankful that the only person that is around to see her blush is an equally blushing Lexa.

When Lexa’s phone chimes again, they both think that it is just going to be Raven, Luna or Anya making fun of them again, however when she sees it Raven telling her that Costia has been in the garage looking for her she immediately shows the message to Clarke. “Why the hell would Finn want to talk to you, if anything I would have thought that he would have tried to get me to talk to him.” Clarke says and she is right, the obvious assumption would be that he would want to find a way to get in touch with Clarke and not Lexa. 

“I have no idea, but I’m not going to worry about it today. Today is all about getting your dad out of the hospital and back home so he can fully recuperate. I’ll call Costia tomorrow and sort all that shit out then.” Lexa huffs. She is so beyond done with thinking, worrying and just generally having any thoughts of Finn, Costia or Allie. She just wants them all do disappear back to whatever drain they crawled out of. 

“You’re right. I think we’re nearly done with cleaning up and the house doesn’t smell like a brothel anymore.” The blonde says and slaps the alpha when she sees the proud look on her face after they both remember how the house had looked like it had been robbed this morning when they came down stair. They broke two lamps and one of the kitchen chairs, the funny thing is that they don’t have any idea how the hell they even broke the chair. “Come on let’s get dressed and go pick my dad up. We need to leave soon or else we are gonna be late.”

The couple go back upstairs and get showered then dressed, separately much to Lexa’s disdain. Within half an hour they are both in the car and on the way to the hospital. Clarke had text Aden to see if he wanted to go with them to pick up Jake, but he said that he would see him when he gets home from work tonight. The omega understands that Aden hates hospitals, she is just happy that he has fit in so wall at the garage and that he seems to really enjoy working there. It’s nice to see him making friends so easily and creating a new life for himself. 

When Clarke and Lexa get to the hospital they are met by a very happy looking Nyko holing a file under his right arm. “Hello you two. You both okay??” The doctor asks and is greeted by a warm smile from Clarke and a smaller smile from the brunette. 

“We’re both pretty good, how’s my dad?” Clarke responds. She knows that Dr Nyko is just trying to make small talk, but she really need to know that her dad is 100% okay and that he is going to be fine once he gets back to the house. 

“He came through the treatment beautifully and is well on his way to a full recovery. I don’t know if you know this, but if an omega is unhappy in their relationship for a sustained period of time, we’re talking years, then in rare cases they can start to break the bond themselves. We think that this is what’s happened with Jake because he sailed through the treatment with zero problems and like we told you before, we always expect a few problems as we go along. He should be completely recovered and feeling back to his old self within a few days.” Dr Nyko tells them. Neither Clarke or Lexa have ever heard of the happening but the blonde is certainly happy that it has. It will make Jake’s recover so much easier and she can’t wait to see her dad back on his feet. 

“That’s amazing!” Clarke exclaims. “Can we see him?” Dr Nyko nods his head and tells them to follow him to Jake’s room. When they get there Jake is stood packing his bag and although he is a little pail, he looks better than he has done in years. “Hi daddy.” Clarke walks over and gives her dad a big hug as Lexa stays back with a smile on her face, really appreciating just how happy Clarke looks in this moment. 

“Hey princess.” He hugs Clarke back before looking over at the doctor and asking, “So, I’m I allowed to get out of here now because as much as I’m thankful for everything you’ve all done for me, this is a terrible hotel.” Lexa laughs at this and Jake turns to give her a big grin seeing her for the first time since she entered the room. 

“I just need you to sign a few papers and then you’re free to go.” Nyko puts the file onto the rooms table then indicates where Jake needs to sign. Within a couple of minutes, the forms have been signed and a nurse enters the room with a wheelchair. 

“Do I really have to get in that. I can walk just fine.” Jake practically whines. Clarke almost laughs at his reaction because she has never seen her dad do anything like that before. He has always been somewhat playful, but has never whined about anything.

“It’s hospital policy, but you also need to take it easy for the next couple of days. You will tire more easily and you will need to rest as much as you can. The more you rest the sooner you will be back to 100% health. No alcohol and try to stay away from fatty foods as well. I want to see you back in my office on Monday morning at 11am so I can see how you’re progressing, but I’ve got a feeling that I will be able to discharge you completely, then you can do whatever you want just take it easy until then.” Dr Nyko tells him and it’s Clarke that nods her head. She will tie him down if she has to, to make sure that he follows the doctor’s instructions. 

“Don’t worry doc, I’ll make sure that he is rests and eats the right things. Thank you for everything Dr Nyko, you’ve been amazing.” Clarke tells him as Jake admits defeat and gets into the wheelchair. The nurse gives Clarke the wheelchair and the blonde turns to walk her dad out of the door wanting to get him out of the hospital for the first time all week. 

“It’s no problem I was only doing my job, if you’ll excuse me I have other patients I need to see but I’ll see you on Monday.” With that Dr Nyko waves goodbye and head off in the opposite direction. The trio head towards the exit and as soon as the doors are in sight, Jake is out of the wheelchair and speed walking towards the doors making Clarke huff and Lexa burst out laughing receiving a push to the shoulder for her reaction. 

Clarke gets rid of the chair and goes outside where her dad is stood taking deep breaths of the fresh air. “Did you listen to anything that Dr Nyko just said?” Clarke asks irritably. The last thing she wants is for her dad to over exert himself when he is literally walking out of the hospital. 

“Leave him alone, he hasn’t had fresh air in days. I’d be the same if I was in his shoes.” Lexa tells the blonde as she wraps her arm around her shoulder. She gets Jake’s enthusiasm because she couldn’t think of anything worse than being trapped in the same four walls for days on end. 

“See Clarke, Lexa gets it. You should definitely listen to her. I also think that we should have Taco Bell for dinner.” Jake grins cheekily. He is hopeful that he will be able to get Lexa on his side for this as well, but one look at the alpha discreetly waving her hand in front of her neck make’s him realise that he probably isn’t going to get that. 

“No, absolutely not. We will be having a healthy dinner tonight, just like Dr Nyko told us you should have and don’t you even think about taking his side on this.” Clarke looks to Lexa as she says the last part and catches sight of the alphas hand moving which stops as soon as the omega looks at her.

“I’m on your side completely babe. In fact, I’ll drop you off at home and then go to the store to get everything that we need for a nice health stir-fry.” Lexa suggests trying to get her mate back on her side. Clarke smiles at this and gives the alpha a quick peck before walking off towards the car.

Jake walks up beside Lexa and whispers, “Suck up.”. Lexa nearly starts laughing again, but instead she just turn to him with a smug smile.

“No, I just know how far to push her without making her angry at me. We behave tonight and Saturday night we can have pizza. We just need to pick our battles properly.” Jake beams and hold his hand up for a high five which Lexa gladly grants. The sound of their hands slapping together makes Clarke spin around to see what they are doing. They both give the most innocent look that they can as Clarke huffs and turns around to start walking back to the car. She may act like she isn’t impressed with the pair, but secretly she is loving how well her mate and her father are getting along.

********

As soon as they are back home, Lexa does as she said she would and heads to the store to get some grocery’s. Clarke and Jake go and sit in the living room so that she can tell him everything that has been happening in the last few days, well not everything because he doesn’t need to know what her and Lexa did on the couch, that he is sitting on, last night. When she has finished she can see that Jake isn’t happy at all with what happened with Finn, but he seems relieved that Lexa was there to stop him from really getting any contact with her. 

“Dad, seriously it’s fine he’s in jail now and won’t be getting out anytime soon. I’m fine and so is Lexa.” Clarke tries to calm Jake. He really shouldn’t be getting upset right now when he needs to be resting. 

Taking a deep breath, he calm’s himself down with the help of the calming pheromones that Clarke has started pumping out. “I just worry about you that’s all, you and Lexa. You’re both so happy that I just don’t want anyone getting in the way of that happiness. Anyway, I’m going to stop thinking about that bastard and concentrate on you. Where are you and Lexa going to go for your heat? I can already smell the undertones of it on you so it can’t be long now, maybe a week or so.” At the guilty look from Clarke he knows that she hasn’t even though about it yet.

“I’ve noticed some of the early symptoms but I’ve not had a chance to talk to Lexa about it yet. I’ll probably just get suppressants so that I can make sure I’m home if you need anything and I don’t know if we can both get the time off work. We’ve both had a few days off recently and the garage is starting to get backed up, so we might not physically able to be away from work right now…” Clarke starts to ramble. Jake knows that Clarke is only like this when she is nervous about something and he can smell the pheromones pouring off her, he has a good idea what it is so he interrupts.

“You’re nervous about spending a full five-day heat with Lexa aren’t you.” Clarke looks up guiltily and nods her head. “This is going to be your first full heat since you mated so there is no guarantee that suppressants will work, especially with you being true mates. You know that it’s best for mates to spend a full heat together for their bond to form fully as well so this is something you need to do. I also know that you have been told horror stories about heats, but do you really think that Lexa would ever hurt you?” Instantly Clarke shakes her head so Jake continues. “Did she hurt you at all when you mated?” Again, Clarke shakes her head. “Then you have nothing to worry about do you? I can get Aden hear in a heartbeat if I need him so you don’t have to worry about me either.”

Clarke looks down and mumbles something that Jake can’t quite hear. He raises her chin so that she is looking at him and raises his eyebrow in a silent request for her to repeat herself. “What if she doesn’t want to spend a full heat with me and is happy with how things are right now? Maybe she doesn’t want our bond to be deeper than it already is.” Jake actually laughs out loud at that and it’s only when he sees that hid daughter is on the verge of tears that he stops. 

“Sweetheart, that alpha is head over heels for you. She looks at you like you hold the answers to all the world’s problems in your eyes. She will want you bond with her to be as deep as it possibly can be don’t even worry about that.” Jake saying how he thinks Lexa looks at her makes her smile a little because she knows he is right. There is just a part of her brain that still struggles with the realisation that Lexa want to be with her fully. 

Before the conversation can continue, they hear the front door open and Lexa walk in with the groceries for their dinner. “I’ll be right back, I just need to speak with her.” Clarke says and Jake gives her a smug smile as she gets up and walks out of the room. He knew he was right and is just thankful that she listened to him and got out of her own head.

Clarke heads into the kitchen where her mate is putting away the groceries and walks up behind her before wrapping her arms around the alphas trim waist. “I need to talk to you about something.” Lexa stops what she is doing and turns around wrapping her arms around the blonde’s shoulders. “I’m gonna be in heat next week and I want to spend it with you, but if you don’t want to that’s fine, I’ll just get some suppressants for Nyko and we don’t have to fully form our bond...” Clarke is cut off by Lexa pulling her into a soft kiss.

Pulling back, Lexa rests her forehead on Clarke’s and smiles before saying, “Of course I want to spend you heat with you. I want our bond to be as strong as possible. So, tomorrow I’ll get the number of Anya for a company that has cabins in the wood or beach houses that are designed for people to use during their heats. Is that okay with you?” Lexa asks as she pushes a stray bit of Clarke’s hair behind her ear.

“That sounds perfect.” Clarke smiles and pulls the alpha into another kiss only this time she deepens it by forcing her tongue into Lexa’s mouth causing the brunette to let out a moan. The omega pulls back and gives Lexa a few quick pecks before slapping her butt and moving away. “I’ll let you get on with dinner. Call me when it’s ready baby.” With a wink, Clarke leaves a very flustered Lexa to get on with dinner. 

Not everything is perfect, but things feel like they are finally falling into place for their little family. Now they just need to deal with Costia and Finn so that they can put that part of their life behind them for once and for all. Tonight though, Clarke is just going to enjoy having her dad home and on the mend and her doting mate cooking them dinner. Life may not be perfect, but it’s not that far off.


	26. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Costia and Lexa finally deal with Finn.

As soon as Lexa woke up, she decided to call Costia to find out what was going on with Finn and why he wanted to talk to her. The omega insists on them talking in person, so Lexa gives Costia her address and told her to be at the house in an hour. When Clarke comes downstairs she isn’t exactly thrilled about this, but she knows that they need to deal with this so that it can be put behind them once and for all. 

Costia turns up right on time and after they are over the pleasantries, they sit down at the breakfast bar to talk about the issue at hand. “Look, I’m going to be completely honest with you. We need you to talk to Finn, it’s the only way we are going to get what we need out of him to get a search warrant for Alie.” Costia tells Lexa. The alpha sighs and lowers her head. She really doesn’t want to have any more to do with this. Why can’t it all just be over and Alie finally leave her alone?

“I don’t get why he wants to talk to me and I really don’t want to sit there and listen to the bullshit that is going to come out of his mouth.” Lexa sighs again. Clarke reaches over and places her hand on the alphas thigh to try and show some form of comfort while unconsciously pumping out calming pheromones. She knows that the alpha isn’t happy about this, but she also thinks that it might be a good thing for Lexa to confront Finn in a controlled environment.

“I get that, trust me I really do, but this is the only way that we are going to get into Alie’s office and her estate. We just need to get into her office and we can put her away for the rest of her life.” Lexa looks at Costia confused about how confident the omega is about this. “We have an informant in Alie’s office, they have told us exactly where the hard drives, documents and everything else that we need to charge her with 10 different felonies are. We just need probable cause to get a warrant.” The omega explains. She has been working for years to put Alie behind bars and now she is so close she refuses to fall at the last hurdle.

“How does Finn come into this? He’s just one of her employees.” Clarke asks. She knows that Alie has been paying him to follow Lexa and report back to her, but she doesn’t see how that would give probable cause to raid Alie’s office. 

“Finn isn’t as stupid as he makes out.” Costia says and takes a breath before she carries on. “When he rang Alie’s assistant Quint on the day he was arrested, Quint acted like he’d never even heard of Finn. He had an idea that Alie might not back him up if he ever got caught so he has kept all the emails that Alie sent him and he recorded phone conversations that he had with her where she was telling him to make copies of your bank statements and send them to her. He has statements from a secret bank account that she set up for him. This is the bank account that she paid his wages into. If we can prove that she is paying him to commit crimes by stealing your personal information, that gives us probable cause to search her home and her office.” Clarke looks excited by the prospect, but Lexa still looks weary and Costia knows that the alpha is going to need some persuasion to do this. 

“Where do I come into this? I mean, if he has the information then why does he want to see me? Can’t you just offer him a deal or something so that he helps you?” Lexa still doesn’t know why she is being dragged into it. Rather than making a deal so that he doesn’t go to prison, he wants to see her? that makes no sense.

“All of this information is on a laptop that is encoded. Our tech guys took one look at it and said that if we don’t have the password, then we’re not getting in it. Finn said that he will give us everything we want including the password to the laptop, if he gets immunity, put in the witness protection programme because Alie has a lot of people that she can send after him and to speak to you on last time. He said something about getting you to confess to what you’ve done. Do you know what he’s on about?” The last part is the part that threw Costia because she has no idea what Finn could be going on about. By the look on the alphas face, it doesn’t look like she knows what’s going on either.

“I have an idea.” Clarke says attracting the attention of both Lexa and Costia. “Finn thinks that you got away with putting Costia in a coma back in New York. He was convinced that you did it even though Luna told him it was a lie. Maybe he thinks that if he can get you to confess to that in front of a detective for New York, you will get arrested and sent to jail. That way, both of his problems are behind bars, you and Alie.” She can see Lexa’s face light up in recognition at what she just said. It makes perfect sense, he hates Lexa and Alie has abandoned him, so he has a vendetta against her. Two birds, one stone.

“If you’re willing to speak to him, then we could use this in our favour because he has no idea who I am.” Costia says. “He just thinks I’m detective Greene from New York, I’ve never told him my first name. We could use this to our advantage and completely turn him away from Alie by proving she was lying.” Both Costia and Clarke turn to look at the alpha and Lexa knows that she is going to have to do this.

“Fine, I’ll do it. What’s your idea?” Lexa asks the dark-haired omega. Costia merely smirks in response and starts to tell Lexa and Clarke her idea. Twenty minutes later, the alpha and Costia are in the omegas car on their way to the police station to talk to Finn.

********

Lexa is stood behind the two-way mirror looking into the interrogation room that Finn is currently sat in. She is waiting for Costia and Ryder to come and tell her that they are ready for her to go in. She really doesn’t want to be here, but she knows that this is the only way that this will all end, and she can finally be free from being watched by her Aunties minions. Taking a deep breath, she reminds herself of the plan and tries to calm herself so that she doesn’t go in there and rip Finn’s throat out. 

The door opens and Costia walks in closely followed by Ryder. “You ready to get started?” Costia asks and Lexa just nods her head. She just wants this over with now. “Good, so just stick with the plan and as soon as he tries to get you talking about what happened between you and me, I’ll come in and tell him who I am with some pictures that I’ve saved from my old Facebook profile. Sound good?” Costia can see that Lexa isn’t comfortable with being in the police station or with what’s about to happen. She want’s this to be over juts as much as Lexa does because she wants to not only nail that bitch Alie, but she also just wants to go home and get on with her life. 

“Yeah, I got it. Can we just get on with this now?” Lexa tells them. Ryder nods his head and motions for Lexa to follow him out of the room which she does. He takes her to the room next door and opens it so that Lexa can enter the interrogation room that she had just been looking at. 

As soon as the door opens Finn looks up and spots Lexa walking in. Part of him is surprised that she is even here because he honestly thought that she would just pretend that nothing was happening and carry on with her life. She walks in and just sits opposite him without saying a word and looks at him like she is just bored with everything that’s going on. For some reason this infuriates Finn to no end. No alpha is this calm, she should be trying to kill him for going after her mate, but she just doesn’t seem to care.

“Are you going to ask why I asked to see you and not Clarke?” Finn asks smugly. He thinks that he is 100% in control of everything going on here because he is the one with the information, but if he thinks he is going to lure Lexa into a confrontation he is sadly mistaken. She knows what he wants, and he isn’t going to get it. 

“I don’t really care, I’m here because detective Green asked me to be here. As far as I’m concerned you’re going to jail and I’m going home to Clarke after all this is done.” The alpha prime says calmly and with conviction lasing her words. The plan was to try and get the topic onto whatever Finn wanted to talk to her about, but just has so much fun annoying him that she can’t help herself. 

She can see that she is succeeding straight away because Finn’s pheromones start to flair angrily and he clenches his hands into fists. This causes a smirk to find it’s way onto her face. “You sit there so cocky, thinking that nothing in the world can touch you, but you’re wrong. By the end of today, I will have immunity and you will be being sent to New York in handcuffs. You see, I know all about your ex, Costia. I know all about how you used to beat her and how you put her in a coma. I know that ran and changed your name before the police could find you and bring you to justice.” Finn sits back smugly, thinking that he has got the alpha prime exactly where he wants her. He is taken aback when Lexa stars to laugh though because he doesn’t see how anything he just said is funny.

Leaning over the table, Lexa looks him right in the eyes and tells him, “You know nothing.” Before calmly sitting back in her chair. Just as Finn is about to explode, the door to the interrogation room opens and detective Green walks in holding a file and a tablet in her hand. She makes her way over and sits in the chair next to Lexa before giving the alpha prime a small smile. Finn looks at both women and can see that he is missing something. They way they interact is as though they have known each other for years. 

“Mr Collins, those are some serious accusations. Who told you that she had done any of that?” Costia asks, playing dumb as to what Finn is talking about. She is using this as a way to try and find out who his main contacts were. She knows that he has talked to Alie on several occasions, but she can’t have been his only point of contact, there had to be someone else. 

“The guy that originally approached me about helping to put Lexa in jail told me. He told me all about why she had to leave New York and I knew that I had to protect Raven. That’s why I agreed, Quint told me that she could hurt Raven or any omega that she decided to. She’s dangerous and I knew that I needed to stop her.” Finn rambles on, still trying to make out that he is the one that has been doing the right thing and playing the hero. Lexa rolls her eyes that hard that she nearly makes herself go dizzy while Costia is happy that at least they now know who Finn’s contact is.

“So, you were approached by Alie’s right hand man Quint.” Costia states, just trying to make sure that she gets all the facts, but she is interrupted by Lexa fake coughing and saying something that sounded a lot like, ‘Fuck buddie’ at the same time. “Did you just say fuck buddie?” The omega says with a slight laugh. Only Lexa would slip something like that into a serious interview.

“Yeah, Alie and Quint have been bumping uglies for years. I caught him leaving Alie’s room the first weekend I was there at 4 in the morning. I was jet lagged and taking a walk around the house when, boom, there’s Quint tucking his shirt in his pants as he leave’s Alie’s room. The stench of their combined pheromones and sex made me want to retch. The next morning, I asked if he was her boyfriend and she laugh before telling me that he was just someone who provided her stress relief when she needed it. Where I’m from that’s called a fuck buddie.” Lexa just shrugs as if it was obvious. Costia just looks at her like she is the single craziest person she has ever met. 

“Right hand man, fuck buddie, who cares? What he told me was the truth and she needs to be arrested.” Finn practically shouts as he points to Lexa. “That’s why I made you bring her here because she needs to pay for what she did to her ex-girlfriend and be put in jail before she does it to Clarke.” At this point Lexa is beginning to get bored of this and turns to Costia, catching her eye before pointedly looking at the file that the omega brought in the room with her.

Costia get’s the message and decides to move things along. “Mr Collins, I’m afraid I haven’t been entirely truthful with you. In our first interview I told you that I was investigating Alie because it was my job, but I actually have a much more personal reason for my involvement in the case. Seven years ago, she threatened my family’s business and my future education. She told me that unless I broke up with my then girlfriend, she would destroy mine and my family’s future.” At this point she picks up the tablet and after a dew seconds of swiping the screen, she turns the tablet around to show Finn the screen. “My full name is Costia Green and the girl that Alie told me to break up with was Lexa.” On the screen is a picture of Lexa and Costia when they were 18. They have their arms wrapped around each other and Costia is kissing Lexa’s cheek. It’s quite obvious that they are a couple in the photo.

“I don’t understand, if you are Lexa’s ex then why aren’t you trying to get her prosecuted for what she did to you? She put you in a coma and now you’re a detective, you could send her to jail.” At this Lexa let’s out an audible sigh and throws her head back dramatically at just how thick Finn is being. How can he not be putting 2 and 2 together and realising that Alie has been lying to him all along. 

Shooing Lexa an aggravated look, Costia answers Finn’s question. “Finn, Lexa never hurt me, she never beat me, and I’ve never been in a coma in my life let alone been in one because of Lexa. Alie and Quint have been lying to you to get you to spy on Lexa for them. Alie needs Lexa to be put in jail so that she can take complete control of Pramheda ammunition's. You have just been a pawn in her sick game just like I was seven years ago. She made me break up with Lexa hoping to get a violent reaction out of her, but it didn’t work. Lexa let me go and then left New York. Lexa has never hurt me in any way shape or form, if anything, I was the one to hurt her.” Costia looks at Lexa as she finishes, but Lexa is looking at Finn to try and see if the information in sinking in or if he is still in denial. 

For his part, Finn is just sat looking at the photo on the tablet and the up at first Lexa then Costia. “So, all of it has been a lie then. I gave up college and any future I could have had through that for a lie. Just because Alie want’s some shares of a company. I’ve completely ruined my relationship with Raven and Clarke all because she isn’t happy with not being in complete control of a company I couldn’t care less about.” He starts to realise exactly what he has been given up and all for a lie. He has been so stupid and now everything is in coming crashing down around him. 

“You’re not the first person that she’s screwed over and you won’t be the last either. She’s a manipulative bitch and always has been. At least now you’re actually free of her where as I’m sitting around just waiting for her to send your replacement.” Lexa say’s and she means it. Finn is going to get immunity and walk off into a new life, whereas she is going to have to keep up her guard in case Alie sends someone else to spy on her before she can be arrested.

“That’s what we’re trying to stop from happening.” Costia tells Finn. “We don’t want anyone else put in your situation and we want Lexa to be able to live her life without having to look over her shoulder all the time. We want Alie to face justice for all the bad that she has done, but we can only do that with your help.” Costia tries to convince Finn to help them, all they need is the password to his laptop and they have everything they need to get the search warrant and nail Alie once and for all. 

“The Alie Files.” Finn says and both Costia and Lexa look at him in confusion. “The pass word to my laptop is TheAlieFiles, all one word, capitals on T, A and F. Everything I told you about is on that laptop, that’s everything I’ve got.” He turns and looks at Lexa before saying, “I’m sorry. I believed everything that they told me and didn’t even think to question it. I was wrong.” At this moment Lexa actually feels sorry for Finn because he really thought that eh was doing the right thing. 

“I don’t have the energy to hate people, so you’re forgiven. Just make sure that you stay away from me and Clarke then we won’t have any further problems. One thing though, that’s a terrible password.” She says calmly. She really can not be bothered walking around hating people when she has more important things to be focusing on, like Clarke’s up coming heat. As long as Finn stays away, then she will just block him out of her mind, it’s that simple to her.

“I will. Will you tell Clarke and Raven that I’m sorry as well? I’m going into witness protection after this, so I won’t get the chance to say it to them face to face.” Lexa just nods her head. She will do it because it might bring them both some closure, but once she has done that, she never wants to talk about Finn again. 

“Okay,” Costia starts, “I’m going to go and give the password to our tech guys and then I’ll drive you home Lexa. Someone will be in soon to take a full statement from you Finn.”. With that, both Costia and Lexa stand up and walk out of the room. Lexa goes and sits in the waiting area just letting everything that has just happened wash over her. This is it, this could be the start of the end of her having to look over her shoulder. 

It takes Costia about half an hour for her to be done with the tech guys, she couldn’t resist staying to make sure that the password worked and that the file that she needs are in fact there, which they are. They’ve already started sending them to the team in New York so that they can start working on getting a search warrant. Needless to say, her boss is thrilled with both her and Ryders work on the case. 

Walking out into the waiting are she sees Lexa sat looking at her phone and walks over to her. “Sorry that took so long, but I needed to make sure that the password worked and ring my boss in New York.” Lexa looks up and puts her phone back in her pocket before standing.

“Did it work?” Lexa asks. She wouldn’t be happy if Finn had been leading them on a wild goose chase and ruining a day that she could have been spending getting to know Jake better. 

“Yeah and so far it appears that everything that Finn said would be on there is. We’ve started sending the documents to New York so that they can be properly reviewed, but as long as it all checks out, then we should have a warrant by Monday morning.” The pair start walking out of the station and to the car as Costia explains further what they have found so far. It’s everything that they could have wished for.

The ride back to Lexa’s home is relatively quiet, both the alpha and omega are lost in their own thoughts. Costia is planning what she needs to do when she gets back to New York and Lexa is thinking about the fact that she still needs to book a cabin for her and Clarke’s heat and rut next week. 

When they eventually make it back to Lexa and Clarke’s house there is an awkward silence between them. they both know that this could quite easily be the last time that they ever see each other. Costia will be going back to New York in the next couple of days and Lexa has no plans to see her before she leaves. 

“I’ll let you know when we have searched Alie’s office and estate. Just so you know that she is of the streets.” Lexa nods her head and goes to get out of the car, but before she can Costia grabs her forearm. “I know I’ve already apologised, but I just need you to know that I’m really sorry for how I ended things when we were 18. I never wanted to hurt you and I know that I did. I’m just glad that you found happiness even though it wasn’t with me. It’s been nice to see you Lexa.” Costia gives the alpha a small smile as Lexa opens the door. 

Before Lexa gets out though, she leans over and gives the omega a kiss on the cheek. “Goodbye Costia.” With that she gets out of the car and walks into her house. Costia watches Lexa walk into the house and to her mate before sighing contently and driving away. If nothing else, Costia has finally gotten closure over her and Lexa’s break up. For the first time in years she feels like she is finally ready to move on with her life. It may not be the result that she wanted, but at least she now knows where she stands.


	27. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake goes to see Dr Nyko,  
> Clarke begins her heat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I've not been updating for a long time, but hopefully now that my personal life is quieting down I should be able to get back to writing more.   
> Some of you know and some don't but my mum has had cancer so I've been taking her to Dr appointments as well as her chemotherapy. Thankfully she is now in remission so all of our lives at home have become less hectic. She kicked Cancers ass and I couldn't be prouder of her.  
> Thank you to all of you that have stuck with this story and I promise I will try and get my updates out quicker from now on. As always let me know what you think.  
> Comment and Kudos are always appreciated.

Over the weekend Lexa and Jake had started to really bond over their shared love of cars and motorbikes. Clarke is loving the fact that they are getting closer however, she isn’t such a big fan of how they have begun to team up on her to get what they want. For example, on Saturday night Clarke had been planning to make a nice healthy dinner for all of them, but Lexa and Jake had just gone out to look at a old car that Lexa wants to restore. Clarke hadn’t been too happy about her dad not relaxing in the first place, but when they got home with a couple of pizza’s, she was less than impressed. The worst thing was though, that it only took the puppy eyes that they both flashed at her for her to cave and let them have their way. 

Costia had also rang Lexa on Sunday to let her know that they had executed the warrants to raid Alie’s properties that morning and that Alie was taken into custody straight away. The detectives in New York hadn’t even got through half of the information that they had found, and they were already confident that Alie would be being locked up in prison for a very, very long time. The shocking part was that they had found information that could also link Alie to the death of Lexa’s mom 19 years ago. The alpha had been understandably upset about this information but the more she thought about it the more she could see that Alie is 100% capable of doing something like that and she shouldn’t have been so shocked about it. 

Putting all thought of her aunt to the back of her mind, Lexa had concentrated on finding the perfect cabin for Clarke’s up coming heat. It had taken her most of the weekend, but she had finally found the perfect cabin that is right next to a lake and completely secluded. It’s the perfect place for the couple to go and spend the week worshipping each other’s bodies. Clarke isn’t due in heat until Tuesday, but the couple decide to head up to the cabin after work on Monday so that they can get supplies and settle in the cabin before the omegas heat hits fully. Lexa hasn’t shown any signs going into her rut yet but they both know that as soon as Clarke’s heat fully hits, Lexa will more than likely go into to rut as well. 

Monday morning comes around quickly, and Jake is due at the Doctors to check that he is recovering well. He has been perfectly fine whilst at home, but Clarke is still worried that there could be a set back and he may not be as far along as what Dr Nyko would like him to be. Clarke is having her lunch break from work early so that she can take him, and they are both sat in the waiting room after checking in with the receptionist. Jake can tell that his daughter is nervous about what the Dr is going to say by the number of pheromones that are pouring off her. 

“Hey, everything is going to be just fine I promise. I feel better then I have in years and if there had been any problems at all you would have seen them this weekend, but there hasn’t been. So stop worrying so much, it’s all going to be fine.” Jake tries to calm her. She knows what her dad is saying makes sense, but she won’t be happy until the Dr give him the all clear. 

“I know, I just want to make sure everything is going as planned and that you’re recovering properly. I can’t help it, I just worry about you.” Jake puts his arm around her and starts to pump out calming pheromones. He really wishes that she didn’t have to see him go through the things that she has, but he knows that he is coming out the other side of it now and he’s nearly ready to start living his life again. 

It’s not long after that they are called into see Dr Nyko and to start off with he takes Jake into a secluded side room to do a physical on him and take some blood. Once that is done they head back to the main office where Clarke is sat waiting nervously. “Okay, so everything looks really good so far. I’ll know more once I get your blood results back, but you see absolutely fine to me. So much so that I’m happy to discharge you today. Unless something comes back from your blood results that I don’t like then I see no reason to have you come back.” Dr Nyko says and Clarke let’s out an audible sigh of relief.

“Thank you so much, you have no idea how happy I am to hear that.” Jake tells him, he may have been putting on a brave front to Clarke, but he was still nervous. This is finally it for Jake, he can finally move on and start to live his life in a way he hasn’t since he was a college. It’s time for him to be Jake Griffin again and not just Abby’s mate.

“Yeah, thank you Dr, you’ve been amazing and I just can’t thank you enough.” Clarke tells him. Now that this weight has been lifted of her shoulders she can now focus on the next few days of her heat. She had her implant replaced just before her dad turned up so she doesn’t have to worry about getting pregnant and now that she doesn’t have to worry about her dad’s recovery, she can go into her heat with no worries on her mind. 

With that they are both up and out of the hospital. Clarke drops Jake off at home after they went and picked up her and Lexa’s creations from the pottery store. Jake had nearly fell over laughing at Lexa’s melted mess of a bowl/cup thing. Upon seeing his reaction, Callie had offer a free lesson to see if he could do any better and he had readily agreed. Clarke though that this is a brilliant idea because it will get Jake out of the house and meeting people. 

After a long day at work including the trip to Dr Nyko’s, and Clarke stressing out about leaving her dad and brother for the week, the couple had finally made it to the cabin. It’s only a small two-bedroom cabin, but it’s all that they need. They spend the first night making meals that can be easily reheated or eaten cold because they know that they aren’t going to in the right head space to be making full meals for the next five days. They then have an early night to make sure that they are well rested as well. They both know that there is only a certain number of things that they can do in order for then to be prepared and they have done all of it. 

The next morning, they get up early and Lexa sets about making breakfast. Clarke’s scent has started to grow in strength but she the alpha is able to resist it right now. “I think your heat will hit fully later this afternoon, so we should be able to go out and have a swim in the lake if you want to.” Lexa says as she sits down opposite Clarke at the table with both of their breakfasts. 

“That sounds like heaven, my skin is already starting to burn, and my clothes are getting uncomfortable as well. The lake should calm me down until my heat properly hits.” Clarke has woken up with the uncomfortable preheat already in full effect. Usually now she would just take some suppressants and it would go away, but now she knows that it’s only gonna get worse from here on because this heat is set to be the most satisfying and the most painful one of her life. she has heard stories about the pain that goes with feeling empty and she can only home that both she and Lexa are up to the job of getting rid of that feeling.

After their breakfast they both head out and have a swim in the lake which does nothing for the heat that has started to consume the omegas body because she spent more time latched onto her mate in one of the hottest make out session that she has ever had than she did swimming around. They are only in the water for about half an hour before they get out and put some comfortable clothes on. They’ve just had some lunch when Clarke’s scent starts to get stronger and stronger. This is quickly followed by Lexa starting to go into rut. The need to take her mate upstairs and knot her begins to take over her. She resists for as long as she can, but when Clarke starts to cuddle into her and kiss up her neck, she can’t resist the omegas call any more. 

In a matter of seconds, the blonde is underneath Lexa as the Alpha starts to kiss any part of Clarke that she can get her lips on. The omega is already a panting mess of pheromones arousal which only serves to make the alpha growls with need. “I need to get you upstairs before I knot you right here.” The gravely tone to Lexa’s voice makes Clarke moan in need and she quickly nods her head. They both get off the couch and quickly make their way upstairs to the bedroom all the while both of their hands are wondering over each other’s bodies causing them to nearly fall up the stairs, but the eventually make it. 

They remove each other’s clothes slowly and methodically as they make their way over to the bed in the centre of the room. Clarke’s heat is really starting to come forward now and she knows that the more that Lexa touches and kisses her, the worst it will get until they are tied together. Lexa rut is also showing as Clarke can feel that her mate is hard as a rock when she takes the alpha’s sweats off. Just before they get to the bed they are both naked and Clarke starts to kiss down the side of Lexa’s neck and then continues down her mate’s body until she is on her knees staring at the alpha’s thick cock. 

She doesn’t waste any time and licks up the underside of Lexa’s thick shaft making the alpha moan at the omegas unexpected action. She swirls her tongue around the head of the shaft before pushing down and taking several inches before it hits the back of her throat. She then starts to bob her head a few times before opening her throat and taking Lexa’s entire length forcing her nose to the alphas pubic bone. “On my god!” Lexa moans out when the omega swallows around the alphas length. The blonde starts to move again, bobbing her head and it isn’t long until Lexa stutters out. “I’m gonna cum, fuck Clarke I’m gonna, fuck.” The alpha shoots her load down her mate’s throat without any more warning and Clarke eagerly swallows every drop.

Lexa pulls Clarke up from her knees and lays her down on the bed before crawling over her to pull her into a deep kiss. Their tongues fight for dominance and with a low growl Lexa’s wins by running along the roof of the omegas mouth. Lexa starts kissing down Clarke’s neck, leaving suckling bruises across her collar bone and then makes her way down to her nipples. She takes one into her mouth sucking and biting on it whilst her she pinches Clarke’s other nipple with her thumb and index finger. “Lexa, please I need more” Clarke moans loudly into the room. The alpha ignores the blonde’s demands and continues to lavish the omegas breasts with attention, occasionally nipping at the nipple and making the blonde lose her breath for a second. 

The pace is going too slow for Clarke though, so she moves her one hand down in-between her legs to try and give her self some of the friction that she so desperately craves. She moans out loudly as her fingers touch her clit, but that isn’t what she needs so she moves her fingers down to her entrance and pushes two inside. There is no resistance because she is so wet, and her fingers take away some of the ache that has settled into her bones, but just barely. She still needs more, and her frustration is starting to show in her jerky movements. 

The alpha couldn’t believe what she was seeing when Clarke first started to masturbate in front of her, but quickly her wolf isn’t happy with the situation and demands that she take back control. Lexa grabs the omegas hand away from between her legs as she pushes herself down Clarke’s body and quickly taking the omegas swollen clit into her mouth and sucking hard on it, making Clarke scream out that loud that Lexa is sure if anyone is within a 5-mile radius they would have heard her. She feels the blonde put a hand on the back of her head encouraging her movements, but her wolf isn’t happy about that and she nips down on the swollen bud in warning. Instantly Clarke lets go so Lexa rewards her by pushing two fingers into the omega which makes her come hard and fast after she has been being teased for so long. Lexa knows that it won’t be enough to sedate Clarke’s heat, so she keeps on pumping in and out of the omega as she makes her way back up the blonde’s body before meeting her lips in a deep kiss.

Lexa grabs her shaft and pumps it a few times to give her some relief before moving it through Clarke's folds lubricating it whilst flicking Clarke’s clit making her squirm again. “Ok, baby I need you to relax for me so I don’t hurt you.” She runs her shaft through Clarke's folds again to make sure that she is properly lubricated and then lines up with Clarke’s entrance. She prods at the omegas entrance not able to stop herself from teasing Clarke just a little bit.

“Do it Lexa, please, I need you inside me.” Clarke begs. Her whole body is begging for her to be filled with her alpha, she needs to be fucked, knotted, claimed and bred. This type of primal thinking would usually disgust her, but right now it’s the only thing in the world that she wants. This is not like the heat that she went into when they first found out that they are true mates, this is so much worse. It’s like she has no control over her body and she thinks that she might actually cry if Lexa doesn’t stop teasing her.

At Clarke’s words, Lexa starts to push in grunting at the effort to take things slowly so that she doesn’t hurt her true mate. Clarke feels like she is being split in half as Lexa pushes in, but it’s the best feeling that she has ever felt. All she knows is that she needs more, she needs to be completely full of the alpha. As much as she is thankful that Lexa loves her enough to push her own desires aside and take things slowly, Clarke’s omega want’s all of the alpha inside her right now. She starts pushing her hips up to take in more and places her fingers on Lexa’s ass cheeks and digs her nails in as she pulls the alpha in harder.

This finally causes Lexa to break and let her alpha come forward. She quickly withdraws from Clarke which makes the omega let out a pitiful moan, before spinning her over so that the blonde is now on her stomach. Quickly knowing where the alpha is going with this she gets up onto her hands and knees presenting fully to her mate. Satisfied with the show of submission, Lexa grabs Clarke by her hips and pushes herself back into the omegas velvety warmth in one quick stroke forcing all of the air out of the blonde’s body. This makes Clarke drop to her elbows and spread her knees a little bit more so that her alpha can go even deeper than she already is.

With this new position, Lexa keeps both hands-on Clarke’s hips and pulls out so that only the head of her dick is still inside before slamming back into her mate. She moans out at the sensation of being wrapped so tight, warm and wet in her mate. Clarke’s head falls forward onto her arm as she pushes her hips back to meet the alphas strong thrusts. It isn’t long until Lexa is pounding into the omega like a wild animal and Clarke can’t deny that she is loving every second of this. She appreciates the times when Lexa goes slow, and they make love, but now that she is in heat the only thing that she needs is for her mate, her alpha to be fucking her hard. 

“Fuck Lex, right there please I’m so close” Clarke’s moaning rings out around the bedroom. Lexa can only grunt in response, words being out of her reach at the moment. She let’s go of one of Clarke’s hips and trailed it over the omegas pail, perfect butt, then reached down to spread her knees even further apart. She then grabbed a fist full of Clarke’s hair and pushed her head further into the pillow making the omegas back arch pushing her butt push further into the air. From this position the alpha started to hit the perfect spot on Clarke’s front wall making her scream out Lexa’s name so loud that the alpha is sure that the blonde will lose her voice. 

It doesn’t take long for Clarke to be on the edge of another orgasm and for Lexa’s knot to form. As soon as the blonde can feel the alphas knot pushing against her entrance she screams out her second orgasm of the night. Lexa doesn’t stop her pace as the omega orgasms around her, she just keeps pushing trying to get the blonde ready to take her knot. 

As soon as Clarke is coming down from her orgasm, Lexa starts to grind her hips so that her knot is forcing its way into Clarke. With the omega being so wet, it only takes a few attempts for her knot to be fully inside sealing Clarke’s entrance shut. The feeling of the omega being so tight around her cock, make’s Lexa’s orgasm hit her and for her to spill her seed into Clarke’s tight channel. Lexa roars out her orgasm before finding the mating mark on Clarke’s shoulder and biting down again. Clarke finds herself orgasming again as she feels the alphas teeth sink into her neck and she pushes her face into the pillow, screaming as Lexa continues to thrust gently helping the omega to ride out her high before collapsing onto the blonds back exhausted.

They only stay in this position for a few moments before Lexa gently moves on her side and pulls Clarke with her. As she moves though, her knot shifts as well causing Clarke to moan and contract around the alphas length. Lexa can feel herself hardening again inside of Clarke and by the blonde’s moans, she knows that her mate can feel it as well. With her knot still secure she can only move millimetres, but that’s all she needs. She starts to slowly jog her hips and reaches her hand around to rub the omegas neglected clit vigorously. It’s only a matter of minutes until Clarke is orgasming again with a silent scream and the pulsing of the omegas walls around Lexa’s cock, makes the alpha follow her mate into another orgasm. 

The alpha buries her face into Clarke’s golden locks as she rides out her final orgasm for now. Clarke pulls Lexa’s hand from between her legs and kisses the finger tips before lacing their fingers and putting them on to her chest. Lexa can feel the omegas heart beating wildly and for the first time since they both made their way upstairs the scents of heat and rut have been diminished. 

Worrying that she might have gone to far and hurt her mate, Lexa has to ask, “Are you ok? I didn’t hurt you, did I?” Clarke almost laughs because that was the most intense yet enjoyable experiences of her life. She had been so worried before her heat about what to expect, but after what just happened, she wouldn’t mind having heats more often. 

“Baby, you were perfect, you were everything I needed and so much more.” Clarke is quick to reassure her mate. She turns her head around seeking the green eyes that she loves so much and then she pulls the alpha into a deep kiss of what is almost gratitude. When they pull back they both settle back into the spooning position that Lexa had put them in before. “But now I’m exhausted and need to sleep.” She feels the alpha nod her head into her back already falling asleep. 

Over the next few days they are going to be tied together like this more often than not and Clarke can’t wait. Just the thought of it makes her clench down on the alphas length again inadvertently waking her mate. “Clarke, time for sleep now. We can go again once we’re rested and I’ve got my stamina back.” Lexa tells her. The omega accepts this and pushes back into her alpha, causing Lexa to tighten her arm around her. It isn’t long until they are both fast asleep dreaming of what’s to come in the following days.


	28. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa get home after spending their heat and rut in a cabin.  
> A face from the past shows up.  
> Lexa isn't a happy bunny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi sorry I've been gone for so long, this chapter for some reason was a nightmare to write and I'm still not 100% happy with it.  
> As always let me know what you think.  
> Comments and Kudos appreciated.

Clarke’s heat had passed in five days of relentless needing to be and being filled by her alpha. After waking up Sunday morning with her heat and Lexa’s rut finally over the couple decide to pack up and head back home, but not before stopping at a little diner on there way back for some fresh and warm breakfast after eating mainly cold or premade food for the past five days. 

Once they are in and seated and have decided on what they want to order, an older omega comes over with a big smile on her face, “Good morning, how are we all doing today?”. Clarke can smell the soothing pheromones that the older omega is pumping out and they make her feel comfortable and at home in the diner. She looks over at Lexa and can tell that they’re also having the same effect of the alpha. 

“We’re really good thanks.” Lexa says with the small smile that Clarke adores. This makes a big smile spread across Clarke’s face as well. “Can we please get some chocolate chip pancakes, waffles, a side of bacon and two orange juices. Actually, you might as well throw in a side of sausage as well, I’m starving.” Both omegas chuckle at Lexa’s enthusiasm about food which makes the alphas ears tint red, making Clarke chuckle even more.

“That’s not problem hun, you two want anything else?” the older omega asks. When she receives no’s from the seated couple and smiles at them and says, “Okay, that shouldn’t take too long. I’ll get my daughter to bring it right out for you.” Just as she is about to depart for the kitchen she turns back to Clarke and puts her hand on her shoulder before telling her, “Congratulations by the way.”. She shoots a smile at Lexa and then heads into the kitchen leaving a very confused Clarke and Lexa behind. 

“What the hell was she congratulating me for?” Clarke asks Lexa not knowing what the older omega was going on about.

“I don’t know, maybe she can tell we’re mated and she was congratulating you on pulling a stud like me.” Lexa says with a cocky smirk on her face and even throws in a wink as she finishes saying it. 

“Yeah, that’s got to be it.” Clarke deadpans making the alpha burst out laughing at her mate. This is one of the reasons that she loves Clarke so much, the omega’s ability to keep up with her sense of humour and give it back just as well. “No, she had to be congratulating me on something, I just don’t know on what.” Clarke is really puzzled on what the older omega was going on about and she hates people being cryptic like that. 

“Seriously, you’re mating bite is showing and it looks fresh after the last couple of days. She’s probably just seen it and thought that we’re newly mated and wanted to congratulate us on it. Whatever it was, it’s obviously nothing negative so don’t worry about it too much.” What Lexa is saying makes sense and settles Clarke slightly because the alpha is right in saying that it must be positive for the woman to have congratulated her. Clarke decides to just forget about it and enjoy her breakfast, little does she know that by the end of today she will find out exactly what the woman was talking about.

********

The rest of the trip home was calm and chilled out. Clarke spent most of the time sleeping, trying to catch up on all the sleep that she had missed out on over the last five days. She was looking forward to seeing her dad and making sure that he was still ok. Even though the doctor had discharged him, she was still worried about him. It’s been such a massive change for both him and Aden but so far, they’ve all been concentrating on getting him healthy and now that he’s almost there, everything that’s happened is could come crashing down on Jake and make his effect his recovery.

When they get home, no one is in the house, but there is a note on the kitchen side saying that Jake has gone to a pottery class and that Aden has gone to have a look at UCLA with Lincoln and Octavia. The couple decide to try and get some more sleep and head off to bed.

It’s a couple of hours later that Clarke is woken up by the front door closing quite loudly and she can hear her dads muffled grumblings. Looking over she sees that Lexa is still fast asleep, so she gets up and heads downstairs to see what her dads up to. When she spots him she immediately bursts out laughing. Jake is wrestling with what looks like a potter’s wheel as he’s obviously trying to get it into the back garden. 

“What the hell are you doing?” Clarke continues laughing as his head pops up, only just realising that she was even there. He can feel the blush rising up over his cheeks as he rubs the back of his neck feeling embarrassed that his daughter caught him trying to move the wheel on his own. 

“I was gonna put this in the building Lexa calls a shed and set up a little studio for you as a surprise. I know you love doing anything with art so I though it would be nice for you to have a space to do it in. I spoke to Lexa before you went and she agreed. I hoped to have it set up before you got back, but I couldn’t get the table till today so I’m a little late.” He rambles, only stopping when he sees the huge grin that has taken over his daughter’s face. That’s a grin he hadn’t seen for years back in Arkadia and it warms his heart to see in on her face now. It’s just another reminder of how much their lives have changed in such a short space of time. 

“You set up a room for me to do my art in?” Clarke can’t help but ask. Jake nods and give her a gentle smile as she throws herself into his arms. “Thank you.” she whispers into his ear. There are only a few people back in Arkadia that knew about her love for art and he was one of them. He used to buy her sketch pads and art supplies ever year for Christmas and her birthday’s, but she always had to keep them out of the way so that Bellamy wouldn’t throw them away as they were useless in his opinion. 

“You’re welcome baby. Now come one, you can help me get it outside.” She smiles and grabs the other side of the table and helps him carry it into the ‘shed’ that was actually more like a mini pool house. Once they get it settled she looks around to see everything that she could possibly want for her art. She looks to thank her dad again, but he just shakes his head and says, “It may have been my idea, but Lexa ordered everything and had it shipped here. The only thing I’ve had to do is set it up.” Clarke’s heart nearly explodes with love for her mate and she wants to run upstairs to thank the alpha, but she knows that Lexa is still worn out from the last five days, so she lets her sleep instead. 

Clarke spends the next hour with her dad in her new studio sorting out all the small bits and pieces that her dad hasn’t had time to do. They position the potters wheel and move the easel next to the widow so that she can see out into the garden as she paints. They had just gone back into the house when they hear Aden get back and he’s not alone. 

“Clarke, Clarke are you back?” Aden shouts as he opens the door and Clarke can tell that he’s excited about something because of the tone of his voice.

“Yeah, I’m in the kitchen, but keep it down Lexa is asleep.” Clarke says a lot quieter than Aden. She doesn’t want to wake the alpha up even though she is smiling as she says it because she loves that Aden is obviously in a good mood. Having her dad and brother both with her and happy is all she’s ever wanted out of life. 

Aden bounds into the kitchen with a huge smile on his face and gives Clarke a big huge before saying, “You will never guess who I bumped into at UCLA.” At his sisters questioning look he continues, “Come in.”. Into the kitchen walks someone that Clarke wasn’t sure if she would ever see again.

“Hello Clarke, it’s been a while.” The man beams at her and he is a man. Gone is the boy that she knew years ago and in his place is a 21-year-old man. She burst into tears as she throws herself at him and is easily caught by his well-muscled arms. She just can’t believe that he is in her house. 

“Wells, oh my god I can’t believe that it’s really you. What are doing here? Where have you been? What happened?” Clarke can’t help but blurt out every question that pops into her head. She’s just so happy to see him alive and well. After the conversation that she had had about the city of light, she didn’t know what could have happened to him and she wanted to start looking for him, but everything has just bee so hectic that she hasn’t really had the time to. 

“It’s been far too long Clarke, you look amazing.” Wells says as he takes a step back and looks the omega up and down. He doesn’t do it in a flirty or creepy way, he looks like he’s just checking that she is ok. “As for your list of rambled questions why don’t we sit down and have a real catch up?” Everyone agrees to it and Jake makes everyone a drink before they had to the main room to sit and talk. 

“Where to start. Well I’m here because I bumped into Aden whilst he was having a look around the campus. I’m in my Junior year there majoring in Poly Sci and Aden told me about you all living out here and asked if I wanted to come and see you which was an obvious yes, so here I am.” Wells tells them, he never thought that he would ever see any of them again and bumping into Aden today had completely caught him off guard, but in a good way. He knew that he would never step foot in Arkadia again and he thought that Clarke would have left there at 18 like she always planned on doing. It wasn’t till Aden told him about Clarke having to escape Bellamy that he knew that things didn’t go to plan. 

“What happened to your dad? I heard some things about the City of light thing that he was involved with, but I just thought that he must have left because the Theo I know would never be apart of that.” Jake asks Wells. He had been just as devastated as his daughter had been when both Jaha’s has left town because he always looked at Wells like a son. He knew that Theo he gone off the rails after his mate died, but he thought that they may come back one day one he had sorted himself out. 

“My dads in prison.” Wells states matter of factly. “I was the one that went to the police about what was going on there and my dad’s involvement in it. The whole thing was just so fucked up and he wouldn’t listen to reason, so I had no choice. He just completely lost it after mom died.” Wells is looking at the floor now as Clarke wraps an arm around him and pumps out soothing pheromones trying to comfort him. They had all known that Jaha had gone off the deep end but to find out that he is in prison in a real surprise because before he lost his mind, he was one of the only decent alphas in Arkadia.

“What happened? I mean I’ve heard rumours about drugs being used and people being kept against their will there, but I never wanted to believe that Theo would have ever been involved in anything like that.” Jake asks. He’s not really sure that he wants to know the answer, but he needs to know what happened to his friend and what Wells has been through.

“When we left Arkadia we went straight to a compound just outside San Diego. Everything was fine for the first couple of years, I mean we all had to stay inside the compound, some of the people there were strange, and it was obviously a doomsday cult, but everyone seemed happy enough. It wasn’t until I was 18 that I started noticing that things weren’t what they seemed to be. There was a room that no one but the leaders were allowed in, they said that it was the control room where the AI was. I never bought into the whole AI thing, but like I said, everyone was happy and I’d never seen anyone get hurt so I just went along with it. One day I saw my dad take two of the younger kids in there and when they came out they were talking about how they’d been given a chip that let them see the AI which made me worried about what they’d given the kids. It didn’t take me long to find out that the chips were paper lased with LSD and that my dad had been the one to give the kids it. I tried talking to my dad about it but he just said that it had to be done and I knew that he'd lost his mind. After that I found out that they had a room in the basement that they kept anyone in that had tried to leave and I knew that I needed to get to the police and let them know exactly what was going on there. I managed to get on guard patrol and sneak off the compound. I went to the police and the next morning they got a warrant and raided the compound. All the leaders were arrested and eventually sent to prison. I had to testify against them and my dad, but I knew I’d done the right thing. I’ve tried speaking to my dad a few times, but he just says that I’ve doomed us all.” After Wells finishes his story the room laps into silence. None of them really know what to say or do. 

“You did the right thing. Theo was broken when he left Arkadia and I tried to get him to stay, but he just wouldn’t listen. I’m glad that you got out of there and that you helped so many people get out of there as well.” Jake says as he stands up and pulls Wells into a hug. The boy was like a second son to Jake and he hates what Wells has been through, but he is proud of the way that he handled the situation and that helped so many people. 

They spend the next hour catching up on what’s happened to the Griffins since Wells left and, in the end, Wells is just happy that they got out and now are happy and ready to start their lives over. He was shocked to hear that Clarke had found her true mate, but he’s happy for her all the same. 

********

Lexa wakes up alone and with her alpha pacing back and froth clearly not happy about something, what that is Lexa doesn’t know. Whatever it is though is irritating her and she isn’t in the best mood. She drags herself out of bed and heads downstairs where she can hear her mate laughing. This makes her smile as there is no sound that she loves more than Clarke being happy. When she gets to the bottom of the stairs though she hears a voice that she doesn’t know and smells the scent of a beta that she’s never met before. The bad mood that she woke up in returns full force as she realises that the person making her omega laugh is this strange beta. 

She makes her way to the main room of the house and finds Clarke practically wrapped around the unknown beta and him looking far to comfortable in her arms. “What’s going on here?” The alpha practically growls out. She knows that she is pumping out aggressive pheromones, but she can’t help it. Who does this guy think he is, walking into her house and being all over her mate? She won’t accept it, in the back of her mind she knows that something is wrong an that she shouldn’t be acting like she is, but she can’t help it. 

“Baby, what’s wrong?” Clarke asks as she stand up and walks towards the alpha and this is the alpha that she is talking to. Its obvious that Lexa’s alpha is out and isn’t happy about something, but Clarke isn’t sure what that is.

“Who’s he?” Lexa practically spits. She wants answers and she wants them now. The last thing that she expected to wake up to was her mate to be in the arms of someone else when she should have still been in bed with her. Both Jake and Aden are stunned by this side of Lexa as it’s not one that they’ve seen before and it’s not one that they like.

“This is Wells, remember me telling you about him.” Clarke answers knowing that the alpha is in the mood to be messed around. She has never seen Lexa like this and she doesn’t like it one bit. She knows that the alpha isn’t usually like this and something has to be wrong for her to be acting like she is. 

“Your ex Wells? So whilst I’m upstairs sleeping, you’re down here practically draped all over your ex.” Lexa fumes as she lets her pheromones start to saturate the room. It doesn’t take long for the rest of the room to start feeling the effects of the alphas dominance, but before it can get them submitting Clarke grabs the alpha by the hand and drags her out of the room and into the kitchen. 

“What the hell is wrong with you? You know what I’m not even talking to you when you’re like this, go clam down and then talk to me when you’re ready to act like an adult and not a knothead. You’ve just nearly made my dad and Aden submit to you, so until you’re ready to apologise I don’t even want to hear it.” Clarke turns around ready to walk out of the room when what Lexa says next completely stops her in her tracks. 

“So you’re picking him over me, a guy you haven’t seen in years over your true mate. Well fuck you then.” The alpha says the last part through gritted teeth as she walks past Clarke and out the front door. It takes the omega a second to realise what Lexa just said to her, but when she does her blood starts to boil. She isn’t picking anyone she just want’s Lexa to calm down and see what she was about to do before they can speak. 

She snaps back to her senses and follows the alpha outside. “Lexa, Lexa I’m not choosing anyone over anyone. I just don’t want to speak to until you’ve calmed down and got your alpha under control. Where are you going?” She watches as the alpha takes no notice of her what so ever and jumps into her truck before speeding away without another word. She turns around to see her dad and Wells stood at the front door. “I’m so sorry about that, I don’t know what the hell is wrong with her. I’ve never seen her like that before.” She apologises even though she knows that she has nothing to apologise for, she just has no idea what the hell is wrong with her mate. 

“It’s fine, something has obviously upset her so it’s probably best that she has gone to cool down. Come back inside, she’ll be back when she’s ready.” Jake says and ushers Clarke back into the house. He doesn’t like what he’s just seen, but he knows that it’s completely out of character for the alpha to act like that, so he is going to give her the benefit of the doubt for now. He can see that Clarke is visibly upset so he just wants to calm her down right now as his protective instincts are roaring inside him right now and he’s not 100% sure why. All he knows is that he needs to protect his little girl and make sure she is alright, whatever is going on with Lexa can wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lexa is being a dick for a really good reason that will be made apparent in the next chapter.


End file.
